


RESET

by Akira_Oikawa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, good cooker captain america
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 85,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Oikawa/pseuds/Akira_Oikawa
Summary: La bruja les dio una nueva oportunidad, movió los hilos para un nuevo comienzo, dejo pistas para todos. Ahora depende de ellos hacer las cosas de la manera correcta...el tiempo regresó y la historia comienza cuando el capitán es descongelado mucho antes de que Tony sea secuestrado...COMPLETO (Terminado de publicar en el 2016 en fanfiction net, pero he mudado todos mis trabajos a esta plataforma)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, Phil Coulson/Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologo - Wanda Maximoff

**Author's Note:**

> No poseo las obras de Marvel y no gano dinero con esto.  
> Advertencia: Este fanfic es stony centric, por favor si no les gusta abstenerse de leer.  
> (Posibles spoilers de Civil War y otras películas del universo Marvel)

Wanda no lograba entender como algo tan natural como la muerte podía doler tanto, sabemos que esta al asecho, sabemos que puede llevarnos en cualquier instante, aun así, le tememos, aun así, sufrimos la perdida de nuestros seres queridos cuando les llega la hora. A veces da más miedo cuando toma fuerza, y empieza a llevarse cada vez más gente a cada minuto que pasa, las líneas del dominó aumentan la velocidad y no dejan nada a su paso. Algo en su corazón le decía que, a los héroes más poderosos del planeta, les había tocado más sufrimiento del que merecían.

La línea había empezado en Coulson a manos de Loki, su partida prematura sacudió los cimientos de los Vengadores, y les hizo reaccionar. Desafortunadamente el agente no estuvo vivo para verlos en acción.

El dolor en su corazón crecía cuando recordó la segunda, su querido hermano mellizo Pietro, gracias al indeseable Ultron, aunque Tony se culpaba todo el tiempo como si hubiera sido el quien disparó, la bruja sabía a ciencia cierta que sin las imágenes que ella le puso en la cabeza del científico, el joven velocista seguiría con vida.

El sentimiento de culpa de Stark, por Quicksilver y los demás a manos de su robot, los llevo derecho a la guerra civil. Steve quería proteger a Bucky, cosa imposible con el tratado de sokovia. Entonces lucharon, intensamente, de manera dolorosa, héroes que solo querían proteger al mundo, hermanos de pelea que siempre se habían dado la mano en batalla, que juntos habían salvado la tierra millones de veces, se lastimaron gravemente unos a otros.

Así el general Rodhes cayó, y la guerra civil acabó, asegurándose que su mejor amigo estaba a salvo, Steve se entregó. Durante su juicio Crossbones aprovecho para poner una bala directo en su corazón. En todo el tiempo que Wanda convivió con Ironman no vio una mirada de dolor tan desgarradora como esa. La muerte tomo fuerza, Bucky enloqueció entrando a trompicones en la sala de juicio, baleó a Tony sin miramientos, y solo entonces, cuando el genio y el capitán trataron de estrecharse en los brazos del otro antes de morir, la bruja notó que muchas cosas en esa historia no habían ido como deberían.

Durante el funeral de los héroes, Crossbones atacó de nuevo, llevándose con él las vidas de Natasha y Clint. El hombre verde hizo aparición impulsado por el dolor al ver a la Viuda sin vida, tratando de detenerle perecieron Maria Hill, Nick Fury, Falcon y Shanon Carter. Pepper no pudo con la situación, y acabo lanzándose de lo alto de la torre.

Poco después el matón de Hydra logro dar con Bucky, Scott y Peter. Sus cuerpos aparecieron al frente de las instalaciones ahora vacías de los Vengadores, con calaveras estampadas en sus frentes.

Cuando las cosas van mal tienen a empeorar, Thanos decidió que era hora de atacar la tierra, Thor, Black Panther y Hulk murieron tratando de salvar a la humanidad. Y llegó el final cuando se vieron acorralados y Visión se inmoló para salvarla.

A su alrededor el ejercito de Thanos acababa con la humanidad que se resistía y esclavizaba la que no, las imágenes de las muertes de sus seres queridos pasaban raudas por su cabeza, un agudo grito de dolor escapo de su garganta y el tiempo se detuvo.

Una anciana con el cabello canoso cargando un gato negro avanzo entre los cuerpos congelados hacia ella.

-Wanda Maximoff…- se situó frente a la bruja que yacía de rodillas en el piso apretándose el pecho como si así pudiera alejar el dolor de su corazón- como has dejado que ocurra esta tragedia?...- la anciana le tendió la mano ayudándola a levantarse, alrededor de ellas todo empezaba a desmoronarse, quedando en un espacio en blanco vacío.

-Yo no pude hacer nada…- las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- yo quería, pero no pude…que podía haber echo?...- La vieja mujer sonrió acariciándole maternalmente la cabeza.

-Tienes más poder del que crees… tu acabas de hacer esto…- movió su mano alrededor mostrando el espacio.

-Quien es usted?... como me conoce?...como es que yo hice esto?...- Wanda atropelló las preguntas mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Mi nombre es Agatha Harkness… en alguna realidad, tierra, mundo, he sido, soy o seré tu mentora en la magia…tu hiciste esto porque puedes hacerlo, tienes más poder que ninguna bruja en esta u otras realidades…solo debes ser consiente de el- la mujer tronó los dedos y frente a ellas apareció un gigantesco telar- esta es la historia que acaba de ocurrir…yo no puedo hacer nada con esto, pero tu si…- la castaña le echo una mirada confusa.

-Si trato de arreglarla seguro resultara peor…al igual que ocurrió cuando le puse esas visiones a Tony, yo me encargue de que esto resultara así…-gruñó molesta.

-Es exacto lo que pasó tú te encargaste de eso, ahora arréglalo…solo ten cuidado, cuando mueves los hilos del pasado todo el futuro y el presente cambian…- El gato ronroneo ante las caricias de la peliblanca.

-Pero como sabré que cambiar?...- Wanda le echo una mirada al telar escrito en caracteres antiguos, notando con sorpresa que podía entenderlos todos.

-Viste lo que paso, recuerdas todo… tu sabes que cosas deben ocurrir, y que personas deben estar unidas por el hilo rojo…- la vieja suspiró mientras Wanda movía un par de hilos y destejía otros- cuando acabes asegúrate de dejarle algunas pistas a tu yo del pasado, e incluso a tus amigos, porque cuando la realidad se restaure y tenga un nuevo comienzo, no vas a recordar nada…

Al terminar de tejer la bruja se volvió a su mentora, sorprendiéndose de no encontrarla, el telar desapareció, el tiempo empezó a correr hacia atrás y de pronto, ella misma ya no se encontraba allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy de vueeeelta queridos lectores, espero que los haya enganchado el prólogo vamos a ver como continua esta historia, stony center porque los amooooo. Cuéntenme que les ha parecido aquí vamos de nuevo a sufrir con actualizaciones, se les quiere.
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Agatha Harkness es realmente la mentora de Wanda en los comics.  
> Algunos de los hechos ocurrieron realmente en el comic de civil war.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Pepper Potts

Virginia “Pepper” Potts conocía a Tony Stark incluso mejor que a ella misma. Siendo la asistente y prácticamente la mejor amiga del excéntrico genio, había tenido incluso que cubrir algunos problemas que generaba la supuesta vida de play boy de su jefe.

Tal vez era la única que conocía su secreto más oculto, y si Tony así lo decidía se lo llevaría a la tumba con ella. La pelirroja aun recordaba cuando empezó a trabajar con el científico. El castaño tendría veintiún años y acababa de recibir las llaves del reino de su padre “industrias stark”. Debido a su fama de fiestero, Obadiah Stane la había designado como asistente del genio, aunque más parecía su niñera, siempre tras el corrigiendo y arreglando los desastres que dejaba.

Tony acostumbraba a coquetear con todo el mundo, era algo innato, y no discriminaba sexo, edad o raza, según lo que se decía era un rasgo heredado de Howard. En un principio Pepper recordaba haber tenido un pequeño enamoramiento por él, siempre tan fresco e increíble, siempre una historia interesante o una anécdota divertida, hasta que empezó a tener que cubrir ciertos comportamientos en las noches de mujeres de su jefe y se dio cuenta de la verdad sobre él.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, en la sala de la mansión Stark en Malibu, esperando a que las modelos gemelas del mes de diciembre de Maxim hicieran aparición, un contrato para cada una asegurando acciones legales si revelaban lo que había pasado o más bien, no pasado la noche anterior, y un par de tarjetas de crédito con un cupo bastante grande para incentivarlas a firmar. Era un alivio que la mayoría de las mujeres que Tony traía estaban tan borrachas que no recordaban del todo la noche anterior.

Después de haber mandado a las chicas de vuelta a la ciudad en una lujosa limosina, la pelirroja bajó las escaleras para encontrarse al genio armando alguna novedad en el taller.

Tecleó con suavidad el código y la puerta hizo click al abrirse. La música de AC/DC a todo volumen lleno el ambiente de inmediato.

-No crees que sería un poco más sencillo dejar de traer chicas a casa?...- gruñó con molestia revisando papeles que necesitaban firma del jefe- llevas 10000 dólares en cuentas de tiendas de diseñador, y eso es solo este mes…

-Hay que mantener el estatus Pepp…- soltó en tono fresco aun concentrado en los diagramas holográficos frente a él.

-Que vas a hacer cuando alguna se niegue a firmar?...- tapeó suavemente con el pie mientras, se acercaba poniendo los papeles a la vista del genio.

-Todos tienen su precio querida…- dejó el diseño por un segundo ojeando los papeles por encima, mientras la chica bufaba exasperada.

-Uno de estos días va a haber alguien que no puedas comprar y vamos a estar en un serio problema…- espetó de vuelta, Tony arrugaba el ceño leyendo las formas.

-Ya hay alguien que no puedo comprar…precisamente por lo cual no voy a firmar esto…- Devolvió los papeles a la chica centrándose de nuevo en el diseño.

-Tony, Obadiah y la junta no están de acuerdo en conservar el presupuesto de tu padre separó para buscarlo, han pasado casi sesenta años, de encontrarlo en este momento de que te servirá?, realmente la probabilidad de que este vivo es inferior a cero punto uno…- trató de convencerle pero el genio negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-No, Pepp esto es algo en lo que no voy a ceder entiendes?...- se acercó a una de las tantas cajas apiladas y saco un papel viejo ya arrugado tendiéndoselo a la chica- nunca tuve una buena relación con el realmente pero esto, me hizo cambiar un poco de idea…

Pepper leyó con atención.

_Querido Tony_

_Si lees esto es porque algo malo me ocurrió, y necesito que lo sepas. Más allá de todas las creaciones y adelantos que logré estas tú, siempre fuiste mi mayor logro y una de las dos únicas cosas buenas que realmente cree o ayude a crear en mi vida. El segundo el proyecto renacimiento, que se perdió en el ártico con el gran héroe que fue el capitán américa. Lamento no haber sido el padre que se esperaba de mí, no cometas mis errores._

_Tu padre, Howard._

-Estas seguro que esto es por tu padre?...- la mujer entrecerró la mirada con suspicacia- no tiene nada que ver con el personaje en esta fotografía?...- sacó de la caja una foto en blanco y negro del capitán Steve Rogers, un poco azorado Tony tomó la foto devolviéndola a su lugar junto con la carta.

-Es por mi padre…- murmuró aclarándose la garganta- y ya te dije no voy a ceder en esto…- la pelirroja suspiró recogiendo los papeles y dejando en el taller a un confundido genio.

-Así que quieren cerrar la división que lo busca…- manoteó con las manos cerrando el holograma del misil que estaba diseñando- Jarvis?...

-Si señor?...- contestó amablemente la IA.

-Abre un nuevo archivo súper secreto…- empezó a dibujar cosas en el holograma nuevo- vamos a encontrar al cap…- tipeó varios códigos en el teclado alterno- Jarvis hackea cualquier organismo que tenga datos sobre el paradero del avión y su forma física, quiero las coordenadas donde mi padre encontró el teseracto, el punto donde las ultimas ondas de radio fueron emitidas, la trayectoria que llevaba y los vectores de movimiento de los hielos árticos…

Para la madrugada Tony había diseñado y echo un prototipo en miniatura de un quinjet con submarino integrado que podía moverse también en tierra, con grúas, láser diseñados especialmente para cortar hielo, sistema de iluminación ártica, detector de metales, sonar y navegador con capacidad de localizar un anillo en 1000 kilómetros a la redonda, trajes térmicos y un moderno sistema de calefacción para mantener la temperatura dentro del vehículo. Incluyó como toque personal una máquina de café y chocolate.

-Jarvis, pide las piezas cortadas y pulidas a la fábrica, necesito también las bandejas de circuito integrado, vamos a armar este bebé…- subió el volumen de la música mientras se servía una taza de café muy cargado.

-Si señor… he encontrado los datos que me pidió…-

-Excelente descárgalos ahora…- bebió su taza con avidez mientras caminaba hacia el armario de suministros empezando a sacar diversos polímeros- necesito un modelo holográfico de como se veía el avión, para programarlo en la búsqueda…

-También prepare un informe de riesgos de esta búsqueda, para que lo ignore…- Tony rodo los ojos, su IA era demasiado sarcástica en ocasiones.

-Lo cual hare con todo el gusto…- empezó a soldar dos placas.

-Entregaran sus piezas en tres horas señor…- Tony sonrió.

-Gracias Jarvis…- abrió uno de los hologramas- por favor descarga el desglose para terminar lo que podamos con las piezas que tenemos aquí, usare la impresora 3D…tiempo de finalización estimado?...

-Tres días… sin contar horas de sueño…-

-Quien necesita dormir?... anota, salida aproximada al ártico en tres días y medio, dile a Pepper que vacíe mi agenda de las próximas dos semanas…necesito la cafetera trabajando a todo lo que de… y por amor de dios que Dum-e barra o haga algo que no implique destruir lo que estoy creando…

Algunas horas más tarde, luego de la entrega de la fábrica y comida rápida, el teléfono sonó.

-Señor la señorita Potts está un poco alterada, dice que es imposible mover las reuniones con la junta...- El genio podría jurar que Jarvis hablaba en tono preocupado.

-Si es así mejor no me la pases, dile que como sea no voy a estar disponible para nada en dos semanas… y bloquea todas las entradas al taller…- Tony ya con la cabina armada siguió soldando mientras descargaba los programas en la base de datos- oh sí creo que vamos a tener que añadirle sistema de retro reflectivos, y además un modo furtivo…no quiero que nadie me rastree…

-Señor la señorita Potts insiste, si usted no está presente la junta amenaza con cerrar la división de la misión rescate…- el genio se subió lo googles un momento mientras daba un largo sorbo a su taza de café.

-Entonces no estoy para nadie desde ahora Jarvis… solo somos tú, Dum-e y yo…- se bajó los googles de nuevo- sube a tope mi música...-remachaba y ajustaba los tornillos de los alerones.

Tony estaba seguro de que, por negarse a atender la llamada, Pepper estaría de un momento a otro tratando de entrar al taller, de no lograrlo traería a Obadiah, Happy o Rodhey. En el peor caso a los tres juntos.

-Anthony Edwar Stark déjame entrar en este instante o ya verás…- el regaño de la pelirroja sonó por las bocinas.

-Señor, como puede notar la señorita Potts está en la puerta, esperando a que autorice su entrada…- soltó Jarvis diligentemente.

-Dile que no estoy…- murmuró empujando dentro de la cabina ya terminada algo que aprecia un ataúd de metal- Tiempo estimado de culminación del proyecto…

-Un día y medio, pero señor, con todo respeto la señorita Potts puede verlo a través del vidrio, esta preguntado que locura está haciendo esta vez…- El genio siguió ignorando a su asistente, tomando nota de las pruebas logradas con presurización de la cabina, un par de horas más tarde volvo su mirada a la puerta, pero la chica ya no se encontraba allí -Si busca a la señorita Potts señor, se fue de la mansión hace media hora, dijo que iba a traer a la caballería…- Tony pasó saliva apresurándose a meter en la cabina todo lo que pensaba iba a necesitar y varias cosas adicionales, solo por si acaso.

-Porcentaje que nos falta Jarvis?... detallado por favor…- Murmuró escondiendo la cabina del Quinjet en uno de los compartimientos subterráneos.

-Veinte por ciento faltante, el sistema de movimiento terrestre y las turbinas exteriores son lo que falta, lo más demorado será probar el vehículo, ha progresado bastante rápido debido a que ha evitado sus horas de sueño, he de decir señor que no es muy recomendable pilotar un avión en esas condiciones… podría encontrar al capitán de una manera poco agradable si se queda dormido al volante…- Stark podría jurar que escucho una risilla burlesca en el tono de su IA.

-Muy gracioso…- tomó las piezas restantes de las ruedas de nieve y turbinas, para proceder a armarlas- Jarvis si Pepper regresa con los demás notifícamelo…- y siguió trabajando animadamente, sin tomar descansos.

El Quinjet especializado en ártico estaba montado y listo para el amanecer del tercer día. Tony admiró extasiado su hermosa creación, podía ser tripulado de dos a cuatro personas, aunque sabía que partiría solo. Las pruebas submarinas y terrestres habían sido completamente positivas, ahora solo faltaba la prueba aérea.

-Lista de las cosas que debemos llevar en la expedición… tenemos todo?...- El castaño tomó sus ropajes de invierno la caja de los recuerdos de su padre y abordó.

-Si señor incluida la caja de herramientas y repuestos extra, tenemos combustible para ir y venir unas tres veces- El genio se vistió de manera adecuada y se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

-Bien creo que haremos la prueba aérea…-encendió los motores y empezó a carretear por la salida vehicular.

-Señor, me pidió que le notificara cuando la señorita Potts regresara con el Coronel Rhodes, El señor Obadiah y el señor Happy, ya están en el recibidor y se dirigen aquí…-

-Están en la mansión?... pero yo ya no estoy allí… la prueba aérea deberá ser en el trayecto- el genio soltó la risa mientras el Quinjet despegaba surcando el cielo- crea una barrera inquebrantable para el archivo secreto de rescate… y ya puedes desbloquear el taller…- activó los propulsores de velocidad, el modo furtivo y los retro reflectores- fijando curso el ártico…

-La señorita Potts está al teléfono señor…quiere desviar su llamada?...-

-Contestare…- suspiró titubeante esperándose el regaño del siglo.

-ANTHONY EDWARD STARK…-la voz de la pelirroja se escuchaba muy alterada- como es que no me dejas entrar al maldito taller y luego cuando regreso, está abierto, pero no estás en ningún lugar, en donde demonios te metiste…- el científico sonrió ladinamente- como es que Jarvis me contesta que el protocolo de tu desaparición es secreto?...

-Porque lo es Pepp, te puedo prometer que estas dos semanas no tendremos gastos de tiendas de diseñador, pero no te diré a donde voy…- el bufido de la asistente se escuchó en la bocina.

-Tony si no estás en la junta no voy a poder hacer nada, cerraran la división de rescate…- trató de razonar con él, sabiendo que tenía la batalla perdida, cuando al excéntrico millonario se le metía algo en la cabeza no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de idea.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas Potts…- colgó dejándola con la palabra en la boca, concentrándose en el rumbo.

Aun en híper velocidad, tardó unas tres horas en llegar a aguas árticas. En el curso fijado su primera parada fue en el punto donde su padre había dado con el teseracto.

-Jarvis siguiente punto ultimó lugar donde las ondas de radio fueron enviadas…- Blanco y más blanco, Tony activó el radar de campo y el detector de metales, abrió la computadora a su derecha tecleando algunos códigos- según los vectores de los movimientos glaciares si algo cayera aquí…- saco los cálculos mentalmente, agregando las cifras al programa- escanea la zona…

\- 2500000000 coincidencias de tamaño señor…-

-Ahora elimina los seres vivos y los iceberg, también las embarcaciones petroleras…- agrego un par de variantes más.

-1500 coincidencias…-

-Navíos, submarinos, casas, iglús, estaciones meteorológicas o lo que se le parezca fuera…- el genio agudizó la vista aun el radar se veía saturado.

-20 coincidencias…-

-Saca los Aviones comerciales, globos aerostáticos y satélites caídos…- se mordió el labio con expectativa.

-4 coincidencias señor…-

-Filtra también los aviones militares, de después de la década del noventa… compara lo que quede con el informe dado por los comandos aulladores y la agente Carter…- suspiró apretando los controles.

-2 coincidencias en el área…-

-Estado de las naves…-

-Una está cubierta por una capa de aproximadamente tres metros de hielo, coincide con la trayectoria, pero no con la posición. La otra está bajo el agua a un kilómetro y medio de profundidad, coincide con la posición, pero no con la trayectoria…-

-Quiero imágenes holográficas de ambas…- automáticamente se generaron en la pantalla frente a él, ambas tenían una forma y tamaño similar, pero la que estaba en el agua tenia símbolos de la armada rusa- es la primera… Jarvis quiero que aterricemos justo encima. Vamos a ver que tan bien están mis cálculos…

-Señor no quiero ser aguafiestas… pero el escaneo no me envía signos vitales en ninguna de las dos naves…- Tony suspiró pesadamente.

-No importa…- una vez estacionado descendió llevando los dispositivos de láser y la grúa con él- vamos a hacer una entrada…

Posicionó el dispositivo de laser más grande que empezó a trazar un circulo una y otra vez sobre el hielo, más y más profundo, en eso el genio preparo el láser manual, los arneses y un par de linternas. Veinte minutos después con un sonoro golpe el casco de la aeronave había sido perforado exitosamente.

-Aquí vamos…- enganchando su arnés a la grúa empezó a descender despacio con el cable, cuando sintió el piso metálico y desnivelado bajo sus pies encendió la linterna. Estaba en mejor estado de lo que habría imaginado. Avanzando un poco se dio cuenta que solo la cabina principal tenia escarcha en su interior, y de echo el hielo estaba acumulado en la parte frontal del avión- Si el claramente estaba pilotando el avión cuando lo estrelló, debería estar por aquí.

Teniendo cuidado por lo inestable del suelo se hizo camino hacia el frente de la cabina. Pero no encontraba nada.

-Señor…- hablo Jarvis por el comunicador en su oreja- es poco probable que encuentre un cuerpo entero, en los accidentes de avión normalmente los cuerpos suelen despedazarse…- El millonario apretó los ojos.

-Cuando te programe para ser tan crudo?…- suspiró dando una vuelta más con la linterna.

-Lo siento mucho señor, pero realmente dudo mucho que encuentre al Capitan Rogers con vida… y la única posibilidad de que encuentre su cuerpo completo es que este congelado en el hielo…- Entonces Tony sonrió volviéndose al cumulo de hielo en la cabina, pasando sus manos insistentemente por todas partes, tratando de encontrar alguna señal bajo la escarcha. Junto a la silla del piloto lo encontró, un escudo muy conocido, rojo y azul con una estrella blanca.

-Gracias Jarvis…- con alegría renovada empezó a limpiar toda la nieve alrededor del escudo, estaba completo, vistiendo gallardamente su uniforme y con los ojos cerrados como si solo estuviera durmiendo- Hola cap…- susurró enternecido.

Con precisión propia de su profesión Tony saco el láser manual y empezó a hacer cortes en el hielo, no muy cerca para no dañar el cuerpo, pero tampoco muy lejos para que después quitar el resto no fuera tan complicado. Un par de horas más tarde había logrado sacarlo con apenas una capa de 10 centímetros de agua congelada a su alrededor.

-Afortunadamente el frio me mantiene despierto…- amarró el segundo arnés con precisión alrededor de la figura y subió primero. -Jarvis súbelo- ordeno, minutos después ya arrastraba consigo el congelado cuerpo hasta lograr subirlo a la nave.

Rápidamente abrió el “ataúd metálico” y posiciono allí al rubio.

-Cerrar compuertas, subir la calefacción interna de la nave… subir la temperatura de la cámara térmica lentamente hasta alcanzar los 36 grados Celsius…- cansado, el mecánico bebió de un sorbo el caliente chocolate de la máquina y seguidamente se dejó caer en el asiento del piloto, quitándose los guantes empapados y envolviéndose en una manta.

-Señor despegamos de regreso?...-

-Cuantos días han sido ya?...- la falta de sueño y el cansancio habían empezado a pasarle factura.

-Solo tres… la señorita Potts ha llamado cinco veces y el coronel Rhodes dos…-

-No importa ya, les dije que volvería en dos semanas, la superficie sobre la que estamos es estable? Al menos por unas cuantas horas?...- se levantó del asiento para tumbarse en uno de los costados, donde un asiento más largo y una pequeña almohada le esperaban.

-Es estable según los vectores de movimiento del hielo ártico al menos por dos días más-

-Entonces no importa nos quedamos un rato…- balbuceó mientras se sumía en un profundo sueño.

Las horas pasaron y el genio seguía en su descanso merecido, vivo o no al menos había hecho más que sus buscadores y los de su padre todos estos años. La cálida temperatura interna del Quinjet lo ayudo a hacer más confortable su descanso.

-Señor…- entre sueños escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba- señor, sé que está cansado, pero considero que esto es importante… despierte por favor…

-Jarvis que pasa cual es el alboroto? Un momento se esta moviendo el hielo? Cuanto tiempo dormí?...- El genio brincó de su asiento hacia la silla de piloto, completamente azorado.

-Solo siete horas señor, pero no, no es el hielo…-

-Entonces que pasa?, me estas asustando…- Empezó a chequear la nave en busca de posibles fallas.

-Creo que le alegrara oír que el Capitán Rogers tiene sus signos vitales activos…-

-Está vivo?...- el castaño se precipito sobre la cámara térmica, el hielo se había derretido por completo- presión, temperatura interna, ritmo cardiaco, respiración…

-Todos los signos completamente normalizados-

-Tiene algún trauma cráneo encefálico, herida abierta en algún lugar, o enfermedad?...- Probablemente nunca se había sentido tan dichoso en la vida.

-No hay signos de traumas, no hay heridas o rupturas óseas, ninguna enfermedad detectada…-

-Agua en los pulmones?...- la IA negó de nuevo- Es posible que este en coma?...

-No señor, según la actividad cerebral solo está dormido…-

El genio titubeó, no quería causarle un trauma psicológico al pobre revelándole todo de sopetón, pero su curiosidad era demasiada. Sabiendo que se exponía a que el capitán con su súper fuerza le estampara un puño, abrió la cámara y lentamente agarro el hombro del durmiente, zarandeándolo con suavidad.

-Capi… es hora de despertar…- las pestañas del rubio temblaron- vamos llevas mucho tiempo durmiendo, arriba…- una arruga se formó entre sus cejas y lentamente sus parpados dejaron ver un par de ojos azules como el cielo.

Tony soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, esto definitivamente era más de lo que esperaba encontrar, estaba realmente pesimista luego de las advertencias de Jarvis. El capitán se incorporó con lentitud echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Dónde estoy?...- la cara de confusión era clara.

-En el Ártico… estrellaste el avión de hydra aquí no lo recuerdas?...- a pesar de su naturaleza poco diplomática estaba tratando de ser suave.

-Quién eres? Como es que estoy vivo?...- se puso de pie notando en seguida qu8e su ropa estaba empapada.

-Lo segundo no estoy muy seguro de cómo, supongo que le hielo más el suero te sumieron en un sueño criogénico, por lo cual tu estructura corporal se conservó mientras dormías…- el millonario tomó aire, aun sintiendo que lo que estaba pasando era demasiado increíble para ser verdad- Mi nombre es Anthony Edward Stark, pero puedes llamarme Tony…

-Stark, Stark como Howard Stark?- y ahí estaba la pregunta difícil.

-Si...- suspiró- él era mi padre…

-Era como era?…- la frente de Steve se arrugó aún más- y te ves de la edad de Howard como puede ser tu padre?…- y las cosas se complicaban.

-Bueno es que, estuviste dormido bastante tiempo…- camino despacio por la cabina y se sentó en la silla del piloto.

-Que tanto es bastante?...- el cap ladeó la cabeza mientras salía del todo de la cámara térmica.

-Bueno, como 55 años…- el hombre frente a él se puso una mano en al frente con angustia- es el año dos mil…

-No es posible…- el macizo hombre se dejó caer en el asiento donde Tony había estado durmiendo, con una cara de abatimiento puro.

-Lo siento mucho…- susurró el genio acercándose a el- pero cumpliré con el legado de mi padre…- sonrió de manera fresca mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro- te llevaré a casa…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien espero no haberlos aburrido, esto fue como el post prologo :3 jajajaja dejen un review si les gustooooooo
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Es el año dosmil porque debe ser antes del secuestro de Tony y me agrada más la idea de que él no sea tan mayor corpóreamente respecto al cap.  
> Howad Stark sí estuvo obsesionado mucho tiempo con encontrar al capi, se muestra tanto al final de la primera película del capitán américa y en la serie Agente Carter.  
> Todos sabemos que cuando a Tony se le mete algo en la cabeza nada lo hará cambiar de parecer.  
> La forma de sacar al capi está basada en la forma que Shield uso.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Anthony Edward Stark

Anthony Edward Stark había crecido de manera difícil. Aunque nunca le faltaron lujos materiales, su relación con su padre había estado rota desde el comienzo. Howard trabajaba todo el día, María había hecho lo posible por estar a su cuidado, pero aun así la ausencia de su progenitor, y el sentimiento de rechazo que parecía venir de él lo atormentaban todo el tiempo.

Tony recordaba estar siempre queriendo impresionarlo, haciendo cualquier cosa posible para llamar su atención, a los 4 años hizo su primer tablero de circuitos, a los 6 construyo un motor, y a los 17 se estaba graduando del MIT. Pero nunca pareció ser suficiente, si su padre no estaba trabajando, durmiendo o en reuniones de negocios estaba alcoholizado, un triste habito que su hijo tomaría al llegar a la edad adulta.

Las pocas conversaciones que el genio recordaba con claridad, la mayoría trataban sobre el magnífico capitán América, siempre con algo de adoración en sus palabras hacia el rubio, el héroe que libero miles de soldados, que acabo con las bases de hydra y que para terminar había sacrificado su vida estrellando un avión en el ártico. Gracias a Steve Rogers se había ganado la segunda guerra mundial, y a pesar del paso de los años Howard nunca dejo de buscarlo.

Se pensaría que, por todo esto, el joven millonario odiaría al capitán por ser el fantasma que siempre estuvo ahí, robándole sin querer el poco tiempo con su padre. Pero realmente era todo lo contrario, el súper soldado le causaba curiosidad y admiración, aunque claro, eso era algo que nunca iba a admitir, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Y ahora llegamos a este punto, tenía la respiración un poco acelerada, pero solo un poco. Estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto mirando el panorama, preocupado excesivamente por no voltear y encontrar algo que realmente no necesitaba ver.

-Me quedan algo justas, pero creo que servirán…- giró la cabeza para ver al propietario de la voz en ropas térmicas que se notaba realmente no eran de su talla, se pegaban demasiado a su cincelado cuerpo. Tony tragó con dificultad y desvió la mirada de nuevo.

-Lo lamento, realmente no era consiente de tu talla- el rubio se posicionó a su lado- y he de decir que estaba un poco pesimista de encontrarte, no por nada te han buscado 55 años… encontrarte y además con vida es un logro muy grande- un sonoro suspiro de frustración escapó de los labios del capitán- y bien?...por ahora yo voto porque te quedes en mi casa en Malibu, y creo que mientras te adaptas lo mejor sería mantener en secreto tu identidad real… qué opinas?...te puedo llevar a Brooklyn si gustas pero dudo que sea lo que recordabas….

-Porque el secreto?...- Steve ladeó la cabeza analizando al genio, muy parecido a Howard, aunque tal vez más atractivo, se reprendió mentalmente por ese último pensamiento.

-Bueno, ya ha habido muchos intentos de replicar el suero del Doctor Erskine, la mayoría muy insatisfactorios, si se sabe que estas aquí, pueden querer tomarte como conejillo de indias, o querer secuestrarte para replicar el suero con tu sangre…- el millonario se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello mientras sonreía de manera brillante- creo que mi padre se levantaría de la tumba a golpearme si dejo que eso te ocurra… además hay mucho con lo que adelantarse, y que mejor que una casa con lo último en tecnología?...es más si quieres puedes buscar desde ahí que fue de la vida de la gente que conocías…

-Aceptare tu oferta, pero solo por un tiempo mientras me adapto…- soltó solemnemente Steve- la verdad no me gusta ser una molestia en la casa de otra persona, puede que con tu familia y la gente que vivas no les agrade mi presencia…- Tony rio por la ironía de las palabras del súper soldado.

-Cap, vivo solo… y créeme no serás molestia, la casa es bastante grande y yo estoy todo el tiempo en el taller…- el genio se puso el cinturón y tomó los controles- bien regresemos…Jarvis modo de hipervuelo…

-De inmediato señor- el capitán saltó de su puesto mirando al techo como si fuera encontrar a alguien.

-Hablas por radio con la torre de control?...- Stark se mordió el labio para no reírse.

-Es Jarvis, un módulo de inteligencia artificial que yo diseñe, es como un mayordomo virtual, me ayuda en mi trabajo y dirige la casa, y ahora también el quinjet donde estamos, si necesitas ayuda el siempre estará disponible…Jarvis él es el capitán Steve Rogers, Capi él es Jarvis…- El soldado levanto la mano haciendo una señal de hola a la nada, aun bastante abrumado.

-Gusto en conocerle Capitán Rogers, estoy a su servicio…- mientras se presentaban el quinjet surco los cielos, de vuelta a las cálidas tierras de California.

Un par de horas más tarde, ya dejaban Canadá atrás entrando a cielos estadounidenses.

-Señor, la señorita Potts está llamando de nuevo, insiste en que es urgente…- El castaño suspiró.

-Bien conéctame….- tapeó con los dedos sobre los controles.

-Tony- lejos de todo pronóstico la mujer sonaba más triste que enojada- te lo advertí, no pude hacer nada, la junta votó hace dos días, por decisión unánime cerraron la división de búsqueda del Capitán América… estuve llamando, pero no contestaste -el millonario ladeó una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo al soldado.

-Estuve bastante ocupado, pero tranquila ya no importa, sé que hiciste lo que pudiste…- junto a él rubio frunció el ceño, seguro se estaba perdiendo de algo ahí.

-Que?...- casi rugió la pelirroja ante el tono despreocupado de su jefe- Tony hiciste un drama hace una semana cuando te lleve los papeles, dijiste muchas veces _Pepp no voy a ceder en esto_ \- el genio sonrió ante el intento de la chica por imitar su tono de voz- y ahora es como si no te importara, que está pasando?...

-Nos vemos en casa Pepp en una hora, trae a Rhodey y Happy contigo, pero nadie más, es absolutamente un secreto…- seguidamente cortó la comunicación.

-División de búsqueda del Capitán América?...- Steve se sentó a su lado mirándolo con interés -Como estoy yo aquí si la división fue cerrada hace dos días?...- su interlocutor se desordeno el cabello - puedo saber que está pasando aquí?...

-Bien, como dijo Pepper mi asistente, ella vino a mi hace una semana con papeles para que yo firmara, querían cerrar la división que mi padre había dejado encargada para tu búsqueda, obviamente me negué a firmar, pero, si la junta y el vicepresidente de la compañía votaban sabía que tendría las de perder…- fijo su mirada en el cielo, tratando de ignorar los penetrantes ojos azules- así que construí el quinjet, lo equipe y en absoluto secreto salvo para Jarvis, fui a buscarte…- levantó los hombros como si no fuera gran cosa- mi padre así lo hubiera hecho…

-Y si ya habían pasado 55 años buscándome, que fue diferente esta vez?...- el rubio curioseaba cuanto podía.

-El avance tecnológico me permitió acceder de manera tal vez no muy legal a los archivos con los datos de tu accidente, además de eso el escáner, el detector de metal, laser, grúa, el quinjet y claramente Jarvis…- el genio le sonrió de manera apacible- tenía una oportunidad, y la tomé, claramente no esperaba encontrarte con vida, lo cual hace mi expedición un rotundo éxito…- mostro el puño con el pulgar arriba- bien Cap, Malibu hemos llegado…

Con toda delicadeza el aeroplano fue conducido por la entrada vehicular, tomando un par de cajas que no tuvo tiempo de utilizar Tony descendió con el capitán pisándole los talones, este apenas cargando su uniforme aun húmedo y su escudo. Tan pronto pisaron tierra Stark guardo el quinjet en uno de los compartimientos subterráneos.

-Sí que esto es inmenso…- el millonario sonrió ante el apunte del capitán.

-Vamos te mostrare tu habitación y te daré el recorrido, creo que tendremos que pedir ropa de tu talla, probablemente toda la que tengo te quede igual…por hoy buscaremos algo aquí para que puedas cambiarte esa ropa, con este clima la ropa ártica podría no ser recomendable…- más por costumbre volvió a guiñarle, mientras avanzaba escaleras arriba- esta de allí es mi habitación…- susurró indicando la puerta del fondo del pasillo- aquí al lado está la tuya…

Abrió la puerta y entro con el rubio tras él.

-Yo creo que tiene el tamaño del departamento donde vivía en Brooklyn…- soltó divertido.

-Bien cap, ahí está tu baño por si quieres darte una ducha, completamente equipado con elementos de aseo, te traeré algo de ropa e iré yo mismo a ducharme, la caballería debe estar por llegar…- El castaño salió dejando al rubio ponerse cómodo y volvió con algunas camisetas y pantalones de mezclilla y chándal que eran un poco más grandes- te espero aquí afuera en quince minutos…

Para cuando el millonario salió de su habitación, el súper soldado ya estaba esperando, la ropa, aunque mejor que la de invierno, le seguía quedando muy ajustada. Le llevó al recorrido por la casa explicándole cada lugar con detalle, le dejó las claves del taller y acceso total a todas las áreas. Jarvis ordeno varias pìzzas mientras el par conversaba.

-Hay alguien en casa?... - la voz femenina de Pepper hizo eco desde el recibidor.

-En un minuto bajamos…- contestó Tony apurando a Steve a seguirle.

-Encontré en la entrada una pila de cajas de pizza…- y esta vez era el coronel Rhodhes el que hablaba, el par se encontró en la sala de estar con los tres visitantes, que miraron con interés al nuevo chico. Algo intimidado por el exceso de atención el súper soldado decidió quedarse un paso atrás de su anfitrión.

-Bien, he de presentarles a alguien…- soltó orgulloso Tony haciendo un gesto hacia el rubio tras el- esto es un secreto y nadie más allá de nosotros debe enterarse de su verdadera identidad…

Virginia arrugó el ceño, encontrando facciones conocidas en el extraño con cierta imagen que su jefe guardaba recelosamente en una caja. Se cubrió la boca con la mano inhalando con asombro.

-Como Pepper parece haber notado, les presento a Steven Rogers, mejor conocido como el Capitán América…- la mandíbula de Happy se desencajo y Rhodey abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, claramente escéptico-Capi, ellos son Virginia Potts “Pepper”, el coronel James Rhodes “Rhodey” y Happy Hogan... son los más cercanos a mí y confió plenamente en ellos…

El rubio extendió la mano saludando a uno por uno del trio que aún no salía de su asombro.

-Parecen raros ahora, pero no te preocupes, normalmente hablan y no asustan gente con miradas tan fijas…- Steve sonrió al comentario fresco del castaño, su estómago soltó un fuerte quejido, logrando que su blanca tez se tornara rosa de la vergüenza- oh ya veo, cincuenta años sin comer están pasando factura… mientras ellos reaccionan toma una pizza- señaló la pila de cajas frente a ellos, tomando una y sentándose en el sofá- relájate vamos a comer…

-No entiendo como…- soltó Happy.

-Así que ese era el secreto y el misterio, por eso no te importo que cerraran la división, ya lo habías encontrado…- acusó la pelirroja, sentándose de brazos cruzados a lo que el genio se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo- hubiera sido de mucha ayuda el saberlo así no hubiera tratado por todos los medios de evitar el cierre…

-Eso parecería sospechoso después de negarme a firmar no lo crees? Es mejor así…- espetó mientras el coronel se sentaba junto al rubio, y happy junto al primero.

-Es un honor conocerle el país y el mundo están en deuda con usted Capitán…- la admiración se leía en los ojos de Rhodey- mi generación entera creció escuchando su historia, siempre nos infundió valor…- Steve sonrió cálidamente al cumplido, pero no se atrevió a decir nada por tener la boca llena.

-Como lo encontró?- El corpulento guardaespaldas se dirigió a su jefe- y porque debe permanecer en secreto?...

-No responderé lo primero…- murmuró tomando otro bocado de pizza- y debe permanecer en secreto porque como Rhodey aquí presente y muchos sabrán, desde que se perdió en el ártico muchos han tratado de duplicar el suero, ahora con el aquí, podrían tratar de usar su sangre, aprovechando el momento ya que el Cap no está adaptado a la época… así que espero absoluta discreción de parte de los tres…-El trio asintió, mientras el súper soldado junto al genio seguía comiendo animadamente- si alguien pregunta su nombre es Johan Collins y es un primo lejano por parte de mi madre, que ha venido a vivir conmigo por algún tiempo…

-Vaya lo tienes todo calculado…- Pepper suspiró abrumada aun por la revelación.

-Esperabas menos de mi querida?...- el millonario le guiño como siempre, logrando que la chica pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Qué tal si yo, soy tu guardaespaldas o algo parecido?...- el capitán acababa de empezar su tercera caja de pizza- la verdad no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada…

-Bien si así lo deseas, Happy y tu serán mis chicos de confianza, el té dirá lo que hay que hacer…- sonrió el genio.

-Oh Dios, no sé si es bueno o malo que el Capitán América nos ayude a ser niñeras de Tony…- Pepper se dio gusto cuando su jefe frunció el ceño- me alegro por nosotros por tener más ayuda, pero me compadezco de él no es una tarea sencilla…

-Claro que no lo es…- apoyaron los dos restantes.

-Hey dejen de hacerme mala fama…- El castaño compuso un puchero, Steve sonrió ante la pelea infantil del grupo, esperaba poder adaptarse a esta época, por ahora, aunque todo iba muy rápido y era increíblemente abrumador, al menos había encontrado gente buena que quería ayudarle, y como no pizza deliciosa.

Entrada la noche el trio de amigos de Stark se despidió.

-Bueno ya sabes dónde está todo, procurare tener el refrigerador siempre lleno, según leí en las notas de mi padre tu apetito es mayor y constante por la rápida digestión que te produce el suero…-el genio soltó un bostezo- mañana Pepper te llevara a buscar ropa, y Happy te instruirá en lo necesario, realmente no es nada complejo, si tienes preferencias alimenticias o quieres comida preparada de algún restaurante puedes pedírselo a Jarvis…- empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente- si en algo puedo ayudarte no dudes en decírmelo, y está de más decir que te sientas en casa…- guiñó y sonrió ya desde la barandilla del segundo piso- que pases buena noche cap…- se despidió con la mano adentrándose en el corredor.

-Buenas noches Stark…- respondió secamente, mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia la pila de cajas de pizza ya vacías- Jarvis?...

-Si capitán Rogers?..-

-Donde recogen la basura para poner estas allí?- levantó la pila con cuidado.

-Puede ponerlas en el contenedor de la cocina, una compañía limpia la mansión cada tercer día, salvo el taller claro, así que ellos las recogen no se preocupe…-

-Gracias…- puso las cajas donde la IA le había indicado y empezó a subir la escalera.

-A sus órdenes Capitán…- Steve sonrió, tal vez era abrumador, pero podría acostumbrarse a la cortesía de la IA.

Se adentró por el pasillo, llegando a su puerta, antes de refugiarse en su habitación echó un pequeño vistazo a la contigua, frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, disponiéndose a dormir un rato.

Era el medio día cuando Tony decidió que era hora de levantarse, estirándose de a poco y aun en pantalón de pijama y camiseta sin mangas bajó a la cocina.

-Jarvis está el Capi despierto?- Se rascó la nuca mientras se servía una taza de café bien cargado.

-De hecho, no se encuentra en la mansión señor, esta con la señorita Potts y el señor Hogan…durmió como dos horas apenas, e hizo ejercicio hasta las nueve en punto…-

El genio no contesto, luego de terminar su bebida se dirigió a la ducha para empezar el día, o más bien la tarde.

Ver la ciudad de Malibu había sido una impresión bastante fuerte para el súper soldado, los modernos vehículos, pantallas en todas partes, los teléfonos inteligentes que no estaban pegados a la pared, las tarjetas de crédito, era una cosa de locos, y eso que Pepper había dicho que New york se veía mucho más avanzada en cuanto a tecnología.

Dentro del lujoso BMW Steve trataba de sonreír, aunque realmente estaba costándole mucho trabajo, la pelirroja lo había prácticamente arrastrado a numerosas tiendas, se había medido más ropa que en toda su vida, y había notado que la cuenta debía estar más allá de lo que costaba un tanque de guerra.

-Creo que todo está cubierto…- murmuró la chica entre los paquetes, haciéndolo suspirar- ropa para dormir, ropa interior, trajes formales a la medida, ropa de trabajo, ropa deportiva, trajes de baño y de invierno, ropa casual…y zapatos, medias, cinturones, relojes, corbatas y demás para acompañar todo eso- el baúl estaba a reventar, el asiento del copiloto igual, el rubio no sabía cómo Hogan estaba mirando el espejo retrovisor del lado derecho- Bueno vamos para la mansión ahora Happy…- el guardaespaldas asintió poniéndose en marcha, el capitán respiró de alivio- bien en esta carpeta están todos tus papeles reales, y aquí…- le pasó una billetera de cuero bastante fina- están los de Johan Collins, tarjeta de acceso sin restricciones de industrias Stark, identificación, tarjeta de crédito ilimitada, licencia de conducir…espero que sepas hacerlo, y carnet de salud y seguridad social…es todo misión cumplida…

-Esto era lo fácil…- susurró el conductor- cuidar al señor Stark eso sí que es una tarea monumental…- la pelirroja soltó la risa asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No sabe en lo que se metió Capitán Rogers…- espetó divertida a lo que el soldado subió los hombros.

-No puede ser más difícil que acabar con las bases de Hydra…- miró por la ventana aun asombrado del mundo tan diferente.

Al llegar a la mansión Steve y Happy subieron el enorme guarda ropa nuevo a la habitación del primero, luego de eso se sentaron en la sala, para que el guardaespaldas explicara al rubio lo necesario.

El millonario había estado toda la tarde en el taller, el nuevo diseño del misil Jerico había capturado por completo su atención, entrada la noche un delicioso aroma empezó a flotar en el aire.

-Jarvis?...- musitó mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

-Si Señor Stark?-

-Que huele tan delicioso?...- se limpió las manos en la camiseta sucia que se acaba de quitar y se puso una limpia.

-El Capitán Rogers está cocinando hamburguesas caseras señor…- eso fue todo lo que necesitaba oír, salió del laboratorio casi corriendo escaleras arriba, para dar con el rubio concentrado en la cocina- Hey cap… como estuvo tu día?...

-Oh…- Steve lo miro por un segundo para luego concentrarse en no dejar quemar la carne- Hey Stark… oh pues tu asistente me llevo de compras…- soltó algo aburrido a lo que Tony dejo ir una risilla.

-Tan mal estuvo?....-el súper soldado alzó los hombros con desinterés- lo siento, se cómo es Pepp cuando se trata de comprar, pero no te preocupes si ya consiguieron todo no creo que debas repetirlo pronto…

-Eso espero, creo que nunca tendré tiempo de usar toda esa ropa- sonrió un poco- luego el señor Hogan estuvo dándome un discurso de tus fiestas, borracheras y que se debía hacer y que no con las múltiples señoritas que traías a casa…- Stark suspiró palmeándose la frente, realmente no había pensado en aquello de mantener el estatus, menos el explicárselo a Steve, alguien de su época seguro no iba a aprobar todo aquel teatro- Vas a cenar aquí?... hice suficiente para ambos…- señaló con la espátula la torre de hamburguesas armadas en la encimera, mientras apagaba el fuego, se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina con un tazón grande de papas fritas.

Tony tomo una, saboreándola gustoso, mientras el capitán ordenaba el resto de la comida en la mesa, acompañándola de salsas y bebidas.

-En tu expediente no decía nada de que supieras cocinar, eres increíble…- el genio había tomado un gran bocado de hamburguesa, oyendo un coro de ángeles al degustar.

-Tuve que aprender, ya sabes mi padre murió cuando yo era un niño, y mi madre antes de que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, así que no hubo de otra…- susurró con sencillez mientras le ponía salsa de tomate a una papa- en casa había un viejo libro de recetas y recuerdo haberlas memorizado todas, junto con los tips de cocina, pedí a Jarvis un libro de recetas para aprender que hay de nuevo, y me contesto que en algo llamado internet hay muchas incluso en video, realmente no lo comprendí…- se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado, el castaño sonrió.

-No te preocupes, te explicare todo con lujo de detalles…- mientras la comida avanzaba ambos compartieron un pensamiento, _“hace cuanto no tenía un momento de tranquilidad como este?”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien bien bien , cómo vamos?, hablen porfavor ToT sé que la historia va algo lenta la verdad es muy difícil para mí avanzar de sopetón con los eventos importantes, las conexiones entre la gente se me hacen vitales para un buen escrito, además hay que contextualizar :3 . Aun así, me gustaría saber que opinaaaan.
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> El misil Jerico aparece en Ironman uno.  
> Cuando Steve se despertó fue en New York y fue bastante abrumador para él.  
> Se dice que el suero de súper soldado aumenta el metabolismo de Steve como 5 veces.  
> Collins era el apellido de soltera de Maria Stark, madre de Tony.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Steven Rogers

Steven Rogers era un hombre de buen corazón, no importaba lo dura que hubiera sido su vida, el siempre encontraba motivos para ponerse de pie y sonreír de manera sincera. Incluso había estado genuinamente feliz cuando logró estrellar aquel avión en el ártico, salvar millones de vidas era motivo de alegría.

Rogers había aprendido esto a temprana edad. La muerte prematura de sus padres y sus múltiples enfermedades le habían enseñado a disfrutar los pequeños placeres de la vida, además nunca había tenido realmente muchas cosas materiales, su departamento en Brookyn era muy pequeño y en invierno increíblemente frío, Steve pensaba que realmente había tenido mucha suerte de no morir de una crisis de asma en alguno de los inviernos.

El suero había sido siempre un motivo para sentirse feliz, su perseverancia al presentarse al ejército había rendido frutos cuando el Doctor Erskine puso sus ojos en él, gracias a todo esto había logrado convertirse en quien era y ayudar a salvar el mundo, además de haber conocido personas maravillosas.

Su sensibilidad siempre lo había hecho más perceptivo a las emociones y sentimientos de los demás, era capaz de leer a la gran mayoría de la gente a su alrededor, siempre fue así, con los comandos aulladores, con la gente de la base incluso con Peggy y Howard, había tenido la certeza de que pensaban o sentían sin equivocarse.

Pero entonces se topó con él, el hombre que lo había sacado del hielo ártico, Tony Stark. Una persona que simplemente no podía descifrar de ninguna manera, había estado conviviendo con el sujeto algún tiempo y nada, no sabía que le pasaba por la cabeza al castaño, aun no estaba seguro de que esperar. La señorita Potts lo había llamado excéntrico, Hogan lo describía como difícil y para el Coronel Rhodes era un niño mimado. El Capitán no podía poner lo que pensaba de Tony en palabras, porque simplemente no las había, demasiado solitario, demasiado absorto en sus proyectos, sus brillantes ojos solo le gritaban melancolía. Pero no era lo que el genio le transmitía a los demás, constantes fiestas, borracheras y mujeres, siempre con un apunte divertido, siempre causando un desastre o altercado, siempre con una salida ingeniosa de las conversaciones complicadas. Había una barrera cuidadosamente creada al su alrededor, impidiéndole a todo el mundo llegar demasiado cerca y a Steve le causaba curiosidad el porqué.

Esta era una de esas muchas veces en las que no lograba entender que ocurría, luego de haber hecho una infantil pataleta en la mansión siendo seguido de arriba abajo por el Coronel Rhodes, Tony había accedido a asistir al _Apogee Award for Desing y Engineering Exellence_ , para que le entregaran un premio, que la gala fuera en el Caesars Palace en Las Vegas no había tenido nada que ver claro que no.

-Stark…- murmuró a su espalda mientras el genio lanzaba los dados en la mesa de apuestas- ya es la hora, creo que el coronel ya te está anunciando…

-Nah, relájate…- apretujó más a la chica de turno a su lado- esas cosas siempre inician tarde…- bebió otro trago de su carísimo wiskey, mientras ponía más fichas en sus números de apuesta, el rubio rodó los ojos, del otro lado del genio, Happy se encogía de hombros claramente acostumbrado a los comportamientos de su protegido.

Un rato más y el millonario siguió bebiendo y apostando, ya con una chica de cada lado, besuqueándolas o manoseándolas de vez en cuando. Steve ahogó un suspiró cuando vio venir a Rhodey con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento Coronel… lo intente- el militar le puso una mano en el hombro, negando con la cabeza, ambos sabían que esto no era culpa del súper soldado.

-Tu eres increíble…- soltó metiéndose entre el castaño y la modelo que abrazaba.

-Ah te obligaron a hacer esto?...- el genio se divertía.

-Nadie me obligo a nada, me dijeron que si yo entregaba el premio te sentirías honrado…- aunque lo conocía de mucho tiempo realmente Rhodes se veía decepcionado.

-Claro que me honraría, cuando lo haremos?...- Steve se palmeó la frente, realmente si el millonario actuaba lo hacía demasiado bien.

-Aquí esta…- con algo de desdén el coronel entrego el premio al genio.

-Oh eso fue sencillo…-aceptó la estatuilla de cristal- Rhodey lo siento…- de nuevo esos ojos, brillantes ojos grandes de cachorro apaleado, el capitán había notado que nadie podía resistirlos. Seguidamente le paso el premio a una de las chicas a su lado- es hermoso no tenía ninguno de esos…dame suerte sopla- la mujer sopló sensualmente la mano del millonario donde apretaba los dados- ahora tu…- le pasó la mano a su mejor amigo que lo manoteo alejándola, logrando que soltara los dados sobre la mesa- ahí está el teniente coronel Rhodes…

Pero la suerte fue mala, aun así, al millonario poco le importó, diez minutos más tarde el soldado seguía a Tony junto a Happy, tras ellos otros seis guardaespaldas caminaban intimidando a la gente.

-Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana no llegues tarde…- El teniente se despedía agitando la mano y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Cuando casi habían logrado subir al genio al vehículo una hermosa rubia intercepto el camino.

-Señor Stark…- uno de los guardaespaldas trató de cerrarle el paso- disculpe Señor Stark, soy Christine Everhart Revista Vanity Fair, solo un par de preguntas…

-Es linda…- oyó a Hogan susurrarle al genio, el cual compuso el rostro y se volvió a la chica.

-Que tal, ok hazlas…- sonrisa marca Stark.

-Lo llaman el Da Vinci de hoy… que opina?...- la rubia sacó una pequeña grabadora.

-Absolutamente ridículo, yo no pinto…- y ahí estaba de nuevo, con sus salidas estratégicas.

-Y que dice de su otro apodo? El mercader de la muerte…- el capitán entornó los ojos al tono de la periodista, algo en esa chica no le terminaba de agradar.

-No está mal…adivino Beckley?...- por la tangente, realmente el genio tenía mucha experiencia con la prensa para escaparse de manera magistral todas las veces.

-Brown de hecho…- algo de coquetería en su tono.

-Mire señorita Brown, el mundo no es perfecto, pero solo tenemos uno, le garantizo que el día que no se necesitan armas para mantener la paz, venderé material para hospitales…- más que su trabajo Tony parecía estar defendiendo su coraza.

-Ensaya mucho eso?...- perspicaz, la entrevistadora trataba de ganar por todos los medios.

-Cada noche frente al espejo… te gustaría verlo?....-cuando el millonario coqueteaba las palabras parecían tan vacías, tan ensayadas y carentes de sentimiento o deseo real, aun así Steve sentía que era el único que lo notaba, si le hubiera dicho eso a cualquier persona, incluso a los amigos masculinos del castaño, se hubieran reído en su cara.

-Solo pido que conteste seriamente…- esas eran las palabras, pero no lo que la chica quería decir, el rubio arrugó el ceño.

-Ok, mi padre solía decir, la paz significa tener un mazo más grande que el otro- desafiante cruzó los brazos.

-Buen discurso de parte del vendedor de mazos…- y ahí estaba de nuevo, coquetería en sus palabras.

-Bueno mi padre ayudo a acabar con los nazis con el proyecto Manhattan, mucha gente incluidos los profesores de Brown piensan que es un héroe…- a pesar de la aparente pésima relación de Howard con Tony el segundo parecía querer abogar por él.

-Y muchos otros dirían que era un mercenario…- Steve bufó ante esa declaración, Hogan puso una mano en su hombro tratando de calmarlo, Stark fue uno de sus más grandes apoyos durante la guerra, la chica no tenía derecho a insultarlo.

-Dígame, hará un reportaje de los millones que salvamos con tecnología médica, o del hambre que curamos con los avances en alimentación, todo eso se hizo con fondos militares querida…- el genio se había quitado los lentes impasible aun, por fuera al menos.

-Wow, y eso no le quita el sueño?...- la chica batió las largas pestañas.

-No me importaría perderlo contigo…- su guiño automático vino a su cara y fue todo.

Steve montó en el asiento del copiloto mientras veía a Stark ofrecerle cantidades alarmantes de alcohol a la periodista en el asiento de atrás. Happy conducía rápidamente de vuelta a la mansión, cuando llegaron la chica estaba tan borracha que seguramente no sabría de qué país era vecina, la rutina de siempre.

Tony la condujo a su habitación besándola sin pudor mientras ella iba dejando la ropa tirada por la casa. El alcohol hizo efecto cuando la chica llegó a la cama, quedándose instantáneamente dormida. Como todas las veces el genio la despojó de la ropa y la metió entre las sabanas, quitándose también la suya y dejándola desordenada en el suelo. Seguidamente se puso su ropa de trabajo y bajó al taller mientras recogía las prendas de la rubia y las dejaba en un montón en la sala.

A la mañana siguiente, Christine despertó gracias a Jarvis que le anunciaba el pronóstico del día. Sin mucha memoria de la noche anterior, tomó su ropa interior y la camisa del genio y se las puso, procediendo a buscar al sujeto en cuestión.

El Capitán había despertado mucho más temprano, para esa hora ya había hecho ejercicio, desayunado y se había alistado para el día, encontrándose con Pepper en la entrada.

-Tony?...- la voz femenina de la periodista los alertó a los dos.

-No tiene acceso a esa área…- había declarado firmemente Jarvis por lo cual la pelirroja decidió intervenir.

-Es Jarvis el dirige la casa…- Virginia estaba cada día mas cansada de recoger el desastre del genio, en especial este tipo de desastre, afortunadamente por Steve se había enterado que la rubia estaba tan borracha que el soborno era innecesario- tengo su ropa esta lavada y planchada y afuera hay un auto esperando para llevarla donde desee ir…

-Debes ser la famosa Pepper Potts…- felinamente se acercó a ella- sigues trayéndole la tintorería a Tony?...- la asistente suspiró y el soldado apretó los puños, realmente desagradable chica.

-Hago todo lo que necesite el señor Stark, incluido algunas veces sacar la basura, necesita algo mas?...- a esa respuesta el rubio ahogó una risilla.

Mientras la periodista se vestía Pepper y Steve esperaron en el recibidor.

-Ya estamos muy tarde, el Coronel debe estar histérico…- el soldado miró el reloj- una hora tarde ya, y aún no ha empacado el equipaje…

-Ya lo hice yo…- la pelirroja suspiró- lo puse en el maletero de Happy…

-Lo dejaremos ir solo?... la verdad no me siento capaz de dejarle al Coronel la apoteósica tarea de cuidar a Stark en zona de guerra…- se paseó insistentemente de un pie a otro.

-Tienes razón, pensaría que lo mejor es que tú les acompañes, tienes más experiencia en ese tipo de áreas…- paso un par de hojas en la carpeta de papeles que revisaba- ve a empacar mientras voy a arrastrar a Tony fuera del laboratorio…

-Hey puedo preguntar algo?...- Virginia se volvió al soldado mirándolo con curiosidad- porque trae tantas chicas a casa si no, ya sabes…- el rubor se apoderó de su rostro.

-No lo sé, él dice que es por estatus… no logro comprenderlo del todo…- la asistente suspiró, ella misma se había preguntado eso muchas veces, más sabiendo la condición del millonario.

Steve se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, encontrando la rubia ya vestida hurgando sus cajones, el corazón se detuvo por un segundo, pero respiró con calma al notar que el armario donde estaban el escudo, el uniforme y los papeles reales, estaba cerrado aún.

-Señorita lamento decirle que no está autorizada en esta área…- espetó con molestia, la chica no se inmutó volviéndose de manera sensual a él.

-Y tú eres el famoso primo lejano de Tony…- sonrió de manera ladina- debes conocer muchos secretos acerca de él no es así?...- trató de ponerle una mano sobre el musculoso pecho pero Steve se alejó.

-Sera mejor que baje su auto la espera…- frunció el ceño mientras la chica pasaba por su lado.

-Que curioso, tu y Tony no se parecen en nada, de verdad son familia? Quien pondría a su familia a trabajar para el?...- intentó la rubia de nuevo, batiendo las pestañas como la había visto la noche anterior.

-Señorita, con todo respeto, su auto la espera…-trató de sonar amable, pero le estaba costando bastante trabajo.

-Que seriedad… eso me encanta…- el rubio rodó los ojos y esquivó de nuevo a la periodista que trató de colgarse de su cuello.

-Alguien por aquí no habla nuestro idioma…- una voz femenina llenó la habitación aliviando al soldado- Señorita Everhart su auto la espera…

La aludida entornó los ojos algo ofendida por su intento frustrado de seducción, le lanzó un beso al aire al capitán que bufó exasperado, luego bajaba las escaleras y salía elegantemente de la mansión.

-Es una arpía…- gruñó frustrado, junto a el Virginia soltó la risa.

-Sí que eres de otra época Capitán, aquí la mayoría de los hombres caen rápidamente con mujeres como esa…- mientras ella hablaba el rubio iba echando sin orden varias cosas en una gran maleta abierta sobre su cama.

-Entonces son idiotas…- la chica sonrió al comentario y ambos bajaron, el capitán se despidió de Pepper subiendo junto a Happy. Tony arrancó a la par de ellos en un deportivo color plata.

Gracias a la pequeña carrera que el genio monto con su chofer y guardaespaldas, llegaron rápidamente al aeropuerto privado de industrias Stark.

-Dónde estabas?…- y ahí estaba Rhodey bastante furioso- tres horas…

-Me entretuvo una entrevista con Vanity Fair...- como raro el castaño trataba de salvarse, Steve tomo todo el equipaje sin mucho esfuerzo- vámonos despeguemos… hey Cap- murmuró extrañado al ver al rubio acomodarse en uno de los asientos luego de poner las maletas en su lugar- a donde y sin permiso?...

-Voy con ustedes, la señorita Potts y yo concluimos que es lo mejor para todos…- se puso el cinturón tranquilamente.

-Oh eso me alivia… gracias amigo…- Rhodes pasó junto a él acomodándose también.

-Al parecer no cuentan conmigo para decidir…- el millonario gruñó algo incómodo de llevarse al rubio a una zona peligrosa.

-Si tomaras buenas decisiones lo consultaríamos…- el capitán miraba por la ventana como dejaban Malibu atrás.

Durante el viaje el militar sermoneo un rato al genio, comieron y como cosa rara el alcohol y las mujeres estaban a la orden del día. Era la primera vez que Steve estaba agradecido por no poder embriagarse.

Poco antes de llegar a la base aérea de Bagram el Coronel se cambió a su uniforme camuflado, entregando a Steve y a Tony chalecos antibalas para usarlos bajo sus trajes.

La presentación del misil Jerico de industrias Stark fue un éxito absoluto, incluso Rhodes olvidó del todo él porque estaba enfadado con el millonario en primer lugar. El súper soldado de a poco empezaba a coger algo de rabia al exceso de violencia que tenían las armas que diseñaba el genio, se sentía un poco como ser los abusones.

Mientras se dirigía al camper que lo llevaría de regreso a la base, el millonario conversaba con Obadiah por celular, otra persona que Steve no soportaba, no importa cuán amable fuera el hombre con él. Rhodes y el mismo trataron de subirse al transporte del castaño.

-Oh no no no….- gruñó este asomándose por la ventana- este es el divertido, los aguafiestas van atrás…

-Así se hace…- el Coronel le dio dos golpecitos al auto y la caravana partió, dejando un mal sabor de boca en el rubio.

-Estas seguro que debimos dejarlo ir solo?...- miró con anhelo como los vehículos se alejaban.

-Estará bien, vamos hay que ir en la siguiente para alcanzarlos…- el afroamericano lo jaló del antebrazo subiéndolo en otro camper que arrancó en seguida.

Iban a medio trayecto cuando el transporte se detuvo.

-Qué demonios?- Desde atrás pasaron dos cuadrillas de militares armados, revisando el área, la caravana donde iba el millonario estaba completamente destruida, todos los que allí iban muertos. Steve se puso pálido y boqueó por aire- Estatus soldado…- gritó Rhodes por la ventana.

-Ningún sobreviviente señor…- el Coronel pasó saliva con dificultad, notando como el hombre a su lado se veía enfermo- sin embargo, el cuerpo de Stark no está en ningún lugar, al parecer lo han secuestrado…

-Necesito mi equipaje…- gruñó el capitán recomponiéndose- y de ser posible algo de armamento…

-Por amor de dios que planeas?- Rhodey sabía que dejar ir al rubio era firmar un contrato para que Tony lo ahorcara- no te voy a dejar ir allá esto no son los años cuarenta…

-Está solo, no es un soldado Coronel, prometí a la señorita Potts que iba a cuidar de él y eso haré…-Steve se vistió de uniforme camuflado como los demás soldados, casco, armas y protección incluida, incluso radio de rastreo seguidamente de su equipaje sacó su fiel escudo- con todo respeto, no pedí su permiso…y no es la primera vez que hago esto…

Dicho esto, bajó del camper decidido a salvar a su salvador.

////////////////////////////////////////

El millonario despertó con una sensación de mareo en la cabeza, algo parecida a la más horrible de las resacas, el pecho le dolía, había un tubo en su nariz proporcionándole oxígeno, de mala manera se lo arrancó, aun confundido e intentando recordar realmente que había pasado.

Estaba muy feliz bebiendo wiskey y tonteando con los soldados en el camper cuando una explosión acabo con el vehículo de adelante, tristemente vino a su mente como los tres jóvenes que iban con el habían muerto, y el mismo había sido víctima de uno de sus cohetes de metralla, entonces donde se encontraba?.... y como es que seguía vivo?...

Echo una mirada al lugar, una cueva apenas iluminada por algunos tenues bombillos. Mas allá un sujeto con gafas y traje se rasuraba frente a un sucio espejo. Trató de darse la vuelta, pero un cableado atado a su cuerpo se lo impidió.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu…- murmuró el hombre suavemente, su voz hizo eco en la caverna.

Tony notó que los cables parecían estar conectados a su pecho, con desesperación se arrancó las vendas dejando a la vista un aparato circular y metálico. Se incorporó con lentitud tomando un pedazo de espejo roto que había en una pequeña mesilla a su lado.

-Qué demonios me hiciste?...- gimió secamente mientras revisaba los conectores.

-Lo que yo hice fue salvar tu vida…- el hombre cocinaba algo parecido a frijoles en una pequeña hornilla- quité toda la metralla que pude, pero queda mucha que se dirige a tu septum arterial…quieres ver?...- alargó la mano entregándole un frasquito de cristal con pequeños trozos metálicos en el- míralo…- mientras el genio analizaba el contenido el sujeto continuó- he visto estas heridas muchas veces, los llamamos los muertos ambulantes, porque en una semana la metralla llega al corazón…

-Qué es esto?...- el millonario señalo el circulo incrustado en su cuerpo.

-Eso es un electro magneto, conectado a una batería de carro. Evita que la metralla penetre en tu corazón…- seguía cocinando, Tony se subió el cierre de la chaqueta que llevaba, notando en seguida que había una cámara en la esquina, vigilando atentamente.

De forma calmada el hombre le contó que se habían conocido previamente en Berna, pero claro Stark no lo recordaba, con la cantidad de alcohol que consumía era claro que no se acordaba del 90% de sus salidas nocturnas, fueran de trabajo o fiestas siempre acababan igual.

Entonces un dialecto de medio oriente se escuchó, y hombres armados entraron. El hombre le hizo levantarse mientras ambos ponían las manos sobre la cabeza. Le tradujo, querían que construyera para ellos el misil Jerico, obviamente su primera reacción fue negarse, gran error.

Estuvieron torturándolo durante más de dos horas, dejándolo medio ahogado y abrumado por la cantidad de recuerdos que le pasaban por la mente cada vez que le sumergían la cabeza en el agua sucia. Aterrado vio como muchos de las armas que había construido estaban almacenadas en aquellas cuevas, usándolas en contra de su gente, vaya patriota que era. Al final se vio obligado a acceder pidiendo a través del otro hombre todos los materiales que necesitaba, los terroristas dijeron que lo soltarían luego de que culminara el trabajo, pero ambos sabían que era mentira.

-Seguramente te están buscando Stark, pero nunca te encontraran en estas montañas…- el sujeto hablaba mientras Tony seguía ensimismado en el fuego, realmente no podía pensar en una sola persona que se preocupara por encontrarle-mira lo que acabas de ver, ese es tu legado, toda tu labor está en manos de esos asesinos… te quieres despedir así? Este es el último acto de desafío del gran Tony Stark?...o vas a hacer algo?...

-Porque habría de hacer algo?...- tenía la esperanza completamente perdida- me van a matar e igual a ti…y si no me matan moriré en una semana…

-Entonces…esta es una semana muy importante para ti…

Las palabras del hombre tuvieron efecto, Tony se puso a trabajar de inmediato, desarmando misiles y sacando las partes que le servían. En eso conversaba con el hombre, se enteró de que se llamaba Yinseng y que los que los tenían secuestrados eran una organización terrorista llamada los diez anillos, tristemente leales compradores de industrias Stark.

Para el anochecer el primer prototipo de un reactor de arco en miniatura brillaba en la mesa, pero ese no era todo el plan del genio, en hojas de papel translucido había hecho el diseño de una armadura metálica, era el boleto a casa de él y su nuevo amigo.

Poco antes de irse a descansar ambos jugaban una pequeña partida de backgammon que habían armado con tuercas sobrantes, mientras cenaban lo poco que había.

-No me has dicho de dónde eres…- Tony sirvió un poco más de té en su taza.

-Soy de un pequeño pueblo llamado Gulmira, es un bonito lugar…- Yinseng lanzó los dados.

-Tienes familia?...- El sujeto mayor lo miró intensamente.

-Si, y la veré cuando me vaya de aquí… y tu Stark? Tienes a alguien esperando en casa?...- el genio suspiró con fuerza, de echo alguien vivía con él, pero no estaba seguro de que lo estuviera esperando ni de que fuera familia.

-No…- prefirió no entrar en detalles, realmente su convivencia hogareña no podía ser llamada de otra manera más que extraña.

-Eres un sujeto que lo tiene todo, y nada...- el millonario apartó los ojos con melancolía.

A la mañana siguiente mientras ambos trabajaban los terroristas entraron en la prisión. Un alto y calvo sujeto que tenía pinta de ser el líder escrutó con la mirada el reactor de arco en el pecho de Tony. Luego amenazó a Yinseng con un hierro hirviente tratando de que el viejo hombre le dijera si de verdad estaban armando el misil que les había pedido. Stark lo defendió, iracundo el jefe les advirtió que solo tenían una noche más para entregarle el misil completo.

Trabajaron arduamente toda la noche, terminando lo que faltaba del Mark I, para el amanecer Tony estaba enfundándose en la pesada armadura ayudado por Yinseng. Algo pareció alertar a los terroristas que empezaron a gritar cosas desde la puerta. Trataron de entrar y entonces la bomba que habían puesto allí explotó.

/////////////////////////////////////////

Aún tenía el toque, en cualquier lugar él podía sentirse fuera de lugar, pero no en campo de guerra, sabia moverse allí, lo había hecho durante una de las más crudas guerras del mundo, y lo que bien se aprende no se olvida. Por eso logro dar con su paradero, y definitivamente no se iba a ir sin él.

Eran bastantes hombres en un valle, una prueba difícil ya que lo verían venir de cualquier manera, esta vez no tenía sus fieles comandos consigo para crear una distracción. Estaba replanteándose el correr entre ellos como en antaño, cuando una fuerte explosión provino de la cueva que los terroristas custodiaban, alarmándolos y haciendo que la mayoría corriera hacia adentro con las armas listas.

Esperando que Tony siguiera con vida y no hubiera echo alguna estupidez, Steve se lanzó al ataque con todo lo que tenía, esgrimiendo su escudo con valor, lentamente acabó con los guardias de fuera, aprovechándose que la mayoría seguían distraídos por lo que sea que seguía explotando y haciendo ruidos mecánicos dentro de la cueva.

Cuando dejó inconsciente al último hombre, notó que el piso retumbaba, una figura metálica hizo su aparición en la entrada.

-Capi?...- Tony ladeó la cabeza sin entender que hacia el rubio allí, en medio de un campamento terrorista vestido con camuflado militar estadounidense y empuñando el escudo.

-Stark?...- el soldado arrugó el ceño, una explosión se sintió dentro de la cueva.

-No hay tiempo de explicar voy a incinerar todo esto…- y ahí, el ojiazul reparó en que había armas de industrias Stark por todos lados. La armadura de metal empezó a disparar fuego por todo el lugar, luego de eso mientras los cohetes explotaban a su alrededor, levantó el vuelo llevándose a un confundido Steve con él.

No llegaron muy lejos en realidad, unos tres kilómetros más allá la armadura se desarmó y ambos cayeron sobre la blanca arena.

-Que tal estuvo el camper divertido?- le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras lo ayudaba a sacarse los restos de la armadura y a ponerse de pie. Las rodillas de Tony temblaron, para evitar que regresara al suelo el capitán lo abrazó sin poder contener el impulso de acariciarle el cabello- la próxima vez viajas conmigo…

Tal vez no era un pensamiento correcto, pero, aunque no habían podido volver a la base aun, el encontrarse con Steve había sido como regresar a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey porfa cuéntenme que tal les ha parecido, me merezco un review? TToTT que tal vamos bien maaaallll lo odiaaaan?
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_Fix:
> 
> Sucesos narrados en iron man uno.


	5. Capítulo 4 - James Rupert Rhodes

James Rupert Rhodes “Rhodey”, se había hecho amigo de Tony en la universidad, en una fiesta alocada de fraternidad, donde había pescado al alcoholizado millonario en la piscina evitando que se ahogara. Un joven Stark, bebiendo fuera de la ley, ya que todavía era menor a pesar de estar culminando el MIT.

Luego se enteró del porqué, los padres del genio acaban de morir en un trágico accidente. Rhodes nunca supo si antes de este suceso Tony era diferente, pero solía considerar que el accidente sumado a la cantidad absurda de dinero que poseía lo habían vuelto más excéntrico y mimado de lo que podía haber sido.

Aun así, el Coronel sabía que Stark se esforzaba por ser buen amigo, siempre que necesitaba algo él estaba allí, podría pedirle lo que fuera y se lo conseguiría. Eso no incluía claro, las veces que ese algo iba acompañado de la exaltación del trabajo del genio en público, era absurdamente alérgico a ese tipo de eventos, terminaba llegando tarde o nunca, como había demostrado el día del Caesar Palace en el que Pepper había pedido su ayuda para convencerlo y, a pesar de haberlo logrado, había terminado no asistiendo.

Mas mimado a cada momento, su amigo se llevaba infinidad de mujeres a la cama y cada día protagonizaba peores escándalos en avanzado estado de embriaguez. Rhodey tenía el firme pensamiento de que Tony seria alguien como Hugh Hefner cuando fuera mayor, y entonces había aparecido Steve en la ecuación. No sabía a ciencia cierta que había hecho el súper soldado, o que había cambiado, pero desde su llegada el excéntrico genio estaba muy centrado en el trabajo y comportándose increíblemente bien, si se había enrollado con tres chicas en esos cinco meses había sido mucho, e incluso su alimentación a base de chatarra cambio drásticamente, ahora casi que se negaba a comer algo que no fuera preparado por el Capitán, y más increíble aun, el consumo de alcohol había bajado al mínimo.

Podía haber mejorado mucho pero aun así su amigo no era un soldado, eso fue lo que prácticamente le gritó Steve antes de bajarse del camper y desaparecer en el desierto. Sus compañeros se lo habían comunicado, las probabilidades de encontrar al genio con vida eran muy bajas, conocían a los terroristas y Rhodes desde el helicóptero cruzaba los dedos cada vez que daban con un cuerpo. Con poca esperanza buscaba más al rubio que al millonario, estaba seguro de que Tony así lo querría, salvar al que él había salvado del hielo con tanto esmero seria honrar su memoria.

Cuando el radio del capitán por fin se encendió y lograron ubicarlo, realmente no se esperaba lo que encontraron. Steve cargaba a Tony en la espalda, el genio lucía cansado, con raspones heridas y quemaduras, pero vivo.

Bajó del helicóptero de un salto junto al equipo de médicos.

-No puedo creer la suerte que tienes… he visto muchos ser secuestrados por esa gente y eres el primero que regresa vivo…- Le posó una mano en el hombro al genio que sonrió cansado.

Los doctores trataron de hacer que se acostara en la camilla, a lo que Tony solo reforzó su agarre al cuello de Steve.

-Yo lo llevare no se preocupen…- soltó cálidamente caminando junto a Rhodes hacia el vehículo aéreo, que retomó el vuelo unos minutos después de ser abordado.

Durante el tiempo de viaje el genio no pronunció palabra, pero se negó rotundamente a dejar alejar al rubio. Ya en la base permitió que la mayoría de sus heridas fueran atendidas, claro está, sin dejar que le quitaran la camiseta, simplemente el reactor debía permanecer en secreto un poco más. Como buen guardaespaldas el capitán se quedó junto a él todo el tiempo, cuando el personal de la unidad médica se marchó y el soldado pudo cambiarse de ropa y asearse, el millonario por fin abrió la boca.

-Yinseng proveniente de Gulmira…- Tony se sentó en la camilla mirando a la nada con los ojos vidriosos.

-Eh?...- el ojiazul ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

-Era un científico que conocí en Berna en una conferencia, solo que estaba borracho y no lo recuerdo…- su mirada melancólica enfocó al soldado- cuando bajé del camper, uno de los misiles de industrias Stark estalló cerca de mí, llenó mi pecho de metralla y el extrajo toda la que pudo, luego puso un electro magneto aquí - se desabotonó la camisa mostrándole el reactor- para evitar que el resto llegara a mi corazón…me ayudó con la armadura y se sacrificó para hacer tiempo y que yo pudiera irme…- el rubio se puso de pie, pero el castaño levantó una mano y prosiguió- las armas de mi compañía mataron a todo el escuadrón de soldados que iban conmigo…Capi, los misiles que yo fabrique para protegerlos…no sé cómo…- su voz se quebró.

-Shhh…- tal y como había hecho en el desierto, lo tomó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos haciéndole refugiar la cabeza contra su hombro- no es tu culpa, no hubieras podido saberlo…

-Si lo es…- la voz entrecortada del hombre más bajo delataba la humedad en sus ojos- pero no más, no voy a permitir que ocurra esto de nuevo…- subió las manos apretando con suavidad al otro.

La puerta se abrió tras ellos.

-Oh…- Rhodey no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan incómodo- lo siento interrumpo?...- ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza separándose de a poco, con una clara expresión de no entender lo que decía el coronel.

-Como siempre ornitorrinco…- bromeó el millonario haciendo sonreír al militar, si estaba de humor para bromear, significaba que había mejorado.

-Niño mimado, el Avión está listo, vamos a casa…

Viajaron en un aeroplano de la armada, ambos dormitando, Tony con la cabeza en el hombro de Steve y el apoyándose sobre esta. El coronel entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia mientras buscaba su teléfono para sacar una foto, tenía que preguntarle a Pepper acerca de ese extraño comportamiento.

Al aterrizar en Malibu la pelirroja los esperaba, con los ojos muy hinchados, se dirigió a ellos iracunda y puso una sonora cachetada en el rostro del millonario.

-Eso es por negarte a ir con Rhodey y Steve en el camper…- gruñó y repitió el acto en la cara del capitán- y eso es por ir a ciegas a buscar a Tony…- seguidamente los abrazó a los dos con fuerza- y eso es porque volvieron con vida…

El genio subió al vehículo, el capitán de nuevo sin ningún esfuerzo metió en el maletero el equipaje de ambos, para luego abordar también.

-Hey Pepp- la detuvo Rhodes antes de que ella también subiera- luego tendrás que explicarme de que se trata esto…- le enseñó la foto en el teléfono y la asistente se tapó la boca para cubrir un gemido de impresión.

-Envíamela… luego te explicare… son solo conjeturas, pero puedo estar cerda de la verdad…- sonrió al Coronel mientras abordaba junto a su jefe.

-A dónde señor?- pregunto Happy.

-Llévanos al hospi..-trató Virginia.

-No necesito ir al hospital, solo necesito una hamburguesa americana de queso y una conferencia de prensa…- gruñó molesto mientras se acomodaba.

-Conferencia de prensa que estás loco?...- no había pasado media hora y el genio ya soltaba un excéntrico pedido.

-No lo estoy, Happy conduce, la hamburguesa primero…- su tono era serio así que a los otros tres no les quedo más que acatar, el rubio tenía una vaga impresión de lo que el genio se disponía a hacer, pero sin estar seguro no podía decir nada.

Luego de pasar por el Burger King más cercano y comprar hamburguesas suficientes para calmar el hambre del soldado y el millonario, se dirigieron a las instalaciones de industrias Stark, donde diligentemente Pepper había convocado a la prensa. Obadiah Stane los esperaba con alegría, abrazando efusivamente a Tony en cuanto esté bajo del vehículo. Steve se removió incomodo el sujeto realmente no le agradaba.

Mientras Happy fue a aparcarse, la asistente y el capitán siguieron a su jefe por el pasillo, flashes de cámaras se hicieron sentir cuando se dejó ver en la sala de prensa. Stane lo acompañó al estrado mientras los otros dos se quedaron atrás.

-Miss Potts?...- un hombre vestido de traje se posiciono a su lado sonriéndole- puedo hacerle unas preguntas?...

-No soy parte de la rueda de prensa, pero comenzara en un segundo…- amablemente respondió a lo que el sujeto negó con suavidad.

-No soy periodista, soy el Agente Phil Coulson de Intervenciones Estratégicas Nacionales…- mientras hablaba el hombre reparó en Steve, con algo de incredulidad en su mirada.

-Un nombre largo…- soltó la chica atrayéndolo a la realidad.

-Lo sé, estamos trabajando en ello- le entrego una tarjeta de presentación.

-Nos llamaron de la CIA del FBI y del departamento de defensa…- murmuró sonriéndole al agente.

-Somos una división separada con un enfoque especifico, necesitamos saber las circunstancias del escape del señor Stark…- la mirada del hombre iba de Pepper a Rogers con muy diferentes expresiones.

-Lo anotare en su agenda…-concluyó la pelirroja.

-Gracias…- Coulson sonrió con amabilidad mientras se alejaba aun echándole una que otra mirada confundida al cap.

La conferencia de prensa fue impredecible, culminada en Tony anunciando que cerraría la división armamentista de industrias Stark. Los medios enloquecieron y el millonario dejó en la habitación a un Stane muy nervioso y enfadado tratando de calmarlos.

El genio decidió ir a echar una mirada al reactor que alimentaba la fábrica, algunos minutos después aparecía Obadiha entrando ofuscado a hablar con él. Algo nervioso desde la puerta de vidrio, Steve vio como el genio le enseñaba el reactor en su pecho, la expresión del mayor lo puso alerta, no había forma en la que pudiera confiar en él, aun no comprendía porque Tony si lo hacía.

Una semana después, el capitán hacia bocetos tranquilamente frente a la gran ventana de la sala de estar de la mansión.

-Capitán Rogers?...- la voz de Jarvis llenó el espacio.

-Si?...- cerró la libreta poniéndose de pie.

-El señor Stark pregunta si podría ayudarle con un asunto delicado en el taller-

Sin responder se encamino escaleras abajo, tecleando suavemente el código en la puerta. Se encontró al genio sentado en una silla, sin camisa y con algunos cables pegados a su pecho.

-Stark?...- murmuró confundido.

-Hay Cap…tus dedos son largos verdad?...- el millonario trató de ignorar el doble sentido de la oración al ver la cara de confusión del soldado- necesito ayuda -tomó el reactor en su pecho jalándolo hasta desconectarlo- hay un cable que no consigo alcanzar podrías sacarlo por mí?...

-Yo?...-titubeó- Stark soy un soldado no un médico o un mecánico, no puedo hacer esto…- Tony le agarró la mano con suavidad.

-Capi, de verdad necesito que hagas esto por mi podrías?...- ojos de cachorro, era la primera vez que los usaba con él y ahora entendía por qué nadie podía negarse.

-Bien…- nervioso acercó su mano al agujero metálico, introduciendo los dedos de a poco hasta que logro sentir el cable, tiró de el suavemente.

-Solo no lo…- tarde el magneto estaba fuera, y los sistemas de alarma se dispararon.

-Qué pasa?...- los azules ojos escrutaban al genio.

-Nada, solo me está dando un ataque al corazón es todo…-murmuró como si se tratara de un chiste.

-Que? Pensé que esto era seguro…- antes de que el cap empezara a correr en círculos lo volvió a tomar de la mano.

-Solo debemos darnos prisa…- le entrego el nuevo reactor- conecta este a la base…- el rubio tomó aire y conecto con prisa el aparato dándole una pequeña descarga al genio, las alarmas se apagaron- eso fue todo fue divertido no?...

-No me vuelvas a pedir que haga algo así…- luchó para que sus propios latidos se normalizaran.

-A quien más podría pedírselo?, eres el único que vive conmigo, y el único suficientemente loco como para ir a buscarme solo a una cueva perdida en el desierto y plagada de terroristas, en quien más podría confiar?... – el capitán lo miró enternecido mientras el genio ladeaba una sonrisa.

-Te importa si me quedo con este?...- sostuvo entre sus dedos el viejo reactor.

-Eres un sentimental…- el soldado sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Lo dice el científico loco que acaba de darme un discurso…- se alejó por la escalera mientras el castaño volvía al trabajo.

En el transcurso de la semana siguiente Tony fue a ver a Rhodey, estaba planeando un nuevo proyecto y quería la ayuda de su mejor amigo, salvo que al comunicarle que no era para la milicia el coronel se negó, argumentando que el millonario tenia estrés post traumático y que lo que necesitaba era un descanso. Abatido, regresó a la mansión a tiempo para almorzar el delicioso pescado asado con verduras que había cocinado Steve.

-Estas bien?...- el soldado le sirvió una ración extra al ensimismado genio.

-Lo estoy…- termino de comer rápidamente- subiré para la cena…gracias capi…

Abrió varios hologramas al llegar al taller.

-Jarvis nuevo archivo súper secreto, nombre: Mark II… mantén todo en mi servidor personal, no estoy seguro de en quien puedo confiar…- dicho esto empezó a teclear códigos y a hacer bocetos en su computadora.

En un par de horas tenia listas las botas y había hecho algunas pruebas, que lógicamente, no habían ido demasiado bien. Así que decidió ponerles un estabilizador a los guantes, en eso estaba cuando Steve paso por la entrada.

-La señorita Potts está arriba …- hizo un gesto de desagrado al nombrar al segundo, dejo sobre el escritorio más cercano algunas cosas- te han estado llamando desde hace un rato…- el rubio detalló lo que el genio estaba construyendo- pensé que ya no querías hacer más armas…

-No es un arma, es un estabilizador de vuelo, es completamente inofensivo…- presiono el botón y apunto hacia el frente, un segundo más tarde había volado contra la pared, el soldado ahogó una risilla.

-Si inofensivo, ahora entiendo los ruidos que he escuchado toda la tarde…- ayudó a Tony a ponerse de pie- vamos que te esperan, el señor que no me agrada tiene cara de amargado y trajo pizza…

-Capi, dale a Obadiah una oportunidad, el realmente fue un apoyo cuando mis padres murieron, es reservado, pero no mala persona…- el soldado cruzó los brazos enfurruñado mientras el genio salía por la puerta.

Arriba el panorama no era bueno, Stane tocaba el piano mientras su asistente hacia tramites en la Tablet.

-Tony las acciones bajaron 56,5 puntos…- Pepper suspiró mientras el genio se sentaba junto a ella.

-La junta solicito un interdicto, dicen que tienes estrés post traumático y te quieren dejar fuera- declaro el mayor mientras dejaba el instrumento y se acercaba, Steve se quedó en el borde de la escalera, entre más lejos de aquel sujeto mejor- deberías prestarme esto para que lo analicen, sería como darle un hueso a los inversionistas…- señaló el reactor en el pecho del castaño haciendo que el rubio se tensara por completo.

-No, olvídalo, ya lo discutimos, esto se queda conmigo…- se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera- volveré al trabajo…

-Puedo ver que estás haciendo?...- preguntó el mayor cuando Tony ya iba a medio camino, el soldado se posicionó en la mitad de la entrada, cruzando sus musculosos brazos como haciendo barrera por si al sujeto se le ocurría seguirlo.

-Buenas noches Obie…- susurró el genio ya desde abajo.

La mirada de Obadiah cambió, escrutando con atención al capitán, una mirada inteligente y con mucho que esconder más allá.

\- No necesitas proteger a Tony dentro de la mansión, está a salvo aquí…- espetó tomando su abrigo mientras se despedía de Pepper con un abrazo- sabes…- se situó junto a el antes de salir- conocí a los padres de Tony mucho tiempo, y nunca supe que María tuviera parientes vivos…

Steve entrecerró los ojos mientras el sujeto dejaba la mansión, definitivamente, aunque Tony se lo hubiera pedido, no iba a hacer amistad con el sujeto nunca.

-Vamos Capitán gruñón…- Pepper lo jaló del brazo haciéndolo volver a la realidad- necesito que me dejes en casa…

Abajo, el genio se preparaba para hacer la prueba definitiva de la armadura, Mark II estaba completa, vistiendo gallardamente de plata. Salió de la mansión recorriendo la costa de Malibu, e incluso ignorando las peticiones de Jarvis, trató de romper el record de altura con alas. Afortunadamente tenia alerones de emergencia en el traje, todo resulto en un éxito total, el traje funcionaba a la perfección y era operable. Al volver a casa calculó mal la densidad del techo, apagó la potencia traspasando este e incluso el piano y el piso de la sala, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre uno de los convertibles.

Más tarde sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza se topó con lo que el capitán había dejado sobre su escritorio. Un gran paquete plano, lo destapo con apuro quedando anonadado instantáneamente, una pintura enmarcada, increíblemente exacta de el en uno de sus trajes formales. Tenía la camisa abierta enseñando el reactor, este no estaba pintado era el que había construido en la cueva. En la parte de abajo una pequeña placa rezaba _Prueba de que Tony Stark tiene un corazón._ Con una sonrisa medio embobada colgó el cuadro cerca de la entrada del taller, donde pudiera verlo desde cualquier ángulo.

-STARK???…- el grito preocupado de Steve llego a sus oídos, medio minuto después el soldado estaba a su lado, ahogando un suspiro de alivio- estas bien?... que paso?...

-Nada…- trató de poner los ojos más inocentes que pudo.

-Nada no hace un hueco en el techo, destroza el piano, el suelo y uno de tus autos de colección…- se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bien una de las pruebas de los nuevos prototipos no salió bien, pero ya llamé para que lo reparen, mañana lo harán… no es grave capi relájate…- el rubio rodo los ojos, solo era Tony siendo Tony.

Algo más tranquilo el capitán subió a su habitación.

El millonario siguió trabajando toda la noche, mejorando algunas falencias que hubiera visto, agregándole adicionales para cuando pudo notarlo eran las seis de la tarde, del día siguiente. Mientras Jarvis preparaba los renders de la armadura pintada de dorado, encendió el televisor.

-Jarvis me invitaron a eso?...- preguntó refiriéndose a la gala de beneficencia de Tony Stark por los bomberos que anunciaba una rubia presentadora.

-No tengo constancia de ninguna invitación señor, el render está completo- en la pantalla el Mark II dorado aparecía.

-Un poco ostentoso…- murmuró el genio.

-Que estaba pensando? Generalmente usted es muy discreto…- la IA usaba su tono de burla.

-Ponle un poco de rojo metálico…- ordenó mientras miraba el último auto que estaba restaurando.

-Sí, así llamara mucho menos la atención…- El castaño rodo los ojos al aporte de la IA, poco después el modelo con rojo y dorado se mostraba en la pantalla.

-Me gusta, fabrícalo y píntalo…- se levantó de la silla- el capi esta en casa?...

-No señor, salió vestido muy elegante a recoger a la señorita Potts hace dos horas…-

-No me esperes despierto querido…- murmuró antes de subir a vestirse apropiadamente.

Tomó su deportivo plateado y en poco tiempo ya estaba entrando en la gala, gritos de chicas lo recibieron, la prensa se aglomeró a su alrededor. Casi en las escaleras estaba Stane dando una entrevista a algún medio, se dirigió directamente hacia el.

-Porque no me invitan a mi propia fiesta?...- el mayor no lucia muy feliz de verlo allí.

-Oh mírate, que sorpresa…- le palmeó sutilmente la espalda con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro.

-Nos vemos adentro…- antes de que diera dos pasos el hombre calvo lo detuvo.

-Procede con cuidado tengo a la junta donde la queremos…- Tony asintió adentrándose en el evento.

Al pasar por la puerta se dirigió directamente a la barra.

-Dame un wiskey, estoy hambriento…- un sujeto en traje se le acercó por el lado izquierdo.

-Señor Stark…- Tony lo miro dubitativo- Soy el agente Coulson… de Intervenciones estratégicas Nacionales…

-Necesitan un nuevo nombre…- bebió un poco de su wiskey.

-Si me lo dicen muy seguido, sé que es un momento difícil, pero necesitamos su informe, hay muchas preguntas sin contestar y el tiempo es importante…que tal si nos vemos el 24 a las 7:00 pm en Industrias Stark?...- La mirada del genio se había perdido más allá, donde el capitán conversaba con Pepper, enfundado en un esmoquin que resaltaba muy bien sus músculos.

-Avisare a mi asistente y haremos una cita…- murmuró dándole la mano, pero sin quitar los ojos del soldado.

-Se ven fantásticos no los reconocí…- ambos voltearon a ver a Tony con una interrogante mirada en el rostro.

-Que haces aquí?...- preguntó la pelirroja tratando de ignorar que su jefe prácticamente estaba desvistiendo a Steve con la mirada, claro está ninguno de los dos hombres parecía notarlo.

-Evadir Agentes…- murmuró aun fijo en el otro.

-Oh el Agente Coulson está aquí?...- el genio solo señaló hacia la barra, y la pelirroja se condujo a sí misma en esa dirección, dejando al par solos.

-Pensé que no te gustaban las fiestas…- soltó bebiendo un poco más a ver si sus nervios se calmaban.

-No me gustan, pero la señorita Potts pidió amablemente que la acompañara, no pude negarme…- levantó los hombros con sencillez, el corbatín azul marino hizo centellear sus ojos.

-Y ese traje?...- de un sorbo se acabó el wiskey.

-Oh, es un regalo de mi jefe…- sonrió suavemente- me queda mal?...- Tony quiso reír por la ironía, mal no era exactamente como describiría el sujeto frente a él.

-No, de echo va muy bien…- hizo el intento de tomar un poco más notando que su vaso estaba vacío- un minuto iré por otro…- trató de alejarse hacia la barra pero el soldado le siguió, curiosamente paso por el lado de su asistente que bailaba una pieza lenta con el agente Coulson, así que eso estaba ocurriendo eh?.

-Un Martini extra seco, extra rápido…- puso el billete en una copa- quieres algo?...

-No bebo, así no me emborrache… solo agua está bien…- arrugó el ceño al ver venir a Chiristine Everhart en un vestido negro, directamente hacia el genio.

-Wow…Tony Stark, no espere encontrarte aquí…- batió las pestañas con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

-Carrie?...- preguntó Tony, haciendo que el soldado tras él se atragantara con el agua.

-Christhine…- corrigió la chica echándole una mirada enojada al rubio que no podía disimular la risa- Que desfachatez venir aquí, puedes darme una reacción?...

-Pánico, verdadero pánico…- el millonario tomó un sorbo de su bebida nueva.

-Después de la última atrocidad de tu compañía?- la periodista escrutó al par con la mirada.

-Solo ponen mi nombre en las invitaciones…- bebió otro sorbo del Martini en su mano.

-Casi me trago eso de que iban a dejar de producir armas, pero esto es lo que llamas rendir cuentas?- le entrego unas fotografías donde varias armas y misiles marca Stark eran cargados por personas al parecer de medio oriente- esto es un pequeño pueblo llamado Gulmira…son de ayer…

-No aprobé ninguna entrega- Tony se puso tan pálido al analizar las imágenes que Steve pensó que iba a desmayarse.

-Pues tu compañía si lo hizo…- gruñó algo ofuscada.

-Cap quédate con Pepper- murmuró el millonario antes de salir en busca de Stane.

Lo hallo en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado.

-Viste estas fotos?...- espetó tratando de no subir la voz.

-Tony no puedes darte el lujo de ser ingenuo…- trató Obadiah.

-Yo fui ingenuo antes, cuando dijeron esta línea no la cruzamos. Estamos haciendo negocios por debajo de la mesa?...- estaba iracundo, no podía comprender que estaba ocurriendo.

-Vamos a tomarnos unas fotos ven…- el hombre mayor le puso una mano en el hombro mientras ambos sonreían a la cámara- quien crees que te dejo fuera? Yo fui el que presentó el interdicto, solo quería protegerte…- dicho esto se marchó en su costosa limosina.

Tony apretó los puños, trato de respirar profundo y no demostrar su ira, no podía permanecer un minuto más allí, así que tomando de nuevo su deportivo regresó a la mansión a toda velocidad, con el único pensamiento de que Steve tenía razón.

Sin cambiarse siquiera, apenas quitándose la chaqueta y la camisa, empezó a hacer los arreglos que faltaban para acabar el Mark II. En televisión pasaban un programa con tristes noticias sobre Gulmira. Los diez anillos tenían azotada a la población.

El millonario se puso de pie y acabo destrozando los cristales y algunas lámparas del taller, disparando con el guante de la armadura que tenía en la mano, su enojo estaba alcanzando niveles infinitos.

Eso había sido todo, se había puesto la armadura completa partiendo en dirección al medio oriente. Ya en Gulmira, acabo con todos los terroristas que pudo, y también hizo explotar las armas de su compañía que tenían estos en su poder. Con el trabajo de limpieza terminado se decidió a volver a casa, un par de jets de combate de la fuerza aérea estadounidense lo interceptaron pensando que era enemigo. El pequeño conflicto con estos termino con el Coronel Rhodes avisando que hubo un ejercicio practica en el aire que no había ido demasiado bien, pero no dejaba heridos.

Cuando logró regresar a la mansión y estaba en proceso de quitarse el traje una voz masculina vino a sus oídos.

-Que está pasando aquí?- el capitán miraba el desastre de vidrios y otros objetos rotos, y al millonario aun en la armadura ya que solo había logrado quitarse el casco.

-Esto no es lo peor que me has pescado haciendo…- murmuró el genio queriendo hacer un chiste, pero la expresión del otro solo se amargo más.

-Esos son agujeros de bala?.... Stark en qué estabas pensando?...- gruñó histérico mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- en huir para hacerte le héroe?, no eres un héroe…solo eres un hombre en una armadura sin ningún entrenamiento, te podrían haber matado…- espetó manoteando.

-Un héroe como tu?...no entiendes por qué hago esto- soltó sin medir lo que decía- y no me hagas reír Rogers, eres un experimento de laboratorio, todo lo que tienes de especial provino de una botella- medio segundo después se arrepintió de decir todo aquello, cuando los azules ojos del capitán lo miraron entre furiosos y heridos. Al siguiente minuto se encontraba de nuevo solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan chaaaaan, que tal?, heyyy estoy muy muy contenta gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad eso ha sido lo que me ha mantenido actualizando lo más rápido que puedo ;) , en respuesta a mi team de civil war diré que soy #Teamstony, de echo mande a estampar una camiseta con eso para el estreno XD, los amo pero juntos.
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Sucesos de Iron man uno, con variaciones en los vínculos claro esta  
> No puedo ayudarme a mí misma realmente me gusta la pareja que Coulson hace con Pepper.  
> La última escena es similar a la pelea de avengers.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Obadiah Stane

Obadiah Stane no se consideraba a sí mismo como un mal sujeto, solo era alguien que veía el mundo de una manera diferente, las vidas humanas fueran del bando que fueran, para el valían lo mismo, nada. Lo único importante siempre habían sido el poder y las riquezas.

Era un gran aficionado al ajedrez, y siempre tanto en el juego como en la vida había sabido como manipular de manera inteligente sus piezas. Dispuesto a sacrificar a quien fuese cuando la ocasión lo ameritara, había escalado fácilmente de posición hasta convertirse en el vicepresidente de industrias Stark. Logró embaucar a Howard haciéndole creer que era su amigo, para luego tomar las riendas de la empresa luego de su muerte, planeada por el mismo Stane.

De la misma manera lograba hacer creer a Tony que todo lo que hacía era por su bien, que era su mentor, su amigo, casi alguien de su familia. Pero cuando el genio cumplió la mayoría de edad y le arrebato su puesto, empezó a tramar un nuevo plan para destituirlo. La guerra de Norteamérica contra el estado islámico había sido felizmente aprovechada, llenando las arcas de la empresa, los árabes temían y ahí vio su oportunidad. Pagó con montones excesivos de armas y tecnología de punta, para que secuestraran y mataran al joven heredero. Tristemente para ellos, la codicia pudo más, y Stark volvió a casa ileso y tan traumatizado que decidió cerrar la sección armamentista.

Obadiah estaba tranquilo, sabía que su querido protegido era incapaz de dudar de él, a diferencia de su nuevo “primo” que lo miraba todo el tiempo con absoluta desconfianza. Se reunió con sus asociados en Afganistán, y de nuevo su poder de convencimiento logró que le entregaran la armadura que Tony había construido para escapar, además recolectó alguna interesante información acerca del rubio que probablemente le podría ser útil a futuro. Sus guardias acabaron con lo que quedaba de los diez anillos, y muy satisfecho con el botín, regresó a casa a probarlo.

En total desconocimiento de estos hechos, Stark hacía nuevos ajustes a su armadura cuando Pepper pasó por la puerta.

-Estas ocupada? necesito que vayas a mi oficina y saques de la computadora central los manifiestos recientes- le entrego un aparatito con salida usb- este es un chip de acceso te permitirá entrar, busca en archivos ocultos o en algún lector fantasma bajo el encabezado numérico más bajo- se volvió hacia la computadora tecleando algunos códigos.

-Que planeas hacer con esa información?- Pepper miraba el chip algo confusa.

-Lo mismo, encontrar esas armas y destruirlas…- siguió dándole vueltas al diseño en la pantalla.

-Tony, eres como mi hermano, sabes que te ayudaría en lo que fuera, pero no puedo si vas a empezar todo esto de nuevo…- apretó la mandíbula bastante ofuscada.

-No hay nada excepto esto, no hay exposiciones de arte, no hay beneficencias ni nada que firmar, no hay nada excepto esto…- se volvió hacia ella.

-Es así?, entonces renuncio…- tiro el chip a la mesa y se dio la vuelta.

-Me ayudaste a cosechar los triunfos de la destrucción, y ahora que quiero ayudar a la gente te vas?- la chica apretó los puños y se volvió.

-Te vas a matar y no quiero ser parte de esto, hasta te peleaste con el Capitán cuando estoy segura que solo estaba preocupado por ti, no entiendo que te pasa…- Frente a ella Tony se sentó suspirando, no tenía ganas de revivir los tristes ojos de Steve en su cabeza.

-Yo no debería estar vivo, a menos que hubiera una razón, no estoy loco Pepp, creo que por fin encontré lo que tengo que hacer, y se en mi corazón que es lo correcto…- la pelirroja suspiró, tomó el chip y se fue sin decir nada más.

En la planta contigua Steve hacia ejercicio sin parar, había reventado todos los sacos de arena que Tony tenía en el pequeño gimnasio, y aun no se sentía satisfecho. Ese estúpido científico loco se iba a hacer matar en una de sus aventuras, sin darse cuenta de toda la gente que se preocupaba por el a su alrededor.

Saltó la cuerda un rato más, abdominales, sentadillas flexiones, una hora y media más. El pitido del celular que el millonario le había dado lo saco de su introspección. Aun con dificultad con la nueva tecnología logró contestar.

-Steve…- el rubio se tensó, algo muy malo debía estar pasando para que Pepper lo llamara por su nombre- estoy llamando a Tony al celular y no contesta, está en peligro Obadiah va para allá…

-Estoy en camino…- aseguró el capitán corriendo escaleras arriba.

En la sala, y sintiéndose absolutamente solo el genio oyó timbrar el teléfono.

-Tony?…- alcanzó a escuchar e instantáneamente quedó paralizado. Una mano tras él le quitó el teléfono mientras colgaba.

-Tranquilo, calma, respira….- Obadiah lo recostó con suavidad enseñándole el aparato en su mano- recuerdas este?...es una lástima que el gobierno no lo aprobara, hay muchas aplicaciones para la parálisis temporal…

-Quítale tus sucias manos de encima, no lo diré dos veces- una tercera voz se escuchó entrando a la sala, Stane no perdió tiempo, saco una extraña pistola y le disparó varias veces al capitán, gracias a los reflejos de este solo logro ponerle cuatro tiros, ante los aterrados ojos del genio.

-No no no, que es ese comportamiento tan hostil de parte del Capitán América- Steve respiró con dificultad cayendo al suelo- ahora sin esforzarme tengo aquí todo lo que necesito, no te preocupes Tony, tu querido “primo” no está muerto aun, es solo tranquilizante para elefantes, con su sangre fabricare el nuevo suero de súper soldado, la compañía crecerá mucho, lástima que ninguno de los dos vera…- usando unas pinzas especiales arrancó el reactor del pecho del castaño, haciendo gemir al mareado rubio en el suelo.

-Dejalo…- hizo un fallido intento de incorporarse, terminando en el suelo de nuevo. El hombre calvo sonrió haciendo una seña a algunos de sus hombres que entraron llevándose al adormilado capitán- Tony…- fue lo último que se logró escuchar antes de que se lo arrastraran fuera, seguido muy de cerca de Obadiah.

-Ojalá pudieras ver mi prototipo, es hermoso, pero no tan conservador como el tuyo, y sabes? es una lástima que involucraras a Pepper y Rhodey…- dijo a manera de despedida- hubiera preferido que vivieran…

Una vez que el vicepresidente dejó la mansión, arrastrándose por el piso antes de que el ataque al corazón acabara con él, Tony logró dar con el elevador, y de nuevo a rastras trató de llegar a la pintura que Steve le había hecho. Afortunadamente Dum-E decidió ser útil por una única vez, bajando de un golpe el cuadro que se desarmó junto al millonario.

-Buen chico…- agradeció suavemente.

Para cuando Rhodes, que había sido alertado por Pepper vía telefónica, lo encontró, estaba ya recuperándose entre la pintura semi destrozada. Con afán el Coronel lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento cap- con cierta melancolía puso los restos del lienzo sobre la mesa- Rhodey, que sabes de Pepper y el cap?...

-Pepper está bien, va a arrestar a Obadiah con algunos agentes, no sé nada del Capitán Rogers…- El afroamericano arrugó el ceño mientras veía ir y venir al genio por todo el taller.

-No van a dar abasto…- gruñó con rabia- Rhodey por favor, ve a la habitación del cap y tráeme el escudo…- empezó aponerse el traje con bastante afán, mientras su amigo fue y regreso ya estaba completo.

-Eso es lo más cool que he visto nunca…- Sonrió anonadado el coronel.

-Nada mal eh?...- tomó el escudo y con la otra mano disparo para apartar el auto que había dejado en pésimo estado hacia algunas noches.

-Necesitas que haga algo mas?- preguntó su amigo.

-Despeja el cielo…- susurró el genio mientras despegaba volando a toda velocidad.

Virginia había llegado a Industrias Stark, seguida de cerca por cinco agentes y Phil Coulson. Emboscó al hombre cuando había tenido la fortuna de encontrarlo fuera de la oficina de Tony, Obadiah la seguía así que decidió darle toda la información que llevaba al agente para que arrestara al vicepresidente. Precisamente por eso estaban aquí, pero la preocupación la carcomía, Stark había contestado pero colgado al segundo y Steve no había vuelto a responder. Cruzaba los dedos para que Rhodey la llamara diciéndole que ambos estaban bien.

La tarjeta de entrada no funcionó en la división 16, así que Phil puso un pequeño explosivo para abrirla. En un principio no encontraron nada, pero luego la pelirroja se dio cuenta porque el capitán no había contestado de nuevo.

Con las manos atadas de una cadena, de pie y luciendo dormido estaba Steve contra una de las paredes.

-Oh dios mío…- Coulson y otro agente se precipitaron junto a ella tratando de bajar al hombre. Cuando estuvo en el suelo Pepper le dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas- vamos despierta…

Muy mareado el soldado parpadeó, tratando de enfocar a la pelirroja.

-Tony…- una y otra vez era lo único que salía de sus labios.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí…- miró angustiada a Phil que dio órdenes para que jalaran al robusto soldado hacia afuera, un estruendo se escuchó y varios objetos alrededor empezaron a quebrarse. El agente la tomó de la mano echando a correr.

-Nosotros también tenemos que salir…- cuando llegaron a la entrada se dio la vuelta con el arma lista, a su lado la chica trataba de hacer reaccionar al mareado súper soldado.

-Pepper…- sonó la voz de su jefe en el bluetooth de su oreja.

-Tony… estas bien?...- la chica seguía dándole golpecitos en la cara al rubio.

-Yo perfectamente, pero Obadiah descubrió la identidad del capi, le disparó tranquilizante para elefantes y se lo llevó… - la voz del genio se escuchaba angustiada.

-Él está aquí, luce algo enfermo, pero en una pieza… Obadiah enloqueció hizo un traje gigante…- el chico frente a ella se tomó la cabeza con las manos tratando de hacer que el mundo dejara de girar, el millonario suspiró aliviado.

-Escúchame tienen que salir de ahí…- en ese momento el asfalto tras ellos se quebró y la enorme figura del Iron Monger emergió de allí, con un manoteo suave había mandado a volar a todos los agentes.

Pepper dio un paso atrás asustada, haciendo un esfuerzo más que sobrehumano Steve se puso de pie frente a ella, aun tambaleándose un poco. El gran robot apuntó el arma hacia ellos.

-Tú me sirves incluso muerto, y los servicios de ella ya no son requeridos…- disparó sin medirse hasta estar seguro que ninguno de los dos sobreviviría.

El humo se despejó mostrándole la conocida insignia pintada sobre el escudo del Capitán América.

-No te lo esperabas?....- una figura lo tacleó haciéndole atravesar el suelo, la pared de la fábrica y un largo tráiler que por allí pasaba.

Empezó una fiera lucha entre titanes, llegando Stane incluso a herir algunos civiles.

-Por 20 años te he sostenido…- gruñó levantando al genio- yo salve esta compañía, y ahora nadie me la va a arrebatar, mucho menos tu…- lo estrelló contra un autobús, disparándole un cohete simultáneamente.

-Tony…- gruñó de nuevo el capitán, pero cayó de rodillas cuando trató de dar más de dos pasos seguidos-tengo que…- el efecto del tranquilizante no bajaba lo suficientemente rápido.

Frente a ellos Tony volaba alto, cada vez más arriba, seguido de cerca por Obadiah. Un poco más y más, hasta que logró el efecto deseado, el Iron Monger se congelo por la altura, cayendo estrepitosamente al techo de la fábrica. Stark bajó un poco más lento.

-Potts…- murmuró en el comunicador.

-Tony estas bien?...- con la mención del nombre del millonario Steve se puso de pie de nuevo, de a pocos más recuperado.

-Se me acaba la energía tengo que quitarme esto…- solo se había quitado un guante cuando Stane volvió a emerger tras él. Agarrándolo por la cintura mientras aplastaba el traje contra él. El genio gimió de dolor tratando de zafarse, sus armas no respondían.

-Tenemos que hacer al… Steve?...- cuando Pepper se dio la vuelta el capitán ya no estaba allí.

-Te dije… que le quitaras tus sucias manos de encima…- con el mundo aun dando vueltas a su alrededor, el furibundo rubio se echó sobre la espalda de Obadiah, golpeando la armadura incontables veces hasta que este soltó al millonario.

-Potts…- susurró el castaño quedamente para que Stane no escuchara- hay que sobrecargar el reactor y volar el techo…

-Y cómo vas a hacer eso?...-

-Tú lo harás…ve con Coulson a la consola central, abran los circuitos, cuando dejemos el techo aprieta el botón del desvío, eso freira todo aquí arriba. Espera a que dejemos el techo, el cap y yo ganaremos tiempo…- Tony trataba, sin lograrlo, de llamar la atención del hombre mayor, este estaba haciendo malabares para sacar al soldado de su espalda- Sostente cap..- gruñó mientras lanzaba algunas bengalas, que eran las pocas municiones que aun funcionaban.

El pobre soldado no la estaba pasando bien, mareado y jugando al rodeo sobre un robot gigante no eran precisamente la mejor combinación, empezó a sacar los circuitos y cables que veía, era lo único que se le ocurría hacer.

Iron Monguer logró por fin dar con los hombros del capitán lanzándolo con fuerza hacia el frente, por el camino se llevó a Tony y ambos rodaron sobre el techo de cristal del reactor. Dio varios pesados pasos acercándose de a pocos al par. Sacó las armas y disparó, aunque el súper soldado los cubrió a ambos con el escudo, el techo se rompió, dejando a Steve colgado de una mano sosteniendo al genio con la otra.

-Está listo quítense del techo…- gritó Pepper.

Obadiha disparo un par de veces más.

-Me quitaste el busca blancos…- recargó el arma- pero no te preocupes tengo buena puntería…

-Pepper…ahora…- gruñó el castaño abrazado al capitán para no caer.

-Van a morir…- se negó angustiada la pelirroja.

-Coulson?... hazlo y sácala de ahí…- el Agente sonrió pulsando el botón y prácticamente arrastrando la chica fuera.

La onda eléctrica emergió furiosa desde el reactor, enviando los dos cuerpos que colgaban sobre ella hacia la pared perpendicular al techo. El Iron Monger completamente quemado cayó sobre la poderosa fuente energética, causando una increible explosión.

-Tony?...- Steve había caído sobre el millonario, le quitó el casco con preocupación al no ver el reactor encenderse- Tony… vamos no me asustes abre los ojos…- palmeó un poco la cara del contrario, tal como Pepper había hecho con él.

-Bien ahora te doy el derecho de decir te lo dije…- abrió los ojos mientras sonreía, el reactor de arco parpadeó e ilumino de nuevo, el soldado sonrió aliviado.

\- Más bien voy a decir lo siento por lo que dije…- jaló al castaño del brazo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- realmente estaba preocupado por ti, esta no es una vida que yo le deseé a nadie…menos a la persona que me salvó…aunque demostraste que tienes la fuerza en ti…- dio dos golpecitos con el dedo sobre el reactor- y no es solo el traje…

-Nada de eso… yo tampoco debí decir lo que dije…me enfade porque mi héroe de la infancia me gritara que no podía ser un héroe como el, sé que eres más que solo el suero…- lo miró fijamente con sus ojos brillantes.

-Si van a besarse háganlo pronto…- el par se volteó para ver a Rhodey conteniendo la risa ante las caras de confusión de ambos sujetos- no pude a detener a los militares, vienen a ver que ocurrió y tenemos que ocultar todo esto…

-El Coronel Rhodes damas y caballeros, arruinando los mejores momentos…- sonrió Tony de vuelta.

A la mañana siguiente una conferencia de prensa tuvo que ser convocada, para explicar todo el suceso. En primera plana de los periódicos locales aparecían fotos del combate de “Iron man”. Rhodey estaba haciendo las explicaciones pertinentes acerca de la explosión del reactor, mientras Pepper le hacía curaciones al genio y cubría con maquillaje sus heridas.

-Auch, no es justo…- gruñó cuando la chica le echo desinfectante- el capi no tiene ni un rasguño…- Steve se encogió de hombros volviendo al periódico que leía, mientras el millonario le sacaba la lengua en un gesto completamente infantil.

-Aquí está su coartada…- Phil pasó por la puerta y rápidamente le entrego varias tarjetas escritas- Usted estaba en su yate, toda la noche estuvo en Avalon hay declaraciones de sus cincuenta invitados…- el Agente miraba de nuevo al capitán, con una expresión indescifrable.

-Tal vez solo estábamos Pepper y yo…- le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja la cual se acercó a su oído con la excusa del maquillaje.

-Claro, tu y yo sabemos que las mujeres no son lo tuyo…- susurró señalando al rubio con una mueca divertida, mientras el castaño abría y cerraba la boca varias veces sin saber que contestar.

-Manejamos lo de Stane…- prosiguió el agente sonriendo a la asistente- él estaba de vacaciones y los aviones pequeños no suelen ser muy seguros…

-Que Iron Man sea mi guarda espaldas es poco creíble…- pasó de una tarjeta a la otra.

-Léalas tal cual, este no es mi primer rodeo…tiene noventa segundos- se dio la vuelta para irse mientras el genio analizaba la información.

-Oh, Agente Coulson…- le detuvo Pepper casi en la puerta- Solo quería darle las gracias por toda su ayuda…- se agarró las manos con nerviosismo mientras Phil le sonreía.

-Es lo que hacemos, ya tendrá noticias nuestras…- la mirada fija en ella.

-De intervenciones estratégicas esp…- trató de bromear.

-Somos S.H.I.E.L.D…- se dio la vuelta para irse definitivamente.

-Entendido…- susurró la chica mirándole hasta que desapareció de su vista.

De nada sirvió todo el trabajo del Agente sacándole coartadas al genio, ya que este término declarando que el mismo era Iron Man en la rueda de prensa. La polémica se armó, y la conferencia se extendió por algunas horas, tanto así que Tony y Steve regresaron a la mansión a altas horas de la noche.

-Jarvis?- murmuró el genio bostezando cansado.

-Buenas noches señor Stark, Capitán Rogers…- cortes como siempre la IA

-Buenas noches Jarvis…- respondió el rubio mientras estiraba un poco los brazos, al llegar a la sala de estar una figura alta enfundada en una larga gabardina negra miraba el paisaje por la ventana.

- _Yo soy Iron Man_ se cree el único súper héroe del mundo?…- el hombre se volvió, pudieron ver que un parche cubría su ojo izquierdo- aunque bueno, increíblemente y me gustaría enterarme como, el Capitán América vive con usted…- Steve miró a Tony con algo de confusión.

-Quien es usted?...- preguntó el genio meditando si debía o no correr al taller por la armadura.

-Mi nombre es Nick Fury y soy el director de S.H.I.E.L.D, vine a hablarles a los dos sobre la iniciativa Vengadores…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey heeeey XD cuéntenme como vamosssss bien mal me odian lo odian me merezco un review? Gracias por los coments de verdad lo aprecio mucho
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> En el capítulo anterior la forma de conocerse de Rhodey y Tony fue invención mía, ya que en el comic nos e conocen antes de Afganistán, y en las películas no lo han dejado del todo claro.  
> Iron Monger es el nombre del traje de Obadiha Stan en los comics, y me tome la libertad de poner algunas de sus características originales aquí, por ejemplo, su afición al ajedrez.  
> Sucesos narrados en iron man uno.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Happy Hogan

Happy Hogan había entrado a la vida de Tony de manera extraña, igual que las pocas personas que se quedaban allí. Borracho el genio tuvo un accidente de auto, él se había precipitado a sacarlo de allí antes de que explotara, ignorando por completo todas advertencias de peligro.

Siendo un boxeador famoso más por sus peleas perdidas que ganadas, el corpulento guardaespaldas admiraba sinceramente a Stark. Sentía que el millonario era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, demostrado con creces, había encontrado y sacado del hielo al Capitan America, había sobrevivido a un secuestro por terroristas en Afganistan y había diseñado el primer Mark I junto el reactor de arco en una cueva, con prácticamente solo desechos. Hogan sabía que el éxito de Tony no era solo debido a su billonaria herencia, su creatividad e inteligencia iban más allá de lo que nadie podía imaginarse.

También admiraba la facilidad con la que el genio podía llevarse todas las mujeres que quisiera directo a su cama, a él le costaba incluso hablarles, había meditado varias veces si debía o no pedirle consejos. Ahora que Tony era Iron Man, la necesidad de un guarda espaldas era cada vez menor, y la gente solía reírse de el cuándo hablaba sobre su trabajo con el millonario. Además, desde que Steve Rogers había aparecido en la foto, el comportamiento fiestero y autodestructivo del castaño había frenado en seco, y desde el suceso con Obadiha Stane en la fábrica, no había vuelto a ver a su jefe con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera Pepper, y estos dos realmente no tenían actividad romántica en lo absoluto.

Estaba realmente pensando en hacerle un par de preguntas a la asistente pelirroja sobre el cambio del genio, era seguro que él debía estar constantemente muy ocupado, pero antes siempre había tiempo para chicas, y ahora nada.

En este momento era más apoyo de entrenamiento que guardaespaldas en realidad. Rogers había sugerido que Tony siendo Iron Man debía ejercitarse, y mansamente el genio accedió. Happy sospechaba que esos dos entrenaban más de las veces que él estaba presente, porque su jefe había subido de nivel rápidamente, llegando a soportar incluso un combate completo con el súper soldado sin caer inconsciente. Era obvió también que Steve era suave con él.

Juntos los había dejado Happy en el gimnasio de la mansión, y juntos los había encontrado Pepper en la sala, Steve como siempre haciendo bocetos en su libreta, Tony recostado en su regazo haciendo anotaciones en la Tablet. Para la pelirroja ya era normal, el par se había hecho inseparable desde la pelea con Stane. El millonario incluso había ordenado un lugar en el taller para que Steve pudiera dibujar cómodamente mientras él trabajaba.

-Tony donaste la colección de arte a los niños exploradores de norteamerica?...- la pelirroja tapeaba con el pie frente a él.

-Hasta aquí llegó la paz…- gruñó levantándose de a poco- si era mi colección y una buena causa…- el soldado sonrió, la chica frente al el arrugó el ceño- es todo?...

-No.. no es todo, hay reuniones y papeles que firmar, también lo de las granjas eólicas y las compañías de reciclaje…necesitamos hablar, la compañía es un caos…- Pepper exasperada sobre su carpeta iba de un papel a otro.

-Las acciones están más altas que nunca Pepp…- el genio se recostó más en el sofá, mientras bebía de una botella que tenía un líquido verde-azulado.

-No es eso, es administrativamente, hay un desorden gigante, necesito que tomes las decisiones…- se sentó suavemente junto al genio mientras trataba de evitar que la migraña subiera a su cabeza.

-Estoy aburrido de oír eso, ya me aburrí de verdad, oh ya se, tu dirige la compañía…- la mandíbula de su asistente casi tocaba el suelo.

-Has estado bebiendo?...- soltó incrédula.

-A mí me parece una gran idea la señorita Potts es muy organizada y conoce el trabajo y como debe hacerse, no puedo pensar en nadie mejor…- apoyó el soldado.

-Steve ya te dije que soy Pepper, y no podemos hacer eso…- la chica se remitió a la Tablet tipeando furiosamente.

-De echo soy el socio mayoritario y además tengo el derecho de nombrar a mi sucesor, en caso tal, evaluando los puntos que expone el capi, bingo, eres la nueva CEO de Stark industries… ya no me necesitas para resolverlo…felicidades- se volvió a poner cómodo estirándose en el sofá y de nuevo apoyando la cabeza en el regazo del súper soldado.

Hacia una semana había sido el grandioso lanzamiento de la Stark Expo, luego tuvo un encontronazo con el gobierno de los estados unidos, y un senador bastante desagradable (payaso como Tony lo había llamado directamente), le exigían la entrega de Iron Man como arma. Afortunadamente siempre lograba salirse con la suya y bien parado, demostrando que había privatizado la paz mundial, al enseñar los fallidos intentos de otras compañías de duplicar su invento, entre ellas hammer industries.

En este momento deseaba descansar, hacer mejoras a su traje y pasar el día con Steve, la calma le había sentado bien a sus nervios. Necesitaba despejarse y pensar en una cura, el paladio, fuente principal de energía del reactor de arco, estaba envenenándolo lentamente, razón por la cual bebía clorofila como si de licor o café se tratase.

Por si acaso estaba tratando de dejar todo en buenas manos, la compañía con Pepper, colecciones donadas a fundaciones pro ambiente, o pro gente, lo único que no había logrado decidir es quien iba a cuidar del súper soldado si el ya no estaba. Por más grande y fuerte que se veía por fuera, en el tiempo de convivencia, y más en los últimos días, descubrió que Steve era una persona sensible, aun atado a su pasado y con Tony como ancla en este futuro incierto. Ahora se culpaba por acercarse más a él, por haberlo sacado del hielo, tal vez si lo hubiera dejado allí, alguien con más posibilidades de vida y mejor corazón podía haberlo ayudado.

Y entonces la idea vino flotando al día siguiente, mientras entrenaba con Steve y Happy, entró Pepper, seguida de una muy hermosa chica de la sección legal de la empresa. Eso es lo que necesitaba, una mujer que cuidara del súper soldado, esta parecía muy adecuada ya que era obvio que su asistente estaba muy feliz flirteando con Coulson cada vez que se encontraban, iba a hacerle algunas pruebas a la nueva a ver si era apta para el capi.

-Cuál es tu nombre señorita?- la señaló mientras ella y Pepper discutían el papeleo que el genio debía firmar para nombrar a la pelirroja como nueva CEO.

-Rushman, Natalie Rushman…- le hizo una seña a Steve para que bajaran dejando a Happy en el ring- Al frente y al centro, entra a la iglesia…

-No enserio no pedirás…- Virginia se cruzó de brazos.

-Si complace a la corte, cosa que hace…- El rubio bajó primero bebiendo un poco de agua, ni siquiera reparó en la chica nueva, Tony estaba empezando a pensar que era ciego.

-No hay problema…- Natalie entregó la carpeta a su jefa y subió al ring.

-Lo siento es muy excéntrico…- la ex asistente se disculpó, algo le pasaba últimamente al millonario y no tenía ni idea de que era. La atractiva mujer de legal batió las pestañas.

-Que?...- Tony bebió otro sorbo de su clorofila- puedes darle una lección?...- preguntó a Hogan mientras el mismo bajaba del ring, secándose el sudor con la toalla que amablemente le tendió el capitán.

-No hay problema…- el corpulento guardaespaldas se acercó a la joven, mientras Tony tomaba asiento junto a Pepper. Steve empezó a quitarse el vendaje de las manos y se sentó en el sillón frente al par.

-Creo que ella sería buena para ser mi nueva asistente…- cuchicheó Tony mientras buscaba en google a la chica.

-Porque la quieres a ella?...- la pelirroja rodó los ojos, respondiendo por lo bajo- ni siquiera te gustan las…

-Shhhh no lo digas tan fuerte tengo una reputación que mantener…- encontró que la nueva había sido modelo, hablaba varios idiomas y tenía bastos estudios.

-Y la quieres para mantener tu reputación? Ya tengo tres candidatos en lista…- trataba de no subir la voz, pero el genio la estaba preocupando, esto estaba yendo más allá de su comportamiento natural.

Desde el ring Natalie les echó una mirada, Hogan en seguida le tocó el hombro.

-Primera regla nunca…- pero no alcanzó a terminar, ella le había doblado el puño y con gran habilidad hecho un apretón con las piernas alrededor de su cuello, una voltereta y lo había mandado piso del ring.

-Oh Dios mío Happy estas bien?...- gimió sorprendida la CEO.

-Eso era de lo que hablaba…- el castaño se levantó y tocó la campana, mientras la nueva bajaba del ring.

-Necesito su impresión dactilar señor…- le pasó una almohadilla con tinta y la carpeta a Tony, este rápidamente presiono su pulgar en el recuadro.

-Eres la jefa Pepp…- la alta pelirroja sonrió mientras salía discutiendo con la otra chica sobre mas papeleo.

-Voy a tomar una ducha…- Hogan adolorido también se perdió por el pasillo.

-Hey cap…- el soldado apartó la mirada del genio ante la exaltada reacción de este- una preciosa dama no? Fuerte, inteligente, capaz, soltera… que tal si la invitas a salir…

-A Pepper?...- Steve arrugó el ceño, al parecer se había perdido de algo, el hombre frente a él se palmeó la frente.

-No… a Natalie…- el soldado se rascó la mejilla confundido.

-Eh, creo que no me fije… tal vez la próxima vez…- se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación.

Tony pensó que definitivamente esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

La semana siguiente, el, Steve, Happy, Pepper y Natalie (la CEO había refunfuñado hasta el cansancio, pero no logro que cediera) abordaban el jet privado de Industrias Stark directo al Grand Prix de Mónaco.

El súper soldado y Hogan cada uno cargaba un maletín, el del primero un poco más grande. Tony y Pepper entraron con Natalie para hacer fotos, prensa y buscar la mesa destinada a los cinco.

-Anthony eres tu?...- una molesta voz se escuchó.

-Oh mi persona menos favorita en el mundo…Justin Hammer- el de gafas le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriendo de manera hipócrita.

-Cómo estas? No eres el único tipo rico aquí patrocinando un auto…- alargó la mano hacia atrás y una rubia conocida enfundada en verde vino a ellos.

-Conocen a Christine Everhart? Está haciendo un cubrimiento sobre mi para la revista vanity fair…- la periodista sonrió batiendo las pestañas, Pepper luchó contra la risa cuando vio a Steve entrar y retroceder sigilosamente en el acto, para no ser descubierto por la arpía, como el la llamaba.

-Ella hizo un buen cubrimiento de Tony el año pasado…- respondió la CEO volviéndose a ellos.

-Y también escribió una historia buena…- bromeó el genio.

-Voy a lavarme las manos…- la ex asistente se escapó tratando de evitar la mirada de, traidora que le enviaba el millonario.

-Esta es la primera vez que se ven desde lo del senado?- como siempre en busca de las noticias la rubia sacó una grabadora.

-La primera vez desde que le revocaron el contrato…- soltó Tony caminando hasta una mesa y sentándose cómodamente.

-No esta revocado esta en pausa…no grabes eso…- bajó de mala manera la grabadora- la verdad es que quisiera presentar algo en tu expo…

-Si inventas algo que funcione te hare un hueco…- casi huyendo se levantó hacia el lavabo, realmente no soportaba a esos dos por separado, mucho menos juntos.

Ya en el baño y frente al espejo, revisó el nivel de toxicidad de su sangre en el medidor, 53%, no importaba la cantidad de clorofila que ingiriera la intoxicación seguía peligrosamente en aumento, se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Abrió su camisa a la altura del reactor, las líneas negras alrededor de este se oscurecían y empezaban a cubrir todo su pecho.

-Tony…- la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un agitado Steve cargando dos maletines- hay un loco…- el soldado reparó en las marcas en el cuerpo del científico dejando caer el equipaje al suelo- que tienes ahí…- en una zancada lo alcanzó sosteniendo su camisa y mirándole atónito, sacudió la cabeza – no hay tiempo ahora, luego me explicas, necesitan a Iron Man hay un loco en medio de la carrera y acaba de destrozar un auto…

Steve cerró la puerta sacando el escudo, ahora cubierto por un vinilo negro, rápidamente se puso un traje también en negro, habían discutido con Tony hacia algunos días y el capitán pensaba que aún no estaba listo para decirle al mundo que seguía vivo, así que eso era lo mejor si quería ayudar al genio. Iron Man voló llevándolo consigo y dejándolo caer sobre el loco. El tipo tenía un par de látigos con electricidad y ya había partido en dos otro carro.

El capitán golpeó con fuerza un par de veces al sujeto, para enviarlo volando donde Tony lo recibió con disparos. Tratando de defenderse, el hombre que solo vestía unos pantalones naranja raídos, ató con cada látigo a uno de sus contendientes, el soldado gruñó un poco pero aguantó. Iron man empezó a enredarse a sí mismo en el cable jalando al villano contra él, dándole una voltereta y estampándolo contra el piso, el escudo pasó junto a él cortando el aire y enterrándose en el rector de arco del pecho del sujeto, destrozándolo por completo. Los látigos dejaron de emitir energía.

Algunos minutos más tarde la policía llegó llevándose a rastras al malhechor mientras la multitud aplaudía a Iron man y su nuevo compañero misterioso.

-Tu pierdes Stark…- gruñó el loco escupiendo sangre antes de que las puertas de la patrulla se cerraran.

Afortunadamente los heridos no fueron de gravedad, y no había víctimas fatales. Tony decidió hacerle una visita a la cárcel al curioso loco de la carrera, como Pepper estaba nerviosa de dejarlo ir solo luego de todo el suceso, mando a Steve con él.

El genio conversó con varios policías en francés, ellos le explicaron que el villano no había querido pronunciar palabra, le dieron cinco minutos. Al entrar lo vio, en ropa interior y sentado en una larga banca, se acomodó a su lado mientras el capitán se quedaba de pie junto a la puerta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-Tecnología bastante decente, los ciclos por segundo un poco bajos, podrías haber doblado tus rotaciones…- se metió las manos en los bolsillos- enfocaste la energía repulsora a través de los canales ionizados. Efectivo, pero no eficiente…es una imitación aceptable…-miró al soldado que se veía atento, por si al sujeto se le ocurría saltarle encima al genio- no lo entiendo, podrías haber tenido un gran negocio entre manos, podrías haberlo vendido a cualquier país o al mercado negro, se nota que tienes contactos allí…- por primera vez el sujeto le miró.

-Vienes de una familia de ladrones y carniceros, y ahora como todo hombre culpable intentas reescribir tu historia, olvidándote de todas las vidas que la familia Stark ha destruido…- su acento ruso sobre el inglés era marcado.

-Hablando de ladrones de donde sacaste esos diseños?…- el millonario le miró a los ojos expectante.

-Mi padre Anton Vanko…- giró la mirada, había algo de locura en ella.

-Nunca escuche hablar de el…- el genio no mentía, realmente el nombre no le sonaba de nada.

-Mi padre es la razón de que tu estés vivo…- gruñó entre dientes.

-Estoy vivo, porque tuviste una oportunidad la tomaste y fallaste…- El capitán en la puerta se removió incomodo, esto no iba como se lo esperaba

-Lo hice?...- sonrió un poco- Si puedes hacer sangrar a Dios la gente dejara de creer en él, y luego por esa sangre llegaran tiburones. La verdad es que solo tengo que sentarme y ver cómo te destrozan…

-Ah y desde donde lo veras, cierto desde la cárcel…- se puso de pie caminando para irse- te enviare jabón en barra…

-Oye, Tony antes de que te vayas…- el rubio ya había golpeado la puerta para que los dejaran salir- paladio en tu pecho, dolorosa forma de morir…

Steve abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, que había dicho que? Morir?...Tony Stark estaba en serios aprietos, sí que le debía una larga explicación.

Ya en el jet de vuelta las dos pelirrojas y Happy se acomodaron en los asientos de adelante, mientras Rogers jaló a Stark de mala manera a la parte trasera del avión aventándolo en el largo sofá.

-Qué te pasa capi…eso es abuso de fuerza…- gimió fingiendo indignación mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-No estoy para bromas Tony…- se sentó junto a el- es el reactor no es así?...- los triste ojos azules enfocaron los suyos y el genio se sintió absurdamente culpable.

-En resumidas cuentas, lo que me mantiene vivo me está matando…-suspiró desviando la mirada- hasta ahora no he encontrado un substituto valido…

-Y no hay una cura, algo que lo contrarreste, un aislante…- trató de buscar de nuevo los ojos del genio.

-No, la clorofila lo detiene un poco, por eso he estado bebiéndola en tanta cantidad últimamente, el usar el traje acelera la quema de energía por lo tanto acelera la intoxicación…- subió los hombros con simpleza.

-Oh dios no…- el soldado se cubrió la cara con las manos sintiéndose absurdamente culpable- debí ir yo solo, pero tenía que llamarte te hice usar el traje…

-No es tu culpa capi…ya estaba mal desde hace mucho…- se sentía un poco mejor de haber compartido su suerte con alguien, incluso si ese alguien ahora hacia ojos de cachorro triste.

-Así que por eso estabas regalando todo, y le dejaste la compañía a Pepper…-se revolvió el cabello- porque no me lo dijiste?...

-Porque es mi penitencia cap, esta metralla esta en mi por inventar armas que dañan a la gente, y el paladio esta por la metralla así que, para que agobiarlos con mis problemas, igual no tiene cura ni arreglo…cuando me vaya solo espero que estés bien aquí, deberías buscarte una novia…- bajó la cabeza realmente había tomado cariño al corpulento hombre, de repente se vio envuelto en sus brazos, la cabeza de Steve se escondió en su cuello.

-Cállate, solo cállate, no quiero ni pensar en eso, no estás solo vamos a resolverlo…- lo apretó un poco- eres Tony Stark, la gente dice que para ti no hay imposibles…-El genio sonrió y devolvió el abrazo.

-Ahora puedes decirle a Pepp que cancele la fiesta de cumpleaños?... no estoy de humor para nada realmente me gustaría comer con mis amigos y ya, no quiero un montón de extraños en mi casa…- Steve sonrió de lado mientras asentía levantándose para hablar con la pelirroja.

/

En Washington las cosas no iban bien, el Coronel Rhodes había tratado de defender a su amigo sin conseguirlo por ningún medio.

-Ya se lo he dicho Coronel, o nos trae una de esas armaduras, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de pedir una orden para enviar tanques a la mansión de Stark y tomarlos por la fuerza, usted decide…- El que daba las órdenes era aquel senador que Tony había llamado Payaso.

Rhodey se tapó la cara con las manos, pidiendo al cielo una iluminación que no llegaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biennnnnnn, estoy tratando este está más cortito y me demoreeee pero aquí vamoooos aquí sigooooo cuéntenme que opinan, gracias por sus coments los quieroooo
> 
> prendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:  
> Hechos narrados en Iron Man 2  
> La historia de Happy es tomada del comic y adaptada


	8. Capítulo 7 - Natalie Rushman

Natalie Rushman no era quien decía ser, su nombre real era Natasha Romanoff la mortal Viuda Negra, una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D enviada por el propio Nick Fury para indagar si Iron Man era apto para el nuevo equipo de personas con talentos excepcionales. De paso tenía dos tareas más, echar un vistazo al comportamiento de Steve Rogers alias Johan Collins, y vigilar el envenenamiento por paladio de Stark.

Su entrada como se pensaba había sido fácil, Tony la había contratado como asistente solo con hablarle un par de minutos, si bien la idea era que sedujera al millonario, la rusa no sentía que realmente el sujeto se viera atraído por ella, es mas no hacia si no preguntarle todo el tiempo si Steve le parecía guapo, buena gente o interesante. Nunca hizo muchos intentos reales de acercarse a ella, los coqueteos eran con todas las personas por igual sin discriminar de ninguna manera.

Realmente sus expectativas en el genio eran bajas o nulas, todos conocían su comportamiento mujeriego, fiestero y además su ego sin límites. Pero Stark la había sorprendido, no más vida loca, gente o mujeres extrañas entrando y saliendo de la mansión, incluso había nombrado a Virginia como nueva CEO de Industrias Stark y donado sus colecciones a buenas causas. La mayoría del tiempo estaba trabajando, mejorando el traje, o invirtiendo en algún proyecto ecológico nuevo. El tiempo de ocio era para entrenar con Steve, o para descansar con Steve, o comer con Steve, pese a sus personalidades completamente opuestas esos dos parecían llevarse de maravilla, además de hacer un dueto perfecto contra los maleantes, tan bien sincronizados que le recordaron a ella misma junto a cierto agente que prefería las flechas.

La aversión de su nuevo “jefe” a su vida pasada había llegado a tal punto que ahí estaban, en la sala de la mansión en malibu, Virginia Potts, James Rhodes, Happy Hogan, “Johan Collins”, Phil Coulson y ella misma, comiendo pizza con refresco y cantando karaoke. Distaba mucho de sus alocadas fiestas de cumpleaños anteriores, pero el millonario lucia realmente contento. Y ahí, cuando Tony se levantó para cantar una divertida canción lo notó, su cuello portaba marcas negras que iban en aumento. De inmediato salió con la excusa de ir al lavabo, tomando su celular de línea privada.

-Director Fury, aquí la agente Romanoff, la intoxicación de Stark avanza demasiado rápido, por lo que alcance a notar debe estar más allá de un 80%- la pelirroja escuchó maldecir a su jefe- nadie aparte de mi parece haberlo notado…

-Tú y Coulson quédense ahí como sea, iré lo más pronto que pueda, actúen con discreción…- el del parche cortó la llamada, ella sonrió, Phil sí que estaba siendo discreto, no voluntariamente claro está, sus ojos iban más al dobladillo de la falda de Pepper que a los dos que tenían que vigilar.

La agente regresó a su lugar actuando con naturalidad, le envió un texto al hombre frente a ella, con la información dada por el jefe de ambos. El castaño dejó de cantar sentándose muy cerca de Steve.

-Hey primo…- soltó tratando de no ahogarse con el termino- muévete un poco me falta espacio…- el capitán arrugó el entrecejo pero hizo lo pedido, terminando casi encima de la viuda-ustedes dos se ven geniales juntos, creo que deberían salir…- soltó con frescura ganándose un puntapié de parte de la CEO.

-Muy sutil….- le gruñó Virginia entre dientes mientras notaba como ambos, Steve y Natalie rodaban los ojos, el millonario había hecho comentarios similares toda la tarde.

Más avanzada la noche y para concluir, cantaron el _Happy Birthday_ y el millonario sopló sus 31 velitas, cortaron y comieron el delicioso pastel de tiramisú con amaretto. Había recibido varios regalos, una botella de vino extra raro de Happy, una pintura de parte de Coulson, muchísimos bonos para donuts con café de parte de Rhodey, nuevas mancuernas de parte de Natalie y Pepper había instalado ella misma la vieja maqueta de su padre en el taller. La velada terminó y agotado, el genio decidió ir a descansar.

-Tony, el auto que venía a recogerme cancelo… puedo tomar uno de tus vehículos de allá abajo?- El Coronel Rhodes se veía nervioso.

-Claro, sabes dónde están las llaves, llévate le que gustes…- ya iba subiendo la escalera seguido muy de cerca del capitán.

Todos sus invitados habían aparentemente abandonado la mansión.

-Tendré que dormir temprano, buenas noches…- cuando puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta este se movió.

-Tony… yo quería darte esto… feliz cumpleaños-el soldado le entregó una cajita tímidamente, aun sin notar el estado del castaño. Con dificultad la abrió encontrando una pulsera masculina de oro blanco, _Tu Eres Realmente un Héroe,_ rezaba grabado en ella _,_ sonrió mientras se la ponía con lentitud notando como el mundo empezaba a moverse con más fuerza.

-Es… increíble…- sus piernas se negaron a sostenerlo más, en un rápido movimiento el rubio lo atrapó antes de que fuera a dar al suelo.

-Tony… que pasa?…- lo zarandeó un poco.

-Steve… ya no importa si me voy, el que fue mi héroe de la infancia tiene una buena imagen de mi…y todo queda en buenas manos…- boqueó por aire mientras el soldado luchaba contra un ataque de nervios.

-No digas tonterías vas a salir de esta…- lo apretó contra su cuerpo sin saber muy bien que hacer- tomaste toda tu clorofila hoy?...

-Sí, tanta que creo que mi piel se hará verde… de nada sirve, el paladio en mi sangre está al 93%, se acabó el tiempo…-trató de sonreír para reconfortar al otro hombre- prométeme que vas a estar bien cuando yo…

-Dejemos las despedidas dramáticas para otra ocasión…- tras ellos apareció Fury junto con Coulson y Natalie curiosamente vestida- dispárale…- ordenó el jefe a lo que la pelirroja inyectó con una jeringa metálica el cuello del millonario.

-Que le hicieron?- gruñó el súper soldado mirando mal a la pelirroja y tratando de proteger al genio con su cuerpo.

-Que hicimos por él, es dióxido de litio, lo sacara del peligro. Tratamos de ponerlo a trabajar de nuevo…- Tras el alto afroamericano, Coulson traía una gran caja metálica.

-Deme un par de cajas de eso y estaré fresco como la lluvia…- el mareo cesó y pudo ponerse de pie tranquilamente.

-No es una cura solo reduce los síntomas…- la pelirroja respondió ganándose una mirada contrariada del rubio y el castaño.

-Y ella supongo que no es del departamento legal…- gruñó Tony cruzándose de brazos.

-Les presento a la agente Natasha Romanoff…- Nick le posó una mano en el hombro a la chica.

-Soy una sombra de S.H.I.E.L.D fui asignada aquí cuando nos enteramos que estaba enfermo…- la ojiverde subió los hombros con simpleza.

-Señor Stark no parece que el suyo sea un problema tan fácil de arreglar…- Fury se puso las manos atrás inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

-Créame lo sé, soy bueno en estas cosas, estuve buscando un reemplazo para el paladio. Intente con todas las combinaciones y permutaciones de todos los elementos conocidos…- al lado del genio el capitán suspiró con tristeza.

-Bueno, yo estoy aquí para decirle que no ha intentado todo…-el alto hombre se dio la vuelta- si no les importa preferiría sentarme, no es una historia corta…

Los cinco bajaron y se acomodaron en la sala, entonces prosiguió.

-Esa cosa en tu pecho está basada en tecnología inconclusa, Howard dijo que el reactor era la piedra fundamental para algo más grande. Iba a comenzar una carrera energética, para dejar atrás la carrera armamentista. Buscaba algo grande, algo que iba hacer ver el reactor nuclear como una pila tripe A- Nick sonrió aceptando el vaso de wiskey que Tony le tendía, el genio le sirvió agua a Steve y Coca-cola a Natasha y Coulson, para sí mismo un vaso de clorofila, solo por costumbre.

-El solo o Anton Vanko estaba involucrado?...- como siempre el genio no perdía ocasión.

-Anton Vanko es el otro lado de la moneda, él lo veía como una forma de hacerse rico. Cuando tu padre lo descubrió hizo que lo deportaran. Cuando los rusos descubrieron que no podía cumplirles mandaron su trasero a Siberia, paso los siguientes 20 años ahogando su furia en vodka, no es exactamente el mejor entorno para educar un hijo, hijo con el que tuvieron la desgracia de cruzarse en Mónaco- El alto hombre se levantó y empezó a dar un recorrido alrededor de la sala.

-Me dijiste que no había probado con todo. Que quisiste decir? Con que no he probado?- el millonario arrugó la expresión al degustar el líquido verde en su vaso.

-Howard dijo que tú eres la única persona con los medios y el conocimiento, para terminar lo que él comenzó…- dio un largo tragó acabando la bebida- se lo que te digo, lo conocí, de echo fue uno de los fundadores de S.H.I.E.L.D…

Tony iba a replicar, pero recordó la nota que le había hecho buscar a Steve. Solo esta vez era posible que debiera confiar, después de todo su vida estaba en riesgo.

-Bien es todo aquí… la caja que trae el agente Coulson tiene tus pistas, la agente Romanoff permanecerá en Industrias Stark aun como encubierta por si algos e presenta, buena suerte…- se dio la vuelta para salir seguido de ambos subordinados.

-Bueno supongo que vamos al taller…- sin esfuerzo alguno el capitán levantó la pesada caja con una sola mano y empezó a descender las escaleras- no vienes?...

-Oh sí, claro…- siguió al rubio hasta el sótano, donde con curiosidad abrió rápidamente la caja. Encontró varios planos de algo parecido al reactor, recortes de diarios que hablaban de Vanko, cuadernos de notas, y varios antiguos rollos de película- Creo que voy a poner a reproducir estos…

-Prefieres que me vaya?...- el rubio dudó nervioso poniéndose las manos en la espalda.

-No es necesario, pero si no quieres quedarte es tu elección…- murmuró mientras ponía la cinta en un viejo reproductor. Se sentó cómodamente en el sofá más cercano tomando los cuadernos y anotando formulas y todo aquello que pareciera importante en su tablet de bolsillo.

-Se ve mayor de lo que lo recuerdo…-el film contenía la presentación de Howard de la ciudad del futuro, Steve luchó para no enternecerse cuando un Tony no mayor a 4 años, jugaba con la misma maqueta que Pepper había instalado algunos metros más allá. Las tomas subsiguientes eran un poco vergonzosas el padre del genio estaba bastante tomado.

-No sé si haya algo realmente útil en ese video…- gruñó al ver a su progenitor ponerse en completo ridículo. Pero entonces la toma cambió.

_Tony, eres demasiado joven para entender esto ahora, así que pensé en ponerlo en video para ti. Construí esto para ti, y algún día te darás cuenta que representa mucho más que solo invenciones de personas. Representa el trabajo de mi vida, esta es la clave del futuro. Estoy limitado por la tecnología de mi época, pero sé que algún día resolverás esto. Y cuando lo hagas cambiaras el mundo. Te lo deje por escrito, pero lo repetiré mi mayor creación eres tú._

Y el video acabó. El millonario se puso de pie empezando a caminar en círculos de manera pensativa, mientras el súper soldado optaba por dibujar en su libreta manteniendo el silencio para no molestarlo. En la tercera vuelta reparó en la maqueta acercándose a ella con rapidez.

-Jarvis puedes hacerme una proyección holográfica de esto, necesito un modelo manipulable…-La IA tardo unos segundos, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño, pero sus ojos fueron mas allá.

-Tony?... no tenías tu…- pero el otro lo frenó levantando la mano.

-Sea lo que sea puede esperar, voy a resolver esto primero…- empezó a hacerle cambios al holograma a quitarle cosas y a agrandar el centro.

-Pero Tony, creo que…- el genio levantó la mano de nuevo, mientras los pabellones se ubicaban en el centro, estructurándose como protones y neutrones, Steve suspiró y se echó sobre el sofá esperando que terminara.

Tony subió las manos y toda la habitación se vio cubierta por la composición de la molécula, luego la cerró poniéndola en su mano.

-Más de diez años muerto y sigue dándome lecciones…gracias papá- admiró el descubrimiento fascinado.

-Señor, el elemento podría ser un muy buen sustituto para el paladio, el problema es que no hay manera de sintetizarlo…-

-Estoy seguro de que la hay, después de todo el fiel escudo del Capitán América está hecho de esto no es así?...- le enseñó la molécula al ojiazul.

-Pues si eso es vibranio supongo que si…aunque Howard había dicho que era escaso- se rasco la cabeza y su mirada fue de nuevo al estante vacío- ahora sí puedo decirte?...

-Habla pronto, tenemos trabajo que hacer y necesito ayuda de esos impresionantes musculotes…- Steve luchó contra el sonrojo, de nuevo Tony siendo Tony y coqueteando con todos.

-No quiero alarmarte, pero no tenías tu cuatro trajes en esos estantes?...- señaló el espacio donde la armadura plateada había desaparecido, el genio amplio los ojos a todo lo que daban.

-Jarvis donde está el traje que falta…- boqueó por aire, eso sí que iba a ser un problema.

-El coronel Rhodes pidió su permiso para llevárselo señor…- pálido, el millonario buscó una explicación, recordando que su mejor amigo había pedido prestado un vehículo, no pensó que fuera a llevarse la armadura. Se pasó las manos desordenándose el cabello.

-No creo que sea grave verdad? Es Rhodey, tenemos trabajo que hacer…- suspiró con fuerza luego discutiría con el coronel ese asunto- Jarvis pide suministros ahora… tu y yo…- señaló a Steve- haremos una pequeña remodelación…

Para cuando las cajas de tubos gigantes llegaron una hora después, ya tenían agujeros hechos en el techo y las paredes, además de cables a través de ellos. Gracias a la increíble fuerza del soldado, todo estuvo listo para las pruebas rápidamente.

-Qué es esto?...- el capitán sostuvo entre sus manos algo muy parecido a su escudo.

-Oh era parte de mi disfraz de ti...- admitió el genio con vergüenza girándose para sacar la barra de vibranio y dos pares de gafas protectoras, alargándole una al rubio- Bueno aquí vamos- puso la barra en su lugar y encendió el sistema, un rayo salió disparado de la barra empezando a hacer cortes en las cosas que se encontraba, el genio tomó una llave de tubos girándolo de a pocos hasta que logro que golpeara el tiempo suficiente el triangula de aluminio que había instalado en la mesa del frente, esta brilló cuando estuvo completa.

-Felicitaciones señor, la sintetización fue lograda con éxito- seguidamente el castaño depositó el triángulo en el nuevo modelo de reactor- el reactor a aceptado el nuevo núcleo modificado, hare algunas pruebas de diagnóstico…

El teléfono timbró- Llamada entrante con el numero oculto señor…-

-Debe ser de S.H.I.E.L.D…contesta…- se dirigió a una de las pantallas, mientras el capitán tras el admiraba el nuevo reactor- Fury?...

-Hola Tony, como estas?...- una voz rasposa con un acento ruso marcado le respondió del otro lado, el genio se volvió al soldado encontrándolo pálido, no era, no podía ser-Doblé el ciclo…

-Que?...- aun no salía de su asombro.

-Me dijiste que doblara el ciclo para tener más poder, buen consejo-

-Suenas demasiado animado para ser alguien muerto…- bloqueó el micrófono haciendo que Jarvis rastreara al sujeto.

-Tú también…- soltó mientras se reía.

-Ahora, la verdadera historia del apellido Stark será escrita, lo que tu padre le hizo a mi familia pro treinta años yo te lo haré a ti en 30 minutos…- 

-Suena bien, juntémonos y aplastémonos…- el millonario miraba angustiado la pantalla.

-Espero que estés listo- y colgó, la IA solo logró llegar a la isla de Manhattan.

-Hoy es la presentación de Hammer, 99% seguro Vanko atacara ahí…- el genio se puso de pie mientras se cazaba el reactor nuevo a las malas- ve a vestirte, oh esto sabe a coco y metal….- gruñó, su pecho brillaba con intensidad.

-Estas bien?...- cuando dejó de iluminar el soldado se acercó- las marcas se fueron del todo…

-Perfectamente, Jarvis, llama a los Agentes Romanoff y Coulson, diles que estén alerta es posible que debamos evacuar Stark expo…- con afán se puso la armadura, el capitán estuvo listo también a los pocos minutos.

-Toma…- le entregó al rubio un comunicador para que se lo pusiera en la oreja- es mejor que estemos en contacto en todo momento…

Dicho esto, tomó a Steve y ambos surcaron el cielo a toda velocidad.

-Señor, la Agente Romanoff está bajo aviso, pero el Agente Coulson está en México, algún asunto secreto que no supo especificar…- ya estaban por llegar cuando la IA informó.

-Tony, no creo que debamos hacer una súper entrada, si atraemos la atención de Vanko muchos civiles podrían salir heridos, hay que tratar de evacuar primero…- con el pensamiento estratega por excelencia analizó la situación.

-Bien, iremos por atrás…- se mordió el labio con fuerza ignorando de nuevo el doble sentido, ahora que lo notaba le pasaba seguido, y el súper soldado, por ser de otra época, nos e daba por enterado- podemos activar la alarma de incendios, seria mas calmado de esa manera, Jarvis?...

-Estoy en eso señor…-

De la manera más sigilosa posible, se situaron tras el escenario, desde allí podían ver como Hammer había llevado 32 autómatas y a Rhodey en medio de estos, con la armadura que había tomado de la mansión, solo que bastante modificada. Jarvis activó la alarma de incendios, y algo confundido el público comenzó a ponerse de pie para salir. Pero los autómatas tenían otra idea, de un momento a otro sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a la gente.

-Se acabó el modo incognito cap…- gruñó volando frente a los robots y atrayendo la atención de estos y del coronel- llevemos esto afuera…- la mitad de las maquinas lo siguieron atravesando el techo de vidrio de la construcción.

-Yo me quedo en tierra con estos 16…- rugió mientras lanzaba su escudo golpeando a varios cada vez- y ya te dije que soy Steve…

-Rhodey no me digas que tú estás haciendo esto……- esquivaba con maestría los proyectiles que le arrojaban- no me esperaba de ti, vas a mi casa tomas la armadura sin decírmelo, no digo nada cuando me doy cuenta porque confió en ti y ahora?...

-Tony lo siento, estoy aquí bajo órdenes gubernamentales, dijeron que si no conseguía la armadura lo harían por la fuerza y te iban a encarcelar…- el afroamericano estaba completamente afligido- no tuve opción… de nuevo lo siento, y no estoy haciendo esto, alguien o algo debe estar controlando el traje y a los robots…

Después de dar muchas vueltas por los alrededores Iron Man logró deshacerse de todos sus perseguidores salvo claro, el Coronel. Este lo tacleo con fuerza, haciendo que ambos cayeran rodando por la zona de invernaderos de la expo.

-Cómo vas cap?…- el millonario esquivaba los golpes y disparos de su amigo.

-Algo ocupado…- saltó sobre un robot y le arranco los brazos- y soy Steve…

El genio, dio una voltereta con el coronel mandándolo al piso, el segundo no hizo ningún intento de levantarse.

-Reinicio completo…-la viuda al habla- tienes a tu mejor amigo de vuelta… Hammer sacó a Vanko de la cárcel y lo puso a trabajar para él, eso detonó todo este caos…

-Muchas gracias Agente Romanoff…- Tony se acercó a Rhodes dándole la vuelta.

-Oh viejo te devuelvo el traje…- ambos rieron mientras se ponían de pie.

-Chicos, no quiero alarmarlos, pero hay un autómata más en camino… se ve diferente a los demás….- a la alerta de Natasha ambos se pusieron en guardia.

Un gran robot aterrizó frente a ellos y el casco se abrió.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta…- de nuevo Ivan Vanko, con un traje mejorado.

-Esto se pondrá feo…- murmuró Rhodey a la par que el ruso sacaba sus látigos eléctricos- tengo algo especial para este tipo, volare su bunker con la exesposa…- alistó el proyectil y disparo, pero como si fuese de cartón cayó al suelo sin hacerle ni un rasguño al contendiente.

-Tecnologia Hammer?...- el castaño no sabía si reírse sería adecuado para la situación.

-Si…- dejó caer los hombros afligido.

Entonces con toda la furia, Ivan empezó a atacarlos, rompiendo sus armas y resistiendo como si nada los golpes o disparos. Cuando los tuvo a cada uno con un látigo el genio tuvo una idea.

-Rhodey quieres ser un héroe? levanta tu mano…- levanto la suya.

-Esa es tu idea?...-gruñó tratando aun de zafarse pero haciendo lo pedido.

-Si….- ambos prepararon la carga más potente, el disparo al encontrarse en el medio explotó junto con el villano. Se acercaron a él para evaluar el estado.

-Tu pierdes…- entonces el núcleo comenzó a titilar en rojo mientras pitaba, a este se le unieron los de los demás robots en el suelo.

-Todos estos autómatas están programados para explotar, tenemos que salir de aquí…- Rhodes emprendió el vuelo.

-Cap? Pepper?...- murmuró el millonario siguiendo a su amigo.

-Que soy Steve…- el gruñido del soldado le sacó una sonrisa.

-Tienen que alejarse de los restos de los robots van a explotar…- Tony voló a toda prisa y dio con la pelirroja alzándola en el aire mientras los núcleos detonaban- Cap?....-en la línea solo se escuchaba estática.

-Oh dios mío, no puedo con todo este estrés…- puso cuidadosamente a la CEO en una terraza cercana.

-Pepper, podemos discutir esto luego? El cap no me contesta y estaba acabando con esas hojalatas en tierra…- la chica asintió comprensiva, mientras el genio volaba de nuevo- donde estas?...- sin su uniforme azul era más difícil dar con el- Jarvis ubica el último punto donde estaba el comunicador…- automáticamente la IA señaló un lugar más allá de las escaleras del auditorio- maldita sea le voy a poner un chip… - revisó el perímetro por fin dando con una figura ataviada en negro tirada en el suelo- mierda… resiste…

Se acercó al soldado tomándolo en brazos, algunas heridas y cortes por todo el cuerpo. El escudo yacía unos metros más allá.

-Demonios Steve háblame…- Tony lo zarandeó, de a pocos el súper soldado abrió los ojos.

-Tengo que casi matarme para que me llames por mi nombre?...- susurró quedamente, el genio lo abrazó con fuerza negando vehementemente con la cabeza.

-Idiota no me asustes así- lo soltó para mirarlo- creo que es hora que uses el traje azul, casi no puedo encontrarte…

Un par de días más tarde ambos fueron citados por S.H.I.E.L.D a una fábrica aparentemente abandonada.

-Bien aquí están sus informes…- Nick entró y le entregó una carpeta a cada uno- hechos por la agente Romanoff…

-Aceptado?...- murmuraron ambos hombres al unísono.

-Bueno han sido recomendados para ser reclutados para la iniciativa vengadores…- Fury se puso de pie, los hombres frente a él hicieron lo mismo.

-Creo que tendremos que discutirlo…- Soltó Tony jalando a Steve por el antebrazo- le daremos la respuesta en un par de semanas, cuando hayamos tenido un descanso de esta locura…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bueno acabamos iron man dos, de veras siento la infinita demora, perdonnn tuve muchísimo trabajo esta semana…. Tratare que el siguiente en cronología llegue pronto, infinitas gracias por sus comentarios me mantienen publicando constantemente se les quiereeeee muchoooo
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Sucesos narrados en Iron man dos


	9. Capítulo 8 - JARVIS

J.A.R.V.I.S fue creado por Tony cuando este tenía 20 años, el genio se basó en el antiguo mayordomo de confianza de la familia, Edwin Jarvis, que había muerto cuando él era un niño.

En un principio no tenía mayores responsabilidades, algo como Siri para Apple o Cortana para Windows, una simple aplicación de computadora o teléfono celular, con el correr de los años el genio fue ampliándola, perfeccionándola.

Ahora la Inteligencia Artificial no solo contaba con respuestas automáticas o sacadas de google, el genio había programado cuidadosamente su aprendizaje, tanto así que había desarrollado carácter, algo sarcástico, pero siempre confiable y preocupado por su creador y aquellos a su al rededor. También manejaba la casa, la agenda del millonario, sus archivos y nuevas creaciones y como no le asistía para pilotar la armadura.

Extremadamente inteligente y perspicaz la IA había logrado darse cuenta de muchas más cosas que los mismos habitantes de la casa no notaban, incluso cuando el mismo no podía desarrollar o expresar esa clase de sentimiento, lo identificaba.

El Capitán Rogers, como solía llamarlo, desde el comienzo se le hizo una persona curiosa, claramente explicado por la época de la que provenía y su lenta adaptación a la tecnología actual. Desde que lo habían sacado del hielo ártico, y Tony insistió en darle herramientas de tecnología, el sujeto llevaba el record de: veinte celulares aplastados, siete laptops rotas, cuatro tablets partidas por la mitad, un par de hornos microondas explotados y una licuadora hecha pedazos. Él había tratado de explicar el funcionamiento, pero la súper fuerza del hombre, sumada a su frustración, terminaba casi siempre de la misma manera. Pero nunca había escuchado a su creador quejarse de ello, simplemente pedía un aparato nuevo al día siguiente y se sentaba con toda la paciencia a explicarle al rubio cómo funcionaba.

Si alguien no los conociera diría que este comportamiento era completamente normal, pero la IA, estando familiarizado con la convivencia de estos dos desde hace bastante, sabía que se habían ido acercando de a pocos hasta pasar casi todo el tiempo juntos, en el taller, entrenando en el gimnasio, tomando comidas, saliendo a pasear, luchando contra el crimen, e incluso algunas veces, viendo películas en la habitación del genio, veces que solían terminar con ambos durmiendo en la cama de este. También, como en toda relación humana, tenían pequeñas peleas, normalmente cuando tocaban algún tema con el que el otro no se sentía muy cómodo. Terminaba conversando con ambos por separado, y el conflicto duraba normalmente el tiempo que faltara para alguna de las comidas reglamentarias.

Jarvis sabía que no era el único en haber notado que las miradas de Stark se perdían en el cuerpo del soldado cuando este no estaba poniendo atención, o la ternura con la que el segundo acariciaba el cabello castaño cuando se posaba en su regazo despreocupadamente. Pepper, Rhodes e incluso el distraído Happy habían cachado varios de sus momentos, pero, cuando les insinuaban algo, los dos parecían no darse cuenta. La IA no estaba seguro si era negación o completa ignorancia, pero su relación se había estancado y ninguno de los dos daba pie para que avanzara.

Últimamente los conflictos iban en aumento, Tony trabajaba de más, sin dejar tiempo para comer o dormir, estaba terminando los diseños del helicarrier, la nueva cede y los quinjets para S.H.I.E.L.D, eran trabajo básicamente urgente, pero eso no iba a impedir que el súper soldado tratara de impedir al genio el dañarse a sí mismo.

-Tony…- gruñó cruzando la puerta con una gran bandeja de pollo apanado con papas y coca cola- llevo esperándote una hora, así que cené y te traje esto, ahora come…

-En un segundo…- tipeó un par de códigos más, e hizo varios ajustes al diseño, al darse la vuelta el rubio tenia los brazos cruzados y tapeaba el piso con el pie- bien, bien cenare…- se acercó a la bandeja que olía exquisitamente- lamento haberte dejado comiendo solo… pero hey…- le tendió una cajita aterciopelada mientras engullía con hambre una pieza de pollo.

-Qué es esto?…- la abrió con cuidado encontrando una pulsera, muy similar a la que él le había dado al genio, con la frase _Cap Rocks_ grabada en ella, sonrió quedamente- gracias, me encanta, pero no es mi cumpleaños aun…

-Decidí adelantarme un poco…- bebió un sorbo de cocacola- y no es solo un accesorio…- el soldado arrugó la frente dándole la vuelta sin encontrar nada, Tony pensó que se veía bastante adorable, pero luego desechó el pensamiento- está hecho de vibranio, bastante difícil de romper y póntelo…- el gran hombre siguió las instrucciones- recita _llamar a Tony…_

-Llamar a Tony…- automáticamente de la pulsera salió una pantalla holográfica, y la del millonario empezó a timbrar, contestando de inmediato, en el holograma del accesorio del soldado apareció la cara del castaño.

-Es nuestra línea personal, impenetrable, in rastreable, in hackeable, Jarvis la controla con el protocolo más alto de seguridad, no importa que organización sea en el mundo ni cuando poder tenga, nunca podrían rastrear la llamada…- el genio tomó otro sorbo de su bebida- contestas con la palabra _contestar_ y puedes llamar a cualquier dispositivo si le dictas el número, tiene rastreador, lo que significa que puedes saber siempre donde estoy y yo sabré donde te encuentras e incluso alarma de peligro me avisara o te avisara si el otro tiene problemas mayores, también puedes escuchar música, tomar fotos, video y navegar en internet, incluso jugar, creo que hare un prototipo para venderlas en la compañía, pero la línea secreta será solo nuestra…- señaló con el dedo entre ellos.

-Creo que será muy útil, sobre todo en casos de emergencia…- miró la pantallita- espero aprender a usarla pronto, de verdad, muchas gracias…

-Me alegra que te gustara…- masticó con afán la última pieza de pollo- también hice algo muy cool, que no es para Shield…

Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo poniéndole la palma y levantándola, para revelar el prototipo de la torre Stark.

-Wow, eso se ve bastante impresionante…- el soldado ladeó la cabeza sin comprender del todo, a lo que prosiguió.

-Es la torre Stark, estará en medio de New York, la mayoría de pisos serán para la compañía salvo los últimos diez…- señalo con la mano mientras comía una papa- ahí tendré un gimnasio, piscina, taller, un laboratorio de robótica, bioquímica y biomedicina, enfermería, varias habitaciones de invitados, sala de estar, sala de cine, cocina, bar, mi laboratorio personal, terrazas incluyendo de aterrizaje y para la armadura, tu habitación y la mía…que te parece?...sería un buen segundo hogar…- el rubio abrió los ojos abrumado, era bastante que procesar.

-Ahora entiendo porque has estado tan ocupado, todo esto más los encargos de Shield, realmente no sé cómo has podido sacarlo en tan poco tiempo…- halagado el genio puso una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Lo mejor es que funcionara con energía limpia, como mi padre quería, vamos a ser los numero uno en el mercado… aun precisan algunos ajustes pero creo que ya puedo mandar a construir todo, con bastante mano de obra y buenos robots ayudantes, acabaremos en un par de meses….- chasqueó los dedos recordando algo- oh tu traje nuevo y la pintura del escudo, comenzare eso ahora…

-Oh no no no….- con la mirada revisó que la bandeja de comida estuviera desocupada, caminó decidido hasta el millonario tomándolo de la cadera y echándoselo al hombro como costal de papas- Jarvis llama a Pepper y dile que programe lo antes posible la construcción de esas cosas, este científico loco tiene que dormir…

-Está hecho Capitán Rogers- diligente como siempre.

-Steve esto es abuso de fuerza, déjame…- pataleó sin conseguir nada, después de todo el otro hombre tenía tres veces más músculos y súper suero- que pasa si hay una emergencia y no tienes el traje, podrías morir…

-En ese casó usare el traje negro, una noche de sueño no te matara…- gruñó apretándolo para que no se bajara.

-Jarvis ayúdame…- gimió aun haciendo intentos vanos de soltarse cuando el soldado ya caminaba por el pasillo.

-Que descanse señor…- el tonó de la IA sonaba a burla.

-Esto es un motín…- cruzó los brazos enfurruñado- como si tu durmieras más de dos horas… puedo hacerlo también…- sosteniéndolo con una mano, el soldado buscó en el armario uno de los pijamas de Tony.

-Yo dormí sesenta años, y te recuerdo que tengo un suero que no me deja enfermar ni cansarme demasiado en prácticamente ninguna circunstancia…- lo depositó suavemente en la cama entregándole el pijama de seda rojo vino- si te hace sentir mejor iré por mi pijama y veremos una película hasta que te duermas…- el genio infló adorablemente las mejillas, pero accedió.

A la mañana siguiente Pepper prácticamente irrumpió en la oscura habitación, encontrándose al millonario cómodamente abrazado al capitán y apoyando la cabeza en el amplio pecho de este, el otro por su parte había enredado la mano en las hebras castañas, ambos profundamente dormidos. Sentía bastante culpa al ser ella quien debiera acabar con la tierna escena, pero realmente no quedaba de otra.

-Ejem…-los parpados del genio temblaron- ejem…- tosió de nuevo con más fuerza, logrando despertar al par.

-Pepper?...-gimió el castaño confundido levantándose a la par de su acompañante.

-De verdad lamento molestarlos, pero Tony, debo hablarte de la torre, hay algunos pormenores que no están claros, y necesito tu firma para las patentes también…- el súper soldado ya estaba de pie haciendo una señal de buenos días y caminando hacia su habitación para tomar una ducha, los brillantes ojos lo siguieron hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

-No puedo creer que aún no se lo hayas dicho…- la pelirroja se sentó junto a su ex jefe- son tan ridículamente obvios…

-Decirle que?...- salió de entre las sabanas poniendo los pies en la alfombra, la chica sacudió la cabeza.

-En serio? Para ser un genio que puede conquistar fácilmente a cualquier mujer, aunque no le gusten, eres bastante corto para darte cuenta de lo que sientes…- el hombre frente a ella arrugó el entrecejo con cara interrogativa- Tony, por favor, aunque no quieras admitirlo, es obvio que lo quieres…

-Claro que lo quiero, somos amigos, compañeros de casa…- se puso de pie buscando algo de ropa limpia.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, él te gusta, hasta Happy se ha dado cuenta y no conozco nadie más despistado que él, yo creo que el mismo Steve ya lo notó…- su interlocutor se volvió hacia ella con cara de preocupación.

-Cómo puede haber notado algo que yo mismo no tengo claro?...- tomó una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo, acto seguido buscó el baño para prepararse.

-Sigue mintiéndote a ti mismo, así no llegaras a nada…- gruñó la chica junto a la puerta- te necesito listo en cinco minutos, estaré en la sala…

Steve pasó por la cocina y luego se internó en el gimnasio, algo de tiempo después el millonario se encontraba con la CEO que escribía animada en su tablet.

-Bien, firma esos…- le señaló una pila de papeles de tamaño pequeño- creo que mientras te bañabas cubrí el resto de lo que faltaba, eso sí si algo sale como no lo pediste no soy responsable…ha y Steve te dejo café con donuts…- una bandeja con una taza humeante y dos rosquillas se encontraba junto a las formas a firmar, el genio puso una sonrisa idiota empezando a degustar el desayuno.

-Mmmmm…- suspiró al dar el primer mordisco- son caseras, debe ser un delito cocinar tan bien, creo que estoy subiendo de peso por su culpa…

-De echo creo que has tonificado más…- la pelirroja le apretó el brazo poniendo una sonrisa ladina- él se encarga también de que hagas suficiente ejercicio…- el sujeto junto a ella torció el gesto ante lo mal pensable de la oración- no estoy insinuando nada, no me mires así…

-Pepper, eres como mi hermana, te conozco y es demasiado obvio que insinúas, pero, no es así, solo somos amigos…- bebió extasiado un gran sorbo de su café, la chica rodó los ojos.

-Aja… - de a poco iba pasando las formas para que el hombre estampara su firma- puede ser la situación actual, pero dudo que sea lo que realmente quieres…

-Es un _Bomance_ nada más que eso, estás viendo cosas donde no las hay…- mordió su segunda rosquilla.

-Ha si?...- cerró la carpeta con determinación- pruébalo, invítalo a salir, como a una cita por ejemplo, claro como todas las veces que salen pero siendo consciente de ello…

-Se va a asustar, él no es de este siglo, no creo que allá en los cuarenta fuera bien visto ir a una cita con otra persona de su mismo sexo…- dio el último trago a su café sin poder contener la sonrisa.

-Entonces tu actúa como si fuera una cita, pero que él no lo sepa, solo estoy buscando hacerte consciente de lo que pasa y no quieres ver, además ya sabes mañana es cuatro de julio, es su cumpleaños, aprovecha…- se puso de pie alisándose la falda.

-Ya le adelanté su regalo ayer- subió los hombros con sencillez.

-Acaso el gran Tony Stark tiene miedo?....- lo retó con gracia su amiga.

-Bien lo invitare, contenta?....- la chica sonrió pasando a su lado hacia la salida.

-Suerte, no lo eches a perder…- y se fue dejando al genio sumido en un profundo estupor.

Dio varias vueltas por la sala, subió a cambiarse de ropa un par de veces, hizo algunas llamadas telefónicas, se cambió de nuevo su atuendo y se sentó en uno de los asientos de la cocina a esperar al soldado.

-Porque demonios estoy tan nervioso?...- tapeó con ambos pies y tuvo que levantarse, definitivamente no podía quedarse quieto.

Entonces el rubio hizo su aparición, ya duchado y oliendo a vainilla, Tony se encontró husmeando el aire con deleite, mientras agradecía mentalmente a Virginia haber comprado productos de ducha con ese olor.

-Hey…- sonrió empezando a sacar los utensilios de cocina para preparar el almuerzo, el genio se paseó de nuevo como león enjaulado por la cocina.

-Yo…- dudó mientras el otro podía aceite en una cacerola y encendía el fuego- tienes planes para mañana?... ya sabes cumplir 87 años no ocurre todos los días…

-Oh claro ya sabes, tengo un baile, una cena y una fiesta, muchas chicas me ha invitado…- murmuró bromeando poniendo una encantadora sonrisa que dejo al castaño sin aliento- no, realmente no tengo nada que hacer, puedo cocinar algo y veremos una película, si tú no tienes planes…

-De echo…- suspiró para proseguir, hablando bastante rápido- hice reservaciones para celebrar contigo cenando en el mejor restaurante de Malibu, iba a elegir el mejor del mundo que está en Dinamarca, pero Pepper objetó, igual si tú quieres ir a ese aun puedo…

-Tony…- el capitán levantó una mano mientras sonreía- está bien, perfecto iremos a cenar a Malibu- el sujeto frente a él se paseó de un pie a otro- estas bien?...

-Sí, yo… bien… estoy muy bien…- se sentó de nuevo y sonrió tranquilizando al otro que siguió preparando lo que parecía lasaña, tomó aire, Tony Stark no se ponía nervioso, no señor y menos con una simple cita.

El resto del día pasó en relativa calma, el genio terminó el nuevo y mejorado traje para Steve, e incluso incluyó un mecanismo en la muñeca izquierda para que pudiera atraer el escudo cuando este no regresaba, y ya que necesitaba tener la mente ocupada, acabo haciendo mejoras varias a la armadura, y un prototipo de la pulsera - teléfono con menos aditamentos para venderla en la compañía.

Increíblemente pronto llego la hora de la cita, y Tony se había paseado por el recibidor tantas veces que pronto abriría una zanja, por primera vez había llegado temprano a algo, exactamente media hora antes, nada típico en él.

-Un Stark no se pone nervioso, no siente nervios, porque demonios deje que esa loca pelirroja me convenciera de esto, es una locura no va a…- sus murmullos murieron en la garganta cuando vio venir al súper soldado con un traje cortado a su medida, azul marino, tragó con fuerza- te ves bien…- su voz salió débil y casi aguda.

-Gracias, Pepper me ayudó a elegirlo…- sonrió mientras seguía al castaño hasta su deportivo favorito, el genio no sabía si recriminarle a la chica por lo bien que se veía el rubio o abrazarla para agradecerle- tu también te ves muy bien…- el genio encendió el auto con una sonrisa.

Llegaron rápidamente ya que, como siempre, Stark nunca bajaba la velocidad. Un restaurante bastante elegante, cuarteto de cuerdas incluido y espacio para que las parejas bailaran, por las calles, había mucha gente en plena celebración del día de independencia de estados unidos.

El anfitrión los llevo a su mesa reservada en una esquina interna y con un ambiente bastante íntimo. Les trajo champan cristal y sirvió dos copas mientras ambos ojeaban el menú. Ordenaron entradas, plato fuerte y postre mientras conversaban.

-Eso es extraño…- Steve arrugó el entrecejo mirando como una pareja de dos chicas bailaba con suavidad.

-Porque lo es?... probablemente deben estar celebrando su aniversario…- Tony tomó otra cucharada de su Opera.

-Aniversario?...- el soldado ladeó la cabeza confundido mientras la pareja se besaba- no comprendo…

-Oh, es verdad, en tu época esto era una especie de enfermedad no es así?....- suspiró con algo de tristeza, esto podía acabar muy mal para él.

-Pues, nunca fue algo bien visto, pero en algunas misiones no era raro que los soldados llevaran sus amistades un poco más allá, de echo me encontré a veces en la posición incómoda de encontrarlos, eran buenos muchachos así que nunca dije nada, los hubieran expulsado del ejercito…- levantó los hombros con sencillez, el genio analizó su mirada buscando horror o asco en sus ojos, pero no encontró nada.

-Te molesta?... en este siglo se pueden casar parejas del mismo sexo, e incluso adoptar si son considerados aptos…- El castaño observó como el rubio se había quedado absorto ahora en una pareja de dos chicos que salían de la mano.

-No, solo me asombra como pueden cambiar las cosas en 60 años…- soltó un sonoro suspiro- la tenían mucho más difícil en cuanto a todo en mi época…

-Y bien el señor Capitán correcto dejó alguna chica sufriendo por el?- tantear el terreno era lo mejor, no no no en qué demonios pensaba haciendo esas preguntas tan privadas.

-Mmmmm…- el soldado levantó la mirada pensativo- antes del suero realmente nadie aparte de mi madre y Bucky me ponían atención, luego de el pues, una chica trató de besarme un día que iba a ver a tu padre para el nuevo uniforme y tuve una muy buena amiga, Peggy Carter ella me apoyó mucho, pero mi relación con ella fue como es la tuya con Pepper. Sigue con vida, en Boston, me alegró mucho saber que se casó y tuvo hijos…

-Así que Bucky…- entrecerró los ojos dándole una mirada significativa, el capitán tardo dos segundos en comprender abriendo mucho los ojos, sonrojándose con fuerza y negando con ambas manos.

-No no no no, no malinterpretes, Bucky de echo, creo que tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento por Peggy, a él solo le iban las mujeres, nunca lo agarre en una situación similar a las de otros soldados…-suspiró suavemente- además hubiéramos sido incompatibles como algo más que amigos créeme…- el millonario levantó una ceja con suspicacia, ya lo había agarrado.

-Steve…- soltó con voz aterciopelada poniéndole los vellos de punta- así que si había un hombre…- la cara del súper soldado paso rápidamente a rojo tomate.

-So… solo fue un gusto y ya… nunca le dije nada porque sabía que no era correspondido…nada profundo no me enamore ni nada de eso, no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas- se acomodó la corbata incomodo, notando que el sujeto frente a él lo miraba expectante esperando una respuesta- esto es inapropiado…

-Que… me vas a decir que era mi padre…- tomó un sorbo de champan ahogándose en el al instante al ver que el otro no respondía y apartaba la mirada- Oh dios, era mi padre…- se revolvió algo incómodo por el descubrimiento, aunque en esencia podría usar eso a su favor, no era que estuviera celoso de su padre ni nada no es así?- No te avergüences de ello, no es grave… a ti aun … ya sabes…

-Que si todavía me gusta?... no, no lo creo… además como te decía no fue nada muy profundo solo un gusto, que es posible que terminara cuando me congele…- tomó aire más tranquilo, eso había sido un poco como quitarse un peso de encima, se aclaró la garganta- que me dices de ti, porque traes, o más bien traías tantas chicas a casa para no tocarles ni un cabello?...

-Pues, siempre escuche en las reuniones de Obadiah con mi padre que se debía mantener el estatus Stark, le metió esas ideas locas en la cabeza de que la visión de un heredero con energía para andar en fiestas y con muchas mujeres le ayudaba a la empresa, la verdad empecé a dudar de eso luego de que mi padre murió, yo creo que era un homofóbico y quería asegurarse que yo no era gay… puede que haya logrado el efecto contrario…- tomó un largo trago de su copa, mientras subía la mano para pedir la cuenta.

El rubio se quedó callado analizando las palabras del otro, Tony pago y se puso de pie esperando que le siguiera. Ambos subieron al auto regresando a casa con prontitud, en un cómodo silencio, tenían bastante en que pensar.

-Bueno feliz cumpleaños Steve…- el millonario puso su mejor sonrisa guiñándole un ojo- espero la hayas pasado bien…

-Realmente si, muchas gracias Tony…- un ligero color rosa subió a sus mejillas- que descanses…- entró rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras él.

El genio por su parte llamó a la CEO al entrar.

-Y bien…- murmuró la chica del otro lado de la línea.

-Esto está mal Pepp…- se despeino el cabello con angustia- tenías razón… tal vez si me gusta un poco…

-Un poco?...- un tonó burlesco.

-Bien… maldita sea me gusta mucho sí?... eres feliz torturándome o algo así?- la pelirroja dejo oír su risa.

-Aceptarlo es el primer paso, él te hace bien Tony, has mejorado tu alimentación y sueño e incluso has dejado de beber y haces ejercicio, es una gran persona y se preocupa por ti…- murmuró quedamente imaginando la cara de su amigo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, de echo es demasiado bueno para mí, no he tenido una relación real en toda mi maldita vida, no sé cómo hacer esto de la manera correcta, lo voy a arruinar es seguro…- se echó sobre la cama desesperado.

-No lo harás, ahora debes conquistarlo…- por el tono de voz se notaba que estaba sonriendo.

-Vas a tener que ayudarme con eso…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy lamento la demora, mucho que hacer, pero estoy tratando de verdad de actualizar lo más pronto que puedo, que tal como vamos? Este capítulo fue como introductorio, ya que en avengers la mayoría de estas cosas que Tony hizo están construidas ya, así que no podía mandarlo a la mansalva… opineeen que tal?
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Tony realmente diseño todo lo explicado salvo las pulseras, el dispositivo del escudo lo tiene Steve en la era de Ultron.  
> El mejor restaurante del mundo según el ranking del 2015 si esta en Dinamarca.  
> El champan cristal es el más caro del mundo.  
> Opera es un postre de café bastante complejo y exquisito.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Phil Coulson

Phil Coulson era un hombre reservado, uno de los pocos que contaba con la confianza absoluta de su jefe, Nick Fury. Por órdenes de este había seguido de cerca los pasos de Tony Stark, descubriendo también en el proceso, que el genio había rescatado al capitán América del hielo ártico y ahora este vivía con él. Tal vez en algún momento lograría que su héroe de la infancia firmara su colección de cromos coleccionables.

La hermosa pelirroja y ahora CEO de industrias Stark había captado su atención desde el comienzo, su amabilidad y gentil sonrisa solían distraerlo un poco de su trabajo. Entre algunos comentarios laborales, había logrado que Pepper saliera un par de veces con él, cosa que había llevado su admiración un poco más allá del gusto. Se había preguntado a si mismo varias veces si Tony se molestaría con él por salir con la bella mujer, pero al castaño no parecía importarle aparte de celarla como un padre o hermano, seguramente debía estar ciego para no ver la impresionante persona que era Virginia Potts.

Pero luego se dio cuenta que era lo que ocurría, un día que recogió a la chica en la casa de Malibu del genio. Al llegar a la sala se encontró al par de habitantes viendo una película en el sofá, el brazo de Steve por encima de los hombros de Stark y este apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, cualquiera hubiera notado lo que pasaba y el agente no era tonto. Afortunadamente Pepper no demoro en aparecer, se estaba sintiendo bastante incomodo con la escena, al comentárselo a la CEO durante la cena esta ahogó una risita que hubiera podido catalogarse como malvada, procediendo a contarle todo lo que sabía.

Poniendo atención a las reuniones posteriores, las miradas, el contacto, realmente como había dicho Potts, eran bastante evidentes. Aun así, no podía pasar tanto tiempo con la chica como hubiera querido, esta estaba ocupada constantemente manejando la empresa y el de misión en misión para la agencia.

S.H.I.E.L.D junto a la nasa, habían estado experimentando con el teseracto, encontrado por Howard Stark cuando buscaba al Capitán, pero los problemas no cesaban, tanto así que tuvieron que evacuar la base por una posible catástrofe. Bien, fue peor de lo que esperaban, Loki llegó, tomando prisioneros de su brujería a Clint Barton y al doctor Erick Selvig, para luego huir con la joya del infinito antes de que la zona colapsara.

Entonces Fury dio la orden, estaban en guerra, la iniciativa vengadores que había sido descartada se retomaba, necesitaban un equipo de respuesta con urgencia. Contactando a la viuda negra en Rusia, le encargó el persuadir a Bruce Banner, esta, alarmada por el secuestro de Clint acudió de inmediato. Por contigüidad él se encargaría de traer a Tony y Steve, directamente desde Nueva york.

Había llamado al genio infinidad de veces, pero Jarvis respondía que no estaba disponible, obligándolo a hackear tanto la línea, como el protocolo de seguridad de la ostentosa torre. Lo encontró en la salita del pent-house, brindando con el soldado y la ex asistente.

-Fallo de seguridad…- murmuró el genio al verlo pasar por la puerta.

-Phil, entra por favor…- Con una sonrisa la pelirroja se acercó a saludarle.

-Phil?- preguntó el castaño algo asombrado por la confianza, el capitán solo subió los hombros con sencillez.

-No puedo quedarme…- le susurró quedamente a la chica, mientras los otros dos se acercaban.

-Pero estamos celebrando…- Pepper compuso un puchero a lo que el agente tragó con dificultad.

-Necesitamos que vean esto…- tendió a Stark un folder holográfico pero el genio no lo tomó.

-No me gusta recibir cosas…- gruñó, el amable súper soldado se adelantó.

-A mí me encanta, hagamos un cambio…- entregó su copa al agente y luego cambió el folder por la de Tony.

-Esto es por los vengadores?...- los tres hombres la miraron asombrados- de lo cual por supuesto no sé nada…

-Creía que habían desechado esa iniciativa…- el castaño se dirigió a su escritorio ensamblando el holograma, con el rubio pisándole los talones.

Ambos estudiaron con asombro la cantidad de información.

-Bueno ustedes tienen trabajo y yo, creo que debo irme ahora…- el par se despidió distraídamente de Virginia que salía por el asesor conversando animadamente con Coulson.

-Deberíamos volver a celebrar tú y yo…- algo nervioso por la cercanía, pero aun así queriendo hacer un avance, el millonario le guiñó al más alto de manera coqueta.

-Creo que tenemos mucha tarea Tony…- trató de concentrarse en la imagen del teseracto e ignorar las graciosas maripositas en su estómago- celebraremos después…- sin poderlo evitar y más por costumbre sus brazos se enredaron en la cintura del genio mientras ponía la barbilla en su hombro, leyendo atentamente los informes sobre los demás integrantes del grupo.

Pasaron toda la noche estudiando los informes, además Tony repasó varios textos de Selvig de Astrofísica Termonuclear mientras el Capitán analizaba la estrategia posible basándose en habilidades y debilidades del “equipo”.

Para cuando Steve abrió los ojos debía ser medio día, pero ambos estaban preparados lo mejor posible para lo que viniera.

-Tony…- sacudió un poco al genio que dormitaba sobre el en el sofá- Tony, hay trabajo que hacer arriba…

-5 minutos más…- gruñó haciendo un puchero y escondiendo la cara más en el pecho del contrario, enternecido el rubio no logró ahogar una pequeña sonrisa.

-El mundo peligra…- enredó una de sus manos en los castaños cabellos arrancándole un suspiro a su interlocutor.

-Cómo quieres que me levante si sigues haciendo eso…- su voz aterciopelada como un ronroneo le erizó los vellos de la nuca al soldado.

-Tú lo pediste…- se puso de pie llevándose al otro con él y echándoselo al hombro, caminó decidido hasta la habitación principal dirigiéndose al baño, al llegar allí lo bajó con suavidad.

-No quiero…- sin abrir los ojos aún, se aferró a la blanca camiseta del ojiazul- que el mundo espere…

El capitán gruñó por lo bajo levantándolo de nuevo y metiéndose con él a la ducha, abrió el agua fría con rapidez. Soltó una carcajada al escuchar el agudo grito del castaño.

-Me obligaste…- apretó con suavidad las mejillas del contrario, que estaban infladas por el mal genio- voy a ducharme apropiadamente…- salió del cubículo sacudiéndose un poco- te aconsejo hacer lo mismo, debemos comer algo y alistarnos, nos pueden llamar en cualquier momento…

El millonario abrió la boca para protestar, pero sus ojos se perdieron en la húmeda ropa del más alto que se pegaba descaradamente a su cuerpo, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció cerrando la puerta tras él.

-No hay ninguna duda- suspiró mientras se quitaba la camisa- definitivamente ese rubio va a ser mi fin…

Luego de haber tomado el almuerzo-desayuno ambos se pusieron sus trajes y se sentaron en la cómoda sala.

-Y ahora qué?...- murmuró el genio algo malhumorado- ves?... hubieras podido dejarme dormir un poco más…

-Señor el Director Fury está al teléfono, dice que localizaron a Loki en Alemania…

Se pusieron de píe de un salto, surcando el cielo momentos después. A plena velocidad alcanzaron su destino con prontitud, frente a un conocido museo el asgardiano había hecho arrodillar a todo el público, solo un valiente anciano se resistía provocando la ira del dios. Iron man soltó al cap justo a tiempo para que pudiera cubrir al viejo con su escudo, el disparo fue devuelto al de verde que se puso de pie despacio con una sonrisa ladina.

-La última vez que estuve en Alemania y vi un hombre imponiéndose a todos, terminamos discutiendo…- Steve avanzo hacia Loki con paso firme.

-El soldado, el hombre del pasado…- masculló divertido.

-Ya no soy del pasado…- entonces Tony aterrizó junto a él, tras ellos la voz de Natasha se dejó oír desde el quinjet.

-Loki suelta las armas y desiste…- el dios no se dejó amedrentar y disparo rápidamente hacia el vehículo sin lograr impactarlo. La batalla inició mientras la gente alrededor huía despavorida.

Sin embargo, el combate fue realmente corto, entre los dos tuvieron a Loki en el suelo en un santiamén.

-Tú decides rey de los renos…- soltó Tony apuntándole con todas las armas, el asgardiano alzo las manos en señal de rendición mientras su casco desparecía.

Unos minutos más tarde volaban en el quinjet de vuelta al helicarrier.

-No me gusta…- gruñó suavemente Steve.

-Que, que se rindiera tan fácil?...- los ojos del genio volvieron a vagar deteniéndose en el trabajado trasero enfundado en kevlar, el azul sí que le sentaba.

-No recuerdo que fuera tan fácil…este tipo es muy fuerte- sacudió la cabeza confundido, truenos se hicieron sentir en el cielo, el prisionero se revolvió en su asiento- que pasa?... te asustan unos pequeños truenos?...

-No soy muy fan de lo que los sigue…- murmuró suavemente mirando hacia la ventana, un gran peso se posó en la parte superior del aeroplano sacudiéndolo y alertándolos a todos.

Ambos héroes se pusieron el casco con prontitud. Con paso decidido Tony abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo.

-Que estas haciendo?....- gimió el capitán a la par que un robusto joven de larga cabellera rubia se posaba en la rampa. Cuando el genio trato de atacarlo fue enviado con fuerza hacia atrás llevándose a Steve en el proceso. El nuevo tomo a Loki por el cuello y salió volando de la aeronave.

-Y ahora aparece el otro…- gruñó Stark poniéndose de pie y avanzando de nuevo.

-Otro asgardiano?...- Natasha se esforzó por mantener el quinjet en vuelo.

-Este es amistoso no?...- Steve se puso de pie algo confundido.

-No importa, si libera o mata a Loki perdemos el teseracto…- siguió avanzando.

-Espera Tony, necesitamos un plan de ataque…- trató de razonar.

-Yo tengo un plan, atacar…- dicho esto se lanzó al vacío.

-Porque siempre tiene que ser tan impulsivo?…- exasperado el capitán tomó un paracaídas poniéndoselo con rapidez.

-Yo no me metería Cap…- la viuda cambió un par de controles para dar la vuelta.

-Tony no me dejó opción…- masculló ajustándose la última correa.

-Estos tipos son leyendas y prácticamente dioses…- pero las palabras de la pelirroja no lograron convencerle.

-Solo hay un dios y dudo que se vista de esa manera…- y se lanzó del quinjet.

Para cuando el súper soldado los alcanzó Tony se había enfrascado en una dura pelea con el rubio, trato de llamar la atención del par varias veces de manera infructuosa, así que harto del show, lanzó con fuerza el escudo golpeándolos a ambos en la cabeza.

-Hey…- soltó de manera autoritaria- ya basta, es suficiente…- de un brinco aterrizó junto a ellos- no sé a qué has venido…

-Vine a detener las maquinaciones de Loki…- gruñó aun iracundo el más alto.

-Entonces pruébalo y baja el martillo…- el asgardiano bufó

-Oh no le encanta su martillo…- bromeó el castaño ganándose un fuerte golpe que lo mando lejos.

-Quieres que baje el martillo?....- saltó hacia el capitán con el arma en alto, este se refugió en su fiel escudo, logrando que el contacto fuera tan potente que Thor saliera volando y deforestaran bastantes metros a la redonda.

Al ponerse de pie los ánimos parecían haberse calmado lo suficiente.

-Terminamos?...- suspiró sin dignarse a mirar al millonario.

Llevándose de nuevo al prisionero los cuatro héroes por fin arribaron al helicarrier, donde Fury escoltó personalmente al loco dios a su celda. Una mujer castaña ataviada con uniforme y el cabello recogido recibió a los demás en la sala de juntas.

-Soy la Agente María Hill, es hora de hacer las presentaciones pertinentes…- señaló a un sujeto tímido que portaba una camisa purpura y anteojos- él es el doctor Bruce Banner nos ayudara a localizar el teseracto -siguió señalándolos uno por uno-Thor el dios nórdico del trueno, Steve Rogers el legendario Capitan America, Tony Stark alias Iron Man y Natasha Romanoff la viuda Negra- tomó aire- han sido convocados por la posible amenaza de guerra contra nuestro planeta declarada por Loki…

Las pantallas se encendieron revelando al dios en la capsula, el director aun conversaba con él.

-Es una prisión impresionante, pero al parecer no fue construida para mi…- sonrió ladinamente a la cámara en la esquina.

-Fue hecha para alguien más fuerte que tu…- Fury tecleaba algunos códigos en la pantalla de control.

-Eso había escuchado.... un monstruo sin mente que aun piensa que es humano... Tan desesperado estas, para llamar a estas criaturas pérdidas para que te defiendan?- sabiéndose observado el asgardiano hablaba más para el equipo que para el hombre frente a él.

  
-Que tan desesperado estoy?... amenazas a mi mundo con una guerra, robaste una fuerza que no puedes controlar... hablas de paz y matas solo porque es divertido... así que estoy muy desesperado, puedes estar aliviado…- el del parche se acercó al cristal.

  
-Estas resentido.. te gustaría poseer el poder del teseracto... un poder ilimitado...y para que?- sonrió ladinamente- una cálida luz para compartir con la humanidad?...- su tono se tornó burlesco, Hill apretó con fuerza la mandíbula- solo para recordar lo que el verdadero poder es…

Exasperada la agente cortó la transmisión.

-Se hace querer no es así?...- Banner cruzó los brazos con diversión, cerca de los controles Tony empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Loki va a alargar esto, Thor tienes idea de cuál es su plan?- el soldado miró al dios que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Tiene un ejército, los chitauri, no son de Asgard ni de otro mundo conocido. Quiere usarlos contra la humanidad, a cambio del teseracto supongo…- suspiró poniendo las yemas de los dedos contra el cristal de la mesa.

-Un ejército, del espacio exterior…- se volteó asombrado a mirar a la viuda en busca de alguna respuesta, el millonario había empezado a poner las manos aquí y allá en los controles.

-Esta construyendo otro portal…- intervino Bruce- para eso quiere a Selvig…

-Selvig?...- el asgardiano subió una ceja.

-Es un astrofísico…- aclaró el otro quitándose los lentes.

-Es un amigo…- cruzó los brazos con impotencia.

-Loki lo tiene embrujado, y también a uno de los nuestros…- la pelirroja bajó la mirada abatida.

-Porque se dejaría atrapar entonces? Desde aquí no puede comandar…- exasperado el soldado se puso de pie mientras se despeinaba un poco el cabello.

-No deberíamos centrarnos en Loki, su cerebro es una casa de locos, puede olerse la locura…- señaló el científico.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, puede que Loki haya perdido la razón, pero aun es de Asgard y es mi hermano- espetó Thor a voz en cuello.  
-A asesinado a 80 personas en dos días…- gruñó la ojiverde.  
-Es adoptado…- el capitán ahogó una risilla al comentario del pelilargo.

-Creo que tiene que ver más con mecánica, para que quieren el Iridio?...- Banner mordió distraídamente la pata derecha de sus anteojos.

-Es un estabilizador…- Stark por fin dejó de dar vueltas deteniéndose junto a Natasha- Así el portal no se derrumbará como en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D, y puede abrirse todo el tiempo que Loki quiera…- suspiró- Los demás materiales el agente Barton los conseguirá fácilmente, lo único que le falta es una fuente de energía de alta densidad, algo que arranque el cubo…

-Cuando se convirtió en un experto en astrofísica termonuclear?...- Hill cruzó los brazos con escepticismo.

-Anoche…- soltó simplemente- el informe, las notas de Selvig, la teoría de la extracción? Solo lo leí yo?...- Steve esquivó su mirada dirigiéndose a Bruce.

-Loki necesita una fuente de energía en concreto?...- el genio tras el arrugó la frente confundido.

-Tiene que calentarlo a 120 grados Kelvin para romper la barrera de coulomb…- encontrando un interlocutor válido Stark se acercó a él.

-A menos que Selvig sepa como estabilizar el efecto túnel…- caminó hasta posicionarse al lado del otro científico.

-Si sabe, fusionara iones pesados en cualquier reactor del planeta…- explicó el de purpura tranquilamente.

-Finalmente alguien que habla inglés…- se acercó para darle la mano al sujeto, tras él, Steve rodo los ojos bufando exasperado- Encantado de conocerle Doctor Banner…- demasiado cerca a gusto del súper soldado- su trabajo sobre colisiones de antielectrones es único, y soy fanático de como se descontrola y se convierte en un enorme monstruo verde…

-Gracias, creo…- arrugó la boca en un gesto indescifrable.

-El Doctor Banner está aquí solo para rastrear el teseracto…- Fury apareció por el pasillo- y sería bueno si lo ayudara…

-Ok entonces jugamos doctor?...- el genio se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Por aquí…- y el par se perdió por el pasillo, tras ellos, el capitán los siguió con la mirada entrecerrando los ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños.

Al llegar al laboratorio, ambos científicos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato.

-Las lecturas de rayos gamma son consistentes con el informe… tardaremos mucho en procesarlas- Bruce pasaba el medidor sobre el cetro de Loki.

-Si puenteamos su procesador y usamos un grupo, podemos hacerlo a 600 teraflops…- Tony movía controles en una de las pantallas.

-Y yo solo he traído el cepillo de dientes…- bromeó el doctor.

-Sabes? deberías visitar a la Torre Stark alguna vez, tengo 10 niveles que solo son de investigación I+D, te sentirás como un niño en una dulcería…- se acercó sacando un destornillador.  
\- Te lo agradezco, pero la última vez que estuve en Nueva York creo que rompí Harlem…- anotó algunos datos en la pantalla más cercana.  
-Pues te prometo un ambiente libre de estrés, de tensiones, de sorpresas- lo pincha en el costado haciendo que se queje- Nada?...

-Hey…- la voz del capitán retumbo por el laboratorio- estás loco?...

-No, esta claro que lo tiene controlado, cual es su secreto? El jazz? La marihuana?- el castaño analizaba al científico mientras el rubio cruzaba los brazos exasperado.

-Tony esto no es un chiste, amenazar la seguridad de todos no es para nada gracioso…- bramó enfadado, no estaba seguro de porqué, pero a diferencia de Banner su ira si se estaba saliendo de control- sin ofender…- murmuró al doctor que seguía trabajando.

-No, está bien, no hubiera venido si no pudiera con objetos corto punzantes…- diligentemente seguía tecleando.

-Tú tienes que centrarte en el problema…- espeto a Stark aun tratando de calmarse.

-Crees que no lo estoy? No entiendo muchas cosas entre ellas porque si Fury trabajaba con energía no me llamo antes, sabes que soy el mejor…- saco un paquete de arandanos de un portafolios plateado.

-Crees que nos oculta algo?...- murmuró mientras el genio les ofrecía frutos del paquete.

-Él no es solo un espía, es el espía, sus secretos tienen secretos, ya puse a Jarvis a hackear la red…- siguió comiendo de manera despreocupada.

-Tony te vas a meter en un problema otra vez…- apretó los puños a los costados dándose la vuelta- solo encuentra el maldito cubo…- caminó decidido a la puerta, ya en el pasillo Stark lo alcanzó a trote cerrándole el paso.

-Que te ocurre?...- el sujeto frente a el tomo aire intentando calmarse.

-Nada, déjame pasar…- hizo un intento de escapar, pero el castaño volvió a bloquearle la salida.

-Acabas de maldecir, es la primera vez que te he escuchado decir algo incorrecto, sabes que soy capaz de hacer un escándalo aquí mismo si no me dices que diablos te pasa…- gruñó mientras el soldado le tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba con él al armario de limpieza más cercano- uh nos pusimos audaces?...- subió y bajó las cejas de manera coqueta, la mirada del rubio se agrió aún más.

-A mí no me molestes con tus coqueteos, para eso tienes un nuevo amigo…- gruñó dándose la vuelta para salir.

-El capitán américa esta celoso?- murmuró con incredulidad haciendo que el mencionado se congelara en su sitio.

-No digas tonterías, más bien analiza dos veces tus “elaborados” planes de ataque, si tú dices que el resto no leímos los apuntes científicos, no leíste la hoja de habilidades de Thor, podría haberte matado si no me meto ahí…- escupió con recelo apretando de nuevo los puños- por cierto, llegue en paracaídas, en misiones anteriores recordabas que tenías un compañero para ayudarte, así que si así son las cosas, mantente lejos de mí la próxima vez que quieras ponerte en peligro de esa estúpida manera…

Dicho esto, Steve abandonó el armario dejando a Tony sumido en un profundo estupor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa que tallll? Como esta como vamossss? Hablen digan algooo ToT sé que me demore horrores estoy tratando lo más que puedo, pero el tiempo no me ayuda, los días deberían ser de 48 horas… aun con la demora, de pronto me merezco un review?...
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Sucesos narrados en Avengers, ya van cambiando de a poquitos, todo a su tiempo.


	11. Capítulo 10 - Nick Fury

Nick Fury había pasado por muchas experiencias en su vida, buenas y malas. Gracias a esto, a sabias decisiones tomadas en momentos críticos, resolución exitosa de conflictos de guerra y grandes habilidades en batallas y misiones fue nombrado director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ahora era el precursor de la iniciativa vengadores, eligiendo con mucho cuidado los primeros miembros del equipo de respuesta para salvar la tierra. Tristemente sin importar cuanto trabajo invirtieron el y su equipo para seleccionar adecuadamente el personal, el consejo mundial de seguridad había descartado la iniciativa, cosa que no le tenía de muy buen humor.

Pero la fase dos, curiosamente propuesta por Alexander Pierce, si se había llevado a cabo, aun cuando Nick se opuso rotundamente a usar el teseracto para crear armas. Aun sin las pruebas necesarias, los prototipos se guardaban en las bodegas, para cuando Loki apareció y el caos se desato, realmente agarrando a todo el mundo fuera de base y destruyendo toda la instalación en el proceso.

El halcón había sido embrujado, la viuda estaba de su lado aun como agente. Con excusas poco convincentes y carentes de sentido había logrado que la pelirroja trajera al doctor Banner, y gracias a lo que fuera, Coulson atrajo a Tony y Steve justo a tiempo para que capturaran al dios. En el proceso de traslado del prisionero, Thor termino uniéndose a la cruzada, ahora solo les faltaba uno.

Fury era buen observador y claramente no era tonto, algo extraño ocurriera entre el capitán y el hombre de hierro, algo más allá que la simple amistad o hermandad que te podría entregar el ser compañero de casa. Pero en este momento, no tenía realmente mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, además, según la técnica espartana que había usado con sus agentes, así se cuidarían mas en batalla, además el soldado podía ponerle un poco de sentido común a la mente del excéntrico millonario.

Stark era un buen tipo, además había diseñado y construido piezas increíbles del helicarrier y los quinjets, se llevaba de maravillas con Bruce para encontrar el cubo y cuidaba en exceso al capitán. Pero el sujeto sí que sabía convertirse en un maldito dolor de cabeza, se metía donde no lo llamaban cuestionaba cada cosa que se le decía, y ahora estaba hackeando el sistema de S.H.I.E.L.D. Las computadoras no funcionaban, obligándole a ponerse en camino al laboratorio para cruzar un par de palabras con el sujeto.

-Que está haciendo señor Stark?- gruñó entrando a grandes zancadas.

-Creía que lo mismo que usted…- se desperezo suavemente.

-Deberían estar buscando el teseracto…- Fury tapeo en el piso con su gigante bota.

\- Y eso hacemos, la computadora está en eso, en algunos momentos el análisis arrojara la ubicación con un margen de error de 800 metros...-Contesto sin alterarse el doctor.

-Entonces tendrá su cubo, sin confusiones y limpiamente…-Tony estaba sentado sobre la mesa, a su lado Banner aun tecleaba códigos en una de las pantallas- que es la fase dos?...- El afroamericano se quedó sin habla a la fresca pregunta.

-La fase dos, es como S.H.I.E.L.D. usa el teseracto para crear armas...- el capitán arrojaba un cañón de tamaño considerable sobre la mesa contigua- lo siento, Jarvis fue un poco lento, necesitaba pruebas tangibles...

-Reunimos todo lo relacionado con el teseracto, esto no significa…- el del parche trató de disculparse, bajando de su mesa el genio giró la pantalla enseñando el modelo de un arma.

-Perdón Nick que es lo que imaginamos?- murmuró divertido.

La viuda entraba con Thor por la puerta lateral.

-Estaba equivocado, el mundo no ha cambiado tanto…- con las manos apoyadas en su cinturón, Steve le envió al director una franca mirada de decepción.

-Sabía algo de esto?...- inquirió Banner a Natasha.

-Doctor Banner no preferiría alejarse de este ambiente tan tenso?...- la pelirroja se acercó cautelosa.

-Oh estaba en Calcuta, eso era bastante lejos...-sonrió con ironía en respuesta.

-Loki lo está manipulando…- la mirada de la mujer se tornó oscura.

-Y usted que hizo exactamente?...- caminó un poco hasta llegar del lado de la pantalla que el genio había girado.

-No se supone que vino porque lo pedí amablemente?...-la ojiverde respiró hondo, ponerse de mal humor agravaría la situación.

-Y no me iré porque usted se ponga nerviosa…- tomó la pantalla señalando el arma- lo que quiero saber es porque S.H.I.E.L.D usa el teseracto para crear armas de destrucción masiva…

-Es por el...- el director señaló al asgardiano con el dedo.

-Por mi?...- la confusión reinó.

-Sí, luego de que un ser de otro planeta nos visitara, con un gigante de metal y destruyeran un pueblo entero nos dimos cuenta que no solo no estamos solos, si no que estamos desesperada y absurdamente en inferioridad...- subió los hombros con sencillez, nunca le había gustado la maldita fase dos, y había estado seguro que los vengadores no iban a estar para nada de acuerdo.

-Mi gente quiere la paz con tu planeta…- espetó el rubio dios contrariado.

-Pero no son los únicos ahí afuera, y no son la única amenaza…- la tensión iba en aumento- el mundo se está llenando de gente invencible, incontrolable…

-Como ustedes controlaron el cubo?...- escupió con ironía el soldado.

-Su trabajo con el teseracto atrajo a Loki y a sus aliados, señala a todos los reinos que la tierra está lista para una guerra a gran escala- gruñó asgardiano ya bastante furioso.

-Superior? Nos vimos obligados, había que hacer algo…- sintiéndose acorralado Nick trataba de defender a la organización.

-Un arma disuasoria, porque eso siempre calma las cosas…- con ironía clara en su tono el genio se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento señor Stark? recuérdeme como hizo su gran fortuna?...- el capitán apretó los puños ante la acusación y se metió de mala manera entre el director y el genio.

-Lo siento, pero respecto a ese tema no tiene derecho a recriminarle nada a Tony, el dejó ese negocio hace ya mucho tiempo, porque precisamente se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que trae, se supone que S.H.I.E.L.D nos vigila, no debieron darse cuenta también de lo que él vio luego de afganistan?...- rugió con ira mientras avanzaba hacían el director procurando alejarlo del castaño.

-Doctor Banner sería mejor que fuera a...- trató Fury alejándose despacio del iracundo capitán.

-A donde? ha rentado mi cuarto...- aun de manera serena respondió Bruce.

-Eso solo se hizo en caso…- intentó de nuevo el afroamericano.

-En caso de que necesitaran matarme, pero no pueden lo se lo he intentado- el grupo se quedó en silencio mirándolo con sorpresa- estaba deprimido, no veía la salida, y me dispare en la boca y el otro sujeto escupió la bala, así que continúe, trate de enfocarme en ayudar a las personas, y luego usted me arrastro de vuelta a este circo de fenómenos arriesgando todas sus vidas...

-Doctor Banner...- la voz calmada de Steve hizo presencia- por favor ponga el cetro en su lugar...- asombrado el científico, dejo el objeto en la mesa como si quemara, no recordaba haberlo tomado, la computadora emitió un pitido.

-Lo encontramos....- Bruce se acercó mirando la pantalla con algo de confusión.

Momentos después un fuerte estallido enviaría a todas las personas en el laboratorio volando por el aire. Thor y Fury terminaron en el pasillo, Banner y Romanoff atravesaron la ventana cayendo en el cuarto de máquinas. El súper soldado por su parte alcanzó a cubrir al genio con su cuerpo recibiendo todo el impacto.

-Steve?... cap háblame… estas bien?- el millonario lo movió con ahínco haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Eso sanara, más bien ponte el traje...- ordenó, ambos se levantaron, saliendo por el pasillo con rapidez.

Los corredores se llenaron de humo, algunos cables sueltos aquí y allá echaban chispas.

-Todos a sus lugares…- recitaba el operador por los altavoces.

- _Alguien tiene que salir a arreglar el motor 3…-_ escucharon la voz de María por el intercomunicador de oído- _Stark lo ha oído?...-_ Gruñó Fury recomponiéndose un poco.

 ** _-_** Estamos en eso…- respondió el millonario aun a plena carrera tras el cap- Motor tres…ahí te veo- ordenó al doblar la esquina dirigiéndose al lugar de almacenamiento de la armadura, el rubio hizo lo pedido destrabando la puerta para que los magullados operadores pudieran acceder a la nave.

-Tony…- gritó acercándose lo más posible al borde- Tony aquí estoy…

-Bien…- luego de medio minuto la armadura dorada y roja apareció, deteniéndose frente al desastre para evaluar los daños- Tengo que conectar el sistema de refrigeración antes de acceder a los rotores y retirar los restos…- acomodo un par de cosas- necesito que vayas al panel de control y me digas que reles están sobre cargados…- señaló un pequeño cubículo semi destruido sobre la cabeza del rubio, este asintió colgándose de un tubo y de una pirueta aterrizó limpiamente en el lugar indicado.

Tony sacó algunos de los restos adentrándose en el motor, mientras el soldado abría la compuerta de seguridad y halaba el panel para evaluarlo.

-Que aspecto tiene eso?...- preguntó el genio aun deshaciéndose de pedazos de latón.

-Al parecer la electricidad fluctúa con normalidad, ningún circuito esta sobre cargado o quemado, no hay desconexión, y la energía de reserva que instalaste funciona a la perfección…- el capitán arrugo el ceño mientras el castaño sonreía- ese fui yo? Pasar tanto tiempo contigo me ha afectado de mala manera…

-Yo no llamaría mala manera, ardiente e inteligente es muy buena combinación…- rio coquetamente, las mejillas de Steve se colorearon en el acto.

-Bien, los reles intactos y ahora que hacemos?...- susurró el soldado aun perdido sobre cómo arreglar la nave, Stark por su parte logró hacerse camino a la turbina.

-Aunque despeje los rotores de toda la chatarra no arrancara sin un empujón, voy a tener que entrar…- los ojos de su compañero se abrieron con impresión.

-Tony no, si eso toma velocidad te va a destrozar, no puedo dejar que te pongas en peligro de esa manera…-gruñó más preocupado que furioso.

-No hay otra opción, pero el estator revertirá la polaridad ,apagará la levitación, entonces podré salir…- empezó a deshacerse de los restos entre las aspas- quédate ahí y te avisare…

-De verdad no puedo creer que entendí eso…- el genio volvió a sonreír aun trabajando en la turbina, el rubio hizo otra pirueta para regresar y esperar junto a la palanca roja.

Mientras Iron Man seguía arreglando el motor, el Capitan America tuvo que enfrentarse a varios rebeldes que atacaban su posición, pero, pese al peligro, se negó a moverse de su sitio, mientras la seguridad de Tony dependerá de él, no daría su brazo a torcer.

- _Stark perdemos altitud…-_ apuró el director por el comunicador.

-Si ya lo veo…- respondió el castaño haciendo esfuerzos dentro de la turbina para que arrancara, apretó con fuerza los dientes esforzándose al máximo por estabilizar el helicarrier, la turbina estaba en marcha de nuevo- Steve ahora…

Con apuro la palanca fue presionada, dejando salir al hombre de hierro ileso, notando con horror que una de las piernas del rubio sangraba y otro tipo trataba de dispararle de nuevo.

-No en mi guardia…- gruñó con ira tacleando al sujeto y estampándolo con violencia contra la pared, cuando el hombre cayó inconsciente se volvió al otro- Estas bien?...- el capitán entraba caminando con normalidad, naturalmente por el suero un disparo era nada.

-Minucias… sacare la bala y en algunas horas no habrá ni cicatriz…- ambos caminaron hacia el deposito, donde Tony se quitó la armadura algo abollada por el trajín.

- _Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, los necesito en la sala de conferencias de inmediato…-_ la fuerte voz del afroamericano resonó por los altavoces, ambos, preocupados por la situación corrieron allí.

-Banner cayó por la borda, Loki engañó a Thor enviándolo a tierra en la celda, Natasha al parecer logró que Barton recuperara la conciencia- Fury se paseaba de lado a lado.

-Eso no es todo verdad?...- murmuró Tony con algo de temor, la mirada del director estaba sombría, el súper soldado puso una mano en el hombro del genio a manera de apoyo.

-El agente Coulson está en coma… acabo de enviarlo con el equipo médico, Loki lo golpeó con el cetro demasiado fuerte, no sabemos si sobreviva, al parecer tiene una contusión cerebral…- tragó con melancolía- la señorita Potts ha sido notificada, va camino al hospital en este momento…- el par que escuchaba cayó con pesadez en sus asientos sin podérselo creer, la mano de Steve apretó un poco el brazo del castaño- si estábamos fabricando un arsenal con el teseracto, no mi idea claramente, yo le aposte a algo mejor, la iniciativa Vengadores. Un grupo de personas con talentos excepcionales que podrían trabajar en equipo y defender al mundo, Phil Coulson cree en esa idea… en los héroes que son ustedes- el genio se levantó de su asiento saliendo apresurado por el pasillo, sin perder un minuto el capitán le siguió.

Encontró a su compañero de casa sentado en uno de los escalones que llevarían a la prisión de Loki

-Era un idiota…- murmuró a la vez que el soldado se sentaba junto a el.

-Porque, por creer?...- reuniendo todo el valor que pudo Steve pasó suavemente un brazo por los hombros del genio, reconfortándolo.

-No, por enfrentarse solo a Loki…- gimió sin saber que hacer mientras se despeinaba distraídamente el cabello.

-Es su trabajo…- susurró el otro con suavidad, el teléfono del genio empezó a sonar, al contestar una conmocionada Pepper con los ojos muy rojos y aguados estaba en el video, tras ella el agente conectado a muchas maquinas medicas seguía sin despertar.

-Chicos…- su voz estaba quebrada, apretaba con tristeza la mano del hombre inconsciente- no se qué van a hacer…- tragó con fuerza mientras el genio suspiraba, era prácticamente su hermana y le dolía mucho verla en ese estado- pero tienen que darle a ese desgraciado su merecido…

-Lo prometo…- soltó automáticamente Tony a lo que la chica sonrió un poco cortando la comunicación- pero yo no marchare al son de Fury…- se volvió hacia Steve.

-Ni yo, al parecer tiene las manos tan sucias como Loki…- suspiró la llamada de la pelirroja también lo había alterado bastante-debemos terminar con esto, necesita una fuente de energía no es así?...

-Lo hizo personal…- se pasó las manos por el rostro mientras el rubio fruncía el ceño.

-Ese no es el punto ahora…- soltó suavemente.

-No ese es el punto, darnos en el corazón, pero para que?...- se puso de pie con cuidado.

-Para separarnos…- respondió algo confundido.

-Divide y vencerás, bien, pero para ganar tiene que vencernos, es lo que quiere. Quiere vencernos y que lo vean hacerlo, quiere publico…- caminó de lado a lado.

-Sí, lo vimos en Alemania…- el capitán alzó los hombros como si fuera obvio.

-Eso era solo el avance, esto es el estreno y Loki es una diva, quiere flores y desfiles y un monumento con su nombre- se detuvo en seco mientras su compañero lo veía fijamente- este hijo de…

Y el par echó a correr por el corredor de nuevo.

-Consigue a Natasha y tomen un quinjet, te veré allí…-el millonario continuó corriendo hasta llegar a su traje.

Por su lado el soldado encontró a la viuda en la enfermería.

-Hora de irnos…- dijo desde la puerta.

-A dónde vamos?...- la pelirroja se dio la vuelta mirándolo fijamente.

-Puedes pilotear un quinjet?...- mientras hablaban la puerta del baño se abrió.

-Yo puedo…-Clint se secaba las manos con una toalla, el soldado algo dubitativo miróa la espía, esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes un traje?...- el otro afirmó- entonces póntelo…

Poco después y habiendo tomado la nave sin permiso, los tres héroes siguieron al millonario que volaba veloz tomando la delantera.

-Señor he apagado el reactor, pero el cubo ya se nutre solo…- soltó Jarvis en su oído cuando el genio frenó frente a la torre, Selvig había instalado toda la maquina diligentemente en la azotea del edificio.

-Apáguelo doctor Selvig…- ordenó el millonario, el hombre mayor se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

-Es demasiado tarde- su mirada turquesa se perdía alocada en la máquina de nuevo- Ya nadie puede pararlo ahora, no lo entienden?, quiere enseñarnos algo, un nuevo universo…

-Ok…- Tony preparo los propulsores y disparo con todo lo que tenía, pero una fuerte barrera protegió el aparato, deflactando el golpe y haciendo que el saliera volando y Selvig terminara inconsciente contra una de las paredes.

-La barrera es energía pura, no se puede traspasar…- explicó Jarvis diligentemente.

-Ya me di cuenta…- gruñó descendiendo a la pista de aterrizaje de la armadura- plan B...- miró fijamente al dios de las tr5avesuras que estaba una planta más abajo, mientras caminaba despojándose del traje.

-Señor, el Mark 7 no está listo para usarse todavía…- el mayordomo robot sonaba preocupado.

-Pues olvida los embellecedores no hay tiempo…- entró en la torre pasando por el bar, por la entrada opuesta Loki hizo su aparición.

-Por favor dime que vas a apelar a mi humanidad…- sonrió divertido el de verde.

-La verdad pensaba amenazarte…- camino suavemente para no incitar algún mal movimiento del enemigo.

-Eso es mejor con tu armadura…- le señaló

-Sí, está un poco gastada y tú tienes el bastón mágico del destino -se dio la vuelta pensando en que botella tomar, necesitaba una distracción creíble- quieres algo de tomar?...

-Las evasivas no servirán- advirtió el otro aun con ese tono en su voz, estaba divirtiéndose.

-No, no son evasivas ya dije, amenazas… seguro no quieres nada de beber?...- tomo un par de botellas y un vaso poniéndolos en la mesa- yo tomare una…

El dios, algo ofendido por el fresco comportamiento, se dio la vuelta enfocando la ventana, movimiento que el castaño aprovechó para cazarse una pulsera exactamente como la que le había regalado Steve en la otra muñeca.

-Los chitauri ya vienen, y nadie cambiara eso, a que debo temer según tu?...- encaró al otro de nuevo.

-A los vengadores…- sirvió un vaso como si nada pasara- Nos llamamos así, somos un equipo en ese plan de: Los más poderosos de la Tierra.

-Si…- el pelinegro sonrió ampliamente con real diversión- los conozco.

-Si tardamos un poco en reaccionar correctamente lo admito. Pero mejor hagamos un repaso, tu hermano, el semidiós- Loki rodó con desprecio los ojos con la mención- un súper soldado, una leyenda viviente, un hombre con graves problemas de control de la ira, un par de asesinos entrenados y, tu mi amigo mío has logrado hacerlos enojar a todos…

-Ese era el plan…- el pelinegro se paseó por el recinto.

-No es un buen plan…- Tony tomó el vaso aun sin haberlo ni siquiera probado y se acercó al enemigo- cuando vengan, y lo harán, vendrán por ti…

-Tengo un ejército…- espetó disgustado.

-Y nosotros un Hulk…- bajó los escalones.

-La bestia no desapareció?...- Loki se veía genuinamente confundido.

-No lo sabes eh?, para ti no hay trono, no hay ninguna versión de esto donde sales vencedor. Quizás tu ejercito sea demasiado, pero todo será culpa tuya. Si no podemos proteger la tierra te aseguro que la vengaremos…- ante esto el dios camino hacia el genio asechándolo.

-Como tus amigos tendrán tiempo para mí, si estarán muy ocupados lidiando contigo?...- puso el cetro en el pecho de Tony, un ruidito metálico al dar con el reactor, pero nada paso, lo intento un par de veces más con el mismo resultado- esto suele funcionar…- arrugó el ceño.

-Problemas de difusión son muy frecuentes…- tapeó con los dedos sobre el reactor, el dios lo tomo del cuello enviándolo al suelo- Jarvis cuando quieras…- intentó levantarse, pero fue apresado de nuevo.

-Todos caerán ante mi…- gruñó el pelinegro.

-Activalo…- la pared contigua se movió en el acto- Activalo…- entonces el millonario fue enviado contra la ventana, rompiendo el vidrio y volando en caída libre.

Justo a tiempo, el traje voló leyendo los reconocedores en las pulseras de Tony, se ajustó al genio y este pudo volar de vuelta.

-Hay otras dos personas que hiciste enojar…- subió las manos alistando el golpe- sus nombres son Phill y Pepper…- disparó enviando al dios al suelo.

Mientras tanto el teseracto, ya listo, abría el portal de energía en el cielo y poco a poco, las tropas chitauri empezaron a emerger del agujero…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto, perdón por la demora estoy organizándome lo juro, me merezco un comentario?, que tal les parecioooo, se aceptan tomates.  
> La próxima semana ya se viene civil war ya tengo mi camiseta de #teamstony espero que todos puedan ir a verlaaaaa.
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Divide y vencerás es una frase que usan en la película como alegoría, ya que luego será usada para civil war.


	12. Capítulo 11 - Peter Parker

Peter Parker siempre fue un chico inteligente y valiente, desde que tenía memoria recordaba haberse interesado por dos cosas, lo que era correcto y el funcionamiento de todo a su al rededor, mecánico o biológico.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando él era tan solo un bebe, y lastimosamente su única familia, su Tío Ben y su Tía May tenían demasiados problemas económicos para poderlo mantener, así fue que el tierno chico de tres años acabó en el orfanato, siendo visitado de vez en cuando por sus tíos.

No era que se quejara, Tío Ben le había dicho que aquel orfanato era nuevo por tanto tenía un poco más de recursos que los demás ya que aún no habían aceptado tantos niños. Gracias a esto, y a un político en campaña que hizo un gran donativo de recursos para verse bien, lograron viajar a la Stark expo y era sido lo mejor que le había pasado. Todos aquellos inventos y descubrimientos de las grandes mentes del momento captaron de inmediato la atención de su cerebro en formación, maravillado con todo, curioseo hasta el cansancio, incluso se metió en algunos puntos prohibidos, por ejemplo, la exposición del capitán américa que aún estaba en construcción, pero era su héroe favorito, y algo que parecía un criadero de arañas de algunos colores extravagantes, ganándose una picadura de una de estas. Realmente le importo poco, había valido la pena el pequeño dolor para ver en su totalidad lo que la exposición tenia para ofrecer, realmente Tony Stark era un científico de admirar, además de súper héroe claro está.

De vuelta al orfanato encontraron un atasco vehicular en el centro de la ciudad, las personas a su al rededor dejaban sus autos y corrían despavoridos en dirección contraria, luego, algo asustado pudo ver el porqué, en el cielo se posaba un agujero oscuro, del cual un increíble montón de criaturas extrañas emergían destruyendo la ciudad a su paso. Un rayo azul los golpeó y atascó la puerta del autobús, a su alrededor los niños empezaban a llorar o a correr sin control. Pero Peter no prestaba atención, estaba absorto en la ventana, un par de autos más allá el genuino Capitán América brincaba por el puente, no podía creer lo que sus infantiles ojos le mostraban, su héroe en acción. Dos de los acompañantes del rubio patriótico, una mujer pelirroja y un hombre con un arco empezaron a acabar con las criaturas a su alrededor. El arquero se acercó ayudando a destrabar la puerta y sacando algunos chicos por las ventanas.

-Parker, vámonos…- el pequeño asintió, siguiendo a la directora del orfanato que le tomó de la mano llevándole con el grupo que se refugiaba un poco más allá, en una salida del subterráneo. Antes de que lograran alcanzarlos, una sensación extraña en su cabeza lo hizo frenar, luego escucho un llanto familiar, uno de sus compañeros que iba dormido en la parte trasera del autobús seguía allí.

-Jhon se quedó en el bus…- musito quedamente- está llorando…

-Es imposible que lo escuches desde aquí…- la mujer trato de llevarlo de vuelta, pero el pequeño se soltó como pudo regresando a todo lo que sus piernitas daban al vehículo.

-Jhon?...- el pequeño de dos años asomó la cabeza por sobre uno de los asientos, al ver a Peter corrió a él aun con copiosas lágrimas en los ojos. Asiendo fuertemente la manito de su compañero, el castaño se asomó a la puerta, tristemente ni rastro de ninguno de los héroes, pero si varias horrorosas criaturas asechando. Tragó seco y con análisis impropios de su edad, calculó sus posibilidades.

Uno de los seres cayó pesadamente sobre el techo y otro frente a la puerta, no tenían suerte este día, sin otra posibilidad corrió de vuelta a la parte trasera del bus jalando a su compañero y seguidamente lo puso tras él, defendiéndolo valientemente con su cuerpo. El sujeto de la puerta ingresó pisando con fuerza, el otro, empezó a acuchillar el techo con su lanza, el pequeño tras Peter gritaba de terror puro.

Un rayo horizontal pasó sobre su cabeza sin siquiera despeinarlo, cortando el autobús en dos y a la criatura que había entrado. Luego de un fuerte golpe la parte de arriba salió volando aplastando al del techo contra una pared perpendicular cercana. Se mantuvo firme frente a su acompañante temiendo un enemigo más poderoso.

-Tranquilo chico…- una voz robótica salió de una figura que flotaba sobre ellos. Parker la conocía bien, Iron Man.

-Están a salvo…- susurró una voz más suave, el Capitán América estaba junto al bus- ahora vayan a refugiarse…- ordenó paternalmente, ambos pequeños asintieron y salieron del destrozado vehículo.

-Cuál es tu nombre niño?...- murmuró Tony de nuevo. Haciendo que el más grande se detuviera y se volteara a ver a los héroes.

-Soy Peter Parker…- sonrió con felicidad, cuantos niños podían decir que sus héroes más grandes les habían salvado?.

-Eres muy valiente…- el hombre del spandex azul le hizo un saludo de guerra que el niño respondió con orgullo- ahora ve…- sonriendo a todo lo que daba volvió al refugio, notando por el rabillo del ojo como ambos hombres regresaban a la batalla.

-Increíble chico eh?- El hombre de acero voló llevándose consigo varios soldados chitauri.

-Admirable para ser tan joven...- respondió el rubio cortando con el escudo otros dos.

-Si ya dejaron de jugar a la casita tenemos problemas aquí...- gruñó la viuda por el intercomunicador, al tiempo que una gran criatura chitauri con una forma similar a un pez gigante bajaba hacia la ciudad, Tony la interceptó en el camino logrando que le siguiera.

-Ya llego Banner?...- preguntó el genio tratando de evitar que el enorme monstruo se lo comiera.

-No...- El capitán arrugó el entrecejo, de nuevo el castaño preguntando por el doctor.

-Mantenme informado...- soltó mientras los cinco súper héroes hacían lo que podían para salvar a los ciudadanos y eliminar la mayor cantidad de criaturas posible.

En tierra el soldado, la viuda y el arquero luchaban con valentía, un trueno electrocuto hábilmente a sus contrincantes, el rubio dios cayo pesadamente junto a ellos.

-Que pasa allá arriba?- Rogers llegaba junto a Thor.

-La energía es impenetrable…- soltó apurado mientras ironman volaba sobre sus cabezas con varias naves tras él.

-Thor esta en lo correcto vamos a tener que negociar…- espetó Tony en huida evasiva.

-Como haremos eso?- Natasha siguió con la mirada al hombre de hierro

-Como un equipo…- declaró el súper soldado.

-Tengo algo pendiente con Loki…- gruñó el asgardiano.

-Si pues has fila- Clint reparaba las flechas que encontraba.

-Guárdatelo- ordenó el de azul- Loki se centrará en nosotros, es lo que necesitamos y sin él, el resto va a enloquecer…Tony está arriba así que…

De entre los escombros, en una motocicleta destartalada y vistiendo ropas bastante sucias y raídas apareció el sereno doctor.

-Las cosas se pusieron feas por aquí...- murmuró divertido bajando del pequeño vehículo.

-He visto peores cosas...- contesto la viuda haciendo al pobre científico suspirar.

-Lo siento...- respondió apenado.

-No de echo digo que algo peor estaría mejor en este momento...- sacó sus armas mientras a su lado Clint se apoderaba de las flechas en algunos cuerpos en el piso.

-Tony, ya llego el doctor...- no muy contento el capitán soltó en el intercomunicador.

-Bien dile que se pongo el traje, les llevo la fiesta...- al final de la calle vieron a ironman volar hacia ellos con la enorme bestia detrás.

-Yo no creo que eso sea una fiesta...- La pelirroja cargó sus armas, el doctor se dio la vuelta encarando a lo que venía.

-Doctor Banner no cree que sería mejor que se pusiera furioso?...- sugirió el rubio desde atrás.

-Ese es mi secreto capitán, yo siempre estoy furioso...-y se transformó en Hulk. Tony llegó en ese momento, el hombre increíble de un golpe certero en la cabeza paro a la bestia, aunque su cola empezó a avanzar, Stark le disparo varios cohetes haciendo que explotara con fuerza. El grupo se reunió en círculo mirando hacia afuera, la armada chitauri gritaba enfadada desde los muros de los edificios aledaños, el verde les respondió con un fuerte rugido.

-Tu mandas Steve...- el hombre de hierro bajo a tierra.

-Bien, Tony tienes el perímetro, todo lo que se salga de tres manzanas lo vuelves a meter o lo destruyes, Barton, serás nuestros ojos en el cielo vigila todo e informa...

-Puedes subirme?- pregunto el espía al genio.

-Si claro, sostente legolas...- tomó al arquero del cuello y ambos emprendieron el vuelo.,

-Thor trata de cerrar el portal, tienes un rayo fríelos con el...- se dirigió a la única mujer- tu y yo pelearemos en tierra, asegurándonos de salvar a la mayor cantidad posible de civiles, y Hulk...- el monstruo se volvió a el rubio que señalaba las criaturas en los muros de los rascacielos- aplasta...

Todos los vengadores se dieron a su tarea acabando con todas las horribles criaturas que podían. Y aunque luchaban con fiereza solo eran seis, y del portal seguían y seguían saliendo criaturas.

-Cap todo esto da igual si no cerramos el portal…- la viuda suspiró cansada apoyándose en un vehículo abollado.

-Las armas no pueden con el…- el rubio dirigió su mirada al portal tratando de pensar en que hacer.

-No creo que sea cuestión de armas…- varios chitauri los asecharon.

-Para subir necesitas un vehículo…- los alienígenas estaban cada vez más cerca.

-Ya lo encontré…- la pelirroja tomó impulso desde el otro lado del puente e impulsada por el soldado se agarró de una de las pequeñas navecitas que sobrevolaban.

Los seis héroes aun trataban de contener la invasión, la armada y algunos policías también intentaban colaborar en lo posible.

-Steve, hay demasiados…- advirtió el genio.

Desde su punto en vuelo este notó que estaban acorralando al rubio, velozmente barrió con la mayoría, y junto al otro en coordinación perfecta terminaron con los que quedaban, ironman emprendió su lucha con los voladores de nuevo.

El equipo siguió luchando, pero parecía que llevaban las de perder la diferencia numérica era mucha. Hulk estaba siendo baleado a mas no poder, Tony se había echo tragar por una de las criaturas gigantes, Thor apenas podía con la cantidad, Steve acababa de recibir el impacto de una bomba para salvar unos rehenes y a Clint solo le quedaban dos flechas. Natasha estaba luchando para encontrar una solución al portal.

- _Stark puede oírme?-_ la voz de Fury resonó en el casco- _hay un misil dirigiéndose a la ciudad…_

-Como si no tuviéramos bastante…- gruñó el genio tratando de levantarse y luchar- cuanto queda?....

_-Tres minutos, máximo… la carga destrozara toda la zona centro como mínimo…_

-Jarvis dame toda la potencia…- ordenó.

-Lo acabo de hacer señor…- y entonces despego a toda velocidad en busca del cohete.

En tierra Thor ayudaba al capitán a ponerse de pie, ambos bastante magullados.

-Listo para otra ronda…- sonrió el más alto.

-Que, tienes sueño?...- bromeó apretándose la herida profunda en su costado.

-Chicos puedo cerrarlo…- la pelirroja luchaba con la barrera del teseracto usando el cetro de Loki- alguien me copia puedo cerrarlo…

-Hazlo…- ordenó Steve casi en un grito de júbilo.

-No esperen…- objetó Stark.

-Que pasa? Tony, tenemos que cerrarlo siguen saliendo…- el rubio oteó el cielo en busca de su compañero de casa.

-Y entra un misil nuclear que explotara en un minuto…- dio con el cohete aferrándose a él desde abajo- y ahora sé dónde ponerlo…- lo encamino hacia el portal.

-Que?... no no no no, estas mal de la cabeza científico loco, eso es un viaje solo de ida…- tragó con fuerza tratando de ignorar el cumulo de sentimientos que le oprimían el pecho- tiene que haber otra solución…

-Si dejo que llegue a la ciudad, millones morirán, entre ellos chicos como Peter que tiene toda una vida por delante, no hay alternativa…- maniobró con cautela serpenteando entre los rascacielos.

-Señor, no sería mejor que hablara con el capitán?- perceptivo como siempre Jarvis le aconsejó.

-Oh bien…- ya veía frente a él la torre subiendo por el costado- Steve ya sabes yo…

-Ni se te ocurra despedirte Tony…- el soldado apretó los puños al ver que el genio se perdía por el portal.

-Si no lo digo ahora creo que ya no podre…- soltó el misil que empezó a dirigirse a la armada en el espacio- yo…

La comunicación se cortó, el rubio miró al cielo sin querer perder la esperanza, aunque sus ojos estaban bastante aguados. Los chitauri a su al rededor cayeron sin vida.

-Vamos Stark…- se escuchó decir a la viuda, y Rogers no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Si no lo cierra la explosión va a llegar a la ciudad…- murmuró tímidamente Clint, haciendo que Steve cayera de rodillas agarrándose con fuerza el pecho.

-Ciérralo…- con la voz quebrada ordenó el soldado, mirando de nuevo al cielo. El portal empezó a cerrarse rápidamente hasta desaparecer, lo último que quedó fue una figura en dorado y rojo que bajaba en caída libre-Tony…- gimió con alegría- Tony?.... Tony…- gritó sin respuesta, a su lado Thor apuró el martillo para volar a atraparlo, pero Hulk fue más rápido, cayendo junto al genio unos metros más allá.

Steve corrió como si se le fuera la vida en ello, volteando el cuerpo y luego quitándole hábilmente el casco, de algo le había servido pasar tanto tiempo con el genio.

-Tony…- palpó la cara del castaño dándole palmaditas sin obtener respuesta, el reactor no tenía luz y sabía muy bien lo que significaba- Oh dios…- gimió abrazando al hombre con fuerza- esto no está pasando-negó conteniendo las lágrimas, acarició con suavidad el rostro acercándose de a pocos- Tony lo siento por todo, tenías razón y gracias a ti ganamos, no debí pelear contigo en el helicarrier, estaba enfadado, pero no era tu culpa, soy un idiota yo…- la luz en el pecho de la armadura le hizo detenerse- Anthony Edward Stark, estas vivo, no es así?...

-Depende de lo que intérpretes como vivo…-sonrió abriendo los ojos con picardía- pero oh no te detengas ibas muy bien en los halagos y disculpas.. ouch…- gimió cuando el otro le soltó de mala manera- hey así tratas al héroe que los salvo de una bomba?... uh…- el movimiento en intentar incorporarse le hizo notar que estaba bastante magullado- buen trabajo chicos, mañana hay que tomarse el día libre… alguien ha comido Shawarma?- el capitán no pudo contener su sonrisa, el genio no iba a cambiar, y realmente, no quería que lo hiciera- hay un restaurante de Shawarma a dos manzanas, no sé qué es pero quiero probarlo…

-No hemos terminado aún…- apuntó Thor ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Entonces Shawarma después...- guiñó el ojo al soldado que le dedico una sincera sonrisa, estaba aliviado de no haber perdido a su Tony.

Un par de segundos después de ese pensamiento, Steve sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejarlo, no era el momento de ponerse a discutir ese tema.

Atraparon a Loki con facilidad, pues estaba donde Hulk lo había dejado, enterrado en el piso del loft de la torre Stark. Luego de amordazarlo y esposarlo como era debido lo dejaron en custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D por algunas horas, Tony se quitó la armadura y naturalmente Banner volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo, así, terminaron juntos comiendo shawarma en el restaurante que el genio había sugerido.

Realmente, después de una hora en el lugar el único que seguía comiendo era Thor, Banner tenía la cabeza apoyada en los codos mirando su plato de papas fritas como si fuera a encontrar rayos gamma allí, Clint tenía la pierna apoyada en el asiento de Natasha y esta le estaba haciendo algunas curaciones de las heridas en el rostro. Steve estaba dormido a al lado de Tony, con las manos enredadas en su cintura y apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro, desde que había despertado de lo del portal, el súper soldado no lo quiso perder de vista ni medio minuto.

-Bien, entonces, se quedaran con S.H.I.E.L.D esta noche?...-murmuró el genio sin moverse para no despertar al durmiente- las habitaciones allí no son lo más cómodo del mundo por lo que se…

-Tenemos alternativa?...- el sereno doctor se incorporó tratando de espabilarse.

-Pues, según el informe de daños de la torre que me acaba de mostrar Jarvis tengo aun tres habitaciones completamente equipadas y con cama king, claro está sin contar la mía, tendríamos que acomodarnos, pero hay comida en la cocina, ropa para que se cambien y baños. Las reparaciones en los vidrios se están llevando acabo, por lo cual es relativamente habitable…- el soldado se removió en su hombro soltando balbuceos incomprensibles.

-Yo estoy con Anthony…- habló el dios con la boca llena.

-Bien, la verdad prefiero quedarme con ustedes algo en esa base no me da muy buena espina…- Bruce levantó los hombros sin emoción cuando Natasha lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo iré, mi espalda no aguantara dormir esta noche en una litera…- Clint miró a su compañera fijamente.

-Bien, estoy dentro…- sin expresión alguna se volvió al genio- no le preguntaras al cap?...

-Graciosa…- masculló el castaño- tu sabes bien que vivimos juntos desde hace rato, de echo el dormirá en mi habitación ustedes acomódense como les parezca…- pidió la cuenta evitando las miradas asombradas del resto de sus compañeros de equipo- antes de que nadie insinué nada…- miró al arquero que había abierto la boca, seguro para decir alguna tontería- solo somos amigos, y él era el protegido de mi padre, lo saque del hielo y hemos peleado juntos antes de esto…es todo, vámonos…

Se giró con cuidado luego de pagar, despertando con suavidad al soldado, este sonrió aun algo dormido, caminando entre los escombros el cansado equipo alcanzó la torre para un merecido descanso.

-Compartiré habitación con Natasha…-murmuró Clint al salir del ascensor, a lo que el genio subió una ceja echándole una suspicaz mirada- es lo mismo que tú y el cap, somos amigos desde hace mucho, y bueno así Thor y el Doc tendrán habitación para cada uno…- Steve subió una ceja sin comprender el comentario, pero estaba cansado y mañana averiguaría que había ocurrido.

El supe soldado se enroscó en el cuerpo del genio tan pronto toco la suave cama, el calor del cuerpo del otro los arrullaba, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la torre quedara en profundo silencio. Lástima que la tranquilidad no duraría mucho tiempo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan chaaaan se lo esperaban si no? Ya por fin vi civil war dos veces XD había que verla en ambos idiomas, cuéntenme que les ha parecido el capítulo, que les pareció la película, tomatazos también se aceptan me gusta la ensalada XD a alguien sorprendí con la aparición de Peter? Díganme que siiiiii, la verdad había planeado esto desde antes de que se supiera que spidy salia en cw Xd pero cazo bien así que no me culpen.  
> Por ahí puse una locura de one shot que se me ocurrió a mí y a dos amigas ;) se llama Steveciento muy crack XD.
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> La escena de Hawkeye sacando gente del bus si pasó en Avengers.


	13. Capítulo 12 - Thor Odinson

Thor Odinson era el legítimo príncipe heredero al trono de Asgard, un héroe en su mundo y ahora también en midgard.

Su infancia y adolescencia había sido realmente sencilla, lo mejor de lo mejor, y el entrenamiento más exigente lo habían convertido en un increíble guerrero, pero también en alguien un poco prepotente, aun así, era digno de empuñar a Mjolnir. Luego de atreverse a atacar Jotunheim solo con su grupo de amigos, poniendo así su mundo en peligro, su padre lo desterró a midgard. Thor había aprendido grandes y valiosas lecciones durante su castigo, además de notar la verdadera naturaleza venenosa de su querido hermano Loki. Luego de desmantelar todo el plan de este y regresar a casa, su hermano había escapado sin rastro, ahora sabia porque, pero no a donde.

Gracias a él, la ciudad de Nueva York ahora tenía grandes destrozos, y era probable que muchos civiles estuvieran heridos o muertos. Pero por el esfuerzo de las grandes personas que eran los vengadores, lograron contener la invasión y evitar que el daño fuera peor.

Curioso grupo, bastante variopinto, los analizó con detenimiento llegando a la conclusión que realmente podían llegar a convertirse en su familia midgardiana. Aunque, al igual que su visita a nuevo México le había mostrado, no lograba entender porque los humanos no eran más abiertos en cuanto a sus sentimientos, una especie de tabú en expresar lo que tenían en sus corazones. El dios lo había notado allí cuando Natasha limpiaba suavemente las heridas de Clint, allí cuando Anthony llevaba la bomba al portal sin dar señales de vida y Steven se veía destrozado en el suelo. Pero todos seguían objetando que era amistad, y el asgardiano quería golpearse la cabeza contra una pared, incluso pregunto a Bruce y aun con todo el conocimiento científico del doctor, este no logro explicarlo.

Solían considerarlo un idiota a veces por no entender la tecnologia o cómo funcionaba midgard, pero definitivamente el rubio pensaba que los idiotas eran ellos, por seguir negando lo que obviamente sentían.

Ya vería que pasaba cuando regresara. Por ahora debía llevar a Loki a casa, no era que lo culpara, seguía siendo su hermano y no tenía ningún problema en decir que lo quería, pero aun así necesitaba un castigo.

La mañana siguiente a la batalla llegó bastante rápido, para cuando el dios del trueno arrastró su cansado cuerpo a la cocina, el capitán ya tenía listo el desayuno de los seis, y leía el periódico con el brazo enroscado en la figura del adormilado genio que degustaba su café.

Pensó en insinuar cualquier cosa, pero seguramente terminaría de la misma manera, así que se sentó tomando mecánicamente dos pop tarts de sabores diferentes alternándolas con chocolate caliente, mientras el resto del aun apaleado equipo aparecía para comenzar el día.

Clint se inclinó por el cereal mientras Natasha optaba por café y tostadas, Banner por su parte eligió té y fruta.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto…- suspiró suavemente Steve mientras echaba una ojeada a su equipo, se sentía como un agradable desayuno familiar.

-También yo querido amigo Steven…- el asgardiano le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda- lastimosamente debo culminar mi misión y entregar a mi querido hermano a la justicia de mi tierra, aun así, espero volver pronto…

El teléfono de Romanoff empezó a repiquetear desde la habitación esta se apresuró a contestar.

-Steve…- murmuró la pelirroja de regreso, tapando la bocina con una mano- Fury quiere hablarte…

-Bien…- de mala gana soltó a Tony que se quejó con suavidad por la ausencia de su fuente de calor.

-Bien Brucie qué opinas…- el genio se levantó dejando la taza en el fregadero- hay espacio para ti, tengo nuevos proyectos en cuanto a laboratorios de biomedicina, química y gamma…

-Definitivamente es una buena oferta, lo voy a considerar luego de que vayamos a despedir a Thor…- bebió con calma su infusión, mientras el arquero a su lado se atragantaba de cereal de chocolate.

-Bueno tengo una misión para S.H.I.E.L.D salgó esta noche para Washington con Natasha, al parecer estoy de vuelta…- subió los hombros, bajando un poco la cabeza ante la desoladora mirada del millonario- estaré de vuelta en menos de una semana, Fury prometió que no es larga ni complicada…

-Estas bien con eso?... esta bien para mi si para ti lo está…- susurró suavemente el castaño deteniéndose a su lado, el otro hombre suspiró.

-Supongo que es hora, tratare de que sea breve…- su sonrisa encantadora hizo temblar las rodillas del genio que tragó con dificultad, balbuceó una disculpa y se dirigió a su habitación para asearse.

El resto del equipo le imito, para antes del almuerzo estaban todos en el puente de central park, alrededor de ambos dioses que desaparecieron poco después entre rayos azules.

-Tengo una misión en Turquía, vas a estar bien con el cap?...- murmuró quedamente Clint al oído de la Viuda.

-Sabes que sí, además, hasta hace unos meses Tony estaba tratando de buscarle una cita conmigo, claramente no somos compatibles, pero puede que yo tenga más suerte en conseguirle a alguien, hay muchas chicas en la cede de Washington alguna le debe agradar…-respondió la viuda subiendo al auto negro, tras ellos subió Banner, Clint entrecerró los ojos con incredulidad a lo dicho por su compañera, estaba seguro de haber oído que las mujeres tenían mas intuición para esto y por alguna razón ella no notaba lo que pasaba frente a los ojos de todos, en fin se lo explicaría luego de regresar.

Romanoff y Barton dejaron a Banner en la entrada de la torre, este, Tony y Steve entraron de nuevo.

-Puedes seguir usando la misma habitación…- susurró Stark cuando salieron del ascensor, su mirada se perdió en el soldado que caminaba hacia la habitación que “compartían”- por ahora puedes descansar, en un par de horas me traerán tu tarjeta de acceso ilimitado para poder hacerte el recorrido…- dicho esto se despidió del doctor casi corriendo por el pasillo, para encontrarse al rubio empacando el equipaje.

-Cap estás seguro de esto?...- pregunto de nuevo tintineando sus dedos contra el reactor, habito que usualmente solo tomaba cuando estaba ansioso, mientras el otro suspiraba cerrando la maleta.

-Tony…- atrapó entre sus grandes manos la cara del genio mirándolo a los ojos- que pasa? Es la segunda vez que me preguntas, siento que el que no está cómodo con esto eres tu, me llamaste cap?, así estamos de mal?...

-No lo sé, solo…- suspiró abrazándose a la estrecha cintura del soldado con fuerza- S.H.I.E.L.D no ha sido precisamente honesto, no estas habituado aun a todo el entorno pueden aprovecharse, y si es una misión suicida?... tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Shhhh- acarició con ternura las hebras castañas- voy a estar bien, te lo prometo, ni vas a notar que me fui, además Bruce te hará compañía…- su tono aun con cierto deje de amargura a la mención del otro, no estaba feliz de dejarlo solo con el millonario, pero no tenía opción.

-Créeme, lo notare, y Bruce es genial…- el cap arrugó el entrecejo sacándole una sonrisa- somos hermanos de ciencia, pero te aseguro que nadie puede reemplazarte…

Desde el punto en el que estaba Steve se acercó un poco, tentado, los carnosos labios del genio estaban solo a pocos centímetros de distancia, se encontró a si mismo preguntándose que sabor tendrían, un poco más, Tony abrió sus ojos a todo lo que daban ante la remota posibilidad de besar al soldado, de repente el sonido de un motor.

-Capitán Rogers, lamento interrumpir, pero la señorita Romanoff le espera, ha aterrizado el Quinjet en la terraza…- comentó Jarvis, el par suspiró, el rubio desvió su trayectoria deteniéndose en la frente, depositando allí un suave beso de despedida.

-Te veré en pocos días…- susurró algo azorado, tomó su equipaje y salió antes de que la pelirroja viniera a buscarle. El quinjet surcó el cielo momentos después.

Tony lo vio desaparecer en el horizonte, soltando un sonoro suspiró, sería mejor tener la mente ocupada, con Pepper fuera cuidando de Coulson sabía que todas las reparaciones debía programarlas por sí mismo, tomó su tableta dirigiendo su cuerpo a la sala, empezando a hacer llamadas y a enviar correos.

-Señor, la información que extrajimos al hackear la base de datos de S.H.I.E.L.D es bastante extensa, quiere que la borre? O desea echarle una mirada?...- como siempre diligente la IA.

-La fase dos de creación de armas con el teseracto no eta todo?...- y el genio estaba de pie casi corriendo a encerrarse en el laboratorio.

-No señor, hay mucho más…- encendió las pantallas holográficas empezando a mostrarle al genio, listas, códigos des encriptados y videos varios de años de operación de la agencia.

-Dente ahí…- Tony paró el flujo de información cuando uno de los videos se le hizo conocido, era una calle por la que solía pasar para ir a la universidad.

_Un auto con placas muy conocidas apareció en la pantalla, tras el dos sujetos en motocicletas uno de ellos con una máscara roja, este cerró el vehículo haciéndole estrellarse contra un poste cercano, el otro de cabello un poco más largo y un brazo de metal, abrió el baúl tomando un maletín metálico._

_-Aquí esta, ahora vámonos…- gruñó, pero el sujeto se acercó a la cabina sacando a un sujeto que Tony pudo reconocer muy bien, era su padre. Varios otros tipos en motos llegaron- que haces déjalo, me prometieron que no iban a morir si cooperaba…_

_-Lo lamento…- mostro sus blancos dientes mientras el hombre de cabello largo era sujetado por varios hombres a la vez- pero Hydra no deja testigos…_

_-Albert no…- gruñó a lo que daban sus pulmones el castaño, mientras era sometido contra el piso- Howard era amigo de Steve…- gimió desconsolado mientras el hombre mayor era golpeado con fuerza hasta perder la vida, luego el sujeto se encaminó hacia la mujer retorciéndole el cuello mientras el soldado en el piso gritaba, cuando la rubia dejó de respirar, el matón se volvió al resto._

_-Díganle a Zola que este necesita reparaciones, aún es demasiado blando un borrón completo sería lo mejor…- con la cacha del arma que tenía en la mano golpeo al otro en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, el video terminó._

Tony estaba sin habla y con un nudo profundo en su garganta, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero por la memoria de sus padres, sobre todo la de su madre, lo iba averiguar.

-Reconocimiento facial Jarvis, quien es ese tal Albert?...- gruñó con molestia mientras leía atentamente todos los datos.

-Albert Malik, fue algo así como el sucesor de Johann Smith, portaba la máscara de cráneo rojo para hacer homenaje al creador de Hydra, murió en misteriosas circustancias, tiene en su lista muchos crímenes, sobre todo asesinatos, destacados están Howard y Maria Stark así como los científicos Richard y Mary Parker…

-Parker?...- susurró Tony recordando al pequeño del bus, no podían tener nada que ver o sí? Sería muy grande la coincidencia- quien es el otro? El que trató de ayudarles?...

-James Buchannan Barnes…- respondió Jarvis.

-Bucky, pero como? Se supone que murió en el 45...- Tony volvió a tapear con los dedos el reactor, algo aquí no encajaba, porque todos estos archivos de Hydra estaban en la base de datos más secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D?- Vamos a descifrar todo esto aunque no duerma esta noche J…

Aunque el millonario trabajó toda la noche incluso más allá, y encontró muchas cosas entre ellas que Barnes seguía vivó en algún lugar, cosa que seguro agradaría al capitán, no logró descifrar porque la larga lista de infiltrados de Hydra no solo en S.H.I.E.L.D, si no también algunos en el gobierno estadounidense, entre ellos Alexander Pierce y aquel senador que Tony había llamado payaso, necesitaba la pieza faltante, era hora de dar aviso a Steve, quien sabe que podía pasarle en esa misión si no le advertía. Se puso de pie caminando frenéticamente de un lado al otro mientras la pulsera seguía dando el tonó de marcado…

-Hey Tony, que pasa? Natasha me acaba de recoger de mi ejercicio diario, conocí a un recluta Sam Wilson muy amable que…

-Steve…- gruñó el genio cortándole de mala manera- estas solo allí?...acabo de hacer que Jarvis apague por un minuto todos los micrófonos y cámaras de tu habitación…

-Sí, estoy solo, que ocurre?…- el soldado miró en todas direcciones de su habitación, arrugó el ceño volviendo a la pantallita holográfica donde el millonario lucia cansado y preocupado- Tony desayunaste? No me digas que no has dormido aun….

-Steve esto es importante…con quien tienes misión?...solo con Natasha?...- se paseó más por la habitación decidido a preparar la armadura para partir.

-No, también viene el equipo Strike…- el capitán también empezó a preparar las cosas para la misión.

-No puedes ir…- gruñó el genio- voy para allá de inmediato…

-Tony no puedes decirme que no puedo ir, no tengo cinco años, que está pasando?...- Stark tomó un hondo suspiro tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Strike, Insight, Alexander Pierce, algunos políticos y una larga lista de personal de S.H.I.E.L.D son infiltrados de Hydra…- el soldado sonrió confiado en que era una broma pesada, pero al ver el semblante del millonario que apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, frenó en seco.

-Que dices?... Tony, Hydra se acabó en la segunda guerra mundial, yo mismo vi a Redskull ser tragado por el teseracto…- vio como el genio tecleaba algunas cosas en la pantalla- que haces?...

-Te estoy enviando toda la información que Jarvis y yo sacamos, para que me creas, la lista de personal y los videos, incluyendo el asesinato de mis padres, y Steve…- susurró suavemente como temiendo herirlo- estas sentado?...

-No, porque quieres que me siente…- Tony suspiró exasperado y el soldado hizo lo pedido para no alterarlo más- bien ahora lo estoy…

-Steve…-titubeó buscando las palabras correctas- al parecer Bucky no murió en la misión del tren…

-Que?... Tony nadie puede sobrevivir a esa caída, ya estás diciendo locuras, debe ser la falta de sueño….- el genio volvió a teclear poniéndole en directo el video del asesinato de sus padres, el rubio se quedó sin habla, palideciendo más a cada momento.

-No…- se pasó las manos por el cabello, abrió la lista- definitivamente el mundo no ha cambiado lo suficiente…- bajó la cabeza con aire de melancolía, escuchando los gritos de su mejor amigo en el video.

-Vamos a encontrarlo, te lo prometo, pero por ahora tenemos que trazar un plan, para ir limpiando S.H.I.E.L.D de a pocos, no podemos levantar sospechas…- el genio arrugó el ceño con fuerza.

-Y ahora que…- gruñó el capitán abrumado con el exceso de información.

-Tu misión es el Lemurian Star no es así? Un barco secreto de S.H.I.E.L.D que fue secuestrado…- el rubio asintió echando una ojeada al reloj de su mesita de noche, estaban sobre el tiempo, haciendo alarde de toda su agilidad mental Stark reunió suficientes datos- Fury contrató al secuestrador, la pregunta es porque?....- caminó de un lado a otro- tal vez sospecha como nosotros, ese barco puede tener la información que nos falta para saber cómo Hydra llegó a S.H.I.E.L.D, bueno ahora tienes que ir a esa misión con absoluto cuidado claro está, no se puede confiar en Strike ni en Rumlow…

-Bien, entonces salvo a los rehenes como si nada y luego?...- se puso de pie de nuevo preparando el uniforme.

-Es divertido, porque todos los secuestrados pertenecen a Hydra no deberías ni salvarlos, pero sería sospechoso, además Fury debe haber enviado a alguien por la información, según lo que he leído aquí no está implicado, probablemente Natasha es la asignada ya que ustedes dos son los únicos ajenos a Strike que van a participar…- de su lado el genio empezó a empacar algunas cosas en un morral pequeño- voy a dejar programado a Jarvis para que filtre la información de Strike y otros varios en internet, con eso los arrestaran apenas regresen a suelo americano, la viuda no nos dará la información eso es seguro, así que cuando esté en manos de Nick e intente usarla es posible que pueda hackearla...

-Haces ver eso tan sencillo…- el soldado se despojó de su camisa sin ningún pudor, haciendo al otro tragar con dificultad, tuvo que darse una bofetada mental para reaccionar.

-Lo es cariño…- guiñó con coquetería- acaso dudas de mí? hackee el pentágono antes de entrar a la universidad, podría hacer esto desde un horno microondas- se jactó, alegre de poner una sonrisa en el otro- …Steve, ten mucho cuidado, para encontrar a Bucky necesitas estar vivo…

-Bien, bien lo sé, lo hare, cuídate tú también, te llamare al regresar- con toda la valentía que consiguió mando un pequeño beso al aire que prácticamente puso de rodillas a su compañero, seguidamente cortó la comunicación.

-Señor un mensajero dice que trae la nueva tarjeta de acceso del doctor Banner y pide permiso para subir…- anuncio Jarvis, el genio despertó de su ensueño y arrugó la frente con desconfianza, asegurándose de llevar todo lo necesario en el morral, tomo una sudadera negra de gran tamaño que debía pertenecer a Steve y unas gafas oscuras, se puso la capota sobre la cabeza con afán.

-Escaneo facial…- ordenó caminando rápidamente hacia la habitación de su amigo.

-Agente de S.H.I.E.L.D implicado en Hydra, al parecer hemos detonado algún protocolo de seguridad señor…- Banner medio dormido se asomó a la puerta.

-No me has visto desde que Loki y Thor se fueron…- susurró Tony- escaneo de la zona J…

-Eh?...- Bruce se rascó la cabeza confundido.

-Es así, afortunadamente hay un video de ti durmiendo todo este tiempo, lo dejare en protocolo de seguridad bajo para que lo encuentren, debo ir a Washington con urgencia, pero te necesito aquí por si cualquier cosa se presenta…- bajó el tono de voz aún más- creo que accedí a información de manera no muy legal, pero es por una buena causa lo prometo, me pondré en contacto cuando pueda, Jarvis por a Pepper sobre aviso por si algo ocurre…

-Señor, hay un quinjet a menos de un kilómetro de aquí sobrevolando en círculos, y algunas patrullas de policía apostadas alrededor de la torre…- informó la IA

-Debo irme, hay un repartidor falso diciendo que tiene tu tarjeta de acceso nueva, las fabricamos aquí mismo así que claramente es una mentira, pero como no sabes nada déjale pasar, así estarás libre de toda culpa…- corrió al taller dejando a Bruce donde lo había encontrado aún sin entender del todo que ocurría- sabía que había sido una buena idea la capsula de emergencia, instalare varias en la torre si sobrevivo a esto…

Dicho esto, puso su palma sobre la pared que mecánicamente se abrió, revelando algo parecido a un pequeño submarino. Se metió allí con afán y cerrándola tras él, dos segundos más tarde salía a presión de agua por el ducto de la ciudad hasta el Lago Erie. Luego de cruzarlo a toda la velocidad que el pequeño vehículo daba, debía buscar algún aeropuerto en Michigan, tendría que reunirse con Steve en Washington de cualquier manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinitas gracias a todos por sus comentarios es solo por ustedes que trato de adelantar rápido ;).  
> Bueno como habrán notado las cosas están empezando a cambiar mucho por aquí como especifique en el prólogo la bruja cambió hilos del pasado lejano y eso en la teoría del tiempo dice que afectara todo el presenta y futuro. También quería rellenar algunos vacíos que ha dejado el universo cinematográfico de marvel, cosas como que Tony haya hackeado shield en avengers pero que no encontrara todo lo de hydra aun siendo el mejor hacker del mundo pueeees es algo ilógico, en fin, espero que les guste como vamos :3, si la película fue muy stony para mí, y termine shippeando mucho otra parejita que puede que aparezca por aquí XD son una ternura.  
> No deje descansar a los pobres de avengers los mande a ws XD im3 vendrá en algún momento ;)  
> Bueno me merezco un review? Digan que siiiii  
> Tienen razón los que me hablan de algunos problemas pequeños de ortografía y gramática, pero a veces estoy tan apurada que no me da tiempo de revisar el capítulo antes de subirlo  no es malintencionado lo siento mucho.
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Esto creo que empezara de manera diferente, viene im3 y ca Winter soldier, todo está cambiando XD.  
> Ubicación geográfica basada en el mapa de USA.  
> Albert Malik realmente es el culpable de la muerte de los padres de spidy en los comic originales, además de portar la máscara de cráneo rojo cuando el original desapareció.  
> Bucky no mato a los padres de Tony en el comic, así que aquí quise reivindicarlo a su curso normal :3


	14. Capítulo 13 - Natalia Alianovna Romanoff

Natalia Alianovna Romanoff era una espía rusa entrenada en el cuarto rojo por la KGB, su fiereza y eficacia le ganaron el título de la mortal viuda negra. Poco antes de completar su entrenamiento con el ritual de graduación escapó, convirtiéndose en agente flotante, prácticamente en mercenaria, entregando sus servicios al mejor postor.

Se convirtió rápidamente en una amenaza para la seguridad mundial, dado que quienes podían pagarla normalmente no eran los chicos buenos. Por esto apareció pronto en el radar de S.H.I.E.L.D, lo que provoco que Nicholas Fury enviara a Clint Barton alias Ojo de Halcon a eliminarla a como diera lugar. Pero algo ocurrió en Budapest cuando el par se encontró, un enemigo común y la facilidad de ambos para trabajar juntos le salvo la vida a la viuda.

Clint le recomendó a esta entrar a las filas de S.H.I.E.L.D, e intercedió por ella ante Fury. El hombre del parche accedió luego de algún tiempo, y luego de que Romanoff desertara por completo de Rusia, se unió a la agencia tomando el nombre de Natasha. En un principio el arquero estuvo con ella la mayoría de sus misiones, debían asegurarse que era de fiar, pero ahora, luego de algunos años de lealtad y misiones heroicas como la de Loki en Nueva York, la pelirroja se encontraba en el grupo de mayor confiabilidad.

Y por eso el gran jefe le había dado una misión aparte de la que ya tenían junto al Cap y el equipo Strike. La tercera tarea encontrarle una cita al rubio.

-Creo que si invitas a Kristen de estadísticas a salir probablemente dirá que si…- le susurró al ojiazul cuando este se ajustaba el casco y se preparaba para saltar.

-Por eso es que no la invito…- soltó con simpleza, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Muy tímido o muy asustado?- pregunto la pelirroja alistando el paracaídas.

-Muy ocupado…- y saltó del quinjet directamente al océano.

Una misión realmente muy sencilla, Natasha no dejo en ningún momento de darle nombres y descripciones de chicas de la agencia al soldado, este solo seguía negándose con energía mientras peleaba. Los rehenes estuvieron rápidamente a salvo y el Lemurian Star volvió a ser territorio de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve no hizo ningún comentario ante la desaparición de la viuda por algunos minutos, al parecer Tony tenía razón y ella recolectaría el resto de información que necesitaban para sacar definitivamente a Hydra de la agencia.

Y los planes del genio seguían en avance, porque algunas horas después de entregar la misión varios miembros de rango bajo de Strike e Insight fueron apresados.

-Vas a estar bien entregando el informe de la misión tu solo?...- preguntó Natasha en el garaje del Triskelion.

-No debe haber problema, todo salió bien y no creo que Fury este mas agrio que de costumbre…- le sonrió a la mujer y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, para su sorpresa lo abrazó con fuerza, dejándole ir pocos minutos después.

-Suerte chico grande, luego te conseguiré una cita…- susurró subiendo a su deportivo negro y saliendo a toda velocidad, dejando al hombre con una mirada interrogante.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos y dirigiéndose al ascensor para alcanzar la oficina de Nick, aun sin cambiarse de atuendo, quería estar la menor cantidad de tiempo posible en la base, no sabía en quien podía confiar.

Golpeó un par de veces en la oficina y al no obtener contestación entró, el hombre no se encontraba allí, en cuanto giró los talones para salir se encontró con Alexander Pierce en la puerta.

-Capitán Rogers, es un honor, está buscando a Nick?...- el rubio trató de no arrugar demasiado el ceño sabiendo ahora que el otro hombre era el que dirigía Hydra dentro de la agencia.

-Sí, venía a traerle el informe de la misión, pero parece que ha salido, así que volveré mañana creo…- hizo el amague de irse, pero el Pierce le cerró el camino.

-Nick Fury ha estado desaparecido desde que emitió el informe de Nueva York hace cuatro días, de casualidad usted no sabrá nada de su paradero? Ya sabe él es mi amigo y estoy bastante preocupado…- Alexander seguro era buen actor, porque sonaba convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Señor con todo respeto, pero si supiera donde esta no habría venido hasta aquí…- les miró fijamente a los ojos- si se comunica conmigo le hare saber que lo están buscando…- trató de irse de nuevo, pero volvió a ser interceptado.

-Tenemos otro problema Capitán, necesitamos hacer algunas mejoras a los helicarriers de la agencia, para eso necesitamos a Stark- Steve apretó los puños con algo de pánico, tratando de respirar para no exaltarse- envié algunos agentes para que lo convencieran de venir ya que no responde mis llamadas, pero Anthony no se encontraba en la torre, también está vacía su casa de Malibu, ha entablado comunicación con el? Le ha dicho a dónde iba?...- el secretario lo miró tratando de encontrar alguna señal en el alto rubio.

-Todo el mundo sabe cómo es Tony señor, yo de usted buscaría en la mayoría de bares y discotecas, no se me haría raro que este embriagándose con la modelo de turno para celebrar lo de Loki…- soltó lo más despreocupado que pudo, aunque por dentro el pánico lo estuviera comiendo por el paradero del genio- también le hare saber si el me contacta, si no es más aquí está el informe de la misión completa a cabalidad- le entregó una carpeta y giró los talones- si tiene alguna objeción hágamelo saber…

-Lo hare, de eso no tenga duda…- espetó el otro cuando ya casi no podía oírlo.

Al llegar al ascensor se encontró con Rumlow, este solo le hizo una señal de saludo con la mano, ambos subieron, Steve no estaba poniendo mucha atención a su entorno, en su cabeza rondaban mil y un horribles escenarios donde podía haber acabado Tony, más aún después de lo que este había descubierto. Miró la pulsera con desolación, se suponía que tenían una alarma de peligro, no sabía porque no se había activado. Piso tras piso, varios hombres abordaron, el elevador estaba a reventar cuando subieron los últimos tres, parte del equipo Strike de rango alto, allí el soldado reparó que varios a su alrededor lucían nerviosos o sudaban frio. Algo definitivamente no iba para nada bien.

-Antes de empezar, alguno quiere retirarse?...-susurró quedamente como tratando de convencerles que abandonaran.

Entonces el tipo frente a él encendió un tambo eléctrico y se giró tratando de golpearlo. Al mismo tiempo, dos sujetos que llevaban portafolios les quitaron las manijas intentando ponérselas como esposas magnéticas. El cap golpeó con fuerza la parada de emergencia, y de a pocos fue dejando a sus contendientes fuera de combate, incluso cuando lograron detener una de sus manos contra la pared del elevador, logró soltarse.

-Woooo, chico grande…- murmuró Rumlow poniéndose de pie lentamente, con un tambo eléctrico en cada mano- no pienses que esto es personal…- y atacó con fiereza, logrando golpearle en dos ocasiones, afortunadamente resistió gracias al suero. Tomó a su contendiente del torso y lo estrelló con tanta fuerza contra el techo que rompió los aluminios que lo adornaban.

-Se sintió un poco personal…- soltó dándole una patada al escudo para que volviera a su muñeca, rompió con este la esposa magnética. Quitó la parada de emergencia, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron varios comandos estaban prestos a disparar, con una ágil pirueta cortó los cables del elevador haciéndolo caer en picada varios pisos, hasta que el freno de emergencia se activó, cuando trató de salir de nuevo, allí estaban los comandos listos para atacar.

-Ríndete Rogers, no hay salida…- gritaban desde el otro lado cuando la puerta se cerró. El súper soldado midió sus opciones, optando por brincar tras su escudo rompiendo el vidrio del elevador y cayendo estrepitosamente varios metros más abajo al vestíbulo de la base.

Algo adolorido, pero sin tiempo que perder se levantó y corrió al garaje, agradeciendo a lo que fuera que le había dado suerte de sobrevivir, tomó una de las motocicletas de la agencia que tenían las llaves puestas y partió justo antes de que las puertas le encerraran.

Los problemas no acabaron allí, un quinjet sobrevolaba al otro lado del puente que era la única salida.

-Ríndase Capitan Rogers, ríndase…- ordenó el piloto por los altavoces a la vez que le apuntaba con el cañón principal. Esto no amedrentó a Steve, que inicio maniobras evasivas cuando los disparos trataron de alcanzarle. Estando ya cerca de la aeronave brincó y lanzó el escudo con fuerza encajándolo en una de las turbinas, una pirueta y lo recupero lanzándolo de nuevo para quebrar los motores traseros, el vehículo se desplomó, y el súper soldado continuó su carrera hacia la libertad, saltando habilidosamente la barricada y huyendo a todo lo que sus piernas y el suero le daban.

Unas veinte cuadras más arriba decidió detenerse, pegó su espalda al edificio más cercano que resultó ser un centro de entrenamiento deportivo, sin pensárselo dos veces entró. Varios jóvenes jugaban baloncesto en la cancha, evitando crear conmoción debido al traje que aun portaba, miró las maletas en las gradas, debatiéndose entre robar o no la ropa. En eso estaba cuando una mano le tapó la boca, por un segundo pensó en golpear a quien fuera que estaba tratando de impedirle gritar, pero al palpar la muñeca reconoció una pulsera muy familiar.

Se dejó llevar mansamente hasta los vestidores, dándose la vuelta para abrazar al otro apenas pasaron por la puerta.

-Debiste avisarme que te estaban persiguiendo, casi me infarto…- gruñó contra su cuello sacándole una risita.

-Oh estabas preocupado por mi?...- se separó un poco del otro- imagina que sentí yo cuando la alarma de mi pulsera empezó a timbrar enloquecida y Jarvis me notificó que saltaste de un ascensor a quien sabe cuántos pisos de altura…- enfatizaba con las manos dentro de la amplia sudadera logrando causarle una sonrisa de ternura al rubio- hablando de eso Jarvis revísalo, encuentra el rastreador…

-Escaneando…- murmuró la IA en el comunicador en su oído mientras un rayo de luz azul pasaba por el cuerpo del soldado- dentro del casco justo bajo la A…

-Toma…- murmuró mirando hacia otro lado mientras le entregaba ropa, una gorra y gafas- cámbiate y dame ese casco…

Sin chistar Steve hizo lo pedido, mientras cambiaba su atuendo el genio reviso el casco sacando el rastreador con cuidado y echándolo por el inodoro.

-Suerte al seguir ese rastro, inútiles…- sonrió con saña mientras empacaba el uniforme que el capitán se había quitado, una memoria USB cayó al piso cuando sacudió la parte superior, Tony arrugó la mirada tomándola entre los dedos, tenía el logo de S.H.I.E.L.D en ella-Que es esto?...- el rubio salió ya cambiado y arrugó la mirada, repasó los momentos de su día recordando el extraño abrazo de la viuda.

-Natasha me abrazó al despedirse hoy, Fury está desaparecido, tú crees que?...- el otro asintió sin necesidad de oír el final de la frase.

-Vamos, tengo una camioneta aparcada afuera, necesito algún lugar público donde leer esto, que nos permita escapar encubiertos por la gente, yo hice el programa de seguimiento de los discos de la agencia, solo nos dará nueve minutos máximo desde que lo conectemos a alguna computadora…- Tony caminó rápidamente por el pasillo seguido del rubio.

-De donde salió esto?...- preguntó abordando la camioneta roja del lado del copiloto- digo, yo sé que eres billonario y toda la cosa, pero no se supone que te persiguen y rastrean tus autos y las tarjetas y eso?...

-Afortunadamente Pepp no había podido desactivar la tarjeta ilimitada que sacamos para ti cuando eras Johan Collins, así que la tome mientras conversaba contigo…- subió los hombros con sencillez mientras encendía el vehículo echando a andar.

-Junto con mi sudadera…- soltó el otro divertido.

-Hey no me culpes, estaba sobre el tiempo solo tuve unos minutos para escapar luego de haberte llamado…- condujo por la ciudad con el centro comercial más grande como punto de destino.

-Tu sabias que te iban a perseguir y no me dijiste nada…- gruñó malhumorado el otro.

-Tu pulsera no se activó así que estaba bien, no es así?- bufó- en cambio la mía estuvo chillando por la última media hora, el ofendido debería ser yo…

El rubio solo cruzó los brazos soltando un gruñido mientras veía por la ventana. Con habilidad el castaño aparco cerca de la salida, por si tenían que huir.

-Ponte esto…- le tendió un comunicador para la oreja- está conectado a la pulsera, por si nos separamos o algo…

Suspiró haciendo lo pedido, ambos bajaron del vehículo y de manera pausada se dirigieron al mac store más cercano.

-Bueno, nueve minutos a partir de ahora…- conectó la usb en el aparato empezando a teclear con rapidez.

-Hola muchachos…- la voz de la viuda casi los sacó de la piel, ambos voltearon solo para darse cuenta que la pelirroja sonaba por el intercomunicador.

-Natasha?...- preguntó el rubio cuidadosamente mientras el otro descifraba los datos en la pantalla.

-Sí, yo puse la memoria en tu traje Steve…- murmuró secamente- petición de Fury, necesitamos sacar a Hydra de la agencia, pero no podemos alertarlos, algo planean con el proyecto Insight pero no sabemos bien que es, el director ya estaba en la mira por lo que tuvo que desaparecer, al igual que Maria y yo, pero pusimos un dispositivo en la memoria que me permitiría saber cuándo la activaran, para así ayudarlos a escapar, los estoy viendo por las cámaras de seguridad…

-Bingo, hay que ir a Weathon en Nueva Yersey…- susurró Tony sacando de mala manera la USB.

-Strike esta al asecho…- susurró la pelirroja, ya hay comandos todos los pisos buscándolos, salgan de ahí despacio…- el par hizo lo pedido- Steve, pasa tu brazo por los hombros de Tony como si estuvieran en una cita…- no sin un fuerte sonrojo en ambas caras, siguieron las instrucciones-caminen lentamente hacia la escalera del estacionamiento…

El capitan podía ver a los comandos, analizando rápidamente las posibilidades condujo al genio a la salida más cercana a pesar de que la viuda puso objeción. Ya casi habían llegado al vehiculó cuando vieron venir un par de comandos distraídos, el soldado trató de retroceder, pero noto que más venían tras ellos, aun había suficiente gente para que el grupo no los detectara, el problema? Rumlow estaba entre ellos y era un riesgo bastante alto.

-Que parte de sigan mis instrucciones no entendieron?...- gruñó la mujer al comunicador tratando de pensar una escapatoria cuando vio un pequeño callejón donde estaban los contenedores de basura, seguro los perseguidores buscarían allí, una idea asaltó su mente poniendo una sonrisa ladina- Steve tienes que acorralar a Tony contra la pared del callejón y besarse como si estuvieran a punto de comerse allí mismo…

-Que?...- la cara del soldado paso rápidamente a un rojo fuego, el genio a su lado empezó a sentir sus rodillas hacerse gelatina ante la sola idea.

-Las demostraciones de cariño en público incomodan a la gente, y más si son apasionadas, evitaran mirar por educación…- explicó- ahora háganlo o los van a atrapar…

Titubeando un poco el rubio jaló al genio al callejón poniéndolo con cuidado contra la pared, sus manos temblaban cuando lo tomó de la cintura metiendo su rodilla entre las del otro hasta que la apoyó también. Tony tragó duro cuando lo vio acercarse, sintiéndose fuera de su elemento, y eso que en el terreno de los besos él seguro tendría diez veces más experiencia que el cap. De algún lado sacó entereza para enredar sus brazos en el cuello del más alto, ambos cerraron los ojos, y entonces sucedió, sus labios se juntaron en un beso sencillo y nervioso.

-Apasionado, con algo tan soso no van a espantar a nadie…- ordenó la pelirroja, pero la diversión se sentía nítida en su voz.

Claramente ofendido en su ego de conquistador, Tony mordisqueo con suavidad el labio inferior de Steve, haciéndolo gemir y abrir la boca dándole acceso lingual para un húmedo beso. La tensión de sus cuerpos subió, y de un momento a otro ya ninguno de los dos fingía, el rubio se presionó con fuerza contra el otro cuerpo, ávido de contacto, empezando a meter con descaro sus manos bajo la sudadera. Las mariposas aletearon raudas en sus respectivos vientres, mientras el beso se intensificaba, el castaño bajó sus manos apretando sin vergüenza el trasero del otro, haciendo sin querer que dos muy despiertas partes de la anatomía de ambos se rozaran lujuriosamente.

-Ya se fueron…- trató la viuda, pero el par estaba en otro mundo, Steve ya había empezado a mordisquear el cuello de Tony dejándole ligeras marcas- oigan, si hacen escándalo en la vía publica los van a encontrar…- prácticamente gritó logrando por fin que se separaran aun jadeantes- hora de irse…

No muy seguro de lo que acababa de ocurrir el genio tomó la mano del rubio echando a andar al auto, ambos subieron aun en silencio, poniéndose en marcha hacia su destino. Bastante perdidos en sus pensamientos se sumieron en un silencio incomodo, algo que nunca les había ocurrido antes.

-Puedo preguntar algo?...- la voz aun divertida de la chica rompió el silencio, ambos sujetos gruñeron en respuesta- Steve ese fue tu primer beso?...- el comentario logró que el rubio se sonrojara hasta la punta de las orejas, obligándose a sí mismo a guardar silencio, el genio a su lado notando lo azorado que estaba decidió salir en su defensa.

-Pues si ese fue su primer beso, wow como será cuando tenga practica…- soltó sin una pizca de vergüenza en su voz guiñándole con coquetería, solo logrando que se sonrojara aún más si era posible.

-Bueno solo me preguntaba cuanta practica podía haber tenido el capitan américa…- la pelirroja siguió el hilo- es un buen dato si estoy buscándole una cita…

-Una cita?...- el genio casi tuvo que esquivar otro vehículo de la impresión- Steve estas buscando salir con alguien?...

-No, Natasha tiene esa idea en la cabeza y creo que es tu culpa desde lo del paladio…- cruzó los brazos tratando de relajarse- podemos cambiar de tema a algo que no sea mi vida amorosa?

-Hey solo buscaba que no te quedaras solo si me moría, perdóname la vida…- apoyó teatralmente la mano en el pecho con fingido dolor, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa al copiloto.

En eso, llegaron al lugar, una vieja base militar. Stark rodeó aparcando lejos de la entrada metiéndose lo más posible en el espeso bosque. El rubio bajó del vehículo dándole al otro una mirada interrogante.

-Es mejor así, por si nos encuentran no den con la camioneta, debemos tener a donde escapar…- el par camino hacia la reja de la entrada, con el escudo el capitan rompió el candado.

-Solía conocer este sitio, aquí me eligieron para el programa del súper soldado…- susurró con algo de melancolía mientras recorrían el lugar.

-No hay nada aquí, que se supone que envía esa ubicación?...- el genio dio un par de vueltas más sin lograr dar con nada- no hay lecturas de radio o temperatura… creo que nos engañaron…- gruñó enfadado, la mirada del soldado se perdió más allá en un almacén- que pasa?...

-El ejército prohíbe almacenar municiones a menos de 450 metros de las barracas…- empezó a encaminarse seguido del castaño- este edificio está en el lugar equivocado. Al igual que con la reja rompió la cerradura dándoles acceso, al parecer el primer cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D. por el escudo en la pared del fondo.

Al ingresar a las oficinas encontraron las fotos de los fundadores, Howard, Peggy y el coronel Phillips. Más atrás un pasaje secreto con clave que el genio descifro con facilidad, luego un ascensor, esto daba a lo que parecía una gran computadora de almacenamiento de datos.

El genio dio un paso adelante analizando el viejo sistema, encontrando con asombro un puerto con entradas usb que claramente no pertenecían a la época. Mirando fijamente a Steve conectó allí la memoria.

 _Iniciando sistema,_ rezó la pantalla en letras verdes de ocho bits.

-Chicos…- alertó la viuda- nueve minutos recuerden…

-Rogers Steven nacido en 1918…- soltó una voz con acento aleman mientras una anticuada cámara se movía de uno al otro- Stark ,Anthony Edward nacido en 1972…

-Es una grabación?...- pregunto el rubio algo alterado.

-No soy una grabación, puedo no ser el hombre que fui cuando el capitán me tomo prisionero en 1945, no tengo mi cuerpo, pero mi mente fue almacenada en esta computadora, están pisando mi cerebro…- una imagen de un hombre de edad madura con gafas salió en una de las pantallas, el soldado arrugó el ceño.

-Armin Zola era un científico al servicio de RedSkull, murió hace mucho tiempo…- empezó a recorrer la habitación no sabiendo bien lo que buscaba.

-Estoy más vivo que nunca, solo mira a tu alrededor, cuando el programa de ciencia me tomó pensaron que podía ayudar, pero yo seguí fiel a mi causa…- explicó Zola.

-Hydra murió con RedSkull…- objetó de nuevo el capitán, el genio junto a él seguía analizando el sistema.

-Si cortas una cabeza, dos más tomaran su lugar…- recitó el científico el lema de la malvada organización.

-Pruébalo…- Steve tapeo el piso con el pie con algo de nerviosismo.

-Hydra se fundó bajo el precepto de que a la humanidad no se le pude confiar su propia libertad, lo que no sabíamos es que cuando tratas de quitársela ellos se resisten, la guerra nos enseñó mucho, la libertad debía entregarse por voluntad propia. Luego de la guerra se formó S.H.I.E.L.D y me reclutaron, así una nueva Hydra creció un hermoso parasito dentro de su agencia. Por casi sesenta años hemos sido beneficiados por la guerra, y cuando la historia no cooperaba la cambiábamos…

-Eso es imposible, mi padre, mi tia Peggy, la agencia te hubiera detenido…- gruñó rabioso Tony tratando de defenderles.

-Accidentes querido, todo fue arreglado…- imágenes de periódicos y muertes de muchos funcionarios de S.H.I.E.L.D aparecieron en pantalla dejando absortos al par- creamos un mundo tan caótico que la humanidad ya está lista para sacrificar su libertad a cambio de su seguridad, una vez el proceso de purificación se complete, tendremos un nuevo orden mundial en nuestras manos, ganamos capitán ha estado muerto tanto tiempo, eso es tan malo…

Sin poderse contener Steve rompió el monitor con el escudo.

-Que hay en el disco…- Tony estaba teniendo problemas para no gritar de furia.

-El proyecto Insight requiere conocimiento, por eso escribí un algoritmo…- contestó Armin.

-Que hace el maldito algoritmo?…- el genio estaba a punto de empezar a romper cosas igual que su acompañante.

-La respuesta a eso es fascinante, pero estarán muertos para escucharla…- las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Steve lanzó el escudo sin lograr nada- estuve apagado mucho tiempo capitán…

-Chicos tenemos un quinjet que se dirige allí, con misiles cortos de largo alcance, treinta segundos como máximo, disparado por S.H.I.E.L.D…- apuró Natasha en el comunicador.

-Es mejor así…- seguía el científico cuando Tony arrancó la usb con rapidez y la coló en su bolsillo- ambos estamos fuera de tiempo…

Steve levantó la reja del suelo colándose en el agujero junto al castaño, lo apretó contra su cuerpo poniendo el escudo sobre ellos, y entonces una explosión de gran magnitud acabo con el lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaase volviiiii, lamento la demoraaaaa, cuéntenme que opinan les gusto? Lo odian? Tomatazos?
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Steve tiene más o menos 28 años y Tony ronda los 30 por eso puse esas fechas :3 para que la diferencia de edad sea mínima.  
> En el soldado del invierno de echo Steve si se roba la sudadera de un jugador de básquet, eso sale en las escenas eliminadas.


	15. Capítulo 14 - Samuel Wilson

Samuel Wilson era un exmilitar del escuadrón 58 de rescate, un “pararescueman”. Piloto de pruebas del EXO-7 junto a su compañero Riley. Durante una misión su amigo fue golpeado por una granada en pleno vuelo y Sam no pudo hacer nada para salvarle, luego de eso decidió unirse al departamento de veteranos donde, hasta el momento, ayudaba a los soldados que sufren estrés post traumático.

Una mañana mientras hacia su ejercicio acostumbrado se topó con Steve Rogers, en un principio no vio nada especial en el sujeto, hasta que este lo pasó tres veces seguidas, y cuando trató de alcanzarle el aire no le bastó.

A pesar de ser algo presumido con su capacidad física, Wilson notó que Rogers era un hombre amable y de buen corazón, que incluso siendo el capitán América y teniendo el suero en sus venas, dedicaba tiempo todas las mañanas a entrenar. El afroamericano compartió con el su soundtrack favorito, y poco después se despidieron, con la promesa de que el rubio le visitaría algún día en casa o el trabajo. Lo vio partir en un flamante deportivo negro conducido por una bellísima mujer pelirroja.

Y entonces lo ultimó que pensó que pasaría había ocurrido, al llegar de correr y justo cuando estaba por dar un largo trago a una botella de jugo de naranja unos golpes en el vidrio de su balcón le alertaron. Subió la persiana de madera y corrió la puerta, para encontrarse a un golpeado Steve y a otro sujeto que se le hizo familiar apoyándose con dificultad en el súper soldado.

-Hola amigo…- soltó dejando claro en su cara y tono de voz la confusión.

-Lo siento, necesitamos un lugar donde escondernos, nos están dando cacería y a todos los sitios “seguros” que vamos intentan matarnos…- el rubio apretó un poco al hombre más pequeño contra él.

-No en todos los sitios…- murmuró Sam haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar. Mecánicamente cerró la puerta y bajó la persiana- La habitación de invitados está allí…- señaló la segunda puerta a la derecha en el pequeño pasillo- tiene baño y pueden asearse si lo desean… -arrugó la frente mirando al castaño- viejo eres Tony Stark?...- con una sonrisa algo adolorida asintió el más bajo mientras era conducido por Steve a la habitación.

-Gracias…- gruñó con suavidad Tony cuando fue depositado sobre la cama. Rápidamente Steve le sacó la sudadera tanteándole con suavidad el cuerpo – sígueme manoseando Rogers y no respondo…- se aventuró a bromear guiñándole un ojo, con la cara rojo granate el otro levantó las manos como si quemara.

-Solo quería ver que tan grave estas…- se rascó la mejilla mirando hacia otro lado, era mejor evitar tentaciones en ese instante.

-Estoy bien solo magullado, ya se me pasara, ve a bañarte…- indicó con el dedo la puerta contigua.

En silencio Steve tomó una corta ducha y limpió lo mejor que pudo sus ropas, seguidamente Tony ocupó el cuarto de baño, al salir se encontró sorprendido con que el rubio sonreía sentado en la cama, se acomodó cerca aun frotándose la cabeza con una toalla.

-Te ves muy feliz para alguien que descubrió que casi murió por nada…- soltó suavemente, empujándolo con el hombro a manera de juego.

-Me gusta saber contra quien estoy peleando…- le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y lo miró fijamente, cerca, demasiado cerca, a ambas cabezas vino el recuerdo del fogoso beso en el centro comercial.

-Si hubiera sido al revés, y tu vida dependiera de mi…- balbuceó Tony- confiarías?...

-Siempre…- fijo en la castaña mirada le acarició con suavidad la mejilla atrayéndolo más, algo ansioso de probar de nuevo sus labios- recuerda que tú me encontraste y me descongelaste, me diste un hogar en este tiempo…

-Uh interrumpo?...- Sam entró por la puerta haciéndoles separarse de un salto y negar con fuerza- hice el desayuno, em ustedes desayunan verdad?...

Sus estómagos gruñeron en respuesta causando que el trio estallara en carcajadas, se acomodaron en la cocina comenzando a comer con bastante hambre.

-Bueno ya sabemos que Pierce es el único que puede enviarnos un misil…- gruñó Tony con la boca llena- pero Jarvis ha estado publicando de a pocos en internet el expediente de varios infiltrados y enviando notificaciones a las autoridades…- desplegó el holograma de su pulsera- según mis cálculos en un día y medio estarán todos en línea para que cualquiera pueda descargarlos, aunque aún necesitamos saber qué hace el bendito algoritmo de Zola…

-La información estaba en el Lemurian Star…- comentó el rubio mordiendo una tostada, el genio revisó los expedientes y el caso de nuevo.

-Como Jasper Sitwell…- amplió la fotografía- es el único oficial el resto eran técnicos…

-Ahora la pregunta es: como los dos sujetos más buscados de Washington D.C secuestran un oficial a plena luz del día…- Suspiró el soldado quedándose sin ideas.

-La respuesta es no lo hacen…- Sam le entregó una carpeta.

-Qué es esto?...- el rubio tomó confundido uno de los papeles mientras el genio leía interesado el resto.

-Llámenlo currículo…- el afroamericano se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh dios eras tú?... este ha sido de los mejores inventos que he visto- el genio abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Pensé que eras piloto de rescate…- murmuró Steve dándole vueltas a la información.

-De rescate si, piloto no…- sonrió el otro.

-No podemos pedirte esto Sam, te fuiste por una razón, ya te has arriesgado mucho al recibirnos…- los grandes ojos azules se mostraban preocupados.

-Amigo, el Capitan America y Iron Man necesitan mi ayuda, que mejor manera de volver?...- los tres hombres sonrieron, y empezaron a tramar el plan.

Poco tiempo después Wilson había logrado llevar a Jasper a lo alto de un edificio donde Steve y Tony conectados con Natasha de nuevo por el comunicador, le esperaban.

-Háblame del algoritmo de Zola…- gruñó el soldado empujándole con fuerza.

-Nunca oí hablar de él…- se compuso los anteojos retrocediendo intimidado.

-Que hacías en el Lemurian Star?...- llegaron al borde.

-Estaba vomitando, me descompuse…- tropezó hacia atrás siendo sujetado por las solapas del traje.

-Si no vas a hablar…- gruñó molesto Tony tras el alto rubio- suéltalo…- pidió a lo que el soldado abrió las manos dejando caer al otro hombre al vacío.

-Hey Steve que tal Lilia?, la chica de contabilidad que tiene un arete en el labio...- la voz divertida de la pelirroja sonó en sus oídos.

-No creo estar listo para eso…- soltó sacándole una sonrisa a su acompañante, al tiempo Sam emergía volando y soltando delante de ellos al oficial.

-El algoritmo de Zola es un programa…- gimió asustado cuando se acercaron- para elegir objetivos…

-Qué objetivos?…- escupió el soldado.

-Ustedes, el secretario de defensa, el graduado de Harvard, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange cualquiera que sea una amenaza para hydra, ahora o en el futuro…- se levantó- Zola le enseño a hydra a leer el libro digital que es el siglo 21, correos electrónicos, balance bancario, genética, calificaciones. Evaluamos el pasado para predecir el futuro, luego los helicarriers eliminaran las personas de la lista, unos millones cada vez…- suspiró pasándose las manos por el rostro- lastimosamente aun no los podemos lanzar, necesitamos mejorar la tecnologia de los repulsores y nuestro consultor…- señaló a Tony- ha estado escabulléndose de nosotros…

-Al parecer he hecho bien…- bromeó el genio en respuesta.

Los tres héroes y el secuestrado abordaron el auto de Wilson, este iba al volante con Steve de copiloto y el castaño atrás junto al calvo, avanzaban rápidamente por la autopista.

-A Hydra no le agradan las infiltraciones…- espetó Jasper en un vano intento de que le liberaran.

-Porque entonces no las tapan con un corcho?...- le respondió Wilson sin quitar la vista del camino.

-Y para que sepas Stark tu querido amigo Obadiah era de los nuestros, el envió la petición con el plan a Pierce para que asesinaran a tus padres…- las manos de Tony se crisparon ante la afirmación del sujeto, seguidamente ante los ojos azules que lo miraban preocupados por el espejuelo, respiró profundo.

-No me extraña de ninguna manera, pero es un gran alivio que ya no este entre nosotros…- gruñó cruzándose de brazos, tanto el autor material como el intelectual de la muerte de los Stark estaban presumiblemente muertos.

-Usaremos a Sitwell para evitar las pruebas de ADN y entrar en los helicarriers…- comentó el capitán algo pensativo.

-Que? Estas loco? Esa es una terrible idea…- entonces un peso se sintió sobre el techo del vehículo, y una mano metálica rompió el cristal agarrando al oficial y enviándolo con fuerza contra un camión del otro lado de la calle.

El sujeto en el techo empezó a disparar, primero a la parte de atrás, tratando de esquivar las balas el genio se pasó por entre los asientos quedando sentado sobre Steve que lo apretó protectoramente. Stark siseó adolorido al darse cuenta que tenía una bala incrustada arriba de la clavícula izquierda, el rubio abrió los ojos aterrado y rápidamente puso el freno del vehículo enviando al del techo volando frente a ellos, soltó a Tony e iracundo se bajó con el escudo en la mano.

-A donde vas?....- gimió el castaño apretándose la herida.

-Quédense aquí…- ordenó furioso prácticamente corriendo hacia atacante.

Cegado por la ira arremetió con brutalidad contra el otro sujeto, golpeándolo repetidas veces con el escudo y después midiéndose a golpes limpios con él. Aunque el enmascarado también era muy fuerte, la adrenalina en el cuerpo del soldado triplicaba su potencia, sin ver nada más a su alrededor el rubio seguía golpeándole fieramente incluso sacando a volar la máscara y los googles que este portaba.

-Ni se te ocurra- golpe- volver a- golpe- si quiera tocar- golpe- a Tony…- gruñó cuando lo tenía en el suelo y se preparaba para seguirlo golpeando, el frio metal conteniendo su puño le hizo girar la mirada encontrándose el rostro preocupado del genio, sostenía como podía su mano con el guante de la armadura puesto, aun el hombro le sangraba profusamente.

-Steve, para, cálmate…- trató de razonar, pero los ojos azules estaban brumosos por la furia, e hizo el intento de volver a golpear al sujeto bajo el- Steve, escúchame, es Bucky...

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo llevando la mirada un poco más calmada al atacante, bastante magullado, pero si, era su amigo de la infancia, lo soltó confundido poniéndose de pie.

-Bucky?...- gimió en un suspiro.

-Quien demonios es Bucky?...- escupió el otro levantándose de un tirón, un par de segundos después lo que quedaba del equipo strike y varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D o más bien de hydra los habían rodeado, helicóptero incluido, obligándoles a rendirse.

Lo último que Steve vio antes de subir a la camioneta fue los confusos ojos del que había sido su mejor amigo.

-Era el…- el soldado estaba bastante triste y con la cabeza gacha- me miró a los ojos y fue como si no me conociera…

-Cómo es posible, no se supone que murió hace 70 años?...- murmuró Sam mirando por la ventana tratando de ubicar a donde los llevaban.

-No fue así…- explico Tony conteniendo un gemido de dolor- fue encontrado por hydra, y al parecer le lavaron el cerebro- miró hacia el frente encontrándose con la azul mirada llena de nostalgia- no es tu culpa, no pudiste haberlo sabido…

El genio echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de alguna manera de menguar el malestar de la herida, la cara del soldado cambió drásticamente ante la expresión de dolor.

-Si no apretamos esa herida se va a desmayar o algo peor…- espetó a uno de los comandos que los acompañaban- denme un paño y yo lo hare…- con algo de agresividad trató de incorporarse, el sujeto de negro sacó un tambo eléctrico haciéndole volver a su sitio. Para sorpresa de los tres lo incrusto en el pecho de su compañero y seguidamente le dio dos patadas dejándole inconsciente.

-Ah eso estaba apretándome el cerebro- quitándose el casco reconocieron a Maria Hill- quien es el?...- preguntó mirando a Sam.

Pero no había mucho tiempo de dar explicaciones, con herramienta de calor que traía la chica cortaron las esposas de todos y el fondo del vehículo, luego con el mayor cuidado se escabulleron por el agujero. Más allá, Hill tenía un auto esperándoles para conducirles a la represa abandonada.

-Que se supone que haces? Tengo una herida en el hombro no en la pierna…- pataleó el genio cuando al llegar el soldado lo alzó en brazos para conducirlo adentro- Socorro el Capitán América me secuestra…- Maria y Sam rodaron los ojos ante la pelea.

-Protesta todo lo que quieras tú de aquí no te bajas hasta que no tengas ayuda médica…- apretó el agarre caminando por el oscuro pasillo, una figura vino corriendo a ellos.

-Herida de bala, ha perdido al menos medio litro de sangre…- informó la castaña al médico que empezaba a caminar a la par de ellos.

Unos metros más allá en una habitación medio amoblada con algunas mesas y computadoras se encontraban Natasha y Fury, el Capitán puso al enfurruñado millonario en una silla cercana permitiéndole al doctor que lo examinase.

-Ya era tiempo…- murmuró el afroamericano cruzándose de brazos- aunque he de aplaudir que tenemos mucho trabajo adelantado gracias a los hackeos no muy legales de Stark…

-De nada…- gruñó el genio mientras la bala era extraída de la mejor manera posible, dadas las circunstancias.

-El último reporte es que el equipo Strike fue apresado poco después de su escape…Rumlow incluido…- Natasha tecleaba con energía en la laptop frente a ella- son esos todos los implicados?...

-No…- soltó en un siseo aguantando como podía que cosieran y desinfectaran la herida, Steve a su lado le permitió que apretara su mano para menguar el dolor- el último grupo de archivos se publicara mañana al medio día, todos los que quedan aún en libertad pertenecientes a Hydra incluido Alexander Pierce están en esa lista… mañana podrá reaparecer y volver a tomar el control de la organización…

-Tony no deberíamos acabar con la agencia? Hydra creció bajo su nariz, como sabemos que no ocurrirá de nuevo?...- razonó mirando a intermitentemente de Nick a la viuda.

-Necesitamos a S.H.I.E.L.D por más que me duela admitirlo ellos son los que intervienen por los vengadores ante el consejo mundial, hacen diplomacia y se encargan del desorden, en caso de no tener la agencia no sabría muy bien que agente de control podría querer ponernos el consejo, y ya sabes mejor malo conocido además el gobierno también tuvo infiltración, pero a ellos fueron los primeros que delaté…- se cerró la camisa manchada de sangre suspirando suavemente de alivio.

-Gracias creo…- gruñó Fury en respuesta analizando los datos en la computadora- mañana podremos salir de aquí a medio día si todo sigue en torno al plan de Stark, así que les recomendaría a ustedes tres ir a tomar una ducha y a dormir, Agente Romanoff muéstreles la habitación por favor…

La pelirroja asintió y se condujo a si misma por el corredor seguida de los tres hombres. La habitación tenía dos literas, en las camas superiores dormirían Natasha y Sam y los dos restantes en las inferiores. Después de que cada uno tuvo su baño y algo de comida, exhaustos y agradecidos porque estaba pronta a terminar la locura se fueron a dormir.

O eso intentaron, Steve miraba fijamente la pared no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, eran demasiados acontecimientos para solo cuatro días, su mente giraba entre que Bucky no lo había reconocido y el beso que había compartido con Tony. Se sonrojaba de solo recordar eso ultimo, el castaño había querido responderle? O solo era un actor increíble? tal vez le correspondía, o se sentía asqueado, entre esas preocupaciones estaba cuando una respiración agitada a su espalda le llamo la atención.

Con el mayor sigilo posible para no despertar a los dos restantes, se acercó a la cama del durmiente genio que jadeaba intranquilo mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-Tony?...- intentó sacarlo de la aparente pesadilla moviéndolo con suavidad y llamándole hasta que por fin logro que abriera los ojos, lucia muy alterado, con cautela se metió en las cobijas junto a el abrazándolo con fuerza para reconfortarlo- solo fue un sueño, tranquilo, estoy aquí…- le acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza intentando que la respiración del otro se calmara.

-No… no entiendes…- gimió desesperado- ese maldito video de como murieron me está persiguiendo y no solo es eso…- tembló boqueando por aire- cuando estuve ahí, en el portal en Nueva York… había tantos de ellos, Steve si hubiéramos demorado medio segundo más nos derrotaban, toda la humanidad seria esclavizada o asesinada…

-Pero no fue así, gracias a ti…- lo apretó un poco más- estamos aquí para evitar eso…

-Pero cómo?, si regresan como piensas que podríamos hacer frente a eso…- sintió como los suaves labios del capitán se posaron en su frente.

-Juntos…- susurró contra su piel depositando otro beso, el millonario de a pocos calmo su temblor, el agradable calor del cuerpo del otro los embriago conduciéndoles al sueño algunos minutos después.

El fuerte pitido de ambas pulseras los despertó aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana.

-Arrrgggg…. Stark calla eso quiero dormir…- gruñó Natasha amenazándoles desde la litera de arriba, despeinada y con la almohada en la mano.

Con afán ambos sujetos abrieron la pantalla holográfica encontrando un reporte de Jarvis.

-Esto es malo…-soltó Steve poniéndose de pie de un salto- arriba todo el mundo hay que avisarle a Fury…

-Qué demonios pasa?...- protestó Sam cubriéndose la cara con un brazo- Cap es demasiado temprano hasta para ti…

-No está jugando Sam…- el genio tecleaba con afán en la pantalla- Pierce intuyó que los integrantes de insigt serían los próximos en caer, hace diez minutos acaban de ingresar al taller de los helicarriers, va a llevar a cabo el lanzamiento incluso si no tienen tecnologia mejorada de propulsión... tenemos menos de 6 horas antes de que inicien, a la altura máxima a la que llegarían podrían aun matar miles de personas…

-Qué esperas hackealo, tienes los archivos y los de la memoria…- la viuda bajó de un salto, mientras los demás alistaban sus cosas.

-No es tan sencillo, aparte de las cámaras de seguridad el resto del sistema esta desconectado de la red, necesito estar adentro para detenerlo…- el cuarteto ya iba corriendo por el corredor haciendo suficiente ruido para que Hill y Fury acudieran a su encuentro en la destartalada sala.

-Que rayos les ocurre a todos tan temprano?...- objetó el del parche enfadado.

-Pierce lo sabe…- contestó el Capitán, entonces luego de explicarle lo acontecido, el equipo procedió a trazar un plan para detener a Hydra.

Hill desempaco de la camioneta el traje de Steve y el jet pack de Sam, los había tomado antes de escabullírsele a Strike. Tony por su parte llamó su armadura haciendo uso de las pulseras. La viuda, Fury y Maria se pusieron sus trajes respectivos. Una hora más tarde estaban todos caminando por el bosque aledaño al Triskelion.

-Están seguros que no sería mejor llamar al resto de los Avengers?...- murmuró Falcon algo intimidado por la imponencia de la estructura.

-Hawkeye está en una misión podemos comprometer su coartada si lo contactamos, Banner es buscado por el gobierno, no conviene delatar su ubicación y Thor esta fuera de nuestro satélite de comunicaciones por el momento, así que somos lo mejor que hay…- soltó Natasha mientras se ponía los guantes de cuero.

-Bien ya todos saben que hacer verdad?...- pregunto Steve mirando a sus compañeros que asintieron- recuerden que es posible que Pierce tenga rehenes así que hay que proceder con cautela…

Se tomaron dos segundos para respirar profundamente y emprender marcha al lugar indicado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *saca la cabeza de una esquina* lo sientooo no me maten *esquiva tomates* muchas cosas pasaron de echo tengo este capítulo escrito hace un mes -.-, mil disculpas de verdad… se que esta cortico normalmente pongo mínimo 3000 palabras pero bueno me pareció un buen cierre de capitulo…. Díganme como vamoooooosssssss bien mal? Comenteeen cuentenmeeeeee… así sea para quejarse por la demora de veras lo sientoooo…. Me merezco un comentario así sea pequeño? Así sea para insultarme? XD
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Tony en la película ya ha hecho las modificaciones a los helicarriers sin saber para que los quieren, como aquí cambie el orden aún no están listos :3.  
> Sam interrumpió aquí, volviendo a ver civil war vi que tiene esa costumbre, cuando Steve (si miran la escena postcreditos de antman) le dice que le dirá a Tony para pedirle ayuda Sam de una vez le dice no, si Steve hubiera hecho lo que quería que era hablar con él muchos conflictos se hubieran evitado -.-, Sam no te odio pero metiste la pata.  
> La manera en la que Steve calma a Tony la tome de un manual de psicología que le robe por un tiempo a mi Aniki, dice que hay que hacer que la persona que tiene un ataque de ansiedad o pánico se sienta segura, hablarles suave pero con firmeza y de ser posible abrazarlos para asegurarles que todo va a salir bien, esto no quita la enfermedad o el trauma como tal pero puede reducir un ataque de pánico de manera más efectiva y rápida…


	16. Capítulo 15 - Maria Hill

Maria Hill era de Chicago, tuvo una infancia difícil ya que su padre la culpaba por lo sucedido con su madre, que murió cuando ella nació. Al alcanzar la adultez, se unió a las fuerzas armadas, para posteriormente enlistarse a las fuerzas de S.H.I.E.L.D. Siendo una agente eficaz y comprometida, escala rápidamente de posición hasta convertirse en subdirectora y la mano derecha de Nick Fury.

Luego de haber detectado a tiempo los problemas con Hydra, ella y su jefe trazaron un plan para erradicarlos, este no llego a llevarse a cabo gracias a la intervención de Tony Stark, que habiendo hackeado los archivos secretos de la agencia, coló y publico lo necesario en internet, logrando así que la mayoría de los traidores fueran arrestados.

Aun así, Stark y el Capitán América requirieron un poco de ayuda, por lo cual Hill fue a su rescate. Después de que la tormenta pasara y de estar seguros que ya la última división de Hydra caería, se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Pierce decidió adelantar el proyecto temiéndose su inminente arresto.

Todo eso, los llevó a este momento, Hill tecleaba furiosamente junto a Natasha en el cuarto de controles del Triskelion, en el que se habían infiltrado, tenían ayuda externa de Tony, que junto a Falcon y Steve estaban escondidos cada uno en un helicarrier, eliminando de a pocos a los integrantes de insigth que se encontraban.

-Jarvis como van Hill y Romanoff?...- murmuró suavemente Stark mientras dejaba inconsciente otro soldado.

-No han logrado acceder a los comandos que controlan las naves señor será indispensable que cambien los chips, aunque estoy haciendo todo lo posible por decodificarlos lo más rápido que puedo…- la IA respondió con diligencia.

-Steve? Sam? Cómo van?...- la pantalla a su derecha le mostraba el progreso de las dos agentes.

-Falcon, soy Falcon…- gruñó el afroamericano- y bien, la resistencia no ha sido mayor cosa…

-Yo perfectamente, creo que seré el primero en llegar a la sala de comandos…- golpeó las cabezas juntas de dos agentes dejándolos fuera de combate.

-Alguna señal de Bucky o Pierce?....- con sigilo impropio de su carácter el castaño se asomó a uno de los compartimientos hallándolo vacío.

-Nada, solo agentes convencionales…- Sam zigzagueaba por la nave.

-Lo mismo aquí…- respondió agitado el rubio- y no demasiados, esto me da mala espina…

Como había predicho, el súper soldado arribó primero al cuarto de controles de su helicarrier, encontrándose con Pierce, apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza de su amigo de la infancia.

-Wow, alto ahí Capitan, a menos que quiera que todos terminemos bañados en los sesos de su amigo, será mejor que desista…- los agentes alrededor del secretario dirigieron la mira de sus rifles hacia él.

- _Alfa interceptado…-_ se escuchó la voz de Sam en el comunicador de su oreja- _Bravo interceptado-_ esta vez el multimillonario-S _teve? Creí que habías dicho que llegabas primero…-_ el mutismo del capitán lo alertó.

Tony voló fuera del helicarrier en dirección al que había subido el rubio, tras el apareció Sam, un par de disparos se escucharon mientras la pulsera empezaba a emitir una señal de alerta al casco.

-Señor el Capitán Rogers tiene dos impactos de bala en el abdomen, sus signos me indican que está combatiendo con alguien…- informó Jarvis.

-Stark, Pierce acaba de escaparse del helicarrier por la salida de emergencia, está tomando un helicóptero…- el aludido frenó para pensarlo un par de segundos, definitivamente no podía dejar a Steve solo.

-Yo iré por Pierce…- soltó el afroamericano deduciendo sus pensamientos, para seguidamente levantar el vuelo.

Iron man no lo dudó un segundo, a toda la velocidad que daba el traje zigzagueó por los pasillos en busca de su compañero de casa. Al llegar al área asignada no esperaba lo que encontró…

-Reacciona soy yo…- gruñía Steve soportando el dolor como podía, sangre brotaba de su hombro, su abdomen y su muslo derecho, mientras aguantaba los duros ataques de Bucky e intentaba sin éxito alcanzar el chip que se encontraba a un metro de él- no voy a pelear contigo, eres mi amigo…

-Y tu mi misión…- y levantó la mano para asestarle con fuerza un golpe, a la par el hombre de hierro tacleó con fuerza a Barnes enviándolo lejos contra una pared, este quedo aturdido por algunos minutos.

-Háblame…- abrió el casco para mirar directamente al rubio- hay que buscar un hospital…

-No… el chip…- con dificultad señaló a su derecha, a regañadientes el castaño tomó la pieza dirigiéndose al comando central, rápidamente la intercambio.

-Charlie Interceptado…- soltó volviéndose para recoger al capitán del suelo.

-Ok salgan de ahí…- ordenó Natasha secamente- el comando de auto destrucción acaba de ser activado…

-Tony, tienes que sacar a Bucky…- adolorido como estaba logro incorporarse de a pocos, el genio ahogó un gruñido de frustración mientras veía dentro del casco el contador hacia atrás, veinte segundos- No esta….- susurró.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí…- la voz del supersoldado estaba tan angustiada que al genio no le quedó más remedio, lo levantó como pudo dirigiéndolos a ambos al lugar donde el del brazo metálico había caído.

-Hill, Romanoff, el paradero de Barnes?...- sobrevoló el área en su búsqueda sin encontrar nada, cinco segundos.

-No lo se….- escupió la viuda con un ligero deje de angustia en la voz- salgan de ahí maldita sea…

Y las tres aeronaves hicieron una controlada explosión, empezando a desplomarse de a pocos, sin causar daños más allá del taller.

La viuda y Maria se levantaron de sus asientos compungidas al ver que los dos héroes no habían salido del helicarrier, mas allá uno de los quinjets furtivos emprendía el vuelo sin que pudieran hacer nada.

-Stark, cap?...- intentó la pelirroja hablando al radio de la nave que ya volaba a toda velocidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Natasha, el Director Fury y yo tenemos a Pierce….- comentó Sam- como va todo por allá?...

-No muy bien…- y entonces ambas mujeres estaban corriendo a buscar a los héroes.

/

Parpadeó un par de veces, algo enceguecido por la luz directa, al intentar moverse su adolorido cuerpo le respondió de mala manera.

-Bueno estas despierto…- una voz a su lado le hizo volverse encontrando a Sam- es más de lo que Stark puede decir…

El afroamericano ojeaba una revista sentado entre las dos camas, de fondo una dulce melodía de jazz invadía el cuarto.

-Tony?...- intentó incorporarse sin éxito.

-Te protegió de la explosión y la caída de la nave sobre ustedes, casi tuvieron que arrancarle la armadura, parecía fusionada con su piel por la presión y el calor…- dirigió la mirada a su lado derecho donde el genio descansaba- por poco no la cuenta…- Sam suspiró profundamente- Pierce y todos sus secuaces de Hydra en la cárcel, muchos de ellos se suicidaron… Barnes hurto uno de los quinjets en modo furtivo, he seguido algunos rastros…

-No quiero saberlo Sam…- se sentó ignorando el dolor, clavó la mirada en el genio durmiente mientras suspiraba- tal vez después, por ahora solo quiero que Tony se recupere e irnos a casa…

En menos de una semana el cuerpo de soldado no tenía siquiera una mínima cicatriz, pero el millonario aún se negaba a despertar. Cuando le dieron de alta, siguió esperando en esa habitación junto al durmiente.

-Si estoy muerto porque duele tanto?...- gruñó el millonario abriendo los ojos de a pocos, al intentar incorporarse un fuerte brazo lo devolvió con suavidad a la cama- un hospital? iuuugggg… que me dejen salir…

-Aun no podemos irnos…- la dulce mirada de un Steve ojeroso y con algo de sombra de barba lo recibió- no hasta que te recuperes…

-Aquí me voy a poner peor, ya estoy bien mira no me duele nada….- levantó los brazos con dificultad.

-Sí y yo soy la viuda negra…- soltó con sarcasmo el Rubio mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Oh, pero sí que te verías muy sexy en ese uniforme…- levantó ambas cejas con coquetería logrando que el súper soldado se pusiera de un fuerte tono de rojo.

-Ejem…- se aclaró la garganta desviando el tema- lo siento…- bajó la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-Porque?...- alargó la mano para tomar al otro de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarle.

-Por mi culpa, yo fui terco, por eso te lastimaste mucho…- los grandes ojos azules se mostraron abatidos- de verdad lo siento, sé que no sirve de nada, pero…

-Shhhh….- le calló el millonario- no fue tu culpa, tengamos en cuenta que él fue tu amigo de la infancia, prácticamente tu familia, lo último que haría sería culparte por lo que pasó, yo decidí quedarme contigo, así que cambia esa cara que me enfermo más…

Steve lo abrazó con todo el cuidado que pudo, cada día agradecía mas a la vida el toparse con Tony Stark al despertar de su congelamiento. Soltándolo de a pocos puso su frente contra la de él, lleno de sentimientos, decidido a dar el siguiente paso.

-Tony…- susurró casi contra los labios del otro que solo atino a abrir los ojos ante lo inminente.

-Cap…- soltó Sam entrando a trompicones por la puerta, logrando así que el rubio brincara al lado contrario de la habitación- interrumpo?...- el par boqueó por aire negando con la cabeza- bien, el medico dice que Stark está fuera de peligro y ya que veo que despertó, dice que pueden irse cuando llenen las formas…

-Bien…- azorado Steve salió tras el afroamericano hacia el escritorio en recepción, llenando mecánicamente las formas con los datos del genio.

Para cuando ambos regresaron a la habitación Tony estaba vestido de nuevo, ignorando el dolor de sus músculos.

-Aun llevas mi sudadera…- el rubio sonrió a lo que el otro solo levantó los hombros.

-Es muy cómoda no me culpes…- cruzó los brazos viéndose adorable perdido en el enorme saco. Disimuladamente notó que aún tenía el olor de Steve impregnado, maravillándose.

Sam observó el intercambio rodando los ojos con suavidad, no había forma de que esos dos fueran aún más obvios.

-Cap, yo los dejo aquí…- tomó la mano de ambos hombres despidiéndose- debo seguir el rastro de cierto quinjet para la agencia, Hill prometió ayudarme…- sin más dejó la habitación a toda prisa.

-Steve…- susurró el genio con suavidad mientras ambos caminaban lentamente a la salida- te molesta si antes de volver a Malibu vamos a un par de lugares primero?...

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras abordaban el vehículo de industrias Stark.

-Pero estas seguro que no necesitas descansar primero?...- pasó un brazo por los hombros del castaño atrayéndolo hacia él, con el sencillo deseo de sentirlo cerca para estar seguro que se encontraba bien.

-Hay un par de cosas que debemos hacer juntos…- lo miró fijamente, el auto se puso en marcha- es importante….

-Bien, pero prométeme que si te sientes mal iremos a casa…- suspiró mientras el millonario asentía y el hospital se quedaba muy atrás.

Algunas horas de viaje después, el vehículo se detenía frente a Queens, actualmente una zona no muy segura de New York.

-Tony…- el rubio removió un poco al genio que dormitaba sobre su hombro- vamos despierta, ni siquiera me dijiste a donde veníamos ni a que…

-Eres muy cómodo…- frotó la mejilla contra el hombro del soldado cosa que lo hizo parecer un gato.

-Tony…- repitió en el tono más duro que pudo lograr tomando en cuenta lo enternecido que estaba con el millonario.

-Bien…- se incorporó con lentitud- aguafiestas…- le mostro la lengua en un infantil gesto mientras ambos descendían del vehículo.

Ingresaron al edificio donde una mujer bajita y regordeta de rostro dulce los recibió.

-Señor Stark…- tomó la mano de Tony batiéndola efusivamente- hemos recibido su muy generosa donación, pudimos reponer el autobús que perdimos y amoblar nuevas habitaciones para albergar más niños, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco…

-No tiene que hacerlo, los niños son nuestro futuro…- puso su mejor sonrisa de comercial mientras Steve lo seguía por el pasillo, algo anonadado por la increíblemente buena acción de su acompañante- como han estado todos por aquí?...

-Oh muy bien, a veces debemos reprenderles algo de bulling de los mayores a los más pequeños, pero son chicos sin afecto, hacemos lo que podemos para que tengan una buena formación…- al llegar a la oficina principal la mujer se sentó tras el escritorio- Dígame señor Stark en que puedo ayudarle?…

-Realmente vine aquí más por curiosidad…- El soldado junto a él arrugó el ceño confuso- que están haciendo a esta hora los chicos?...

-Bueno, la mayoría de las niñas están en sus habitaciones, algunas en el patio, donde están el resto de los chicos, seguramente jugando algún deporte…- los ojos del millonario se iluminaron ante la afirmación.

-Hay alguna posibilidad de que nosotros podamos ir a conocer las instalaciones y a los chicos que juegan?...- la mujer asintió, mientras Steve se encaminaba con ellos a la puerta aun con la interrogante marcada en el rostro.

El teléfono sonó fuertemente haciendo que la señora volviera sobre sus pasos.

-Oh lo siento pueden adelantarse?, es por el pasillo a la derecha, los alcanzo en un segundo…- murmuró amablemente mientras contestaba.

Los héroes se guiaron a sí mismos hasta el patio donde algunos pocos chicos se reunían, había un tumulto, al parecer una pelea.

-Si no quieres otro ojo morado, quédate en el suelo Parker…- le gruñó un alto chico que debía tener unos diez años, a un pequeño castaño de aproximadamente cuatro, lo reconocieron al instante, el mismo chico del autobús de Nueva York. Valiente, o más bien tercamente el chico se levantó alzando los delgados puños frente a su rostro.

-Devuélvele el relicario a Johan…- gruñó, mientras cubría con su cuerpo a un chico más pequeño que lloraba amargamente- se lo dio su madre es importante para el…

-Deja vu…- susurró quedamente Steve mientras se reconocía a sí mismo en el niño. El mayor alzo el puño dispuesto a todo-Porque no mejor devuelves lo que te pidió?...- sin saber a qué horas había ocurrido, el capitán se halló a si mismo de pie tras el chico grande, deteniendo sin esfuerzo alguno su brazo. Para hacer énfasis Tony se paró junto a él.

-Es Tony Stark?....- murmuró una chica de las mayores- ósea que él es…- señaló al rubio con la boca abierta sin podérselo creer.

-Iron man y el Capitán América?...- soltó la que estaba al lado, en dos segundos la pequeña pandilla de matones se había desintegrado corriendo asustados hacia el edificio, dejando el pequeño relicario en medio del patio, Parker lo recogió y limpiándolo con su camiseta se lo puso con cuidado al más pequeño. Pronto los chicos rodearon a los heroes ansiosos por autógrafos o fotos.

Una media hora más tarde y luego de haber firmado cuanto papelito se les puso en frente, y habiéndose tomado fotos con todos, la directora regordeta apareció en la puerta.

-Chicos hora de la merienda…- gritó fuertemente, y fue milagroso, todos corrieron al comedor expectantes, bueno todos salvo uno.

-Peter…- llamó Tony con suavidad al chico que todavía portaba un feo morado en uno de sus ojitos- necesitas curación y algo de hielo, nos permites llevarte a la enfermería?...

El pequeño ensancho la sonrisa corriendo hacia ellos y tomando cada uno de una mano, halándolos al interior donde la pequeña enfermería se situaba dos puertas más allá, Steve lo tomó en brazos sentándolo en la camilla mientras Tony sacaba un paquete de hielo, curitas, algodón y desinfectante.

-Esto ardera un poco…- el genio mojó un algodón en desinfectante- pero si te portas bien te daré un premio…- el niño asintió apenas haciendo suaves gestos cuando el algodón pasaba sobre su piel.

-Eso es…- el rubio le revolvió los cabellos con suavidad- eres el chico más valiente que conozco…- despacio el millonario puso las curitas en sus lugares.

-Bien esto lo pones así…- se puso el mismo el hielo en el ojo- con eso de a poco se va a desinflamar y ya no dolerá…- le entrego el paquetito al niño que obedeció, aun mirando absorto como sus más admirados héroes le atendían.

Sin poderse contener el soldado se sentó junto al pequeño acurrucándolo un poco contra él.

-Peter…- susurró el genio suavemente- porque no vives con tus tíos?...

-Tio Ben y Tia May son mayores…- respondió bastante cómodo, enternecido con la escena el genio se situó al otro lado abrazándole también- y no tienen dinero…

El cariño del abrazo, sumado al calor corporal le trasmitieron suficiente confianza para que cerrara los ojitos con cansancio, se estaba quedando dormido.

-Señor Iron man…- preguntó adormilado- porque ni usted ni el señor Capitán América tienen hijos?...- ambos intercambiaron miradas algo confusas- creo que cualquier niño sería muy feliz de ser hijo de alguno de ustedes dos…

-Incluso tu?...- preguntó el soldado notando que el chico se apoyaba mas contra ellos.

-Oh yo sería muy feliz…- antes de que pudiera abandonarse al agradable sueño, la directora apareció por el pasillo, quedando enternecida con la hermosa escena.

-Peter, debes ir a merendar…- el pequeño salió de su ensoñación y ayudado por el rubio bajó y se encamino a la puerta.

-Gracias señor Iron Man y señor Capitán américa…- el soldado le hizo un saludo militar que el niño respondió con orgullo, para luego perderse por el pasillo.

La directora entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, al ver las miradas de ambos hombres hacia el menor que se había marchado. Luego cerró los ojos aún más notando las miradas que intercambiaban entre ellos.

-Peter es un niño especial, es muy inteligente y valiente…- soltó sacando a la pareja de su estupor- se merece estar en una familia acorde a él, no les parece...- ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza- esa mirada, la que ambos tienen, ya la he visto antes, las parejas vienen aquí con deseos de adoptar y es la mirada de padres cuando conocen al pequeño con el que conectan, el que sin importar si no es biológico, saben que lo amaran por siempre…- Steve trago seco mientras el castaño suspiraba.

-Tenemos una vida demasiado peligrosa…- gruñó Tony- tendríamos que pensarlo adecuadamente, pero no quiero que le falte nada, lo que sea que necesite hágamelo saber…

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta.

-Le hace falta una familia y amor, lo veo y créame que soy buena en ello, ustedes son los adecuados para el…- la mujer suspiró románticamente- además ustedes son una pareja tan linda…

Tony se atragantó con la lengua comenzando a toser ruidosamente mientras Steve trastabillaba con sus propios pies.

-Nosotros no…- trató el genio, pero la mujer ya había desaparecido tras la puerta, ambos subieron al vehículo que les esperaba en el más absoluto silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odieeeen ToT estoy intentando XD al menos aquí acabamos con Winter soldier, nos faltan treeeeees :3, que dicen tomatazos? Quejas? reclamos? Lo odian? Me merezco un review? Digan algooooo… superfamily les gustaría?...  
> Fenixsly, el link de donde me dijiste que subiera el fic (o el nombre no se) no salió en tu comment.
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix
> 
> Bueno el plan fue similar al de Winter soldier, claramente muy modificado.  
> No odian un poquito a Sam por interrumpir siempre? XD. Si fue mi venganza personal contra el por no dejar que el Cap le dijera a Tony las cosas en civil war.


	17. Capítulo 16 - Peggy Carter

Peggy Carter era una de las agentes más importantes de la Reserva Científica Estratégica durante y después de la segunda guerra mundial. Ella salvó al profesor Abraham Eskirne de Johann Schmidt, gracias a esto se creó el proyecto renacimiento del cual surgió el primer súper héroe del mundo, el Capitán América.

Steve, pasó de ser un flechazo a su mejor amigo, cuando se dio cuenta que al súper soldado no le interesaban las relaciones románticas por el momento, tenía la leve sospecha de que al rubio no le gustaban las mujeres, pero ignoro el pensamiento por ser irrelevante en campo de guerra. Luego de la perdida de este, con lo que finalizo la guerra y el mundo se salvó, Peggy continúo ayudando a su amigo y colega Howard Stark, juntó con otros agentes formarían S.H.I.E.L.D.

Tan cercana era al científico, que fue niñera en innumerables ocasiones de su hijo. Tiempo después Carter contrajo matrimonio con un exsoldado aliado y se convirtió en madre de dos hijos, aun así, tanto ella como Howard continuaron prestando sus servicios a la agencia y a la nación durante la guerra fría.

Con el tiempo, y los años de paz que subsiguieron, pudo retirarse a vivir en tranquilidad sus últimos años. Como en este momento, junto a su sobrina Sharon, quien le adelantaba los recientes acontecimientos en S.H.I.E.L.D, un hombre con un rostro bastante conocido pasó por la puerta.

-Howard?...- el castaño negó con una sonrisa amarga, mientras la anciana procesaba- Tony…

-Sharon…- saludó a la sobrina con un asentimiento de cabeza- Tia Peggy…- le dio un beso en la frente sentándose del lado contrario que la rubia mientras le tomaba la mano a la mujer en la cama- Tia Peggy, he traído un amigo, creo que querrás hablar con el…- los ojos castaños de la anciana se iluminaron al ver al rubio ingresar.

-Steve?...- Tony y Sharon se pusieron de pie para darle espacio al soldado, quien se posicionó junto a la mujer tomándole la mano- estas vivo…

-Si Peggy…- sonrió de manera cálida alternando la mirada con el genio.

-Ha sido tanto tiempo…- sollozó la mujer tomándole ambas manos- Tanto tiempo…

-Lo siento mucho…- el rubio pasó saliva con el corazón compungido, Sin poder evitarlo Tony se puso a su lado poniéndole una mano en el hombro para darle algo de moral.

-No…- Peggy sonrió apretándolo un poco- Steve, gracias a ti ganamos la guerra, evitaste millones de muertes, te sacrificaste a ti mismo por todos nosotros, no sientas eso eres un héroe…

-Pero los deje y mi vida también, pasaron por mucho solos, hubiera podido impedir tantas cosas…- bajó la cabeza con los ojos vidriosos. La anciana le tomó el rostro obligándole a mirarla.

-Steve, el mundo cambió y nadie puede volver atrás, todo lo que podemos hacer es dar lo mejor, y a veces lo mejor que podemos hacer es comenzar de nuevo, con esas personas que ahora están ahí para apoyarte como estuvimos nosotros en el pasado…- perspicaz como siempre la mujer no perdió la mirada entre ambos hombres frente a ella- aquellos que ahora lo son todo para ti…- su mirada se clavó en Tony que aún no dejaba de mirar al rubio con devoción.

Steve sonrió de a pocos, besando con suavidad las manos de la anciana.

-La hora de visitas termino…- anunció una enfermera desde la puerta de la habitación, por lo cual, ambos hombres se pusieron de pie despidiéndose, con la promesa de regresar pronto.

-Es un sueño…- suspiró Sharon cuando dejaron el cuarto, a su lado Peggy arrugó el ceño.

-Quien?...- su sobrina se volvió a ella con la mirada soñadora.

-El Capitán Rogers, es aún más apuesto en persona…- sonrió a lo que su tia la tomó de la mano.

-Oh no linda, él no es para ti, no te hagas ilusiones, yo ya pasé por ahí…- la miró a los ojos para que tomara sus palabras con sinceridad.

-Pero está soltero Tia Peggy, que daño podría hacer que le invitara un café?...- la anciana negó con la cabeza.

-Solo vas a salir herida, él ya tiene a alguien, acaso no lo notaste?...- ante la mirada de confusión de la rubia, la mujer en la cama volvió a negar- creía que los agentes eran más observadores ahora, linda, a Steve no le gustan las chicas, su persona especial fue quien lo trajo aquí…

-Eh?...- y la anciana hizo lo posible por no golpearse la frente de frustración.

/

Pasaron tres meses en relativa paz, Clint y Natasha estuvieron ocupados en misiones de la agencia, Thor seguía en Asgard y Bruce como un niño en una dulcería en los laboratorios de la torre. Rhodey era ahora el Iron Patriot, Pepper estaba de Stark industrias a la habitación en el ala medica donde tenían al agente Coulson y Happy como nuevo jefe de seguridad de la empresa, estaba ocupado todo el tiempo. Por lo cual, Tony y Steve seguían conviviendo solos en la mansión de Malibu, no era como si a ninguno de los dos le molestara. Eso sí, tres meses y su relación se había estancado de nuevo, aquel beso en el centro comercial era un tema tabú para ambos y solo se dedicaban como siempre a disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Stark había empezado a tener constantes ataques de ansiedad preocupando seriamente a Steve, no dormía bien, y cuando el soldado lograba calmarle lo suficiente solía despertarse de manera abrupta en medio de la noche. Afortunadamente el capitán aprendió a tranquilizarlo de manera adecuada, sin importarle pasar horas abrazando al tembloroso genio asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien. Prácticamente la recamara de Tony pasó a ser también la suya en algún punto que ninguno pudo identificar, ya que casi pasaban juntos el cien por ciento del tiempo, incluso el rubio había rechazado varias misiones en lo que iba del mes ya que la preocupación por el castaño no había hecho más que crecer, y este se negaba rotundamente a ir al psicólogo alegando que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Sam llamaba constantemente para hacer algún reporte del paradero de Bucky, que seguía siendo incierto, como si el hombre se hubiera evaporado del mapa.

Diciembre 20 a media mañana y el rubio ya tenía la cena en el horno, delicioso filete rostizado, más arroz, patatas y como no el postre, exquisito tiramisú. Bajó al taller con una bandeja con café y dos donuts caseras rellenas de frambuesa, las favoritas del genio. Su mandíbula casi toca el suelo, de fondo sonaba _jingle bells_ y el castaño bailaba sensualmente en el centro del taller, acto seguido empezó a hacer movimientos extraños. La armadura voló y comenzó a ensamblarse sobre su cuerpo a medida que el hombre la llamaba, rápidamente estuvo completa no sin haberle ocasionado varios golpes, se puso en el centro con pose de victoria cuando la parte posterior le golpeo mandándolo a volar por los aires, haciendo que el traje se desarmara en el suelo.

Steve no perdió el tiempo, dejó la bandeja en una mesa cercana y corrió a él.

-Tony que locuras haces ahora?...- lo levanto suavemente a lo que el otro se quejó, su muñeca se había doblado.

-Estoy bien…- gruñó sacando un paquete de hielo y amarrándolo de mala gana en su mano, la pulsera sonó insistentemente-Hola?...- contestó al sentarse junto al rubio mirando la bandeja entusiasmado, en la imagen holográfica de su pulsera apareció la cara de Pepper.

-Tony, tengo una buena y una mala noticia…- la expresión de felicidad de la mujer les contagió a ambos.

-Bien la mala primero…- mastico extasiado una de las donuts.

-No puedo ir mañana a la reunión con Aldrich Killian y tendrás que ir en mi lugar…- la pelirroja cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que venía.

-No Pepp, no quiero ver a ese engreído, me da jaqueca de solo pensarlo…- su expresión amarga hizo a los dos restantes bufar.

-Yo lo acompañare Pepper, el estará ahí…- afirmó el rubio a lo que la mujer sonrió, si había alguien que pudiera lograr que Tony hiciera algo ese por supuesto era Steve.

-Bien cuál es la buena, alégrame el día…- gruñó bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Phill despertó, debo quedarme con él un par de días por eso no puedo ir a la empresa, pero está perfectamente y fuera de peligro…- ambos hombres sonrieron intercambiando miradas, después de casi cuatro meses en coma, que despertara en el mes de navidad era casi un milagro, o un cliché, pero por donde se lo mirara era una buena noticia- los veo luego chicos…

-Qué era eso como el Mark 41?...- preguntó el soldado garabateando en su libreta mientras el otro comía.

-Cerca, el 42 de echo…- suspiró profundamente al agradable sabor- todos necesitamos un hobby…

-Hablando de construir ya pensaste en que le enviaremos a Peter por navidad?... hemos ido a verlo casi todas las semanas, creo que deberíamos pedir que cenara con nosotros o enviarle algo especial…- miró fijamente al genio que terminaba su café.

-He pensado en hacer una tercera pulsera para el…- se tomó el mentón pensativo levantándose de la silla- también en muchos juguetes y en cambiar su habitación allí…

-Creo que por ahora sin saber si podemos o no adoptarlo sería mejor no ilusionarlo demasiado…- se puso de pie dirigiéndose a las escaleras- solo la pulsera y la cena…

-Bien, bien, me ocupare de eso…- empezó a teclear en la pantalla holográfica.

-No olvides la cita con Killian…- picó con ganas de molestarle y aparentemente lográndolo al ver la cara de amargura del castaño, luego de eso se puso en marcha para empezar con los preparativos navideños.

Al día siguiente a las cuatro en punto ambos héroes vestidos con traje se encontraban con Happy en la oficina de Pepper.

-Su cita de las cuatro ya llego señor Stark…- informó la asistente con diligencia haciendo que Tony rodara los ojos, el guardaespaldas abrió la puerta dejando a ambos sujetos pasar.

-Anthony…- un muy cambiado Killian les dio la bienvenida- pensé que me encontraría con Pepper, pero es un gusto, además de verte muy bien acompañado…- tomó la mano del castaño y la agito brevemente para luego tomar la del rubio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- es un honor capitán puede llamarme Aldrich…- sonrió con coquetería.

Tony carraspeó metiéndose de mala manera entre los dos, logrando así que el nuevo soltara la mano del soldado.

-Como sabrás no cuento con mucho tiempo, tengo una importante cena y varios pendientes por lo cual, te escucho…- el genio tomó asiento en uno de los sofás con Steve a su lado, Killian se posicionó frente a ellos, aun echándole fuertes miradas al segundo.

-Después de años de eludir el veto presidencial, sobre investigaciones biotecnológicas “inmorales”, mi tanque de ideas tiene ahora algo especial- sacó una cajita metálica de color blanco y la puso en la mesita de centro – en desarrollo, es una idea- se colocó un aparatito detrás de la oreja- a la que nos gusta llamar “Extremis”- hizo rodar tres esferas metálicas, de las cuales salió una proyección holográfica- les presento el cerebro humano…

-Es asombroso…- murmuró asombrado Steve recibiendo una mirada ceñuda del castaño a su lado.

-Gracias es el mío…- apuntó al aparato tras su oreja, guiñándole un ojo logrando solo que el genio se pusiera de peor humor- es una proyección en vivo…

-Al grano por favor, el tiempo corre- gruñó el millonario logrando una sonrisa sarcástica del otro.

-Ahora imaginen poder ir al disco duro de cualquier espécimen y recodificar su ADN, hay miles de personas que podríamos ayudar con el Extremis…- el castaño frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie.

-Seria increíble, por desgracia altamente militarizable, tengo a mi lado…- señaló a Steve- la prueba viviente de un experimento militar bastante similar…- suspiró- y desde que las armas que construí se volvieron contra nuestra nación y contra mí mismo, me temo que no patrocinare nada que pueda llevarnos al mismo destino…

-Pepper es la Ceo, por eso pedí una cita con ella, se supone que ella puede decidir…- Killian se levantó ofuscado guardando sus instrumentos en la caja para luego ponerla en su bolsillo- pienso que ella tendría más visión que tú y diría que si…

-Claro, teniendo en cuenta que el intento de realizar armas con algo prohibido por parte del gobierno de la nación, atrajo a un semi dios que dejo a su novio en coma por más de ocho meses…- se burló suavemente- hubiera sido bastante interesante ver el resultado si tu reunión hubiera sido con ella…

-Perdí mi tiempo…- el sujeto miró fijamente al capitán de nuevo- espero volver a vernos…- sonrió dando la vuelta sin despedirse de Tony. Para desaparecer por los pasillos de la oficina hasta la salida seguido de su guardaespaldas. Happy lo siguió para asegurarse que ambos sujetos no se perdieran “accidentalmente” en el camino.

-Espero que no te ofendieras con lo de experimento, no lo dije con ese fin…- gruñó echándose al lado del rubio que sonrió.

-No, y me parece que tomaste la decisión correcta, ese tipo me produce escalofríos…- se puso de pie tirando al genio con el- bien cual es esa cena súper importante de la que no me entere?...

-Uh, es muy importante, con mi Capitan favorito y su deliciosa sazón…- miró su reloj con fingida distracción- no quiero llegar tarde, no le gusta que me atrase para la cena…- le guiñó logrando un sonrojo de parte del otro.

-Vamos científico loco, preparare pollo apandado relleno de queso mozzarella- pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del otro que ya babeaba imaginando la comida, ambos caminaron hacia el parqueadero- patatas con bacon y ensalada…

-Oh y mi postre?...- puso un adorable puchero.

-Sigue comiendo azúcar y no vas a entrar en la armadura un día de estos…- suspiró entrando al auto tras él, los brillantes ojos del genio se agrandaron aún más- bien haré pastel de nutella y banana feliz?…

-Yey…- murmuró el genio poniendo el auto en marcha, mientras el capitán llamaba a Pepper para contarle como había ido la reunión con Killian.

Cenaron tranquilamente al llegar, al terminar Tony se sobó la panza con el ceño arrugado.

-Crees que estoy gordo por tanta azúcar?...- había comido tres porciones de pastel, y ahora se daba cuenta que tal vez si engordaba el súper soldado, de cuerpo siempre perfecto, no lo iba a considerar atractivo. El rubio solo sonrió cálidamente negando con la cabeza.

-Tony sales a correr todos los días conmigo, duermes poco y además consumes mucha energía en el taller, es imposible que subas de peso no importa cuánto comas…- le apretó el hombro suavemente- era una broma no te lo tomes tan en serio…

El genio sonrió en respuesta aun no totalmente convencido.

-Iré a trabajar un poco más en ese caso…- se levantó y tomó camino al taller.

-Más de tres horas e iré a sacarte arrastrado como la semana pasada…- sentenció recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del otro.

Exactamente tres horas más tarde unos pasos metálicos se escuadrón por la escalera.

-Ahí estas, ya iba a bajar por ti…- el soldado vistiendo solo pantalones de pijama se posicionó frente al hombre de hierro- quítate esa cosa es hora de dormir…

-Ehhh… me atoré aquí?...- soltó casualmente haciendo que el otro entrecerrara los ojos.

-Bien yo sé que puedo romper ese traje, te sacare de ahí…- cuando quiso poner una mano sobre el otro la armadura retrocedió.

-No es necesario estoy bien, puedo dormir aquí es muy cómodo…- se excusó logrando que el soldado frunciera más el ceño, algo no encajaba, decidido dejo allí al hombre metálico y bajó rápidamente las escaleras- descubierto…- murmuró el genio bajando de la barra con una curiosa diadema con artilugios tecnológicos alrededor de su cabeza.

-Esto ya es otro nivel…- gruñó el soldado- que demonios pasa?...

-El solo estaba entreteniéndote mientras yo terminaba un trabajo…- señaló la armadura, los hombros del capitán se tensaron.

-No quieres hablar me voy a dormir, te dejo con tu amigo…- se dio la vuelta comenzando a subir.

-Bien, lo admito… mi error lo siento, soy un verdadero desastre…- bajó las manos viendo como el otro hombre volvía sobre sus pasos- llevo un tiempo así pero no había dicho mucho no quería preocuparte, pero nada es igual desde lo que vi en Nueva York…

-Oh, de verdad?...- soltó con sarcasmo- realmente no lo había notado… por si no te diste cuenta soy yo quien se queda contigo todas las noches cuando tienes alguno de tus ataques… te dije que te acompañaría al psicólogo pero te negaste…

-Lo siento es solo que…- se sentó abatido en un banco cercano- estoy acostumbrado a poder explicar todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, pero eso fue, dioses aliens otras dimensiones y yo… yo no estoy entrenado como Natasha, Clint o Sam, no tengo súper suero como tú, ni soy un semidiós como Thor o un monstruo de ira como Banner, Steve soy solo un hombre en una lata…- el soldado se fue acercando de a pocos- probablemente la única razón por la que no estoy loco es porque has estado aquí conmigo desde que todo esto inició y no sé cómo ni porque pero sigues aquí, soy demasiado afortunado…ahora tenemos a Peter, que causo tanto impacto en mí que es imposible no estar pensando en el a todas horas…

-Oh Tony…- el rubio le abrazo de manera consoladora acunándolo suavemente contra su pecho- soy yo el afortunado y Peter también, él lo sabe…- besó la frente del genio con devoción, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Steve…- le soltó un poco mirándole a los ojos- tu más que nadie sabes, esa amenaza que vimos, es inminente, en cualquier momento podemos recibir un ataque, yo simplemente necesito proteger lo más importante que tengo en mi vida…

Le miró fijamente viendo como los ojos del otro brillaban de manera hipnótica.

-Tu sabes que yo me puedo cuidar solo…- susurró suavemente.

-Lo sé pero eso no implica que no me preocupe mucho por ti, sigues siendo humano, Obadiah te secuestró recuerdas?...- el soldado lo abrazó de nuevo, caminando con el algunos pasos.

-Voy a quedarme contigo hasta el final si me es posible Tony…- murmuró haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja- ahora hay que ir a dormir…

Embriagado por su masculino aroma el genio se dejó conducir mansamente a la habitación. Cuando tuvo el pijama puesto y se disponía a meterse en las cobijas el tono de su pulsera lo alertó.

-Ahora que ocurre…- gruñó notando la mirada de preocupación de su acompañante- hola?....

-Tony…- Pepper de nuevo con cara de consternación profunda- Happy ha sido traído al hospital, al parecer fue víctima de una de las bombas de quien llaman el mandarín…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hay cambios drásticos muy drásticos en ironman 3 ya que todo está cambiando, esta estuvo bien difícil pero bueno nos quedan dos pelis y media para darle fin a este fic ToT, al paso que vamos no le auguro más de 25 capítulos totales.  
> En fin, creo que esta vez me demore menos, cuéntenme que les pareció?  
> Lo sé todos quieren probar la comida que hace el cap XD estuvo un poco de pornfood aqui :3  
> Me merezco un review? Esta vez fui niña buena y actualice prontoooooo…
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Trate de darle peso al porque el resto de los avengers ni se inmutan cuando la casa de Tony es destruida :) espero quedara decente. (cosas que me parecieron mal en la película y esto, osea le destruyeron la casa y él se presume muerto, capturan al presidente y el resto no hacen nada porque sí? No me la creo)


	18. Capítulo 17 - Maya Hansen

Maya Hansen era una científica de investigación que trabajaba en un proceso revolucionario que reescribiría el ADN. Años atrás se topó con Tony Stark en una fiesta para científicos de fin de año.

Stark subió con ella a su habitación, con la promesa de que algo más podría ocurrir, en el elevador se toparon con Aldrich Killian, el cual se encontraba muy interesado en persuadir a ambos de asociarse con él. Cosa que por el lado del multimillonario jamás ocurriría.

Maya le enseñó a Tony su investigación y seguidamente, el inventor le ofreció cantidades desproporcionadas de alcohol mientras se besaban en la habitación. Pronto, la mujer cayó dormida, y a la mañana siguiente se despertó sola, y encontrando una formula incompleta para ayudar a mejorar su trabajo. Además de eso una tarjeta de crédito con un cupo bastante grande.

Hansen no era tonta, más aun tratándose de una mujer de ciencia, supo inmediatamente que nada había pasado más allá de los besos entre ella y el genio, lo que no sabía era porque, al hombre lo precedía su fama de playboy y según se decía se había acostado con medio país.

Se mantuvo en silencio, pues la intriga era mayor, además con el dinero que le había dejado el castaño, podría continuar adelantando su proyecto.

Algún tiempo después resulto que no le era suficiente, y aun le hacía falta capital para terminar de perfeccionar el extremis, por lo cual termino uniéndose al tanque de ideas de Killian.

Secretamente, durante este tiempo siguió la vida del inventor, se enteró de su secuestro, de su resurgimiento como Iron Man, de los vengadores, y de todos los problemas que había tenido tanto en la política como con la prensa que no lo dejaba en paz. Las revistas de chismes no dejaban de circular cuestionando que pasaba en la vida amorosa del millonario, sus escándalos habían cesado por completo desde el episodio de Afganistan. Al principio le relacionaron con la nueva CEO de su empresa, Pepper Potts, pero el rumor fue desmentido rápidamente ya que la chica fue vista innumerables veces en planes románticos con un hombre que, según se decía, pertenecía a alguna agencia gubernamental.

Por ahora nada se sabía de qué ocurría en el corazón del genio, y pronto ella misma no tuvo cabeza ya que otro problema empezó a aquejarles. Los sujetos, aparentemente estables, en los que se usó el extremis, comenzaron a explotar. Un tipo árabe, había aparecido en la televisión adjudicándose las explosiones y amenazando al presidente, se hacía llamar el mandarín.

Maya sabia el origen real de lo que pasaba, y que el mandarín apareciera “casualmente” le daba muy mala espina, empezó a sospechar de Killian, investigando de a pocos lo que podía. El problema mayor surgió cuando en una de las explosiones resulto herido el jefe de seguridad de industrias Stark, un amigo íntimo del millonario, lo que logro que este, montara en cólera y amenazara al mandarín en todos los noticieros.

Aprovechando que el genio había dejado su dirección para que el supuesto terrorista fuera a enfrentarlo, la científica corrió a buscarle.

Y ahí estaba pasando por las puertas de vidrio del recibidor, topándose al hombre en su armadura completa.

-Detente ahí…- Iron Man avanzó hacia ella- tú no eres el mandarín…- su tono sonó decepcionado, la placa frontal de la cabeza se deslizó para enseñar su rostro- o lo eres?...

-No te acuerdas…- sonrió- realmente no me sorprende…

-No te lo tomes personal, olvidé lo que comí en el desayuno…

-Waffles con nutella y café señor…- contestó Jarvis con diligencia.

-Oh eso es correcto…

-Ok, necesito estar a solas contigo, en algún lugar que no sea aquí, es urgente….

-Bueno, señorita Maya Hansen- soltó haciendo que la científica frunciera el ceño- supongo que eso debería encantarme, salvo por una cosa…- camino hacia la sala donde cuatro maletas, un escudo de vibranio y una tula aterrizaron junto a él- exactamente por eso…

-Tony, nos vamos de aquí ahora...- el fornido rubio venia bajando la escalera- te dije que no te iba a permitir ponerte en ese riesgo…- avanzó hacia el genio que salió de la armadura rápidamente, para tomarle de los hombros y mirarle a los ojos- no sé cómo se te ocurrió amenazar a ese loco y aparte darle la dirección de la casa…

-Steve… entiende tenemos que atrapar a ese, hay que hacerlo por Happy como lo hicimos por Phill en Nueva York…- suspiró, sin notar que la mujer los analizaba- allá afuera no pudo protegerte tenemos que quedarnos aquí…

-Oh bueno, eso explica muchas cosas…- ambos hombres voltearon a verla sin comprender- Soy Maya, científica amiga de Tony, es un gusto…- saludó cortésmente al soldado, que le sonrió de vuelta.

-Steve Rogers…- le tendió la mano.

-El Capitán América…- susurró a lo que el hombre asintió con timidez.

-No me dijiste porque estás aquí…- el genio se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras recibía una mirada de reproche de parte del otro por su grosería- bueno, teniendo en cuenta que amenacé un terrorista este sitio no es especialmente seguro…

-Hubiéramos podido rastrearlo sin necesidad de eso, pero no, el científico loco ha decido ser impulsivo como siempre…- gruñó el capitán- así que nos vamos ahora indefinidamente…

-Una idea genial, yo ayudo con el equipaje…- alentó la mujer tomando una de las maletas.

-Por favor no lo alientes, tenemos que quedarnos aquí…- el millonario se veía nervioso.

-Esperando que?... que nos maten?....- espetó el otro poniéndose frente a él- como te puedo proteger yo a ti si te pones en peligro voluntariamente?...

-Porque siempre debe ser a tu manera?...

-No siempre es a mi manera Tony, pero tengo más experiencia en esto, y amenazar a un terrorista no es bueno ni sensato, menos dándole la ubicación para matarte…

-Chicos, eso es normal?…- el acalorado par volteó a ver a Maya que miraba fija el televisor de la sala, allí un misil se veía ir directo a la mansión.

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, las ventanas volaron al igual que la pared, Stark sin pensarlo dos veces ordenó a la armadura que se acoplara en el cuerpo del capitán, ambos terminaron golpeándose con fuerza contra la pared. Tony rebotó cayendo al piso, el techo sobre él se resquebrajo y solo atino a poner sus brazos al frente para evitar el golpe del escombro.

-Te tengo…- pero el golpe nunca llego, sobre él estaba Steve.

-Yo te tuve primero, saca a Maya de aquí estaré bien…- gruñó poniéndose de pie.

-Ni loco me voy sin que tengas la armadura, o te la pones o no me muevo de aquí y nos matan a los dos…- espetó con dureza el soldado haciendo bufar al genio.

-Bien, pero agarra el maldito escudo al menos…- en un movimiento la armadura voló de uno al otro, rápidamente, Steve corrió a alzar a la científica y ponerla sobre su hombro, otros dos misiles vinieron resquebrajando el techo y el piso impidiéndole la salida a Tony.

-Estaré bien iré por el otro lado, sal de aquí…- ordenó sabiendo que el soldado no sería capaz de salir dejándolo allí.

-El Capitán está fuera de la estructura…- informó la IA.

Tony se dio la vuelta para enfrentar los helicópteros que destruían su hogar, tratando de realizar un despegue mientras el piso cedía bajo sus pies.

-Jarvis donde está mi poder de vuelo?...- patinó mientras se agarraba de lo que podía para evitar caer.

-Trabajo en eso señor, esto es un prototipo…- volvió a informar Jarvis, mientras Tony se dejaba caer un poco, disparaba hacia el piano logrando que el pesado instrumento volara a estrellarse dando de baja uno de los helicópteros.

-Señor el traje no está listo para el combate…- la voz de la Inteligencia artificial sonaba en tono de preocupación.

El genio gruñó sacando del guante de la armadura una de las bombas y lanzándola contra la segunda nave que explotó y se desplomó. El problema?, el helicóptero en llamas se estrelló con la casa haciendo que la estructura completa cediera definitivamente. Aun así, el tercer vehículo aun en pie, disparo dos cohetes más, logrando que toda la casa empezara a caer por el peñasco, incluyendo al Hombre de Hierro dentro.

Cuando la Nave quiso dar vuelta para retirarse, un golpe certero de un objeto circular rojo, blanco y azul, dejo inservible la hélice, logrando que sus ocupantes tuvieran que saltar, una lancha rápida de motor los recogió algunos metros mas allá.

-TONY?...- gritó el Capitán a la nada, mientras veía desesperado como lo que quedaba de la mansión donde vivían se hundía definitivamente en el agua.

La policía llegó, junto con los paramédicos para atenderles rápidamente las heridas. Iniciaron la búsqueda con el grupo de bomberos por los escombros que quedaban aún. Un par de horas pasaron sin rastro del genio.

\- Llamar a Tony…- ordenó el rubio a su pulsera que empezó a hacer búsqueda inmediata.

-Capitán me temo que el señor Stark está fuera de mi alcance, al parecer la pulsera tuvo una avería durante la pelea y su traje me envió signos vitales en orden hasta hace cinco minutos, cuando se apagó…- informó Jarvis, el rubio suspiró abatido- pero tengo un mensaje para usted…

- _Steve soy yo, tengo muchas cosas por las que disculparme, pero poco tiempo, en primer lugar, lamento haberte puesto en peligro. Aunque sé que puedes defenderte solo, eso fue egoísta y estúpido, no pasara de nuevo. Es época de navidad, como plan B tenía preparada la torre por si algo ocurría, puedes cenar con Peter allí, no estoy seguro de si pueda llegar a tiempo, tengo que atrapar a este sujeto. Manténganse a salvo los dos… y acabo de robar un poncho a un indio de madera…_

El Capitán soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, Tony estaba con vida y realmente era lo único que le importaba, caminando entre las ruinas, dejó su número telefónico a las autoridades por cualquier cosa que se presentase.

\- Capitán Rogers quiere que cancele sus reservaciones de hotel?...- murmuró quedamente la IA

-No…- tomó el equipaje que había sobrevivido al ataque y el escudo, para montar en el único auto que se salvó, ya que estaba parqueado fuera, la científica abrió la puerta del copiloto abordando también, Steve no debatió los primeros kilómetros, pero luego se decidió a hablar- porque estabas en la casa hoy? Que fue tan importante para ponerte en riesgo y buscar a Tony?...- la fulminó con la mirada por un segundo.

-Creo que mi jefe trabaja para el mandarín…- suspiró la mujer algo apenada, el rubio casi se salió de la carretera de la impresión.

-Que? Y lo dices así de sencillo? Como es eso?, Tony dijo que eras una amiga…- gruñó tratando de calmarse- y quién diablos es tu jefe?...

-Aldrich Killian…- murmuró, logrando que de nuevo el soldado se saliera del camino y volviera a el- así que si todavía quieres hablar de esto deberíamos ir a un lugar seguro…

Condujeron algunos kilómetros más hasta el hotel que Jarvis había reservado para Steve y Tony, Maya entró dejándose caer cansada en uno de los sofás de la suite.

-Y bien?...- pidió el soldado sentándose en la cama- te escucho…

-Sabes, antes de construir cohetes para los nazis, el idealista Wrnher Von Braun soñaba con los viajes en el espacio, soñaba despierto. Cuando el primer v-2 se estrelló en Londres él dijo: el cohete funciono perfectamente, solo aterrizó en el planeta equivocado. Todos comenzamos con los ojos bien abiertos, ciencia pura. Y entonces llega el ego y la obsesión, cuando levantas la vista estas muy lejos de la costa…- suspiró con tristeza.

-Bueno, no puedes ser tan dura contigo, tu entregaste tu investigación a un tanque de ideas no?...- el Capitán se puso de pie paseándose por la habitación.

-Sí, pero Killian financio ese tanque de ideas con fondos militares…- la chica ladeó la cabeza mirándole fijamente.

-Eso es lo que Tony solía hacer, y es el mejor tipo que conozco, así que no seas tan dura contigo…- sonrió contagiándola.

-Gracias Capitán…- suspiró dubitativa- ahora sé que vio en usted…- soltó con simpleza ganándose una mirada confundida del otro.

Sin previo aviso la puerta voló en una sonora explosión, seis disparos se impactaron contra el cuerpo del soldado que apenas alcanzó a llamar el escudo.

-Oh, lo siento…- sonrió Killian con fingida inocencia entrando por la puerta.

-Maya corre…- Steve soltó el aire mientras el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, pronto todo se puso negro y cayo rendido al profundo sueño.

/

Tony se despertó por la alarma de proximidad, el traje fallaba y se estrelló contra la nieve, al quitarse la placa frontal, Jarvis informó que estaba a 8 kilómetros de Rose Hill en Tennessee, viaje que programó cuando adelantaba la investigación sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Happy. Salió del traje notando el frio que hacía, pero no podía volver a ponérselo ya que la potencia del traje estaba agotada por completo. Logró dejarle un mensaje a Steve desde una cabina telefónica, para que el soldado al menos supiera que estaba vivo, seguidamente arrastró el traje un tramo bastante largo hasta dar con lo que parecía un taller.

El espacio pertenecía a Harley Keener un niño de aproximadamente diez años que le recordó fuertemente a Peter. El pequeño vivía solo con su madre que trabajaba todo el día.

Hizo un trato con el chico a cambio de algunas cosas que necesitaba, además de información. Dejó la armadura en el taller, reparándola lo mejor posible, y dejándola conectada mientras el sistema se restablecía.

Luego de buscar información y darse cuenta que no era el único que buscaba respuestas en el pueblo, y causar un enorme alboroto luchando con una mujer de cabello corto y un hombre calvo que querían el expediente de un soldado supuestamente suicida, el genio decidió abandonar el pueblo. Aunque Harley había sido de mucha ayuda le hizo prometer que se quedaría cerca del teléfono y que cuidaría la armadura, realmente no quería poner al pequeño en peligro.

Conduciendo por la avenida, analizo los papeles del archivo que logró rescatar, al darle la vuelta a uno de ellos descubrió las siglas AIM, recordaba muy bien que era el nombre del tanque de ideas de Killian, pidió las claves de su login militar a Rodhey, y apoderándose de una camioneta de televisión (con ayuda de su dueño ya que era un fan acérrimo de él), encontró videos y archivos de las pruebas del Extremis.

-Una bomba no es una bomba cuando es una falla…- murmuró al ver la explosión de uno de los sujetos de prueba. Aldrich aparecía en prácticamente todos los videos- la cosa no siempre funciona verdad amigo?- habló a la computadora- Es defectuosa pero encontraste un comprador, se la vendiste al mandarín… Te tengo….

Tony se despidió de su fan, y tomó carretera de nuevo. Llamo al niño para informarse de cómo iba todo.

-Harley, dime que está sucediendo dame un reporte completo…- soltó suavemente.

-Estoy sentado comiendo dulces, quieres que siga haciéndolo?...- el chico se metió dos dulces más a la boca.

-Cuantos has comido?...- el genio sintió por un segundo que su instinto paternal le había echo tener un resbalón de lengua.

-Dos o tres tazones…- mastico extasiado.

-Puedes ver bien?...- suspiró mientras avanzaba rápidamente.

-Más o menos…- entrecerró ojos.

-Eso quiere decir que estas bien, pásame a Jarvis…- el pequeño puso el teléfono sobre el casco- Jarvis como vamos?...

-Estamos totalmente bien señor, parece que voy bien por un tiempo y entonces al final de la oración digo el arándano equivocado…- la confusión de la IA hizo que el millonario arrugara la frente- Y señor usted estaba en lo correcto, cuando decodifiqué los datos que dejo sobre las bases y laboratorios AIM, fui capaz de ubicar la localización del mandarín…

-De donde hablamos, Europa, Lejano oriente, Africa del norte, Iran, Paquistan, Siria? Donde es?...- atropelló las palabras emocionado.

-De echo señor es en Miami, Florida…- declaró logrando que Tony arrugara el ceño de nuevo.

-Ok, chico voy a tener que guiarte para reiniciar el motor de habla de Jarvis, pero no ahora, Harley donde esta realmente?, mira la pantalla y dame la localización…

-Dice Miami, Florida…-

-Ok primero que todo necesito mi armadura, como vamos?...- sintió como los nervios se le crispaban.

-Eh, no está cargando…- al oír esto Tony frenó en seco el vehículo aparcándose a un lado.

-De echo señor está cargando, pero la fuente de poder es cuestionable, puede que no tenga éxito al revitalizar el Mark 42…- informó Jarvis.

-Que es cuestionable de la electricidad?...- resopló- es mi traje y no puedo… no voy a … oh dios no de nuevo….- abrió la puerta y se sentó en el piso, sintiendo como su presión iba en aumento, el aire faltaba en sus pulmones. Extrañó a Steve como nunca al no poder controlarse a sí mismo.

-Tony? Estas teniendo otro ataque?, pero ni siquiera mencioné Nueva York…- Harley lo dijo con inocencia, pero esto solo logró que el corazón del genio se acelerara de mala manera.

-Cierto, y entonces lo mencionaste mientras niegas haberlo hecho…- gruñó agazapado, no podía con esto, que iba ser de su vida? No podía protegerlos, un hombre en una lata… realmente no servía de nada sin su traje?.

-Bien…- el niño pensó rápidamente sin saber muy bien que hacer, mientras escuchaba la respiración entrecortada del hombre- solo respira, bien? Respira, eres un mecánico verdad?...

-Cierto…-

-Dijiste eso…-

-Sí, lo hice…-

-Entonces porque no simplemente construyes algo?...- y ahí fue, esto hizo click en la cabeza del millonario, el niño tenía razón, se puso de pie, tal vez no tenía tanto entrenamiento, o un súper suero, pero su ingenio, su inteligencia siempre estaban allí, ese era su poder.

-Ok, gracias chico…- se puso la gorra y colgó, sintiéndose renovado, puso en marcha el vehículo en busca de una tienda donde abastecerse para hacer algo asombroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaas cómo están? Espero les haya gustado yayyyy ya calcule el número de capítulos restantes, realmente pronto veremos el final, y estoy tratando de actualizar pronto , de verdad estoy tratando ToT, díganme que les pareeeeceeeeee no hay nada que me anime mas a escribir rápido que leer sus comentarios :3  
> Bueno bueno, me merezco un review?
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Aquí vamos con lo que pasó en im3, maso menos claro, les dije mucho va a cambiar, y de aquí para allá más aun, recuerden que Wanda en el prólogo retejió la historia y dejo pistas :3


	19. Capítulo 18 - Aldrich Killian

Aldrich Killian era uno de los científicos fundadores de AIM, Avanzadas Ideas Mecanicas, en una fiesta en Berna pidió a Tony Stark unirse a su proyecto, pero fue rechazado cuando el millonario le dejo plantado en la azotea del edificio.

Con los años, a través de financiación militar, Aldrich logra convencer a Maya Hansen de unirse para desarrollar con AIM el proyecto que ella adelantaba, el Extremis. Era una recodificación del ADN humano que proporcionaba súper fuerza y resistencia, así como rápida curación y algunos poderes térmicos.

Logro curar su propia discapacidad bajo una dosis en su propio cuerpo de la sustancia.

Trató sin lograr resultados que industrias Stark se vinculara. Solo logró perder el tiempo y aumentar su odio por el propietario de la empresa.

Para cubrir algunas fallas del proyecto, como que algunos sujetos no aceptaban el Extremis y explotaban, creó el personaje del mandarín. Gracias a eso se puso en la mira de Ironman, ya que en una de las fallas un amigo de confianza del héroe había resultado gravemente herido. Stark no se contuvo en amenazarle, y Killian con el mayor de los placeres orquesto un ataque a su casa de Malibú derribándola hasta los cimientos.

Aunque estaba presuntamente muerto Stark no se dio por vencido, convirtiéndose en una constante molestia, llegando incluso a infiltrarse en la sede de AIM y descubrir gran parte de sus planes. Afortunadamente uno de sus hombres de confianza había logrado capturarle y ahora estaba atado a una cama metálica y desvencijada en el sótano donde Maya trabajaba.

-Yo ahora tengo la increíble suerte de despertar cada mañana con alguien que tiene aún un alma, una muy bella alma… así que, sácame de aquí, vamos…- alcanzó a escuchar decir a Tony mientras ingresaba por el pasillo, Maya afortunadamente se dio la vuelta y regresó a su trabajo ignorando la petición del genio.

-Saben lo que mi viejo solía decirme? Uno de sus dichos favoritos era, el pájaro madrugador consigue el gusano, pero el segundo ratón consigue el queso…- acomodó su portafolios en la mesa frente al hombre atado.

-No tendrás aun rencores de Suiza verdad?...- murmuró dubitativo Stark.

\- Cómo puedo estar enojado contigo Tony? Estoy aquí para agradecerte, tú me diste el mayor regalo que nadie me ha dado jamás desesperación. Si recuerdas lo de Suiza, dijiste que me verías en el techo verdad? Bueno los primeros veinte minutos de echo pensé que acudirías. Y por la siguiente hora empecé a considerar el camino más corto al lobby, si tú me entiendes…

-Honestamente aún estoy tratando de saber que le paso al primer ratón…- trató de bromear el castaño.

\--Pero mientras miraba esa ciudad, nadie me veía, nadie sabía que estaba ahí, tuve una idea que me guiaría los años por venir, anonimato Tony, gracias a ti ese ha sido mi mantra desde entonces, simplemente mando desde las sombras. Porque desde el momento que le das a la maldad una cara, un Bin Laden, un Gadafi, un mandarín, le das a la gente un objetivo…

-Tu eres algo mas- soltó el millonario tratando de acomodarse.

-Ya lo conociste supongo…- abrió su portafolio.

-Si Míster Trevor….- rodó los ojos mientras el otro balbuceaba cosas sobre el actor que interpretaba a su villano.

-Bien, no importa el punto es, que desde que ese tipo enorme con el martillo cayó del cielo el anonimato se acabó…- sacó algún objeto y lo contuvo en su mano

-Que sigue para ti en el mundo?…- el castaño trataba ser diplomático.

-Bueno quiero darte el mismo regalo que me diste a mí- en su mano había tres esferas y las hizo rodar por el piso frente al otro- desesperación…- y con el click de un botón apareció la imagen holográfica del capitán apresado a una camilla por gruesas bandas de acero.

-Steve...- gruñó Tony empezando a jalonear sus ataduras, mientras los gritos del soldado se hacían audibles- tu pelea es conmigo… hare lo que sea…- gimió jaloneando de nuevo a lo que Killian sonriera triunfal- déjalo, hare lo que sea… lo prometo… él no te ha hecho nada, solo déjalo…

-Lo haría, pero ha sido un increíble sujeto experimental, además de haberme costado un montón en personal, sedantes y sujetadores especiales, ha intentado escapar unas cuatro veces - Aldrich se volvió a el – Sabias que el suero en su cuerpo repele el extremis? haciendo que salga por sus poros, claro está, como puedes ver es un proceso infinitamente doloroso, pero no te apures, hemos fortificado la formula, la próxima prueba podría tener cinco posibles resultados: puede aceptarla y sacar el suero de su cuerpo, puede repelerla como ocurrió con las anteriores, puede morir por sobredosis, o puede morir de dolor…

-Prueba la maldita formula en mí, pero déjalo ir…- volvió a gruñir Tony sin notar que se hacía daño en sus extremidades al retorcerse tan violentamente para intentar escapar- déjalo…- Maya también tenía el rostro contraído, el bondadoso Capitán no se merecía esa tortura.

Los gritos se intensificaron, la piel de Steve se tornaba naranja por momentos, para luego supurar la formula.

-Pensé que era más fuerte, se ha desmayado un par de veces, hemos pensado que de morir de dolor podríamos drenar su sangre para complementar el extremis con el suero de súper soldado…- recogió las esferas con su mejor sonrisa ganadora- me lo llevare a dar un paseo, si quieres salir de aquí y salvarlo deberás trabajar con Maya para estabilizar la formula…

-Eres un maniaco…- el genio bajó el rostro tratando de contener las lágrimas, no había podido proteger a Steve, por su culpa el soldado estaba siendo prácticamente torturado.

-No, soy un visionario, pero tengo un maniaco que sale a escena esta noche…- Killian recogió su portafolio y camino hacia el pasillo- trabaja con Maya o no hay acuerdo…

Luego de que el jefe se hubo ido, y aprovechando que la seguridad era escasa ya que Killian llevaría su gran acto con todos sus seguidores, la científica se acercó a Stark.

-Si te dejo ir…- murmuró acongojada al cabizbajo hombre- si te dejo ir tu, ayudarías a evitar que termine en la cárcel?...- Tony levantó la mirada analizándola, no era la misma chica que el había conocido, lucia nerviosa y apocada, Aldrich tomo posesión de su proyecto convirtiéndolo en un arma peligrosa, de pronto se vio reflejado en ella, un tiempo atrás, con lo que había pasado con Obadiah.

-Lo hare, tengo muchos contactos, incluso puede que estabilicemos tu proyecto, pero no con ese loco…- señaló con la cabeza el lugar por donde salió el rubio hombre- déjame ir…- el reloj de dora la exploradora, que había tomado prestado de la hermanita de Harley empezó a pitar en ese momento, Hansen cortó las cuerdas dejándole libre- como dijiste eres libre de irte cuando quieras, hablare con Fury para limpiar tu expediente, la chica asintió apenada regresando a su puesto de trabajo.

-A donde fue tu jefe?...- murmuró preparándose para salir.

-No lo sé, de sus planes malignos no suele contarme mucho, soy solo el material que proporciona soldados…- se encogió de hombros mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

La armadura voló por la ventana empezando a armarse sobre su cuerpo, lentamente en el mayor sigilo que pudo, Stark dejó fuera de combate a todos los guardias que quedaban aun en el lugar.

Al llegar a la salida, detectó al Iron Patriot despegando en vuelo, una llamada de Rhodey le alertó que su traje había sido robado, y el Mark 42 aun no tenía potencia de vuelo. Estaban en qué hacer para descifrar los planes de Killian cuando a Tony se le ocurrió que podían interrogar a Trevor, el actor que se hacía pasar por el mandarín seguía durmiendo donde lo había dejado la última vez.

El chalado hombre, no solo les dijo que el plan del maniaco tenía que ver con el presidente y el puerto, sino que también les dejó su lancha de motor para que pudieran transportarse.

Dentro del vehículo acuático Tony recargo un poco la armadura para enviarla hacia el avión presidencial donde presumían que el Iron Patriot hurtado iba a atacar. Rhodes puso al vicepresidente alerta, pero este al parecer no había movido un dedo por ayudarlos.

Evidentemente, el presidente fue secuestrado, sin que los dos héroes pudieran hacer mucho más que salvar a la tripulación, cosa que distrajo a Stark haciendo que la armadura no tripulada se estrellara contra un camión desarmándose de mala manera en la vía.

-Si no pudiste salvar al presidente con el traje, como salvaremos al cap sin nada?...- gruñó Rhodes mientras conducía la lancha al lugar indicado por Trevor.

-Ok Jarvis, llego el momento…- susurró suavemente.

-El protocolo de fiesta en casa señor?...- preguntó la IA.

-Correcto, y no olvides las invitaciones vip…- murmuró uniéndose a su mejor amigo en la cubierta.

Tardaron un poco, pues al llegar a la gigantesca nave ya era de noche, armados con solo una pistola cada uno, se deslizaron usando en lo posible las sombras a su favor.

/

Steve despertó mareado, jadeando y envuelto en sudor, con desagrado noto que Killian lo miraba intensamente, muy de cerca.

-Hola…- sonrió Aldrich al rubio que se removía inquieto tratando de zafarse.

-Si crees que va a ayudarte estas muy equivocado…- gruñó a lo que el otro sonrió enviando sus esferas al piso y mostrando un vivido holograma de lo que había ocurrido en el laboratorio horas antes.

-El haría cualquier cosa por ti, aunque, obligar a Tony a trabajar para mí no es mi único motivo para retenerte…- acarició la cara del soldado que se soltó con brusquedad.

-No soy un maldito trofeo…- escupió con desdén el Capitán.

Iron Patriot hizo aparición en la puerta dándole un dejo de esperanza al gran rubio, desilusionándolo al instante, cuando la armadura se abrió revelando al presidente.

-Bueno hay que arreglar todo para la función…- prepotente sonrió- disfruta el dolor…

Una dosis más fuerte fue inyectada y de inmediato empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro.

/

Afuera la situación no se veía alentadora, el presidente Ellis dentro de la armadura estaba colgado sobre un gran tanque de crudo, y al menos treinta soldados extremis rodearon al par que trataba de defenderse, ya casi sin municiones.

-Dios mataría por una armadura en este momento- James se puso de espaldas contra su amigo.

-Tienes razón necesitamos refuerzos…- murmuró el genio distraído en la lejanía.

-Sí, un montón…-

-Tu sabes que?...- siguió mirando al horizonte donde un punto de luz se veía venir.

-Es, es eso?...-

-Si…- el punto de luz se convirtió en dos y luego en tres.

-Son esos?...-

-Si…- y entonces cuarenta armaduras rodearon el barco- feliz navidad amigo…- le palmeó la espalda- Jarvis los objetivos térmicos del extremis, destrúyelos con excesivo prejuicio…

-Sí, señor…- respondieron a coro todas las armaduras.

-Bueno que esperas? Llévanos a la iglesia…- entonces empezó el ataque.

Explosiones por doquier, aun así, los soldados seguían superándoles un poco en número. Algunos trajes peleaban contra dos o tres.

-Esto es lo que te la has pasado haciendo?- sonrió el coronel bastante divertido.

-Todos necesitamos un hobbie…- respondió el millonario, distraídos como estaban en la pelea no notaron que un par de soldados tamaño extra grande estaban a punto de brincar sobre ellos.

Entonces el sonido de turbinas y un gruñido ensordecedor llenaron el aire. Al vuelo cierto monstruo verde atrapó a los hombres estrellándolos entre sí para luego enviarlos a volar, explotaron varios metros más arriba.

-Querías toda la diversión?..- soltó una voz divertida en su comunicado.

-Tarde Legolas…- sonrió Tony al aeroplano de la agencia.

-Elegantemente tarde…- respondió una femenina y sensual voz esta vez, a través de los altavoces, por la parte trasera del quinjet Clint disparaba flechas por doquier.

-Voy por el presidente…- Rhodes empezó a correr por el andamio.

-Aquí un aventón…- el coronel se vio en el aire, Falcon lo sostenía acercándole a su objetivo.

-Señor he localizado al Capitán Rogers…- murmuró Jarvis mientras una armadura roja se acoplaba al cuerpo del millonario.

-Ya era tiempo…- voló hacia el conteiner que la IA le indicaba, encontrando una pila de escombros metálicos sobre el rubio, este, estaba tratando de ponerse de pie, con el escudo atado a su brazo derecho- estoy aquí, te sacare…- pero cuando intentó remover los obstáculos para sacarlo, la estructura parecía venirse abajo.

-Para…- gruñó el soldado tratando de incorporarse de nuevo, estaba supurando de nuevo el extremis y el dolor lo agobiaba.

-Ves lo que pasa cuando sales con mis ex?...- le soltó divertido el genio ganándose una mirada de reproche- vamos tenemos una cena importante esta noche tengo que sacarte de ahí…

El súper soldado se estiró todo lo que pudo, pero cuando logro tomar la mano enguantada, un brazo hirviente salió del suelo apretando el pecho de la armadura, mandando al hombre de hierro unos metros más allá.

-Este tipo te está molestando?...- bromeó sínicamente Aldrich caminando hacia Stark y sentándose sobre él- no te levantes…- toco con un dedo sobre el núcleo, calentando la armadura y por consiguiente a su ocupante- oh, está caliente ahí adentro?, no te sientes como una tortuga? Cocinada en su pequeño traje de tortuga?...el té está mirando…- señaló más allá donde Steve luchaba iracundo por ponerse de pie- deberías cerrar los ojos…no creo que quieras ver est…

No pudo completar la frase, ya que el Capitán lo había tacleado con la fuerza que le quedaba, haciéndolo volar y estrellarse contra el piso. El sobrecalentamiento del extremis hizo que Killian traspasara la lámina de aluminio sobre la que estaban, llevándose al soldado con él.

-Steve?...- El castaño salió de la armadura averiada lo más rápido que pudo, mirando por el agujero donde el rubio estaba agarrado apenas de un cable enclenque.

-Tony, al parecer, tendrás que llevar a Peter a comer tú mismo…- murmuró bromeando en el momento que el cable se rompió enviándolo varios metros abajo y dentro de una explosión.

-No…- gruñó- NO…- volvió a negar mientras se ponía de pie entrando en otra armadura para encarar a Killian que subía a buscarle.

-Ay que lastima, yo si lo hubiera atrapado…- y corrió hacia él, las lágrimas empañaban la visión del genio, pero no podía importarle menos, iba a deshacerse de ese desgraciado incluso si eso le costaba la vida.

Cada armadura que se ponía el soldado extremis la rompía con facilidad, sus fuerzas flaqueaban, mientras su cabeza no dejaba de repetir la escena donde el rubio se despedía.

-Y aquí estamos de nuevo en el techo…- y abrió la armadura plateada en dos mandando al genio a una plataforma más baja.

-Mark 42 entrando…- informó Jarvis.

-El hijo prodigo regresa…- Tony tomo posición, pero antes de llegar el traje se topó con un obstáculo deshaciéndose en piezas a su alrededor.

-Como sea...- gruñó poniéndose de pie.

-Realmente no lo merecías, y es una lástima porque estaba tan cerca de hacerlo perfecto…- murmuró Aldrich con desdén saltando frente a él.

-Ok, ok detente ahí, más despacio, si tienes toda la razón no lo merecía, pero aquí es donde te equivocas, él siempre fue perfecto…- hizo volar la armadura hasta que se acoplo al cuerpo de su enemigo.

-Jarvis, destruye el Mark 42…- y corrió balanceándose entre trajes, llegó al piso cubriéndose la cabeza de los objetos que caían por la poderosa explosión, con lo que quedaba del guante de una de las armaduras.

Lamentablemente, Killian aun vino a él de entre las llamas, cojeando como si de un muerto viviente se tratara.

-No más caras falsas, dijiste que querías al mandarín?, pues lo estás viendo, siempre fui yo Tony, desde el principio, yo soy el mandarín…- gritó en su locura, disponiéndose a atacar al desprotegido castaño que solo atino a levantar los brazos para protegerse, pero el ataque nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos Steve sonreía frente a él, recibiendo de vuelta el escudo.

-Bien no entiendo nada…- murmuró anonadado sin poder cerrar la boca de la impresión.

-No pensaste que esa caída iba a poder conmigo verdad?...- le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- fue más alto el ascensor de la agencia…

Una de las armaduras voló tras ellos a atacar a Killian que la destrozo en medio segundo, Steve recogió el guante izquierdo y una granada pequeña, para luego lanzársela rápidamente y disparar. Una gigantesca explosión de la que ambos se cubrieron tras el escudo del soldado.

-Bueno creo que por fin se acabó, eso fue algo violento no lo crees?...- se volvió a el y esta vez Tony notó que solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones de chándal delgado, que ahora lucían rotos y quemaduras en varios puntos.

-Me asustaste como el demonio…- se acercó a abrazar con toda la fuerza que tenía al otro hombre.

-Quien es el desastre ahora?...- sonrió de manera brillante el rubio apretándolo contra él.

-Porque no te vistes así en casa?...- preguntó subiendo la ceja coquetamente.

-Primero porque estoy desvestido no vestido, y segundo porque ya no tenemos una casa…- apoyó su frente contra la del otro mientras ambos soltaban un sonoro suspiro.

-Bueno alguien dijo algo de una cena navideña?...- se escuchó Sam en el comunicador haciéndoles sonreír- ya terminamos aquí me muero de hambre…

-Pero claro, todos al Quinjet…- dijo Tony como en grito de batalla, tomó a Steve de la mano y lo jaló con el- no olviden que tenemos que pasar por un invitado antes de llegar a la torre…

El aeroplano fue sensación con los niños del orfanato, y los avengers ataviados con suéteres navideños de cada uno de sus personajes (ordenados por Stark especialmente para la ocasión), alegraron las fiestas de los niños dejándoles regalos, fotos y autógrafos. Con esto Tony consiguió fácilmente el permiso para llevarse a cenar a Peter con ellos.

El pequeño correteaba por el avión haciendo preguntas a todos los integrantes del equipo. Natasha, algo cansada de verlo rebotar, le sentó poniéndole el suéter que habían hecho para él, rojo con una araña verde.

-Stark? Porque Peter tiene un suéter de araña?...- pregunto al genio que hacia el esfuerzo de no dormirse en el hombro del capitán.

-Me encantan las arañas…- respondió el pequeño antes que el genio pudiera abrir la boca.

-Me caes bien chico eres de los míos…- la viuda le desordenó un poco el cabello.

Al llegar a la torre todo estaba decorado, un gran árbol de navidad con muchísimos regalos bajo el, y una cena espectacular. El equipo sonrió agradecido luego de la feroz batalla era lo mejor que podían encontrar.

Nick Fury y Maria Hill entraron por el ascensor para unirse a la celebración. Cuando ya estaban todos acomodados una pareja acompañando a una persona más les sorprendió.

-Hola a todos…- Un poco débil susurró Happy siendo apoyado entre Pepper y Phil.

-Oh esto sí que es una buena navidad- Steve corrió a ayudar al ex guardaespaldas a sentarse.

-Feliz Navidad…- soltó alegre el genio a lo que Peter le secundo lanzándose a sus brazos. Con el pequeño alzado se dispuso a dejar que todos comenzaran a comer, pero tras el Pepper carraspeo llamando la atención.

-Quiero hacer un anuncio- murmuró tratando de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro sin lograrlo del todo- Nos vamos a casar…

El grupo inhalo asombrado por un momento, para luego estallar en felicitaciones. Por fin luego de la calma, se sentaron de nuevo a degustar la deliciosa comida ordenada por Tony, para luego ir a repartir los obsequios, muchos de los cuales eran para el pequeño Peter.

El niño estaba muy contento sentado entre Tony y Steve jugueteando con lo que iba destapando.

-Pete este es de parte de Steve y yo…- le puso al frente una pequeña cajita, la abrió despacio revelando una pulsera plateada- es para que puedas contactarnos siempre que quieras, siempre que nos necesites…- se la colocó en la mano derecha cuidadosamente.

-Protocolo de casa limpia activo señor…- informó Jarvis, las armaduras empezaron a volar frente a la torre, explotando en el firmamento, emulando los fuegos artificiales mas costosos posibles.

-Así se siente?...- el niño se tallaba un ojito adormilado en el hombro de Steve.

-El que?...- pregunto Tony acercándose a ambos y enroscando sus brazos en la cintura del soldado.

-Tener una familia…- soltó el pequeño cayendo dormido de a pocos, ambos hombres se miraron enternecidos. El flash ilumino la estancia tras ellos, guardando el feliz momento de tranquilidad …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ahora nos quedan solo dos pelis :3 vamos a ver como acaba esto, espero que bien XD   
> Estoy haciendo lo posible aprovechando el minúsculo descanso que me dieron -.- por favor cuéntenme que tal.  
> Tomatazos?   
> Que tal la aparición de los avengers, a que no se lo esperaban?
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> No mate a Maya lo se, no me culpen ella me cae bien :(


	20. Capítulo 19 - Pietro Maximoff

Pietro Maximoff, un muchacho de 18 años recién cumplidos, era originario de Sokovia, donde creció con una infancia muy difícil junto a su hermana gemela Wanda.

El país donde residían estuvo envuelto en guerras constantes, los gemelos quedaron huérfanos a los diez años cuando un misil de Hydra derrumbó su departamento. Un segundo proyectil cayó en el destruido lugar, pero no explotó, quedaron atrapados durante dos días, preguntándose si explotaría o no.

Los hermanos participaron en diversos disturbios para tratar de sacar a las fuerzas extranjeras que fomentaban la guerra en su país, lo que no sabían era que estas protestas eran orquestadas por Hydra para encubrir sus experimentos ilegales.

Uno de esos días, Pietro y Wanda fueron contactados por List un científico de Hydra, quien les ofreció el potencial para sacar la guerra de su país. Los hermanos conversaron entre ellos, sabiendo muy bien que estos eran los matones causantes del sufrimiento de su familia, decididos, se unieron a la organización para luego inventar un plan para desmantelarla desde adentro.

Junto con otros voluntarios de la ciudad, se sometieron a muchas pruebas, siendo expuestos de manera brutal al poder del Cetro de Loki, este tuvo efectos fatales en todos los demás, pero Pietro obtuvo velocidad supersónica mientras Wanda logro una serie de poderes mentales.

Luego de estar casi totalmente estabilizados empezaron a trazar el plan para destruir Hydra.

-Los vengadores son la respuesta hermano…- le habló Wanda telepáticamente desde la habitación contigua- desde que fui expuesta al Cetro, me embarga la incómoda sensación de que tengo que entregarles un mensaje, pero no sé porque… tal vez ellos nos ayuden…

-Crees que los americanos nos ayudaran?....- se burló su hermano en su mente.

-Bueno, la viuda negra no es americana, y hasta donde se sabe el Capitan America es enemigo acérrimo de Hydra…- subió los hombros, la conversación se llevaba de esta manera por el temor a ser descubiertos por cámaras o micrófonos.

-Bien, envíales un mensaje…- el rubio se puso de pie- pero no sé qué te ha dado la idea de que podemos confiar en ellos…

-No debes confiaren ellos, confía en mí, algo me dice que esto es lo que debe hacerse…- Wanda suspiró concentrándose, tratando de alcanzar la mente de los siete integrantes del grupo.

Un par de semanas después, con el poder estabilizado, pudieron salir de su encierro, empezando las prácticas para dominar las habilidades. En eso estaban cuando, a media tarde explosiones empezaron a sentirse.

- _Repórtense a sus estaciones, inmediatamente, esto no es un simulacro, estamos bajo ataque_ …- anunciaron por los grandes megáfonos.

Pietro miró a Wanda y esta le tomó la mano asintiendo, el mensaje había sido entregado, ellos estaban aquí.

/

Afuera, en un bosque cubierto por la blanca nieve, los siete miembros del equipo luchaban con fiereza. Aunque eran bastantes soldados estaban logrando contenerlos con rapidez.

-Tony puedes ver si es posible entrar?...- preguntó el Capitán mientras lanzaba el escudo noqueando cuatro hombres a la vez.

-Estoy en eso…- voló rápidamente a la base estrellándose contra algo- mierda…

-Lenguaje…- soltó Steve sin pensar- Jarvis que se ve desde arriba?...

-La base principal está protegida por algún tipo de escudo energético, la tecnologia aquí es más avanzada que en cualquier otra base de Hydra…- respondió la IA.

-El cetro de Loki debe estar aquí, de lo contrario no tendrían etas defensas…- gruñó Thor llamando al martillo y haciéndose a un lado para que golpeara al tipo tras él- Por fin…

-El fin no llega nunca chicos…- la viuda disparó e hizo una pirueta acabando a tres soldados, sobre su cabeza Sam voló dejando caer desde lo alto a otros dos.

-Sí, creo que perdimos el factor sorpresa…- Clint disparo un par de flechas haciendo estallar una tanqueta.

-Esperen, nadie menciona que Steve me dijo, “Lenguaje”…- sonrió Tony con ganas de picar al rubio, mientras disparaba a varios blancos en la mira.

-Ya lo sé…- gruñó el soldado mandando la motocicleta sobre la que iba contra un camper- se me escapó…

-Señor la ciudad está siendo bombardeada…- informó Jarvis.

-Ahora sabemos que no les interesan los civiles, envía la legión de hierro…- ordenó, un ligero dolor de cabeza lo hizo detenerse en el acto.

- _Vengadores, mi hermano y yo desactivaremos el escudo para que puedan entrar, trataremos de acabar con los que podamos mientras llegan…-_ soltó una voz femenina.

-Alguien más escucho eso?...- murmuró Tony- díganme que no estoy loco…

-Creo que todos lo oímos Stark…- respondió Sam estrellando las cabezas de dos soldados juntas- la pregunta es, debemos hacerle caso? Tal vez sea una trampa…

-Señor el escudo ha sido desactivado desde adentro…- la IA analizaba desde el satélite- las tanquetas que estaban atacando la población están siendo desmanteladas a una velocidad increíble…

-Tony, si es una trampa es mejor que no vayas solo, si los chicos pueden contenerlos aquí iré contigo…- murmuró Steve- por precaución…

-Entren, esto no es nada….- Thor derribo una fila completa enviando el martillo al vuelo.

-Bien, sostente chico grande…- ironman paso un brazo por la cintura del rubio, y este a su vez paso el suyo por los hombros del otro- y por amor de dios cuida ese lenguaje…- se burló.

-Nunca voy a librarme verdad?...- sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

/

Dentro y con facilidad ya que no se lo esperaban, Wanda y Pietro tuvieron rápidamente inhabilitados a la gran mayoría si no todos los integrantes que allí quedaban.

-Bien hermano, las cargas explosivas como lo planeamos, traeré el Cetro…- Pietro asintió echando a correr mientras Wanda se perdía por el pasadizo secreto.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta utilizo su poder para sacar por puertas, agujeros y ventanas a todos los soldados que pudo. Pietro corrió a llevar afuera a los que quedaban.

-Solo una cosa más…- murmuró sacando con magia el disco duro de datos de adentro de la computadora principal, estaba segura que Stark sabría apreciarlo.

-Detente ahí…- soltó una voz tras ella, al darse la vuelta Iron Man y el capitán américa en toda su imponente figura.

-Estoy de su lado…- alzó las manos, ocupadas con el Cetro y el disco duro, los hombres se miraron entre si- yo fui quien los llamó, y que les avisó que desactivaríamos el escudo…

Pietro llegó en carrera parándose junto a ella, al ver a los dos sujetos levantó las manos también.

-Son mejorados…- murmuró Steve- porque nos ayudaron?...- entrecerró la mirada con sospecha.

-Si gustan podemos explicar todo afuera, por ahora pusimos cargas explosivas por todo el lugar, explotaran en menos de cinco minutos…- Stark miró a su compañero encontrándolo dubitativo por la declaración de la chica.

-Vienen con nosotros al igual que eso…- el rubio señaló las cosas que sostenía la bruja, los muchachos entregaron el botín sin chistar- volvamos al quinjet… voy con Ironman pueden seguirnos?...

Los gemelos asintieron a la vez que Pietro cargaba a su hermana para ir tras ellos. El resto del equipo ya se encontraba a bordo cuando subieron.

-Quienes son ellos?...- preguntó Thor con el martillo en alto, la base de Hydra explotó a sus espaldas.

-Bueno ellos hicieron eso…- la armadura de Tony empezó a replegarse- cuando llegamos no había malvados que derrotar, aun así, necesitamos explicaciones…

-Primero…- Steve se quitó el casco mientras la compuerta se cerraba- donde está el Baron Strucker?...

-Lo golpee un poco…- Wanda alzó una ceja mirándole fijamente- bien lo golpee mucho y lo até a un árbol…- murmuró Pietro alzando las manos.

-Bien S.H.I.E.L.D se encarga de recoger el desorden…- Stark caminó por la aeronave, Banner estaba en una esquina escuchando música calmante, Natasha junto a Clint que se encontraba en la camilla central con el lado derecho del torso herido. Thor conversaba con Sam mirando a los hermanos más allá.

-Bueno quiero oír el porque nos ayudaron…- el capitán les indicó a los hermanos con un gesto que tomaran asiento, el genio puso la nave en marcha.

-Realmente he de decir que ustedes nos ayudaron…- Explicó la chica haciendo que las miradas de los vengadores se tornaran confusas- yo los llame, no fue que coincidencia que tuvieran ese presentimiento conjunto de que el cetro estaba en esta base…

-Sí, pero si se supone que ustedes son mejorados a partir del cetro, son aliados de Hydra…- soltó sencillamente Sam.

-No, verán, cuando teníamos diez nuestros padres murieron a causa de un misil de Hydra, luego otro cayó cerca y nos encerró, durante dos días no podíamos pensar en otra cosa que cuando explotaría…- explico Pietro con su marcado acento- cuando ellos reclutaron gente para experimentar, vimos la oportunidad para acabar desde adentro con la organización, afortunada o desafortunadamente fuimos los únicos del grupo en sobrevivir, además adquirimos estas habilidades…

-Cuando las estabilizamos, les envié un mensaje a modo de presentimiento colectivo…- la bruja levantó los hombros con simpleza- eso fue todo, queríamos acabar con Hydra…

Los avengers cruzaron miradas entre ellos, Steve se decidió a hablar.

-Y ahora? Que harán ahora?...- el par suspiró con profundidad.

-No lo sabemos, el plan llegaba hasta aquí, apenas si terminamos la escuela el año pasado, y no es como si tuviéramos dinero un trabajo o familiares que respondan por nosotros…- el velocista paso el brazo por los hombros de su hermana que se veía acongojada, realmente no habían pensado en que ocurriría después.

El capitán trago seco llevando su mirada al castaño que piloteaba, tenía exactamente la misma expresión de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Bueno, fueron aliados valiosos allá atrás, mientras buscamos un plan de reserva para ustedes podrían alojarse en la torre …- musitó Tony tratando de parecer desinteresado, pero fallando en el intento.

-Es en serio?...- incrédula Wanda levantó la cabeza, realmente era algo que no se esperaba.

-Claro…- Thor expuso a voz en cuello- el amigo Anthony siempre tiene espacio de sobra…

-Hey Banner…- el genio habló cambiando radicalmente el tema- La Doctora Cho viene desde Seúl, puede instalarse en tu laboratorio?...- el doctor sonrió.

-Si, después de todo no sería la primera vez, ella sabe dónde está todo…- respondió.

-Gracias…- se dirigió al panel de control- que prepare todo Barton necesita atención…

-Si señor…- La IA tomó el mando del quinjet en cuanto Stark se puso de pie.

Camino hasta el fondo donde Thor y Steve analizaban el cetro en la caja. A un lado de este el disco duro intacto del que colgaban varios cables.

-Señorita… momento creo que no se sus nombres…- el inventor se burló divertido.

-Wanda Maximoff, mi hermano se llama Pietro…- el joven rubio dormitaba sobre el regazo de su hermana.

-Qué es esto?...- señaló al aparato con curiosidad.

-El disco duro de la computadora principal de la base… pensé que ustedes sabrían que hacer con la información…- por la cabeza de la bruja aun pasaba ese mensaje que tenía que ser entregado, había oído de la doctora Cho, el mensaje estaba destinado a Tony, Steve, Bruce y Helen. Luego de entregarlo algo pasaría y también debería ayudar con un hombre llamado T`Challa. Ayudar a que?, estaba muy cansada como para comerse la cabeza en este momento, al llegar entregaría de a pocos el mensaje para no despertar sospechas, y luego miraría el curso de la situación.

El genio se dio la vuelta para conversar con sus camaradas.

-Es lo que estás buscando desde que desapareció en Nueva York, debes estar feliz, yo igual no es que no haya disfrutado nuestras incursiones…- alzó una ceja mirando fijamente el cetro.

-Esto cierra todo…- comento el asgardiano pasando los dedos por la superficie dorada.

-Debemos saber para qué más se usó…- Steve cruzó los brazos y movió su cuello sintiéndolo traquear.

-Bueno, si Thor lo permite Banner y yo lo analizaremos un par de días antes de que lo lleve de vuelta, eso más la información que Wanda nos consiguió…- levantó el disco agitándolo frente a ellos- nos dará respuestas, además tendremos fiesta para celebrar… te quedaras no?...

-Sí, si hay que deleitarse con las victorias…- alzó el puño en pose de batalla, mientras los héroes a sus costados ahogaban una risita.

-Steveeeeeee….- el millonario puso un puchero mirando al otro.

-Bien no tomare misiones ese día… deleitémonos…- sonrió haciendo al de ojos brillantes sonreír también.

El quinjet llegó pronto a su destino parqueándose en la azotea de la torre con pericia. La Doctora Cho con varios asistentes los esperaba en la entrada. Bajaron a Clint directo al laboratorio con la viuda siguiéndoles de muy cerca. Banner fue con ellos para ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Thor y Sam bajaron después, discutiendo de algún tipo de articulo volador en Asgard mientras el príncipe cargaba el cetro y el disco.

-Bueno jefe…- se burló Tony poniéndose de pie junto a Steve que miraba fijamente a los gemelos que dormían- parece que hay que llevar a los niños a una de las habitaciones…- le guiñó con coquetería logrando un delicioso color rosa en las mejillas del Capitan. Este carraspeó desviando la mirada y tomando a Pietro por encima de su hombro y a Wanda bajo su brazo descendió con el otro pisándole los talones, mientras llevaba el escudo.

Desde hace seis meses se habían trasladado definitivamente a la torre, los avengers iban y venían de vez en cuando, la llegada de Thor anunciando el peligro por la pérdida del cetro los tuvo desmantelando bases de Hydra, ahora por fin tendrían un descanso.

Como era de esperarse Steve y Tony seguían compartiendo cama y habitación como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sus compañeros hacían todo tipo de chistes a sus expensas, pero ninguno de los dos lograba darse por aludido. Gracias a esto el capitán conocía la torre como la palma de su mano, y camino decidido hacia el ala de habitaciones.

Se detuvo frente a la primera puerta, que se abrió de manera automática, el genio extendió las sabanas para que el otro depositara allí a la cansada chica después de quitarle los zapatos. Mecánicamente el par hizo lo mismo con Pietro en la habitación de en frente.

-Qué ocurre?...- murmuró adormilado el joven abriendo uno de sus ojos- donde esta Wanda?...

-En la habitación al frente…- respondió Tony mientras lo arropaba con las cobijas- si necesitas algo nuestra habitación es en el último piso, antes de la azotea claro…

-Nuestra?...- se talló un ojo confundido, sintiendo como el sueño lo invadía

-Si chico, Steve y yo estamos allí, descansa todo estará bien…- apagó la luz para dejarlo dormir saliendo junto al soldado, ambos se encaminaron hacia el laboratorio de Banner para comprobar el estado de Clint.

-Me identifico un poco con ellos sabes?...- soltó el rubio pasándole “sin querer” el brazo sobre los hombros.

-Con quienes los gemelos maravilla?....- sonrió un poco mientras subían las escaleras adentrándose en la sección de laboratorios.

-Sí, se postularon como conejillos de indias sabiendo que podían morir, solo para acabar con un mal que estaba aquejando su país…- su mirada se perdió por los grandes ventanales, donde se podía ver a Natasha dándole la mano a Clint, y a Bruce conversando animadamente con Helen.

-Los apoyaremos, cuenta con eso…- respondió mientras ingresaban al laboratorio.

Mediante el proceso de creación de tejido avanzado de la doctora Cho, la herida del arquero fue cerrada, Tony convenció a todo el grupo, incluyendo a la científica, que se quedaran para festejar en dos días, y llamó a Pepper para que entre ella y Jarvis hicieran todas las preparaciones pertinentes.

El cansado equipo se arrastró a sus habitaciones respectivas, una ducha caliente y una cama era lo que todos necesitaban en ese momento, luego habría tiempo para analizar lo demás.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Tony logró dar con la cocina, como siempre el súper soldado había preparado el desayuno. Pietro, Wanda y Clint ya se encontraban comiendo en la mesa.

-Buenos días Steve…- susurró el genio ganándose una brillante sonrisa del rubio que le abrazó dándole un beso en la frente, seguidamente le señaló una bandeja con café humeante y donuts recién echas- oh mis favoritas…- le dio un mordisco soltando un gemido de satisfacción, el hombre frente a él pasó saliva con dificultad obligándose a poner atención a lo que todavía estaba cocinando.

-Oh Mamá y Papá ya se levantaron…- el tono burlón de Sam lleno la habitación mientras agarraba un omelette y se sentaba junto al arquero que se rio por lo bajo. Los hermanos habían notado con interés el intercambio entre los que parecían los dueños de casa.

-Explícame algo…- murmuró con suavidad el joven Maximoff al arquero- ellos son pareja no?...

Sam escupió el jugo de naranja en su intento por ahogar una carcajada, logrando que el capitán lo mirara ceñudo lanzándole un trapo para que limpiara el desorden.

-Bueno…- empezó Clint mirando al par que aún seguía hablando de alguna nimiedad en la cocina- todos sabemos que lo son, menos claro ellos mismos…- la bruja arrugó el ceño mirándolos también.

-Cómo es que no lo saben?, Pietro me dijo que duermen juntos, o que al menos Tony le dijo eso anoche…- los cuatro susurraban quedamente para no alertarlos.

-No sé muy bien que ocurre, pero al parecer de esos besos en la frente o mejilla no han pasado, Steve me dijo que Tony tiene problemas de ansiedad y no puede dormir, y que el único que puede ayudarlo a controlarse es el…- contestó Falcon subiendo los hombros- si me lo preguntan creo que es una excusa, además de que al parecer Stark cree que no tiene esperanzas, y el Capi esta en negación, son ridículamente obvios, pero o no entienden o se hacen los desentendidos cuando alguien lo comenta… creo que hablare con el Cap en la fiesta, a ver que puedo sacarle…

-Nat me contó que se besaron…- soltó Barton metiéndose una cucharada de cereal a la boca, como si lo que dijo no fuera la gran cosa. Los tres restantes lo miraron expectantes- en principio fue idea de ella, eso de que las demostraciones públicas de afecto ponen a la gente incomoda y no miran, estaban escapando de unos agentes de insight. El todo fue que lo iniciaron por ella, pero luego casi no logra que se separen y que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy calientes…

-Que es lo que tanto cuchichean ustedes cuatro?....- el millonario se acercó con el café en una mano y media dona en la otra.

-Nada Mamá…- enfatizó Wilson haciendo que el genio rodara los ojos- cosas de niños…

El resto del grupo entro a la cocina con hambre, logrando desviar el tema. Thor empezó a parlotear sobre la fiesta muy animado. Aprovechando que estaban todos ahí reunidos y tan cerca, la bruja bajó la cabeza para que nadie notara el brillo en sus ojos, y se concentró por unos minutos.

-Mensaje enviado…- susurró para sí misma cuando los miembros elegidos del equipo se miraron entre ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empezamos con la era de ultron, emmmm bueno casi creo que es solo avengers la era jajajajajaja, por ahora XD pobre Wanda no entiende los mensajes que le dejo su yo del futuro cuando tejió de nuevo la historia, esta toda confundida…  
> No me odien sé que estoy tratando de actualizar rápido pero mañana regreso a la rutina ToT, y por ahí en una semana como mínimo no poder subir nada.  
> Bueno no debo comentar que adoro a los avengers domésticos son tan awwwwwww…  
> Que opinan de Banner y Helen? Trabajan en áreas similares y siempre me pareció que se llevarían muy bien :3  
> Pero en fiiiinnnnn, cuentenmeeeeeee como vamos? Bien mal lo odiaaaan? Me merezco un review? Un tomatazo? Digan algooooo porfavoooor ToT…
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> La historia cambia y más porque llego por fin aquí la que la hizo cambiar en primer lugar :3 siempre me devane la cabeza con como haber solucionado esto de una mejor manera y pues he aquí lo que se me ocurrió.


	21. Capítulo 20 - Robert Bruce Banner

Robert Bruce Banner era un científico de renombre en el campo de la Bioquímica, Física Nuclear y la radiación gamma. Fue uno de tantos científicos que trataron de recrear el suero de súper soldado que dio origen al capitán américa en la segunda guerra mundial. Para esto hizo una serie de pruebas con la radiación gamma, pruebas que no dieron el resultado esperado, luego de esto el doctor se encontró con la extraña condición de transformarse en un monstruo de piel verde conocido como Hulk, cuando se enojaba.

Esto llevó a que lastimara a su entonces querida novia, la también científica, Betty Ross, la cual terminó en el hospital, su ex suegro, el general y ahora secretario, Ross acabó persiguiéndole.

Pacifico como era, y temeroso del daño que el monstruo de la ira podía llegar a infligir, el científico paso a vivir una vida discreta, prácticamente en el anonimato, trabajando en países pobres para ayudar a los enfermos.

Aquí fue cuando S.H.I.E.L.D dio con él, enviando a la agente Romanoff, esta fue lo suficientemente persuasiva para convencerle de que ayudarles a rastrear el teseracto era la mejor opción, luego de eso se encontró a si mismo dentro del monstruo verse luchando contra soldados Chitauri, junto a un grupo de desadaptados para salvar la tierra.

Estos desadaptados que se habían convertido en su familia, Tony había diseñado para él un conveniente cuarto de pánico, y su habitación en la torre contaba con un amplio espacio para el yoga, así como su propio laboratorio de investigación, por lo que se podía decir Bruce allí vivía feliz y muy contadas eran las ocasiones en las que le monstruo pugnaba por salir a la luz.

Y entonces estaban aquí, en junta de avengers sin contar a los dos pequeños “nuevos miembros” que habían sido enviados con Pepper de compras.

-Bien tengo esta visión en mi cabeza…- empezó Tony haciendo aparecer un panel en el laboratorio- tal vez podríamos crear algo increíble, que nos apoye durante las emergencias…

El holograma mostraba un androide de color rojo, cuya composición estaba en vibranio fusionado con tejido creado.

-Es fantástico…- La doctora Cho se acercó a la pantalla- esto es similar a lo que estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, lo que no se es como darle vida…

Thor entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al cetro, sin previo aviso lo puso sobre la mesa y empuñando con fuerza el martillo partió la roca en pedazos. De ahí una pequeña piedra amarilla y reluciente salió.

-Es la gema de la mente, también estuve pensando en lo que el amigo Anthony dice…- Banner se aceró al príncipe ayudándole a depositar la piedra en un contenedor seguro- creo que funcionaria bien para esto…

-Hablando biológicamente, podríamos poner ahí a Jarvis…- aportó Bruce cruzándose de brazos- tenemos algunos riesgos, pero es posible que funcione, creando el cuerpo en una de las capsulas de Helen…

-Steve?...- preguntó el genio al soldado que se veía perdido en sus pensamientos, más allá Falcon Natasha y Clint discutían entre ellos- estas con nosotros en esto?...

-Sí, solo se me hace curioso él como todos hemos tenido la misma idea…- le miró fijamente – pero, confió en ti y lo sabes, si dices que esto no será peligroso, estoy contigo…

-Me surge una duda…- Falcon levantó la mano- si bien la capsula y la gema y Jarvis están acá, de donde vamos a sacar suficiente vibranio para crear un cuerpo…

-Nosotros podemos hablar con Fury…- soltó Natasha a su lado- según se hay un rumor sobre un país que tiene minas de ese metal, con los datos podríamos negociar…

-Entonces supongo que todos a trabajar…- murmuró el capitan dando por terminada la reunión, los miembros del equipo se separaron para hacer sus determinadas labores.

Steve iba de camino a la cocina, a preparar el almuerzo para la tropa, cuando ambos asesores se abrieron llenos hasta el tope en paquetes. Soltó una sonora carcajada mientras metía la mano en uno logrando jalar a Pietro para sacarlo, luego entre ambos sacaron a Wanda del compartimiento adjunto.

-Pepper eh?...- sonrió mientras los hermanos trataban sin éxito de desocupar los elevadores en los que habían arribado.

-Esa mujer me da un poco de miedo…- murmuró el joven velocista con su acento ruso marcado- nos estuvo llevando toda la mañana a tiendas, los paquetes a duras penas cupieron en esa limosina, y eso que era de esas muy largas…

-Hasta a mí me dio terror, y se supone que a las chicas nos gustan las compras…- la bruja optó por hacer levitar parte de sus nuevas pertenencias, mientras su hermano iba y venía llevando cargas pequeñas- lo bueno es que legalizó los papeles de ambos para que no tengamos problemas, y nos dio una tarjeta de crédito a cada uno, lo que no se es para que la quiero, creo que ya compre todo lo que necesito por el resto de mi vida…

-Lo sé, pase por eso cuando Tony me descongeló, cuando se trata de compras nadie puede parar a Pepper, no estará feliz a menos que cada una de las necesidades materiales estén completamente cubiertas…- suspiró el rubio con una sonrisa, cargó los paquetes que quedaban siguiendo a ambos chicos.

-Si, dijo que incluso enviara decoradores, para adecuar las habitaciones a nuestro gusto, es bastante atenta...- Pietro, acomodó lo que quedaba.

-Hora de desempacar supongo…- suspiró la chica mirando el piso lleno de bolsas.

-Yo iré a preparar el almuerzo…- el capitán se retiró dejando a ambos hermanos con su labor.

Luego del como siempre delicioso almuerzo, los avengers mayores se reunieron de nuevo, Natasha y Clint habían conseguido un contacto y una video llamada con el Rey T`Chaka, regente de la isla de Wakanda, principal productor de vibranio en el mundo.

Se sentaron en el salón de conferencias dispuestos a negociar.

-Rey T`Chaka agradezco el honor de recibir nuestra llamada…- empezó la viuda, en la pantalla el hombre entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

-Fue curiosidad lo que me motivo a recibirles, que pueden necesitar los Avengers conmigo y mi país…- se cruzó de brazos con una mirada severa.

-Realmente nuestro interés es puramente científico…- el genio se puso de pie andando alrededor de la sala- estamos en proceso de creación de algo que podría apoyarnos para salvar muchas vidas cuando se presentan las emergencias…- el rey arrugó el ceño con escepticismo- para esto necesitamos cierta cantidad de vibranio, por el cual claramente estamos muy dispuestos a negociar en sus términos…

-No comercializamos, así como así con el vibranio, más aún teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de ladrones y contrabandistas que atrapamos cada año tratando de robarlo…- suspiró con profundidad y sus ojos se posaron atrás de la cámara- pero alguien aquí tiene cierta confianza en ustedes, así que puedo pensar en negociar…

-Bien, solo díganos el precio, lo que considere correcto será lo que pagaremos…- Tony se encogió de hombros, era billonario por una razón, el dinero era lo de menos.

-Somos una de las naciones más avanzadas tecnológicamente, y gracias nuestros minerales también una de las más ricas y prosperas, por lo cual no me interesa su dinero señor Stark, con todo respeto…- soltó en voz calmada el rey- sin embargo, hay algo que si pueden hacer por nosotros…

En la equina de la pantalla apreció una fotografía de un tipo con mala pinta y bastante tatuado.

-Este es Ulysses Klaue, un comerciante mafioso y contrabandista, vende armas al mejor postor, y se ha convertido en una verdadera molestia para nosotros. Hemos intentado atraparle bastantes veces, pero ha logrado escurrirse de las autoridades…- algunas imágenes más hicieron aparición- ha realizado robos bastante grandes de vibranio y otros minerales propiedad de nuestro país, y siempre ha logrado sacarlos antes de que lo capturemos, por lo cual no tenemos pruebas para juzgarle, aun así, algunos archivos en nuestras bases de datos pueden servir para dar con su paradero. Entonces este es el trato, les enviare toda la información que tengo de él, y si lo atrapan, nos entregan las pruebas y el cargamento ilegal les daré lo que me piden…

-Es un trato…- Steve se puso de pie mirando fijamente al rey- cuente con eso…

-Bien, esperare por sus buenas noticias, mi hijo ya envió los expedientes del contrabandista a sus archivos, hablaremos de nuevo cuando le hayan capturado…- y la llamada se cortó.

-Qué pasa?...- pregunto Clint a la pelirroja que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Demasiado fácil, se supone que Wakanda es una nación cerrada, casi no tiene relaciones diplomáticas con ningún país, y son neutrales, no se meten en guerras ajenas. No estoy segura de quien puede haber hablado bien de nosotros, pero es sospechoso, porque alguien allí nos tendría confianza?...- miró fijamente al arquero tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

-Bueno eso es lo de menos en este momento…- Tony dejó de dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa- tu mandas Steve…- sonrió hacia el soldado que analizaba las palabras de la pelirroja en silencio.

-Bueno, diría que Natasha, Clint y Sam analizaran los datos enviados sobre el contrabandista, cuando tengamos una ubicación…- caminó hacia la puerta- tú, el doc Banner la doctora Cho se encargaran de preparar lo necesario para la creación del androide, Thor y yo vamos a ver que tan bien preparados están los chicos, a ver si pueden acompañarnos o será mejor excluirlos de la misión…

-Bien equipo a trabajar…- murmuró Tony saliendo hacia el laboratorio principal seguido de los otros dos científicos que conversaban animadamente entre ellos.

/

Steve se había reunido con el príncipe y los dos hermanos en el gimnasio que había adaptado el genio para su entrenamiento, un lugar bastante amplio y con zonas diversas para ejercitarse. Se podía decir que era diez veces más grande que el gimnasio que el genio tenía en la mansión sin exageración alguna, las paredes estaban recubiertas en titanio reforzado, para soportar el duro trato al que sometían el lugar.

-Están seguros de que quieren hacer esto? - El soldado se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a los gemelos frente a el- no tienen que hacerlo, no están obligados, y mucho menos a ir en una misión tan pronto…

-No estamos obligados, pero queremos hacerlo…- soltó firmemente Pietro, a su lado la bruja se veía un poco dudosa.

-Wanda?...- el capitán era bastante perspicaz con los sentimientos ajenos- estás de acuerdo con tu hermano?...

-Lo estoy…- casi gritó levantando la mirada- es solo que aun…- se frotó el brazo algo afligida- aun no tengo control completo, me asusta ponerlos en peligro por hacer algo que no deba…- el rubio se acercó a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro paternalmente.

-Para eso es esta prueba, de todas maneras, si pasan, no debes preocuparte, siempre nos cubrimos unos a otros y tú no serás la excepción…- sonrió de manera cálida haciendo que la chica se acordara brevemente de su niñez- aquí estamos para apoyarlos…

-Eleven su espíritu pequeños midgardianos, el capitán y yo haremos de ustedes dignos luchadores…- los tres restantes soltaron la risa ante las palabras de Thor.

La prueba del velocista consistía en desarmar varios objetivos que aparecían al azar en el gimnasio, todo en el menor tiempo posible, Pietro aprobó sin dificultad, e incluso mejor su tiempo un par de veces. La segunda prueba era sobre esquivar proyectiles, esta fue a penas aprobada, ya que una de las balas de salva alcanzo a rozar uno de sus brazos.

La bruja en cambio tuvo que penetrar en las mentes de ambos entrenadores buscando un recuerdo en específico. La segunda prueba consistió en contener una explosión controlada por un tiempo determinado, igual que la de su hermano apenas aprobada en el margen de tiempo mínimo.

-Capitán Rogers, señor Odinson el señor Stark solicita su presencia en la sala de reuniones…- informó Jarvis a través de los altavoces.

-Vamos en seguida…- el soldado flexionó un poco su espalda sintiendo el track de sus músculos- ustedes dos a las duchas, después de la reunión les informaremos si formaran o no parte de la misión…

Ambos rubios entraron en la sala algunos minutos después, encontrando de nuevo a todo el equipo reunido.

-Bien, tenemos la ubicación de Klaue, gracias a Jarvis no fue difícil dar con el…- empezó la viuda mientras en la pantalla principal aparecían algunas imágenes satelitales- Esta en una embarcación de gran tamaño en el deshuesadero en Sudáfrica…

-Según se sabe tiene algunos matones en a su mando, pero es mucha menos gente de la que encontramos en Sokovia- Clint pasó un par de imágenes- además la mayoría de la tripulación son trabajadores que pueden o no ser esclavos…

-Bien, el objetivo no parece complicado de apresar…- Steve se frotó la barbilla- ya que la misión se ve muy sencilla creo que podríamos llevar a los gemelos, así podemos dejar que el Doctor Banner permanezca en el Quinjet a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario con esto él podría evitarse un episodio …

-Me gusta esa idea…- apoyó el científico desde su asiento.

-Estas seguro de que están listos?...- Tony arrugó el ceño algo incómodo con la idea- son bastante jóvenes…

-Pasaron ambas pruebas, además están entusiasmados, creo que de todas maneras tendrían que empezar en algún momento, mejor en una misión sencilla y no cuando se vean obligados a actuar por la fuerza en alguna emergencia…- miró fijamente al genio.

-Bien, cuando salimos?...- Sam rompió la tensión suavemente.

-Supongo que cuanto antes mejor, todos a prepararse, tres minutos y los veo en el quinjet, tomen lo que necesiten…- y el grupo corrió a prepararse.

Un rato después, ya todos preparados, volaban con destino a Sudáfrica.

-Estarás bien, esta misión es sencilla…- Steve se sentó junto a Wanda que de nuevo se frotaba el brazo con nerviosismo- podrías quedarte en la nave si lo prefieres…

-No…- murmuró suavemente- si me quedo aquí la primera vez no saldré nunca más, yo solo espero hacerlo bien…

-Esa es la energía…- le sonrió Tony sentándose junto al rubio que mecánicamente la paso un brazo por los hombros- todo va a salir bien…

La bruja suspiró, esperaba que sí, porque si algo malo ocurría seria su culpa, después de todo ella había metido esa visión en la mente de los vengadores.

A velocidad de híper vuelo llegaron a las costas del continente africano en menos de dos horas. El equipo bajó con cautela y procedieron de acuerdo al plan. Jarvis cortaría la energía por algunos momentos, Pietro aprovecharía para des armar a los matones, tras el entrarían Tony Steve y Thor, Sam barrería con los que hubiera en cubierta y Natasha junto a Clint entrarían por los ductos cuidando de cerca a Wanda. Banner seria el refuerzo por si las cosas se complicaban.

Aunque Klaue le alardeó al velocista que no le temía, rápidamente acabó rogando por su vida y su libertad.

-Puedo darles lo que quieran si me dejan ir…- gimoteó cuando Thor lo llevaba a rastras- tengo una gran reserva de vibranio que puede hacerlos ricos más allá de sus sueños…

-Parece que no ves las noticias…- soltó Tony amarrando a varios matones- los vengadores no negocian con criminales…

-Que van a hacer conmigo?...- miró a los gemelos que ayudaban a amarrar más gente- Strucker y yo tenemos negocios, no estará feliz de que sus mejorados estén ayudando a los vengadores…- un rápido golpe le cerró la boca.

-Nunca fuimos sus mejorados…- escupió Pietro, más allá Natasha se contactaba de nuevo con el rey de Wakanda.

-Su majestad envió a su hijo y a sus guardaespaldas personales en un jet de gran tamaño para llevarse a estos criminales, no tardaran mucho en llegar…- informó la viuda- dicen que del cargamento ilegal de vibranio podemos tomar el que necesitamos, el resto volverá a las arcas del país…

-Bien, llevemos los prisioneros y la carga a cubierta, luego de eso dejaremos que la gente de Wakanda decida que hacer con el barco y las armas que están dentro, cumplimos con nuestra parte ya no es nuestro asunto…- ordenó Steve seriamente arrastrando un par de prisioneros.

Sin nada de resistencia, el equipo rápidamente llevo a todos los prisioneros y las cargas importantes de minerales robados, vibranio, diamantes oro y algunos otros cristales de difícil identificación.

-Tratándose de un criminal de talla internacional pensé que daría más pelea…- suspiró Tony sacándose el casco y apoyando la espalda en la baranda junto al capitán.

-A mí me alegra que no pasara, una misión sencilla era lo que necesitábamos para que los gemelos tuvieran confianza…- sonrió cálidamente mirando a los brillantes ojos cafés.

-Dirás a Wanda porque a Pietro parece que le sobra…- soltó una risita mientras ambos veían al hiperactivo velocista ir y venir- me recuerda un poco a Peter…

-Yo también lo extraño…- enredo sus manos en la cintura de metal del traje- debemos hacerle una visita pronto, desde que empezó la locura del cetro no hemos ido a verlo…

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor…- suspiró devolviéndole la mirada con dulzura- sabes, respecto a eso, quería decirte…

Sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver la enorme aeronave de color negro que se acercaba por el horizonte. En unos minutos había alcanzado su posición y hábilmente se posó sobre la cubierta del barco. La compuerta se abrió y luego un hombre ataviado en un traje felino negro descendió.

-Saludos Vengadores veo que han cumplido a cabalidad con la tarea encomendada por mi padre…- soltó diplomáticamente mientras se quitaba el casco revelando su atractiva tez- soy T`Challa el príncipe de Wakanda, ellas son parte del Dora Milaje, mis guardaespaldas reales…

Varias atractivas chicas bajaron del avión procediendo a empezar a subir a los prisioneros, otro hombre, esta vez de tez blanca, cabello corto castaño y profundos ojos verdes descendió después. Posicionándose tras el príncipe de manera respetuosa.

-James, ellos son los vengadores…- presentó el príncipe, Steve, Sam y Tony se quedaron sin habla- aunque según creo ya conocías a algunos…

-Bucky?...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaaaan chaaaan chaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn  
> Que tal?  
> Ok sé que me demoré, pero lo advertí, lo siento de veras estoy tratando de sacar tiempo y de darle un buen final a este fic :3 tengo algunas sorpresas preparadas, como vamos hasta ahora bien o no tanto?  
> Se lo esperaban?  
> Le auguro unos 25-26 capítulos totales por mucho a este fic, ya casi llegamos al conflicto central.  
> Cuentenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
> Me merezco un review????
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Ulysses Klaue fue el que le consiguió el vibranio a ultron :) recuerdan el que se quedó sin brazo, XD como dato curioso les cuento que él es el verdadero asesino del rey T`Chaka en los comics donde se apoda Klaw.  
> Dora Milaje es el nombre real en los comics de las guardaespaldas del heredero de Wakanda.


	22. Capítulo 21 - Clinton Francis Barton

Clinton Francis Barton conocido por el nombre clave de Hawkeye, era un agente antiguo de S.H.I.E.L.D. Aunque creció en la granja de su familia, desde niño se vio interesado en las habilidades de puntería y lucha, su amplio desarrollo lo llevaron a ser un agente capacitado.

Tenía una relación bastante estrecha con Natasha Romanoff, los agentes se conocieron en una misión en Budapest, y aunque se le había ordenado asesinarla y tuvo varias oportunidades no pudo hacerlo. En lugar de esto invitó a la pelirroja a convertirse en agente de la agencia, y después de algunas horas que se convirtieron en días tratando de persuadirla, lo logró.

El par se volvió uno de los duetos con mejor coordinación, y los criminales temblaban al verlos juntos. No era un secreto para nadie que Clint estaba realmente atraído por la pelirroja, pero Natasha era tan difícil de descifrar que fuera de una misión, no tenía idea de que pasaba por su cabeza, menos aun de su corazón. En cuanto a eso estaba realmente perdido, y aunque la agente no tenía una pareja, el arquero consideraba que sus posibilidades si no pocas eran nulas.

Pero, en este momento muchas otras cosas estaban llenado su atención, como la cara de aflicción del capitán que estaba sentado frente a él en la aeronave, recostado en el regazo de Tony balbuceando algo incomprensible.

Luego de la entrega de los prisioneros y el cargamento ilegal, el príncipe de Wakanda les había recompensado con el vibranio prometido. Pero los ojos del líder estaban aún puestos en su amigo de la infancia, el mismo que de vez en cuando se masajeaba la frente para que el dolor de cabeza por los recuerdos menguara.

Bucky había expresado que, si bien tenia recuerdos vagos de Steve hace años y de los vengadores en la lucha del helicarrier, aun su memoria estaba prácticamente vacía. T´Challa por su lado, les comunico que el soldado del invierno estaba recibiendo tratamiento especial en su país, y que en cuanto estuviera completamente recuperado buscarían contactarse de nuevo con ellos.

Y por eso el capitán parecía papilla, solo encontrando consuelo en los brazos del genio que lo abrazo para que no terminara en el suelo. La relación de esos dos seguía sin avanzar, ya mirarían que hacer luego de que el androide fuera creado y Sam hiciera lo prometido que sería hablar con Steve en la fiesta.

Habiendo regresado a la torre el equipo se reunió con la doctora Cho y en seguida se puso en marcha la construcción del cuerpo. Mientras el proceso se completaba, recibieron una llamada urgente de Fury.

-Vengadores…- empezó desde la pantalla holográfica en el taller- se ha discutido mucho con el consejo, pero por ciertas razones que aún no puedo comunicarles sería lo mejor que por ahora todos vivieran juntos en el mismo recinto, si el señor Stark está bien con eso yo sugeriría la torre- suspiró con fuerza tomándose el puente de la nariz- una de las razones que sí puedo decirles es que así serán más fáciles de ubicar todos al tiempo cuando haya una emergencia…

-Bueno, por mí no hay problema, la torre esta adecuada y hay espacio para todos…- Tony levanto los hombros- Banner, Wanda, Pietro y Steve ya viven aquí después de todo…

-Bien, punto dos, Peter Parker debe ser incluido en esa mudanza…- soltó suavemente.

-Como sabe usted de...- a la sola mención del nombre del niño Steve, que había estado sentado en el sofá mirando a la nada, espabilo de inmediato. El príncipe asgardiano y los gemelos entrecerraron los ojos sin entender bien de que hablaban.

-Ustedes son los protectores del planeta, la agencia va a tener siempre sus ojos encima Capitán…- el hombre en la pantalla alzó los hombros como si la cosa fuera simple.

-Estamos en peligro constante, como pretende que arriesguemos a Peter a eso?...- gruñó con rabia Tony adelantándose un par de pasos a la pantalla.

-La cosa es, Señor Stark, que según los informes de mis agentes, se ha detectado que por alguna razón el pequeño Parker es un mejorado, sus poderes son débiles aun, pero si dejamos que los chicos malos detecten que 1) el chico tiene poderes con un enorme potencial y 2) que está en un orfanato cualquiera esperando a ser adoptado y 3) que es un punto débil para Iron Man y el Capitán América, él podría caer con la familia equivocada no lo cree usted?...- se deslizó un poco en su asiento mientras el rubio y el castaño se miraban entre ellos, en esa conversación sin necesidad de palabras- miren, no sé qué harán pero necesito ese chico protegido y viviendo en la torre, a menos que prefieran que lo traiga al Triskelion…- la mirada de horror en todas las caras en el recinto fue suficiente- sí, no sería un buen lugar para vivir, así que arréglenlo, eso es todo…

La llamada se cortó, el proceso del androide estaba listo y en marcha, y los héroes en medio del laboratorio se dieron la vuelta para encarar al equipo.

-Bien, podríamos empezar por la mudanza…- intentó Tony.

-Creo que podríamos iniciar con quien es Peter Parker amigo Anthony, porque no entiendo nada…- Thor entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

-Ha, es verdad ni tu ni los gemelos lo conocen…- suspiró Steve - es un niño de cuatro años, Tony y yo lo salvamos en Nueva York, cuando él estaba defendiendo a otro más pequeño de un Chitauri dentro de un autobús, luego averiguamos que es huerfano y hemos estado haciéndole algunas visitas en el orfanato, de los poderes ninguno de los dos tenía idea alguna…

-Pensé varias veces en adoptarlo porque realmente nos encariñamos con él, es valiente inteligente y tiene un enorme corazón, supuse que era peligroso, pero como lo planteó el jefe pirata ahora hay más peligro en dejarlo allí, así que llamare a Pepper para empezar a hacer el papeleo…- su cuello traqueó al mover la cabeza en un círculo- ustedes deberían preparar sus respectivas mudanzas, también hablare con Pepp para que personalicen sus habitaciones y ampliemos el área de prácticas…

Mientras el procedimiento del androide proseguía, Natasha, Clint, Sam y Thor trajeron sus respectivas pertenencias, rápido procedimiento ya que los agentes no permanecían mucho tiempo en sus casas, Sam era un exsoldado con la costumbre de mudarse y Thor no tenía demasiadas posesiones siendo de Asgard.

El equipo, con ánimo de distraerse se había situado en la sala principal a ver una película, pero no había empezado cuando el asesor se abrió revelando a Pepper con una chica de unos 18 años, castaña, y con ojos verdes.

-CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON…- rugió la hermosa chica corriendo tras este que al verla se escondió detrás de la viuda usándola como escudo- hola Nat…- sonrió la chica recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la pelirroja, su expresión cambio de nuevo al buscar al cobarde tras ella- como es eso de que te largas por meses, cuando vuelves te llevas tus cosas y dejas solo una nota en el maldito apartamento, somos familia al menos deberías haber llamado…

-Laura, es lo mejor, no quiero ponerte en peligro…- gimoteó el arquero pidiéndole ayuda a la mujer frente a él con la mirada, esta levanto los brazos como queriendo no ser incluida en la pelea.

-En peligro mis narices, eres mi hermano y la única familia que me queda, y si te veo dos veces al año es mucho…- el resto del equipo movía su mirada de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis.

-Pero yo pago la universidad, y el alquiler…- puso ojos de cachorrito apelando al corazón de su hermanita- y siempre que vuelvo lleno la despensa…

-Eso no me interesa, bien tomaría un empleo si con eso puedo verte al menos una vez a la semana, hermano desnaturalizado…- cruzó los brazos con enojo.

-Argggg, que quieres de mí? No entiendo a las mujeres…- el agente se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Eso salta a la vista…- gruñó Laura intercambiando una suspicaz mirada con Natasha.

-Em…- carraspeó Tony atrayendo la atención de toda la sala- si eso soluciona el problema en la torre hay habitaciones de sobra Barton…

-No, he tratado de alejar a mi hermana de este mundo para meterla aquí ahora…- enfurruñado cruzó los brazos haciendo algo parecido a un puchero.

-Pues ya soy mayor de edad para que lo sepas, además al alejarme de tu mundo como lo llamas me alejaste de ti…- se volvió al genio- acepto su oferta señor Stark, mi hermano me ayudara con la mudanza…

-Pero…- trató el arquero.

-Pero nada…- ordenó la chica- tu vienes conmigo ayúdame…- lo jaló de la oreja hasta conducirlo de nuevo al ascensor.

-Wow que carácter…- silbó Pietro al ver a los hermanos desaparecer.

Pepper se volvió al genio susurrándole un par de cosas al oído, él y Steve la siguieron hasta uno de los salones alternos.

-Tenemos un problema…- la mujer sacó varias formas y papeles de una carpeta- no pueden adoptar a Peter así como así, y no podemos conseguir la custodia fácilmente…

-Que?... Pepp si es necesario contratemos un abogado, sabes que el dinero no es problema- ambos hombres empezaron a leer los papeles que la chica les tendía. Cinco minutos después Tony estaba pálido y Steve parecía un tomate maduro.

-Ósea que, solteros no podemos adoptarlo…- la voz del soldado se escuchó como un susurro apagado mientras escondía su fuerte sonrojo en los papeles- eso significa…

-Significa que tienen que casarse para poder adoptarlo…- Pepper se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa, el par pasó saliva con fuerza sin lograr mirarse a los ojos mutuamente- supongo que eso no debe ser un problema, ya que la seguridad de Peter es lo primero no?...-presionó, dando en el punto correcto.

Con los nervios a flor de piel se miraron de nuevo, conversando entre ellos sin palabras.

-Pepp…- la temblorosa voz del genio se adelantó- creo que tenemos que discutir esto primero entre nosotros, si te parece bien, durante la fiesta te contaré que decidimos…

En un suspiró la hermosa mujer se puso de pie recogiendo los papeles que había traído con ella.

-Entonces tienen tres días para tomar una decisión…- se levantó de su asiento caminando elegantemente hacia la salida- piénsenlo, que tanto podría cambiar? Si comparten habitación e incluso cama…- alzo las cejas sugestivamente logrando que Steve se ahogara con su propia saliva y comenzara a toser- solo sería firmar un papel…

Y se fue dejando a ambos héroes sumidos en un absoluto estupor.

Negándose a comenzar la incómoda conversación, Tony se excusó con el Capitán dirigiéndose al laboratorio donde estuvo a punto de salirse de su piel del susto. Frente a él, la capsula de Helen estaba abierta y más allá un sujeto de piel roja miraba interesado su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. Algo alarmado rápidamente presionó el botón de pánico en el tablero holográfico, haciendo que Pietro llegara en medio segundo, un minuto más y el re4sto del equipo estaba en el laboratorio.

-Estamos seguros de esto fue buena idea?...- susurró quedamente Natasha poniendo su mano disimuladamente sobre la cartuchera de su pistola.

-Eres la visión que tuvimos todos hombre escarlata…- el príncipe de Asgard dio un paso al frente- pero eres realmente amigo o enemigo?...

-Estoy de parte de la vida…- la voz de Jarvis llenó la estancia- si ustedes lo están, entonces estoy de su lado, Visión, me agrada…- su cuerpo se revistió con un uniforme gris azulado, y en sus hombros una capa dorada se materializó.

-Eso quiere decir que no eres Jarvis…- comentó algo decepcionado el genio.

-No, su esencia y la de la gema del infinito se mimetizaron en el cuerpo que crearon, soy una unión de ambas cosas…- calmadamente el androide registró las miradas de las personas a su alrededor.

Tony caminó hacia la computadora principal, sacando una memoria y remplazándola con otra mientras suspiraba.

-Buenas noches jefe…- una voz femenina llenó el laboratorio- Buenas noches vengadores, soy Friday y estoy para servirles…

-Nada personal, pero necesito la IA para dirigir la torre y los trajes…- le miró fijamente- Supongo que también he de asignarte una habitación…- musitó volviendo hacia ellos- aunque me gustaría hacerte algunas pruebas, claro si estás de acuerdo…

-No necesito comer o dormir, pero me agrada la idea de un espacio para mi…- la voz era dulce y calmada- y estoy bien con las pruebas…

Steve algo desconfiado susurró al oído de la bruja que leyera los pensamientos del chico nuevo, por si tenía malas intenciones, ella le respondió que lo había echo al pasar por la puerta y que era bastante más sincero que la gran mayoría de la gente. Esto bastó para que el equipo se dispersara dejando a los tres científicos haciendo análisis al androide.

-Qué semana…- soltó Sam dejándose caer en uno de los muebles de la sala y prendiendo el televisor automáticamente. Del ascensor un enfurruñado Clint cargaba varias maletas seguido de su hermana con algunas más. Una vez instalada la menor de los Barton el arquero regresó para acomodarse en medio de Falcon y Natasha.

-Demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo…- suspiró con aire derrotado- si sufriera del corazón ya me había muerto…

-Por esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con ustedes- sutilmente la pelirroja se acomodó contra Clint- desde la misión en Sokovia las sorpresas están a la orden del día…

Banner pasó veloz por la estancia directo a encerrarse a su habitación dejando confundidos a los tres en el sofá.

-Friday me acaba de decir que Fury viene para acá, con el Secretario Ross…- Tony se veía agotado, poco a poco, el resto de ocupantes de la torre, salvo el doctor, Laura, Helen y Visión, estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas a la espera de los dos no invitados.

-Y no se acaban las emociones, ahora que querrá el secretario?, es una cosa tras otra…- gimió con cansancio Clint poniendo la frente sobre la mesa.

Nick apareció por la puerta, con un aire bastante alterado, sus facciones se veían aún más iracundas que cuando Tony hackeó los archivos de la agencia. Detrás, el secretario venía con su porte prepotente de siempre, se posicionó en la cabecera de la mesa y comenzó a hablar.

-Hace años tuve un ataque al corazón mientras jugaba golf y me desplomé justo durante mi backswing, resultó ser la mejor sesión de mi vida, porque luego de 13 horas y un triple bypass, aprendí algo que no me enseñó el ejército en los cuarenta años que estuve, perspectiva…- empezó a caminar por frente a la mesa, Steve se miró con Tony, ambos sabían que algo no iba bien, Fury arrugó más el entrecejo si era posible- El mundo tiene una deuda impagable con los vengadores, han peleado por nosotros y nos han defendido arriesgando sus vidas. Pero mientras mucha gente los considera héroes muchos otros los consideran vigilantes…

-Y como nos define usted señor secretario?...- con toda la diplomacia que pudo soltó Natasha apretando un poco la mandíbula.

-Que les parece peligrosos?...- los ojos de todo el equipo mostraron intensa contrariedad- como más se podría definir a un grupo de seres mejorados con base en los estados unidos, que a diario ignoran fronteras, e imponen su voluntad y juicio donde ellos prefieren?, durante los dos últimos años han operado con poder ilimitado, y no podemos tolerar más tiempo eso…

-S.H.I.E.L.D los vigila y recordemos que la agencia está aprobada por el consejo mundial…- gruñó secamente el del parche.

-Pues muchos de los gobiernos del mundo no parecen estar de acuerdo Director…- la sonrisa postiza del hombre canoso hizo aparición- se hará una extensa evaluación ya que se cree que la agencia está siendo demasiado permisiva y no tienen agentes de control para emergencias, por ejemplo, que pasa si uno de ellos se vuelve contra la población?, son cosas que podrían pasar, si se prueba que no tienen planes reales de contingencia, pues se les retirara el poder que tienen…

-Disculpe señor secretario, pero con todo respeto creo que como usted lo dice hemos demostrado de lado de quien estamos…- el soldado trató de calmarse, pero no podía de ninguna manera.

-Nada nos garantiza eso Capitán, pero creo que tenemos una solución…- puso sobre la mesa un enorme cuadernillo en cuya portada se podía leer “Acuerdos de registro”, los héroes se lo rotaron para echarle una ojeada- durante la cumbre de las naciones unidas que se llevara a cabo en cinco días se decidirá cuantos países entraran en el acuerdo, por ahora hay 117 gobiernos interesados, esto limitara el poder de los vengadores, serán regulados y se les dirá cuando pueden o no actuar…

-Los vengadores fueron creados para hacer más seguro el mundo, y creo que lo hemos logrado…- Tony estaba tan ofuscado que el rubio a su lado tuvo que tomar su mano para evitar que se le lanzara de un momento a otro al secretario.

-Señor Stark, esto es mutuo acuerdo, reconfirmación así funciona el mundo, este es el punto medio…- el hombre volvió a su posición original, ignorando completamente las miradas de ira que le echaban los héroes.

-Y si llegamos a una decisión que no le gusta?...- Sam trató lo posible que su voz sonara calmada, pero falló.

-Entonces se retirarán, porque serán criminales si actúan sin permiso…- como si no hubiese dicho nada del otro mundo, Ross puso una sonrisa hipócrita y se dirigió a la salida- denle mis saludos al Doctor Banner…- soltó antes de irse del todo.

Apenas estuvo fuera del rango de escucha el cuadernillo de los acuerdos salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la puerta de vidrio, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. El lanzador no había sido otro que Fury, tratando de desahogar la ira que lo embargaba.

-Lo que nos faltaba para coronar la semana, y ahora qué?...- gimió Clint mirando con desolación al grupo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien bien bien un capitulito más cerca del final, como vamos digan algooo porfavooor, XD estoy intentando actualizar rápido lo prometo ToT.  
> Manita arriba quienes odiamos a Ross. o/  
> Me merezco un review?
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> En el comic original de civil war se llamó la ley de registro así que los uní  
> Laura Barton no era la esposa de Clint en los comics así que aquí me pareció más bonito que fuera más joven y que fuera su hermana :3 ya saben Wanda modifico el universo y esas cosas. La esposa original era MockingBird otra heroina, pero como esta no es tomada en cuenta en el MCU, lo puse soltero :3.  
> Ultron realmente fue creado por Hank Pym, realmente nunca me sonó la creación de el a manos de Tony y Bruce, además es el culpable absoluto de la guerra civil que no queremos aquí XD, y no podría ponerlo creado por Hydra porque la ideología de Ultron fue traer la paz al mundo, para lo cual no debería haber humanos.


	23. Capítulo 22 - T´Challa

T´Challa era el príncipe de Wakanda. Por tal motivo fue educado en las mejores escuelas y universidades del mundo, y entre sus estudios incluyó las ciencias y la física. Para demostrar ser digno de su título, debió derrotar a los seis mejores guerreros de su nación en un combate sin armas, para obtener la hierba con forma de corazón que agudizaba sus sentidos y le otorgaba increíble fuerza.

Wakanda era la única nación del mundo con una reserva gigantesca de vibranio, por lo cual su padre, el rey T`Chaka, decidió ocultar a su país del resto de los habitantes del planeta para así protegerlo de posibles invasores que buscaran el metal precioso. La nación creció prospera, y rápidamente tuvieron avances en ciencia y tecnologia más allá del resto del mundo. Pero todo esto con el tiempo empezó a filtrarse y así, atrajo vándalos y contrabandistas.

No obstante, los bravos guerreros precedidos por las diestras chicas del Dora Milaje habían mantenido a raya a todo aquel que osara traspasar los dominios de la pantera negra.

Aun así, con todas las responsabilidades que le implicaba su posición, el príncipe adoraba recorrer los alrededores del palacio e internarse en la espesura, poniendo a prueba las habilidades adquiridas en su educación. Había aprendido rápidamente como evadir a las guardaespaldas y correr libre por su cuenta, aun sobre las palabras de preocupación de su familia y sobre todo del su padre, el rey.

Fue en una de esas salidas que había dado con un Quinjet estrellado en medio de la jungla, con total cautela se había colado en el aeroplano, curioso de como este no alertó a los avanzados radares y satélites. La respuesta llegó rápidamente cuando descubrió el modo furtivo. Pero, no dio con el piloto en ningún lugar. Al salir agudizó sus sentidos y menos de una hora después estaba frente a un hombre caucásico, dormido en el suelo selvático.

Con la poca memoria que este sujeto tenia, consiguió sacarle lo poco que recordaba de su vida. No estaba herido, pero el dolor de cabeza lo aquejaba constantemente, así que el príncipe decidió llevarlo con su padre.

En un principio al rey no le hizo ninguna gracia el recién llegado, literalmente desentonaba con su pueblo, además de que dudaba mucho de las intenciones, o de la veracidad de su memoria perdida. Médicos, científicos y psicólogos hicieron pruebas en el hombre por órdenes reales, y al no encontrar peligro tangible, T`Chaka dejó que se quedara.

El príncipe lo seguía de cerca, aun curioso por el extraño. De a pocos el otro fue recordando, su nombre, James Buchanan Barnes había aparecido en su mente a la semana, junto con el mote “Bucky” dicho por un niño flaco y rubio al que no conseguía identificar.

Un par de meses más tarde y bastante convivencia con el heredero, un terrorista logró colarse al castillo principal, dispuesto a matar al rey, para así hacerse con el control de la poderosa nación. El primer y segundo disparo sonaron metálicos, el tercero se incrustó en el pecho de quien se había metido en medio para hacer de escudo al rey.

El Dora milaje y el enfurecido príncipe habían abatido al rufián después de esto, y James, como el heredero le llamaba, termino en el hospital, pero ahora, con la confianza de toda la nación y más aun de la familia real.

Poco después notaron que el suceso no fue más que una treta de distracción para robar el vibranio. Material que fue devuelto a ellos junto a los culpables por los vengadores. Confiaron en ellos debido a que el del brazo de metal creía en el grupo, no sabía porque, pero creía.

Ahora, como su hombre de confianza y nombrado el guardaespaldas más cercano del príncipe, había acompañado a la familia real a la cumbre de las naciones unidas. Este evento iba a determinar qué países estaban de acuerdo con el control a los vengadores, claro Wakanda apoyaba a los héroes, acudiendo solo para expresar su no rotundo.

Los representantes de los vengadores fueron Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff, además de Nick Fury el director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Considerando el historial con la prensa y la política que tienen los vengadores, no pensé verlos especialmente cómodos con esta compañía…- T`Challa se dirigió a los agentes, con Bucky tras sus talones.

-No lo estamos…- murmuró enfurruñado el arquero ganándose una mirada de reproche de la mujer.

-Y por eso me alegra verlos aquí…- se metió las manos en los bolsillos con sencillez, echándole una mirada de reojo al sujeto tras él.

-Porque no aprueba todo esto?...- perspicaz como siempre la viuda negra.

-No, creo que por sus acciones hasta ahora se han ganado por lo menos la libertad, además está la cuestión política, creo que dos personas en una habitación pueden resolver más cosas que cien…- resolvió suavemente.

-A no ser que quieras mover un piano…- una cuarta voz entró en la conversación, el rey de Wakanda se acercó a ellos.

-Babba…- expresó T`Challa en su lengua nativa.

-Nian…- contestó su padre en el mismo dialecto.

-Señorita Romanoff, Señor Barton, permítanme agradecerles la labor que ustedes y su equipo hicieron por mi país, llevábamos tiempo tras esos criminales y ahora están bajo control…- imponente pero amable el soberano sonrió.

-Para eso estamos Rey T`Chaka, los vengadores se formaron para hacer el mundo más seguro…- diplomática como lo dictaba su profesión declaró la pelirroja.

-Todos tomen asiento por favor, la asamblea entra en sesión…- murmuró una voz al micrófono, la concurrencia ocupó sus lugares.

Como primer vocero, el rey T`Chaka subió al estrado, algunos pasos más allá su hijo y el que prácticamente era su sombra, estaban de pie firmemente.

-Cuando un terrorista entró a Wakanda, a robar el vibranio, e incluso a poner la vida de la familia real en riesgo, nos vimos obligados a cuestionar las relaciones de nuestra nación. Así como el héroe que, salvo mi vida en aquella ocasión, recibimos ayuda externa de los vengadores para capturar a este criminal y sus seguidores, que pretendían usar el mineral para la fabricación de armas. Ellos han cumplido con hacer cada día en su difícil labor este planeta un lugar más seguro para todos. Agradezco a las naciones el querer incluir a mi país en los acuerdos, pero amablemente debo declinar su generosa oferta, ellos se han ganado la libertad de…- Mientras el soberano daba el discurso Bucky notó que afuera, varias personas de seguridad corrían de una camioneta.

-Todo el mundo al suelo….- gritó desesperado calculando la distancia entre el príncipe y el soberano, debía decidir y sabia, por la forma que el monarca veía con orgullo a su primogénito, que si este debiera elegir, salvaría a su hijo. El poderoso estallido se escuchó.

De un salto mando a T`Challa al suelo, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, para recibir todo el impacto de la explosión sobre su espalda, una dolorosa quemadura y varios pedazos de vidrio y metal incrustados en su piel.

Se hizo a un lado cuando el heredero se movió, buscando a su padre. Se arrastró tras él hasta que ambos dieron con el cuerpo, sin signos vitales. Profundamente alterado, las bajaban por los ojos del príncipe mientras abrazaba el cadáver. Bucky lo apretó contra su pecho, tranquilizándole de a pocos.

-Es…- la voz del soldado se quebró un poco- es el punto de impulso, no es el fin recuerdas…- sintió el agua apozarse en sus ojos- me… me lo contaste, el estiró las manos, Bastet y Sekmet lo han llevado al jardín donde podrá ser feliz, correr libre…- para cuando se dio cuenta, él también estaba llorando.

/

De vuelta en Nueva York, todo el equipo estaba frente al gigantesco televisor de la sala de estar, esperando la transmisión de las noticias de la reunión de las naciones.

-Noticias de última hora…- anunció el reportero a cámara- una bomba escondida en una camioneta voló toda la parte frontal del edificio de la ONU en Viena- y los vengadores estaban de pie, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla- hay por lo menos 70 heridos, al menos 10 muertos incluyendo al Rey T`Chaka de Wakanda, las autoridades publicaron un video del sospechoso al que identificaron como James Buchanan Barnes, el soldado del invierno, se ha comunicado que si alguien tiene información de su paradero, lo notifique a las autoridades…- y así la noticia concluyó, pálido y sin poder decir nada Steve cayó sentado en el sofá. Tony vino a su lado marcando el número de Natasha en la pulsera, la llamada inició.

-Dime algo bueno…- rogó mientras Pietro traía té y Banner le tomaba los signos al capitán, puso el altavoz para que el grupo entero escuchara.

- _Estamos vivos, en una limosina con Clint, T`Challa y Bucky él está un poco herido porque recibió de lleno la explosión…-_ respondió la viuda- _el príncipe dice que están inculpando a Barnes, tiene pruebas de que llegaron esta mañana juntos, y que no se ha separado de él ni medio segundo, pero Bucky quiere entregarse, dice que no debe temer si no puso la bomba…-_ la cara del genio se contrajo al ver la expresión del rubio pasar de desconcierto a preocupación.

-No hagan nada apresurado, vamos para allá…- soltó y cortó la llamada- Friday prepara el Quinjet, a todos los quiero listos en cinco minutos, el que no este se queda…

Aparte del joven Maximoff el resto del equipo nunca se había movido tan rápido, dos minutos y todos estaban en el aeroplano, velocidad de hipervuelo tratando de alcanzar el objetivo lo más pronto posible.

A punto de aterrizar, una llamada entró.

- _Stark, no pudimos convencer a Barnes…-_ la voz de Natasha sonó un tanto nerviosa- _se bajó del vehículo y corrió a entregarse en la primera estación de policía que encontró, estamos en el centro de la unidad especial, esperando a que lo transfieran aquí…_

-Bien, vamos para allá…- gruñó el millonario cortando la llamada.

Rápidamente se dirigieron al punto indicado por la viuda, gracias a T`Challa se les fue permitido entrar a la oficina principal, claro está, separados de los agentes, en una habitación con paredes de vidrio desde donde podrían ver y saber todo lo que pasaría.

Poco después en las pantallas principales mostraron como Bucky era ingresado en una celda de vidrio, sentado y retenido por brazos, piernas y pecho con correas metálicas.

-Se entregó voluntariamente, todo esto no era necesario…- rugió el príncipe tratando de llamar la atención de los agentes.

-Me extraña que piense eso majestad, ya que es el asesino de su padre…- Ross entró a la oficina seguido de un hombre castaño con anteojos.

-Lo que ustedes tienen es una sospecha, ninguna prueba tangible…- secundó Steve poniéndose de pie.

-Oh pero fue captado en video…- el secretario sonrió prepotente como siempre.

-Lo están inculpando, estuvo conmigo desde que llegamos de Wakanda…- volvió a objetar T`Challa.

-Pensé que los Wakanda era una nación cerrada, que desconfiaba de los extranjeros, me causa curiosidad él porque de su animosa defensa su alteza…- su sonrisa se volvió más forzada cuando la mirada cayó sobre Banner, este se removió incomodo en su sitio- en fin, él es el Doctor Theo Brussard, será el encargado de hacerle el interrogatorio a su amigo…

Ambos hombres dejaron la habitación, Theo para ir a la celda del soldado del invierno y Ross posicionándose tras los agentes que trabajaban arduamente.

En la pantalla apareció el psicólogo en la celda.

-Hola señor Barnes, fui enviado por las naciones unidas para evaluarle…- le importa si me siento?- tomó asiento frente a la jaula de vidrio, sacando varios papeles de una carpeta- Su nombre de pila es James?...- Bucky asintió levemente con la cabeza- no vine aquí a juzgarlo, solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas, James sabes dónde estás?...

-El Centro de la unidad especial…-soltó con simpleza suspirando cansado.

Dentro de la oficina los vengadores y compañía contenían el aire.

-Porque difundieron la foto?....- soltó Tony analizando la imagen en la que el supuesto Barnes estaba poniendo el artefacto explosivo en la camioneta.

-Para involucrar a tantos testigos como se pudiera supongo…- respondió Bruce resoplando y poniéndose de pie.

-Buena manera de hallar a alguien, detonas una bomba te toman una foto y siete mil millones buscan al soldado del invierno…- El capitán y el genio se miraron, entendiendo bien lo que el otro estaba pensando.

-Que quieren decir?- preguntó Sam evaluando el juego de miradas sin comprender del todo- pasamos un montón de tiempo buscándolo, si no hubiera sido por la cuestión del vibranio no hubiéramos dado con el…

-Pero no bombardeamos la ONU, eso llama la atención…- la viuda entrecerró los ojos captando en el aire lo que ambos líderes trataban de decir.

-Sí, pero eso no garantizó que el que lo haya inculpado lo atrapara, garantizo que el secretario y su equipo lo hicieran…- gruñó el príncipe con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, tras él, reinó el silencio, acababan de llegar a la misma conclusión.

-Si…- bramó Clint, tratando de mantener la calma lo mejor posible.

-Dígame James ha pasado por mucho dolor?...- el psicólogo seguía en el interrogatorio sacando más libretas de su portafolios.

-No diré nada sobre eso…- Bucky puso a Wakanda en su cabeza, la paz que se respiraba, la sonrisa del príncipe, todo con tal de no perder el control y empeorar las cosas.

-Temes que si abres la boca los horrores nunca terminaran…- miró su teléfono tapeando un par de cosas- tu tranquilo, solo necesito que hables de uno…

Y la energía se fue dejando todo a oscuras, los agentes empezaron a correr como locos tratando de arreglar el problema. El equipo no dudó un segundo, ya iban en la puerta cuando Ross se atravesó, haciéndoles frenar en seco.

-A todas las unidades…- informó el voceador- Barnes ha escapado, repito, Barnes ha escapado, unidades a, b, y c a contención de inmediato.

-Esto es lo que ocurre cuando no tenemos un plan de contingencia…- murmuró calmadamente el secretario como si nada pasara, Tony puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Steve y Banner tratando de calmarles antes de que tuvieran un inconveniente político.

-Tenemos que ir tras el…- gruñó Thor tratando de pasar junto al hombre canoso que sonrió.

-A menos que firmen los acuerdos esa acción será considerada ilegal, y todo el equipo va a terminar en prisión…- su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Con todo respeto Secretario, pero los acuerdos no han sido aprobados aun…- se adelantó T`Challa- y así se hubieran aprobado, no me importa…- empujando bruscamente al hombre a un lado se hizo camino con los vengadores pisándole los talones.

-A dónde vamos?, no tenemos idea de donde salió ni a donde va…- jadeó Wanda poniéndose al día con la carrera. Unos diez minutos y cansado de no hallar mas que agentes inconscientes Steve detuvo al grupo.

-Pietro, corre y búscalo, pero no lo enfrentes, si es como el mismo que recuerdo de la misión en Washington se le considera peligroso…- Ordenó el capitán.

-El no haría nada malo- murmuró ofendido T`Challa- no ha sido otra cosa que gentil desde que lo conocí…

-Su alteza, le explicaremos luego el asunto…- aseguró el genio tapeando con velocidad alucinante en la pantalla de su pulsera holográfica.

-El resto de nosotros divídanse, vamos a cubrir mayor terreno, si alguien lo encuentra avisen a los demás…- y el equipo se fragmentó lo más rápido que pudieron.

Pasados cuarenta y cinco minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, la electricidad regresó. Volvieron a reunirse en la entrada del centro de contención.

-Nada…- gruñó Pietro ante las miradas de derrota de todos los demás- además el psicólogo también se ha ido…

-El secretario nos detuvo demasiado, esto no fue una coincidencia…- aportó el calmado Androide.

-No podemos acusar simplemente a Ross, tiene un alto mando, sin pruebas los malos somos nosotros, y más a un Barnes en este caso…- Bruce se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

-Vamos al quinjet…- suspiró derrotado el Capitán, miró de reojo al príncipe Wakandiano que se veía profundamente consternado- su majestad puede venir con nosotros si lo desea, después de todo esta preocupado por la seguridad de Bucky no es así?...

T`Challa solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, y subió al largo vehículo tras los demás vengadores.

-Él no se habría escapado…- soltó consternado.

-No era el, tampoco quise creerlo la primera vez, pero no es su culpa. Hydra dejo una programación en su cerebro, pudieron controlarlo y obligarle a y hacer cosas atroces durante muchos años, sin que el mismo pudiera decidir- el rubio suspiró profundamente tomando la mano del genio a su lado, algo más reconfortado prosiguió- Wakanda le hizo bien, al parecer estaba tranquilo y recuperando sus recuerdos, y ahora Ross…

-Porque nos tiene tanto odio?...- pregunto inocentemente Pietro, los mayores se miraron entre ellos.

-Es mi culpa, aunque el sujeto nunca fue amable ni gran persona para empezar…- Bruce bajó la cabeza afligido.

-Bruce no puedes culparte de la ambición de poder del gobierno, solo eras la mente que trató de darle cabida a los planes de rehacer el suero de súper soldado…- interrumpió la viuda.

La pulsera de Tony empezó a sonar insistentemente, y aun si desviaba la llamada volvían a insistir.

-Stark contesta eso o me dará migraña…- gruñó Sam cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien…- apenas recibió la llamada la voz de una alterada mujer llego a sus oídos.

-Señor Stark… Señor Stark es terrible…- la señora hablaba atropelladamente, el genio tuvo que mirar el numero para identificar quien era.

-Señora directora cálmese por favor, respire, y dígame que ocurre…- se sintió la mujer tomar bastante aire varias veces.

-Señor Stark, hace dos segundos un jet de esos como los que usted tiene, se paró en el patio de juegos, los niños estaban muy curiosos y corrieron a ver pensando que eran ustedes…- contó desesperada.

-Oh no me gusta a donde va esto…- Los aterrorizados ojos de Steve se encontraron con los de Tony que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Pero eran un hombre con un brazo metálico y uno con gafas, Señor Stark se llevaron a Peter, cuando traté de detenerlos el sujeto de gafas me apunto con un arma amenazando con matar a todos los niños si no obedecía….- la voz se entrecortó haciendo notar el llanto de impotencia, la llamada se cortó.

-Bien, creo que vamos a Nueva York…- murmuró Sam.

-Oh, voy a golpear tan fuerte a Ross…- bramó Tony apretando la mano del súper soldado entre las suyas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan chaaaaaaaaaaaaan que paso como van como vamos, un capítulo más cerca del final. Échenme animoooossss de verdad lo quiero acabar como se debe :3, lo amaaan lo odiaaaan cuentenemeeeeee.  
> Tomatazos?  
> Me merezco un review? Es graaaaaaaaaatissss no les cuestaaaa y si me anima mucho leer que piensan de como va.
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Theo Brussard es el psicólogo que mató Zemo en civil war para tomar su lugar e interrogar a Bucky.  
> El vibranio llego a Wakanda en forma de meteorito gigante, transformándose en montaña y luego en mina.  
> Mezclé las historiaas de la muerte de T`Chaka, ya que en el comic el contrabandista de vibranio Klaw es el que lo mata.


	24. Capítulo 23 - James Buchanan Barnes

James Buchanan Barnes “Bucky”, era un soldado de la infantería 107 durante la segunda guerra mundial. También era el mejor amigo de Steve Rogers, y le ayudo a atacar muchas bases de Hydra. En una de sus muchas escaramuzas Barnes fue atacado y cayó de un tren en movimiento.

Aunque se le dio por muerto, en realidad sobrevivió, gracias a algunos experimentos que había realizado Zola en su cuerpo mientras estuvo cautivo en la sede principal de la malvada organización. Perdió su brazo izquierdo, pero después de unos cuantos lavados cerebrales y una prótesis metálica termino convertido en agente de Hydra. Conocido como el soldado del invierno ayudó a la organización a eliminar a los que se pusieran en medio de sus planes, no obstante, logró vencer su programación al momento de ordenársele eliminar a los Stark, incluso rogando por la vida de estos, terminaron siendo asesinados por Albert Malik al igual que los Parker, y Bucky tuvo que ser enviado a reprogramación y criogenia porque a Hydra solo le servía si seguía sus órdenes ciegamente.

Su siguiente despertar volvió a toparse a su amigo de la infancia, sin reconocerlo del todo, los recuerdos empezaron a golpearle después de sostener una fuerte batalla en el Triskelion, cede principal de S.H.I.E.L.D. Confundido había huido sin rumbo en el primer vehículo que encontró, terminando perdido en una selva desconocida.

Allí fue hallado por T`Challa, el príncipe de Wakanda, después de muchos sucesos, entre ellos un intento de asesinato al rey que Bucky logró frustrar poniendo su propia vida en riesgo, la relación con el heredero de la corona avanzó rápidamente hasta hacerse muy cercana. El selvático país, así como el príncipe, le daban tranquilidad suficiente para que sus recuerdos volvieran de a poco, además por los grandes avances que tenían en medicina, estaban ayudando mucho con tratamientos para superar su amnesia.

Todo iba bien, por primera vez en muchos años el soldado sentía algo de felicidad y libre albedrio. Para pagar el buen trato, acordó con el rey cuidar con su vida al heredero, convirtiéndose prácticamente en la sombra de este.

Y entonces, las cosas empezaron a salir mal. La bomba estalló matando al rey durante la reunión de las naciones, alguien difundió un video con su cara preparando la camioneta explosiva, y entonces Barnes empezó a dudar de sí mismo, que pasaba si Hydra había entrado en su cabeza de nuevo y realmente él era el autor material del atentado?, por su programación él podía no recordarlo no es así?, Realmente, si esta era la verdad, no podría perdonárselo jamás, por eso decidió entregarse sin tener certeza de nada.

Allí, las cosas solo empeoraron, trató de resistirse al molesto hombre que los federales designaron para su interrogatorio, pero cuando las luces se apagaron y este sacó un libro rojo con una estrella negra en él, sabía que todo estaba perdido.

-Esto no es necesario, él no es peligroso, tienen que dejarlo salir…- una voz suave que conocía muy bien se escuchó en la lejanía- esto no es mejor que como lo tenían los federales…

-También me molesta la situación su alteza…- respondió otro que también reconoció- pero no sabemos a qué nos vayamos a exponer cuando despierte…

Abrió lentamente los ojos, el movimiento muscular le hizo sentir un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo, se dio cuenta inmediatamente que su brazo metálico estaba atrapado en una pieza de maquinaria. Levantó la cabeza con prevención, un lugar similar a un laboratorio de ciencias a su al rededor.

-Steve… Chall?...- musitó cariñosamente el apodo del heredero.

-A que Bucky nos dirigimos?...- murmuró una tercera voz, girando un poco la cabeza notó al resto del equipo, todos expectantes por si hacia algún movimiento en falso, adelante estaba Tony Stark.

-Sabían que su mamá se llamaba Sarah?....- señaló al capitán con la mano derecha- y solía poner periódico en sus zapatos para parecer más alto…

-No lees eso en un museo…- musitó apenado el rubio.

-Y con eso ya somos amigos?...- Sam se adelantó algo incrédulo.

-Que hice ahora?...- sus verdes ojos enfocaron los del príncipe, debía verse muy maltrecho para que tuviera esa expresión de tristeza.

-Ya no hables…- soltó este evadiendo su mirada.

-Debía que esto iba a pasar, la esperanza que me dio Wakanda me distrajo de alejarme de la gente para no herirlos, todo lo que Hydra metió en mi aún sigue ahí, ese maldito solo dijo esas asquerosas palabras…- pasó saliva, definitivamente había echo algo muy malo, podía leerlo en las miradas de desconfianza y preocupación que se cruzaban entre Tony y Steve.

-Quien era?...- La viuda caminó por la habitación tomando aire.

-No lo sé…- musito quedamente bajando la mirada intimidado.

-Muchos murieron…- gruñó la chica de vuelta- el bombardeo, la trampa, el doctor hizo todo eso para estar diez minutos contigo, necesitamos algo mejor que un no lo sé…

Bucky entrecerró los ojos luchando con el dolor de cabeza del intento de recordar, una mano se posó en su hombro, al subir la mirada se encontró con los ojos de T`Challa, esa mirada que siempre le dio paz y lo ayudo a centrarse.

-Durante el vuelo hasta aquí el me dijo que le hablara sobre Siberia, del lugar donde me custodiaban, pidió la localización exacta, luego secuestramos al chico, apagó la programación y me dejó aquí, no recuerdo nada más…- con suavidad posó su mano libre sobre la del príncipe.

-Siberia?...- Stark se miró con Clint y regresó a el- para que querría ese dato?...

-Porque hay más de un soldado del invierno…- susurró poniendo los pelos de punta a todo el grupo.

-Que?...- esta vez fue Bruce quien se acercó- quienes eran?...

-Su escuadrón de elite, con más asesinatos en toda la historia de Hydra y eso fue antes del suero…- explicó suspirando.

-Eran iguales a ti?...- Clint se posiciono junto a la pelirroja, el equipo estaba rodeándolo de a pocos.

-Peores, hablan treinta lenguas, se esconden a plena luz, infiltran, asesinan, desestabilizan, podrían derrocar una nación en una noche y jamás lo sospecharían, si el los controla tiene el mundo en sus manos…- el pesado silencio reinó por algunos segundos después de este comentario.

-Ross podrá obligar a cualquier país a ponerse de rodillas…- murmuró Banner.

-Tony dime que puedes rastrearlo…- rogó Steve al genio que ya estaba tapeando insistentemente en un panel holográfico.

-Friday esta en eso, hackee todos los satélites disponibles, cámaras de semáforos y de seguridad, activé el rastreador facial, incluidos celulares y cámaras de dispositivos móviles…- suspiró mirándole, ambos estaban aterrados, la suerte del pequeño Parker era incierta y Siberia demasiado grande e inhóspita, ambos sabían que podían pasar años antes de hallar alguna pista.

De un momento a otro un pitido fuerte empezó a escucharse, el grupo de héroes reparó que el sonido venia de las pulseras de los líderes. Ambos se miraron expectantes.

-Friday?...- preguntó Tony con un nudo en la garganta.

-Es la pulsera del Joven Parker jefe, parece haber logrado activarla para encender la señal de alerta…- informó la voz femenina.

-Sí que es un chico listo…- sonrió Steve.

-Establece la posición Friday, y prepara mi traje…- ordenó el científico tapeando con agilidad.

-Parece que vamos a Siberia…- el capitán se volvió al grupo- no puedo pedir que nos sigan en esto, esta misión podría ser suicida…

-Estás loco?...- Sam se adelantó- crees que vamos a dejarlos ir solos?... de hecho, iré por refuerzos, conozco a alguien…- el afroamericano salió del laboratorio

-Los veré en el lugar de la batalla…- Thor caminó hacia el balcón y allí se perdió en un túnel de luz que dejo una marca en el piso.

-Voy a contactar con S.H.I.E.L.D…- Natasha dejó la habitación siendo seguida de Clint.

-Creo que voy a necesitar doble dosis de té para esto…- Banner alcanzó a sus compañeros.

El androide y los gemelos salieron después, corriendo a prepararse.

-Llamare a Rhodes…- Tony miró a Steve quien le devolvía la mirada desde sus penetrantes ojos azules, se acercó un poco, y luego un poco más.

-Ejem…- se escuchó tras ellos, haciéndoles salir del trance y separarse- creo que ya puedo liberarlo no es verdad?...- preguntó el príncipe señalando a Bucky que seguía atrapado en la máquina.

-Oh si…- el capitán movió lentamente la mirada del genio a su mejor amigo- bueno tenerte de vuelta Buck…

El otro le sonrió mientras le soltaban de su prisión, salió siguiéndole los pasos al príncipe para prepararse.

Sam regresó algún tiempo después junto a otro sujeto caucásico y un poco más bajo que él, ya todos se disponían a abordar el quinjet.

-Dónde estamos?...- murmuró extrañado mirando a su alrededor, su mirada se posó en Steve- Cap?....- se acercó estrechando la mano que este le tendía y agitándola con energía- Capitán América…soy Scott Lang…

-Señor Lang…- el rubio lo miro extrañado ya que el otro no le soltaba.

-Debo dejar de estrecharla no?...- agitó un par de veces más la mano antes de dejarle ir- wow es un honor, esto es increíble el Capitan America…- miró al castaño de armadura tras el soldado- oh a usted lo reconozco también…- sin poder contenerse tanteó los bíceps y el pecho del hombre frente a el- wow…

-Hey…- gruñó Tony en advertencia apartando las manos curiosas de un manotazo rápido- es de mala educación tocar lo que no es tuyo… 

-Lo siento, bien bien, solo quiero decir, que sé que conocen a otras súper personas y piensas por graciar en mi…- su lengua se enredó al momento.

-Sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos?...- indagó Steve tratando de traer seriedad de nuevo a la conversación.

-Algo sobre asesinos desquiciados?...- subió los hombros con sencillez.

-Esto podría estar fuera de la ley, o en contra de ella, me veo obligado a decirte que si vienes podrías terminar siendo fugitivo…- explicó pacientemente.

-Si da igual ya lo he sido…- su mirada evaluó el lugar y la aeronave frente a ellos, bastante impresionante.

-Bueno, si es claro, todos a bordo…- ordenó el capitán, automáticamente el equipo abordó.

El aeroplano despego con rapidez, a velocidad de híper vuelo rumbo a Siberia.

-Porque esa cara James?...- T`Challa se acomodó junto al soldado que lucía consternado.

-Chall, que tal, que tal si yo si lo hice?…- escondió la cara entre las manos- que tal si puse la bomba y no lo recuerdo porque me programaron?...

-Que yo recuerde, estuviste conmigo cada minuto prácticamente desde que llegaste a Wakanda, como podrías haberlo hecho?...- la voz suave tranquilizó un poco al otro.

-Pero como podemos estar seguros, con esto en mi mente soy peligroso para todos, en especial para ti…- sintió como el príncipe le tomaba de las manos mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Yo creo en ti, sé que no lo hiciste, creo en el hombre que salvo a mi padre y que me ha jurado lealtad…- la acarició lentamente su mejilla mirándole con ternura- me gustaría que creyeras también…

Una imagen entró a la pulsera holográfica de Tony, un hombre ensangrentado en una tina, automáticamente la conecto con las pantallas de la nave.

-Que estamos viendo Friday?...- preguntó sin dejar los controles de mando desatendidos.

-Envío prioritario de la policía de Berlin…-respondió la femenina voz de la IA- la unidad especial llamó a un psiquiatra en cuanto Barnes se entregó, la ONU envió al doctor Theo Brussard desde Génova en menos de una hora, y se encontró con este hombre en el estacionamiento…- la imagen de Zemo con el doctor en un garaje aparecían- según el reconocimiento facial es el coronel Helmut Zemo de inteligencia de Sokovia, el dirigía a EKO Scorpius, un escuadrón de asesinos encubiertos, al parecer después de la caída de Hydra fue visto un par de veces junto al secretario Everett Ross…

-Y que le paso al doctor Brussard?...- preguntó Natasha entrecerrando los ojos.

-Fue encontrado muerto en una habitación de hotel, junto a peluca, maquillaje y prótesis faciales que parecían emular la apariencia de James Buchanan Barnes…- Automáticamente el príncipe de Wakanda se volvió a su hombre de confianza.

-Te lo dije…- soltó logrando que el otro suspirara con tranquilidad.

-Friday guarda las pruebas, pero, también envíaselas a Ross, vamos a ver si le funciona como advertencia…- el genio sonrió con malicia mientras el Capitán le posaba las manos en los hombros desde atrás de su asiento.

El aeroplano aterrizó limpiamente en la base de Siberia, tenía las puertas abiertas levemente, como claro indicio que nadie esperaba visitas. Un antiguo vehículo de nieve estaba aparcado a unos metros de la entrada.

El equipo descendió alistando sus armas y tomando algo de aire para adecuarse al clima. Rhodes bajó junto a ellos justo antes de que entraran, para ingresar todos juntos.

La base estaba desvencijada y oxidada, con un fuerte olor a humedad y con telarañas esparcidas por todos lados, todos estaban con sus sentidos alerta.

Bajaron en grupos de cinco por el viejo ascensor, una vez estuvieron todos juntos iniciaron la exploración por los mohosos pasillos. La pintura de las paredes resquebrajada y cajas fungosas apiladas en cada esquina.

-Hay firmas de calor…- informó Tony mientras avanzaban.

-Son muchas?...- Steve a su lado miraba la oscuridad tratando de detectar algún movimiento.

-Siete…- soltó haciendo un escaneó preciso- cinco de ellas irradian más temperatura…

-Son ellos…- Bucky se detuvo, el escaneo de iron man terminó.

-Están en frente, Zemo tiene a Peter en lo que parece una habitación mas allá, estoy buscando por donde ingresar…- soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, al menos el pequeño estaba vivo.

-Necesitamos un plan, porque ese desgraciado seguro lo va a usar contra nosotros…- murmuró Clint haciendo traquear su espalda.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos…- señaló el Capitán reuniéndolos para decirles que hacer.

Un poco más tarde Bucky, T`Challa, Vision, Wanda, Clint, Scott, Sam, Rhodey, Natasha y Bruce avanzaban hasta el final y entraban al gigantesco recinto que contenía las seis capsulas de criogenia, la de Barnes incluida, de los soldados del invierno.

-Oh, así que son los vengadores, que les trae por aquí?...- los cinco súper soldados estaban frente a una pared de contención que tenía un vidrio templado en medio, tras este en algo que parecía una cabina de mando, Zemo sostenía a Peter apuntándole con una pistola a la cabeza.

-Tu nos invitaste al secuestrar al niño…- se adelantó el coronel- déjalo ir, él no tiene nada que ver en esto…

-Eso les gustaría no es así?...- cuatro hombres y una mujer, enfundados en trajes de neopreno azules seguían impasibles frente a ellos, Helmut sonrió- pero me temo que no es posible, tengo un jugoso trato que cerrar con alguien poderoso, y solo lograre hacerlo gracias a este chiquillo…- aunque era una situación sumamente delicada, el pequeño Parker se veía impasible como si fuera de todos los días.

-Dicta tus demandas desquiciado, haremos lo que quieras, pero deja ir al niño…- escupió Sam poniéndose al lado de Rhodes.

-Bien…- tomó aire sonriendo como si la cosa fuera de lo más sencilla- todos los vengadores, y sus allegados, van a firmar los acuerdos y también se van a comprometer a ayudar a que todo súper humano los firme, además, las ordenes principales les serán dictadas siempre por el secretario Ross y deben obedecerle sin chistar…

-Y si no lo hacemos?...- intentó la viuda mirando fijamente al escuadrón frente a ella, Zemo se pegó al vidrió soltando una risita molesta.

-Bueno, el mocoso tendrá un lindo agujero en la cabeza y a ustedes les regalare una dolorosa muerte a manos de los más potentes súper soldados que han existido…- soltó apretando el cañón de la pistola contra la cabecita del niño.

-Bien, vamos a firmar…- aseguró Scott levantando las manos en son de paz- vas a venir aquí a darnos los papeles? O como será el trato?… la verdad no traje pluma…

-Sin bromas…- gruñó Helmut- van a ir con el secretario a Nueva York, van a firmar, y cuando él me llame a decirme que han cumplido todas las demandas sin ningún problema, entonces soltare al pequeño…

Los vengadores se miraron entre ellos pensando en que hacer.

-Wakanda es una nación rica, tal vez pueda ofrecerte un mejor trato que el que tienes en este momento…- la suave voz del príncipe llenó el lugar- dime un precio y lo arreglaremos…

-No es dinero lo que me interesa…- escupió en un ataque de ira momentáneo- hay cosas mejores que el dinero…- la mano que sostenía el arma tembló peligrosamente haciendo a los héroes pasar saliva.

-Ok, bien, será en tus términos, pero no lastimes a Peter…- el doctor Banner levantó las manos también, el grupo empezó a retroceder caminando lentamente hacia atrás. Al llegar a la entrada se detuvieron dudando un poco. Algo pasaba y Zemo no era tonto para no verlo.

-Qué demonios esperan?...- rugió respirando pesadamente, aun con toda la actividad y los gritos los cinco súper humanos seguían estoicos en su sitio custodiando la pared antibombas – se los juro, he matado mucha gente antes y no me dudare ni un segundo en asesinarlo, hagan lo que les digo y estará bien…- con la mano libre acarició los cabellos del menor, este aun no mostraba emoción alguna, ni signos de miedo.

-Solo lo diré una vez…- escupió una voz con sonido metálico llena de ira- quítale las manos de encima a mi hijo…

Antes de que Helmut se diera cuenta, un destello plateado había arrancado al pequeño y el arma de sus manos. Un furibundo Capitán América se abalanzaba contra el golpeándole sin detenerse.

-Mátenlos a todos…- alcanzó a ordenar antes de perder la conciencia, entonces los soldados del invierno se cernieron sobre los vengadores. Y así la lucha inició…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno bueno bueno, o ni tanto? Que pasooooo que piensan que opinaaaaan XD amo con locura sus comentarios y que me hayan acompañado hasta aquí, espero estar mejorando como escritora.  
> El cronograma dice que estamos a un capítulo del final wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aunque me da algo de melancolía XD   
> Tomatazos?  
> Me merezco un review?  
> Muerte a Ross?
> 
> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Algunas escenas que se les hagan familiares fueron tomadas tal cual de la película.  
> Alguien lo duda? Odio a Ross.  
> El primer Baron Zemo fue Heinrich Zemo que fue el padre de Helmut, en los comics este culpa al Capitán América de la muerte de su padre.


	25. Capítulo 24 - Scott Edwar Harris Lang

Scott Edwar Harris Lang era un antiguo criminal profesional además de maestro en ingeniería eléctrica, fue convencido por Hank Pym para tomar el manto de Ant-man.

Lang era aficionado a robarle a ladrones y regresarles a sus víctimas, usaba sus habilidades en ingeniería para esto, este espíritu de robín Hood logro que el científico posara sus ojos en el como candidato.

Tenía una hija y una ex esposa que veía de vez en cuando, sus relaciones mejoraron después de que lo dejaran salir de prisión.

Fue entrenado Por Hank y Hope Van Dyne, con la que conservaba algo más que una muy estrecha amistad, ellos le enseñaron a pelear y a utilizar el traje y las hormigas, pero durante el suceso que tuvo en el reino cuántico luego de desactivar exitosamente el traje de Darren Cross, el ex protegido de Pym, escapo de allí por sí mismo.

Tuvo un altercado con Falcon cuando fue enviado a recuperar cierta tecnologia de autoría de Hank. Si se conocieron, y poco después el súper héroe alado empezó a buscarle, dando con el justamente cuando necesitaban refuerzos para una misión casi suicida.

Scott aceptó de inmediato incluso con el atenuante de que era posible volver a ser un convicto, trabajar para los buenos junto a los vengadores y bajo las órdenes del mismísimo Capitán América, no ocurría todos los días.

La batalla que ocurría a su alrededor era una cosa digna de verse, superaban a los asesinos en número, pero estos parecían ser aún más letales que el primer soldado del invierno.

Wanda estaba aturdiéndolos mentalmente mientras les lanzaba los objetos que encontrara sueltos en el espacio, Vision los había golpeado varias veces con el rayo de la piedra en su frente. Hulk los estrellaba repetidas ocasiones contra la pared, y el destello plateado que era Pietro los golpeaba en las piernas haciéndoles perder el equilibrio.

Zemo estaba inconsciente tendido en el suelo en medio de la batalla, ahí lo había dejado Steve luego de golpearlo hasta saciarse. Rhodey disparaba desde las alturas al igual que Sam. Clint había atinado todos sus tiros en flechas, pero, la recuperación de los soldados era muy rápida.

Natasha iba a los que soltaba el gran monstruo de rabia y los golpeaba mientras estaban aturdidos. Tony estaba en la entrada cubriendo al pequeño colgado en su espalda, mientras disparaba a los que se acercaran demasiado.

T`Challa y Bucky peleaban con una coordinación asombrosa, denotando el tiempo que habían pasado entrenando juntos, uno golpeaba el otro defendía y viceversa. Protegiéndose mutuamente en todo momento.

Y Scott, bueno había lanzado un par de camiones que gracias al suero los soldados soportaban.

-Tony tienes que irte… saca a Peter de aquí...- gruñó Steve esquivando una patada voladora y lanzando el escudo.

-Estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar aquí, estamos juntos en esto…- disparó con saña al que atacaba al rubio.

-Sí, la idea era rescatar a Peter, lo cual ya logramos, así que sácalo de aquí por favor, cada segundo que pasa está en peligro, voy a cubrirte…- soltó un gruñido de dolor cuando su atacante le torció el brazo izquierdo de mala mantera- sal de aquí te digo…

Pero el castaño no estaba escuchando, puso al niño en el suelo pidiéndole que corriera si alguno de los malos venia hacia él, para hacerle frente al hombre que atacaba al rubio. Disparó repetidas veces, pero no le soltaba, de echo el soldado había golpeado a Rogers en la pantorrilla logrando que se doblegara de dolor. Siguió acercándose mientras disparaba sin lograr ninguna reacción, ya casi encima empezó a golpearle, pero el otro no hizo amago de soltar al capitán.

-Tony te digo que salgan de aquí…- rogó Steve en un gemido, golpeando al hombre con el borde del escudo, la dureza del mismo pareció haber roto alguna costilla por lo que por fin le dejó ir. Pero al trastabillar hacia atrás, el asesino se agarró de lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser el pecho de la armadura de Iron man, con tal fuerza que sus dedos abrieron agujeros en el titanio.

Dos segundos después, con un sonido metálico y viscoso, tenía el reactor de arco en la mano y el millonario caía al suelo sintiendo las contracciones del inminente infarto.

Steve entró en pánico. Acercándose al hombre golpeándolo con toda su fuerza.

-Vision, Pietro y Wanda alguno de ustedes debe poder quitarle el reactor a este desquiciado…- pasó saliva mientras lanzaba patadas bastante desconcentrado con el hombre que convulsionaba en el piso- si nos demoramos más de un minuto Tony se nos va a morir…

El androide y los dos mejorados acudieron de inmediato, Wanda abrió las defensas mientras Pietro lo distraía, y la habilidad de traspasar los objetos de Vision lograba obtener la preciada pieza, entregándosela al capitán que de inmediato se echó junto al hombre de armadura y reconectó el objeto.

-Vamos Tony….- lo sacudió un poco, retirándole el casco, el pequeño Peter se acercó acurrucándose junto a él. El resto del equipo trataba de cubrirles cómo podía.

-Esta bien el señor Tony?...- los ojitos del pequeño miraban fijamente las pestañas cerradas del genio.

-Lo estaré…- con un hilo de voz abrió de a pocos los ojos y luego los abrió de par en par, un gran objeto que parecía una de las pesadas cabinas criogénicas venia volando hacia ellos fuera de control. Fue tarde cuando Steve reparó en lo que se acercaba, seguro acabarían aplastados, ambos líderes cerraron los ojos ante lo inminente.

Pero nada paso, un par de segundos y al abrirlos el pequeño estaba sosteniendo la cabina como si de una almohada se tratase, con buena puntería la envió volando sobre uno de los asesinos ayudándole a Natasha a aturdirlo.

Parpadearon asombrados mientras Parker se limpió las manitas en el pantalón volteando a verles curioso. Sin perder tiempo el Capitán tomó en brazos al aun debilitado Iron Man y el pequeño los siguió hasta la entrada del ascensor.

-Tienes que irte, ahora estas muy débil y casi te da un infarto, saca a Peter de aquí…- rogó de nuevo poniéndole en el suelo junto al pequeño.

-Bien…- gruñó acomodándose la armadura- haremos un trato, yo llevare a Peter al quinjet, y luego volveré, es lo máximo que voy a ceder Rogers…- se cruzó de brazos mientras el rubio hacia una mueca de desesperación.

-Ok, es un trato…- suspiró mirando hacia el techo debatiéndose en sus pensamientos, el genio llamó al ascensor- Tony… tengo algo que decirte…

-Oh…- el otro se volvió confundido- y no puede esperar a llegar a casa?...

-No…- se acercó quedando a menos de un palmo de distancia- cuando me desperté del congelamiento pensaba, que esto era peor que la muerte, que era lo peor que me podía haber pasado, pero poco a poco cambie de parecer, y el día de mi cumpleaños, recuerdas que me invitaste a comer?...- el otro asintió levemente sin entender del todo a que iba la conversación- ese día me di cuenta que, un sentimiento bastante más fuerte me hizo olvidarme de todo eso…

Acarició la golpeada mejilla con adoración y de a poco fue atrayendo al otro hacia él. Sus labios se rozaron con suavidad, Tony subió los brazos enguantados poniéndolos alrededor del cuello del rubio, acariciando la nuca y mintiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos. Rogers le lamió el labio inferior logrando acceder y rozando con suavidad la lengua del otro, el pensamiento de donde estaban volvió a su mente y sin muchas ganas dejó ir al confundido genio.

-Quería hacer eso desde la misión en Washington…- sonrió de manera encantadora pegando su frente a la de Tony que aún no daba crédito a lo que pasaba.

Un grito agudo al parecer proveniente de Natasaha se escuchó en el comunicador, más varios insultos de la boca de Clint. Steve sonrió con melancolía tomando con ambas manos la cara del genio para que le mirase.

-Estoy increíblemente enamorado de ti Anthony Stark y eso no cambiara no importa que pase…- susurró volteando la mirada mientras empujaba al genio y al niño en el ascensor y presionaba el botón para que subiera. Una vez arriba, rompió el mecanismo con el escudo para asegurarse que el par se quedaría a salvo, no podía arriesgarse a perderlos.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se volvió para regresar a la batalla.

Arriba, aun tratando de averiguar que acababa de ocurrir Tony tomó entre sus brazos a Peter, y deambuló por los pasillos para encontrar la salida. Una vez allí una grata sorpresa le esperaba.

-Oh mi amigo Anthony espero no haber demorado, mis compañeros de batalla se nos han unido listos para luchar…- Thor señaló tras el dónde una mujer y tres hombres con vestimentas similares a las del príncipe estaban fuertemente armados.

-También nosotros vamos a ayudar…- Fury apareció junto a Hill y varios agentes más.

-Si el heredero de nuestro país pelea, así lo harán sus guerreras…- Shuri, capitana del Dora Milaje de Wakanda venia acompañada de diez mujeres que se veían increíblemente peligrosas.

-Bien, debo llevar a Peter al quinjet si quieren adelantarse es al fondo y bajando por el asesor…- informó dirigiéndose al aeroplano- en un minuto los alcanzo…

Entonces los grupos se internaron en la base.

/

Los vengadores la estaban viendo difícil, realmente Bucky no había mentido en cuanto a que los asesinos eran absolutamente peligrosos. Natasha tenía el brazo izquierdo roto. Sam cojeaba de una pierna y los propulsores de la armadura de war machine ya no funcionaban. Clint tenía un ojo amoratado y cerrado, impidiéndole un poco el apuntar correctamente y Pietro lucía un hombro dislocado. El resto estaban golpeados, pero relativamente bien, aun así, los soldados no parecían dar señas de cansancio y ellos se estaban quedando sin energía.

Ya estaban prácticamente acorralados cuando el sonido de pasos a toda velocidad se escuchó por el pasillo, y Steve se encontró deseando fuertemente que no fuera Tony. Sus plegarias parecieron ser escuchadas cuando vio a Thor con otros cuatro que lucían similares a él, y a Fury con Hill y muchos agentes.

-Lamento la tardanza amigos midgardianos, pero su rudimentaria caja transportadora estaba descompuesta y tuvimos que romperla para bajar…- informó el rubio uniéndose a la pelea, con un grito de guerra los asgardianos siguieron a su príncipe, increíble potencia y destreza prácticamente estaban igualando las fuerzas de los asesinos.

Sumado a esto, los francotiradores de S.H.I.E.L.D empezaron a apuntar a puntos vitales. La llegada de los refuerzos, como diría Thor, elevó el espíritu de los vengadores haciéndoles volver con energías renovadas a la batalla. Increíblemente bien entrenadas, las chicas del Dora Milaje se internaron rápidamente en la lucha protegiendo a Bucky y a T`Challa principalmente.

Steve no podía pensar que esto era una pelea honorable o justa, eran muchos contra 6 y uno estaba tirado en el suelo, pero ellos mismos los habían obligado a llegar a las medidas más extremas, de no vencer, el mundo quedaría subyugado a la voluntad de un maniaco y un político desquiciado.

Poco a poco, los asesinos fueron cayendo, con tantas heridas de gravedad que el suero no alcanzaba a cerrarlas a tiempo. Cuando los 5 estuvieron inconscientes en el piso, el bando de los buenos por fin pudo tomar un pequeño respiro.

-Que haremos con ellos?...- Steve movió la cabeza haciendo traquear su cuello.

-Morir juntos…- soltó una desgastada voz en el suelo mientras la alarma central de la base se activaba.

-Auto destrucción activada en 10…9…- informó una grabación.

-Salgan todos de aquí, Zemo va a volar el lugar…- ordenó el rubio súper soldado y en bandada corrieron hasta el hueco del ascensor.

Con el mecanismo roto, entre Sam, Pietro, Wanda, Visión, Thor y Hulk tuvieron que subir a los demás. El capitán se quedó ultimo para cerciorarse de que ninguno de los soldados les siguiera.

/

Afuera, Tony volvía corriendo para unirse a la batalla cuando tuvo que hacerse a un lado porque todos salían espantados.

-Que pasó?....- murmuró cuando una poderosa explosión voló la base casi hasta los cimientos. Angustiado se volvió al grupo y su pecho se contrajo al no dar con la cara que buscaba- donde esta Steve?...

Los vengadores se miraron entre ellos, el fuego se disipó de a pocos y de un momento a otro Hulk entró corriendo a la base. Stark estaba arrodillado en la nieve, mirando al cielo, rogando a lo que fuera que estaba ahí que el Capitán estuviera a salvo.

El monstruo de la rabia salió cargando un cuerpo desgonzado, con múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo. Con toda la suavidad que pudo siendo Hulk depositó al rubio en la nieve frente al genio, debilitándose y empezando a volver a ser Bruce.

Clint le tendió ropajes al doctor mientras el millonario inspeccionaba a Rogers, que no daba señales de vida. Pietro trajo lo más rápido que pudo el gran botiquín paramédico que tenían en el aeroplano. Una vez en su propia mente el doctor empezó a examinar al Capitán.

-Vamos cap quédate con nosotros…- gimió Clint abrazando a la viuda que apoyaba tristemente la cabeza en su hombro. Son más remedio Banner sacó el desfibrilador, con ayuda de Thor rompieron la pechera del uniforme empezando a hacerle reanimación.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…- contó- despejen- y volvió de nuevo a choquearlo, pero el cuerpo de Steve no parecía querer responder- Wanda busca actividad cerebral…- ordenó a la bruja mientras seguía tratando de reanimarlo.

-Steve Grant Rogers…- gimió Tony con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- te juro que si eso que me dijiste allá en la base fue una despedida, iré hasta el otro mundo a buscarte para golpearte…- la garganta se le hizo un nudo.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, despejen…- el doctor apretaba de nuevo el desfibrilador contra el pecho desnudo.

-Steve…- gruñó el genio de nuevo- no puedes hacerme esto, te prometo que si no estás ahí voy a dejar de comer y de dormir, y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida en el taller sin ver a nadie más...

-Despejen…- gruñía Bruce casi en desesperación- Steve quédate con nosotros…

-Prometo que no volveré a beber ni un trago de alcohol en mi vida si te quedas, te lo imploro despierta…- se sacó de un manotón las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Hay algo…- susurró Wanda y los parpados del rubio temblaron.

-Tony eso no te lo crees ni tu…- la voz rasposa alcanzó los oídos de los presentes logrando que dieran un grito de júbilo.

-Por el amor a la ciencia exacta Steve…- se echó sobre el abrazándole con fuerza- te prohíbo volver a asustarme así, en serio creo que necesito el desfibrilador ahora…

-Auch, lo siento no fue intencional, tenía que ver que no nos siguieran, si quedaba alguno hubiéramos perdido…- explicó logrando que el otro le diera un golpe en el hombro- Auch, Stark aún estoy herido recuerdas?...

-Por tu decisión, esta no te la voy a perdonar fácil Rogers…- trató de incorporarse, pero el rubio se lo impidió.

-Señor científico loco…- con movimientos lentos por el dolor sacó algo del bolsillo de su rotó uniforme- se casaría conmigo?...- objeto que resultó ser un anillo dorado con una franja de rubí roja en medio. La concurrencia ahogó un gemido de asombro, y el cerebro del genio se fue de vacaciones a la tierra de Thor por un segundo.

-Que?... como? Cuando lo?...- balbuceaba sin poder completar ninguna frase.

-Mientras estabas inconsciente en el hospital de Washington…- contestó simplemente- y bien?...

-Tendría que estar desquiciado para decirle que si a un hombre que me quiere dejar viudo antes de casarme- cruzó los brazos haciendo un puchero de mal genio- pero conste que lo haré por el bien de Peter- sonrió de manera traviesa- me casare contigo Capi paleta…- y lo besó con suavidad en los labios.

-Oh dios mío ya era hora….- los vengadores estallaron en risas ante el grito de Sam que hizo al par separarse- pensé que iba a tener que encerrarlos o algo…

-No te molesta?…- murmuró quedamente T`Challa a Bucky haciendo énfasis a la pareja recién formada.

-Para nada, él es mi mejor amigo y ya me lo sospechaba…- se volvió hacia el con s verdes ojos fijos- además ya deberías saber que tengo mis ojos puestos en otra persona…

Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D volvieron a la base para recuperar lo que quedara de los cuerpos. Después de dictaminar que todos los que habían quedado dentro de la base estaban muertos sin opción de regresar, se entregaron los cadáveres al príncipe de Wakanda, quien se encargaría de incinerar y sepultar las cenizas en su país para evitar que se les diera el uso inadecuado a las súper células modificadas.

-Supongo que nos veremos en tu boda o la de Pepper…- dijo Bucky a Steve mientras T`Challa junto al Dora Milaje estaban acomodando las cosas en su aeroplano.

-Entonces no te quedas…- murmuró algo triste el rubio- lo supuse…

-Por ahora Nueva York no es mi lugar, iré a Wakanda a seguir con el tratamiento para sacar la programación de mi sistema…- explicó, pero su mejor amigo levanto una ceja dándole una mirada de incredulidad.

-Claro, y tu manera de mirar al príncipe no tiene nada que ver, siempre tuviste gustos muy refinados, pero este es el tope…- lo picó en el costado ganándose un ligero golpe- no se lo has dicho?...

-No me molestes, tú no puedes decirme nada, llevas más de dos años con Stark y esperaste hasta un casi apocalipsis para decírselo…- gruñó entrando en la aeronave que despegó momentos después.

Los asgardianos se despidieron entrando en el túnel del biofrost, Thor murmuró algo de verlos en la torre al día siguiente. Y tanto S.H.I.E.L.D, como los vengadores habiéndose cerciorado que no quedaba nada que alguien pudiera encontrar para hacer daño montaron sus respectivos Quinjets de vuelta a casa.

En Nueva York, dejaron a Peter de vuelta en el orfanato, con la promesa de que la próxima vez que volvieran, seria para llevárselo con ellos definitivamente. La nerviosa directora no dejó de abrazar al pequeño hasta que les perdieron de vista.

De vuelta en la Torre, la doctora Cho esperaba a los heridos para atenderlos asistida por Banner y Visión. Los únicos dos integrantes ilesos eran Tony, por haber sido sacado a regañadientes de la batalla y Steve, porque solo en el trayecto de vuelta sus heridas ya estaban completamente sanadas gracias al suero.

La pareja se perdió por los pasillos mientras sus compañeros eran curados, al entrar en la habitación que compartían, el rubio cerró la puerta con seguro volviéndose al castaño con una mirada felina.

-Creo que debo ir a reparar la armadura…- murmuró el castaño pasando saliva tratando de salir.

-Oh esta jodido señor Stark…- soltó Steve en un ronroneo mientras encerraba al otro en un abrazo, el vientre de Tony se sacudió- si piensa que por un segundo se va a escapar de mi…

-Le…lenguaje…- balbuceó sintiendo como las manos del otro se colaban espalda arriba entre su camiseta.

-A la mierda el lenguaje…- gruñó mordisqueando el bronceado cuello haciéndole suspirar.

-Cuando?...- sus manos empezaron a pasearse hacia abajo en la espalda del capitán dándole un fuerte apretón a su trasero, sí que había deseado hacer eso.

-Antes de Nueva York, en el helicarrier…- sus labios subieron apretando el lóbulo de la oreja esta vez arrancándole un sonoro gemido.

-Me…. Culpas?...- jadeó sintiéndose en el cielo- escuchar palabrotas de la boca del Capitán América es jodidamente caliente…

Steve dio un par de pasos mandando a Tony de espaldas en la cama, asechándolo gateó sobre él, rozando sus erecciones con lujuria.

-Maldita sea que deseaba esto….- sin resistirse tomó ambos lados de la camiseta del genio haciéndola trizas.

-Alguien está un poco ansioso…- se levantó sobre sus antebrazos para recibir el apasionado beso, mordisqueó con ganas el labio inferior del rubio para pasar a rozar su lengua contra la de él. Tomando el pantalón y el bóxer al tiempo, el soldado los rasgo fuera del cuerpo de su amante, dejándolo desnudo completamente a su merced- te gusta lo que ves?...- subió la ceja de manera coqueta, en respuesta Steve se sacó la camiseta troceándola un poco en el brusco movimiento.

-No tengo idea de cómo coño me aguante tanto tiempo…- lo besó ardientemente mientras se sacaba lo que le quedaba de ropa- fue una maldita tortura… - su boca bajó por su cuello mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando. Se detuvo algunos momentos para juguetear con los pezones del genio mientras sus manos vagaban sobre la dura erección. Beso la sensible piel al rededor del reactor de arco arrancándole algunos gemidos.

-Steve…joder….- gruñó sin poder contenerse, la boca del soldado se paseó por su vientre y siguió su camino.

-Pero claro, con todo gusto te voy a joder Tony…- su lengua se enroscó en la cabeza palpitante e hizo un lento descenso por la suave piel hasta la base- y lo voy a disfrutar…

-Arggh…- las manos del científico agarraron con fuerza las sabanas cuando su erección fue engullida por el rubio- pero….cuando… oh si….- jadeó buscando algo de coherencia en su cerebro- oh Steve maldita sea…argh…para….- haciendo amague de todo el autocontrol que le había dado la experiencia se incorporó de nuevo sobre sus antebrazos.

-En serio quieres que pare?...- dio un lametazo lento, Tony contrajo la mandíbula y de nuevo trato de regular su respiración.

-No quiero…- tomó aire algo ofendido por la risita burlona del soldado que lo tenía a mil- no quiero venirme todavía… no la primera vez… ya sabes…- azorado se echó sobre el colchón cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo- juntos….

Enternecido el rubio dejo su lugar para volver sobre el genio tomándole la cara para que lo mirara.

-Te amo…- susurró antes de besarle, suavemente, en una caricia, demostrándole lo profundamente conmovido que estaba por su declaración. En medio del beso el inventor rebuscó en el cajón más cercano de la mesita de noche.

-Supongo que sabes para qué es esto…- le entregó un frasco pequeño de lubricante, Steve levantó una ceja sonriendo con picardía.

-Así que yo no era el único que estaba deseando esto…- soltó con burla mientras mojaba sus dedos con el aceitoso líquido.

-No creo que nadie en su sano juicio soportara dormir una noche contigo sin amanecer con una erección del tamaño de la torre avengers…- su protesta no sonó sincera ya que su voz tembló al sentir los largos dedos explorando su entrada. Sus manos volvieron a asirse a las sabanas con fuerza cuando el primer digito entró. Con paciencia infinita el soldado esperó a que se acostumbrara, cosa que agradecía ya que echaba un vistazo hacia abajo, por toda la ciencia exacta, estaba seguro que iba a doler de todas maneras, el suero sí que había hecho crecer todo en el cuerpo del súper soldado. El segundo y el tercero se colaron, y poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la intromisión, con suma delicadeza Steve decidió sumar un cuarto dedo, de a pocos llegando más a fondo de su amante, hasta tocar un punto específico en su interior.

-Ahí…- gimió tocando el cielo por un segundo, el rubio atinó al mismo punto un par de veces más, deleitándose con la cara de placer del hombre que amaba- no juegues más conmigo… hazlo ahora…

-Pero Tony, no quiero que…- trató pero el otro hombre ya no estaba en sus cabales, sin esperárselo el súper soldado estaba sobre la cama con un muy caliente ironman a sobre él- te vas a hacer daño…- pero el genio no le escuchó, sentándose lentamente sobre su palpitante erección. Ambos se quedaron sin habla por un segundo, Steve suspiró y se abrazó con fuerza al otro cuerpo- estas bien?....- puso su frente contra la de él, logrando un asentimiento de cabeza, un movimiento de cadera y un sonoro gruñido había emergido de ambas gargantas.

-Steve…- gimió cuando empezaron a moverse juntos en un vaivén idílico- Steve….

-Joder….- gruñó el otro dándoles la vuelta quedando encima de nuevo, para empezar a acelerar el ritmo de las embestidas- no digas mi nombre de esa forma tan caliente…me vas a hacer venir de solo mirarte….

Gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos se dejaban oír junto a los resortes de la cama y la madera quejándose por la fuerza que le estaban imprimiendo.

-Steve….- gimoteó de nuevo cuando el soldado asesto varias estocadas en el punto de placer- no puedo más- gruñó apretando los brazos alrededor del cuello del capitán y besándole como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El soldado empezó a moverse con más fuerza, la carne chocaba haciendo un sonido lascivo que solo lograba encenderlos más.

Un par de embestidas más y fue todo, se derramó con fuerza entre los vientres de ambos, las contracciones de su espectacular orgasmo apretaron deliciosamente el miembro del soldado, que termino corriéndose furiosamente dentro de él. Respirando agitadamente aun, este lo atrajo hacia el recostándole sobre su pecho. Con un par de kleneex de la mesita cercana realizó una limpieza superficial de ambos cuerpos.

-También te amo…- musito el millonario contra su pecho cuando lo abrazó protectoramente, el rubio le dio un beso en los labios y seguidamente los cubrió con las mantas dispuesto a darse un merecido descanso en los brazos del inventor.

-Jefe no quiero molestar, pero han emitido una noticia acerca del secretario Ross…- informó la voz de Friday cuando ya ambos habían cerrado los ojos.

-Resumen…- murmuró Tony restregando su mejilla como un gato contra el musculoso pecho de su prometido.

-Los acuerdos han sido revocados por falta de países que quieran sustentarlos, además se ha emitido una orden de captura contra el secretario por contratar a Helmut Zemo para orquestar el ataque contra la reunión de las naciones unidas…- terminó la voz femenina- que descanse jefe, capitán Rogers…

-Gracias Friday…- susurró Steve cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

El mundo estaba a su favor, el hombre que amaba estaba en sus brazos y pronto formarían una familia, los vengadores estaban unidos. Esa noche ninguno de los dos tuvo pesadillas, y por una vez desde hace mucho tiempo, su felicidad estuvo completa.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -/////- no me juzguen es la primera vez que escribo un Lemon y creo que se notó XD, pero fue a petición de la mayoría de los comentarios. Volví a subir el fic a M porque hasta este capítulo no sabía si sería capaz de escribir algo decente.  
> Jajajajaja díganme que alguien recordaba que Tony aquí no había tenido tiempo de operarse para sacar la metralla.   
> Wooooow este es mi capítulo más largo pueden creerlo?  
> Bueno chicos de verdad infinitas gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí conmigo, no saben la alegría que me producen sus comentarios, de verdad espero haber llenado las expectativas.  
> No puedo creer que acabé otro fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccc muero de felicidad, díganme que les pareció cuentenmee algoooooooooooo así sea tomatazoooos, los quiero los adoroooooooo les agradezco su apoyo sin ustedes no hubiera llegado tan lejos.  
> Me merezco un review de despedida?
> 
> Aprendiendo con Godes_of_fix:
> 
> Escenarios de la base se Siberia en civil war.


	26. Epilogo - Visión

Visión es un androide con un cuerpo sintético de vibranio creado en la capsula de la doctora Helen Cho. Fue programado por Tony Stark y Bruce Banner usando la mente de J.A.R.V.I.S, con la piedra del infinito que Thor saco rompiendo la roca del cetro de Loki. Visión fue eso, una visión puesta por Wanda en las mentes de los vengadores mayores.  
Sabía que la piedra de su frente les había dado poderes a los gemelos, tal vez por eso se sentía cerca de ellos, pero en especial a Wanda. Era un ser que le intrigaba, le parecía estéticamente hermosa y muy inteligente, como había oído decir a Clint, una chica especial.  
Para el androide todo era nuevo e intrigante, llevaba viviendo un poco más de un año en aquella torre con el grupo más curioso de humanos. Aparte de los gemelos y los Barton nadie más tenía relaciones sanguíneas, aun así, se trataban todos como familia, le encantaba sentarse cerca en las mañanas porque se podían ver todas las interacciones posibles, todos tenían gustos distintos a la hora de desayunar, y era el punto de reunión fijo, al igual que la noche de películas de los viernes, donde convergían todos los habitantes de la torre.  
Dos bodas habían sucedido, diez meses atrás en una ceremonia sencilla donde solo los más cercanos estaban presentes, Tony y Steve habían unido sus vidas, dos meses después el Agente Coulson y Pepper Potts también habían formalizado su unión.  
Luego vino el pequeño Peter, curioso por naturaleza y dotado de una gran inteligencia, realmente parecía hijo biológico de sus ahora padres. Si no estaba haciendo ejercicio con Steve, estaba metido en el laboratorio con Tony. Aun sabiendo que el niño tenía poderes, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el origen ni cuál iba a ser su desarrollo, por ahora solo estaban seguros de que tenía súper fuerza. Los vengadores se llevaron un susto inmenso cuando Steve fue a despertar al chico una mañana y no lo encontró en su cama, inmediatamente alertó a su esposo y al resto de los habitantes que huyeron por la torre como gallinas sin cabeza sin poder encontrarlo. Visión recordaba este evento con un poco de humor, pues el había hallado al pequeño pegado al techo de uno de los laboratorios, ahí se dieron cuenta que otra de sus habilidades súper humanas estaba despertando.  
Helen y Bruce, que se llevaban cada día mejor, le hicieron algunas pruebas dictaminando que el pequeño había sido mordido por una araña, que al parecer había sido sometida a pruebas de radioactividad o algo similar.  
A pesar del susto, los vengadores se encariñaron muchísimo con el pequeño, y cada uno se fue transformando en tío de un momento a otro, salvo Pietro, Wanda y Laura a los que solía llamar hermano o hermanas, tal vez porque su edad estaba más cercana.  
Precisamente por ese cariño, los héroes eligieron hacerle una gran fiesta de cumpleaños a Peter, para celebrar su primer cumpleaños en la torre.  
Entonces Pepper, ahora portando una linda pancita de 3 meses de embarazo, y Coulson decidieron colaborar llevándose el pequeño al parque mientras los vengadores organizaban toda la cuestión.  
-Cómo va el pastel cariño?...- Tony iba entrando a la cocina con una caja enorme de adornos.  
-Jodidamente bien…- contesto el súper soldado guiñándole un ojo con coquetería, el castaño se acercó para susurrar algo en el oído de su esposo haciendo que este se sonrojara hasta la medula.  
-Qué pasa con las palabrotas?....- gruñó Clint tratando de envolver su regalo, Sam a un costado decoraba algunas copas de helado con chispitas de colores.  
-No sé y la verdad no estoy seguro de querer averiguarlo…- respondió subiendo los hombros y continuando con su tarea.  
-Clint, por favor puedes decirle a Pietro que si me ayuda con las decoraciones?...- Tony desocupó la caja sobre la mesa- con todo esto no vamos a acabar a tiempo sin el…  
-Bien…- el arquero se levantó con desgana y al pasar por la puerta le dio un beso en la mejilla a Natasha que venía en dirección contraria con una lista en la mano.  
-Bueno creo que invité a todos los amigos del colegio de Pete…- la viuda chuleo los nombres- incluso a ese niño Wade que es mayor, ya que la niña llamada Gwen me insistió que es cercano a nuestra arañita así que le llame…  
El destello plateado se hizo presente en la cocina, tomando todos los adornos sin preguntar, decorando a todo lo que daba su súper velocidad y luego huyendo. Los presentes arrugaron el ceño ante la extraña actitud del joven velocista.  
-Pietro Maximoff…- bramó una voz de ultratumba, Barton se posiciono en la cocina con el arco tenso dispuesto a disparar.  
-Oh, oh, y ahora que pasó?...- pregunto Banner entrando a la cocina seguido de Helen, ambos con bandejas de dulces y chocolates.  
-Lo encontré en el armario besando a mi hermana, a mi pequeña hermanita...- gruñó el arquero- va a ver cuándo lo encuentre…  
-Clint…- la viuda se acercó a él tomándole del brazo y jalándolo para hacerlos entrarse, seguidamente se paró tras el masajeándole un poco los hombros- Laura tiene más de 18…  
-Sí, pero…- se agarró la cara con ambas manos.  
-Pero nada, no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Pietro es un buen chico él quiere a tu hermana y ella lo quiere…- susurró en su oído logrando que se calmara de a pocos.  
-Si la lastima ya vera….- suspiró- al menos no se fue con un villano…- los presentes estallaron en carcajadas.  
-Amigo Steven…- el príncipe de Asgard venia cargando una enorme piñata de súper villano- donde debo colgar el artefacto de papel relleno de azúcar?...  
-En la sala de estar, Wanda y Visión están allí y te ayudaran…- explicó el soldado dándole los últimos toques de crema al pastel de tiramisú que era el favorito de su pequeño.  
-Hola familia….- Rhodey pasó por la puerta cargando una caja bastante grande- y el sobrino del cumpleaños?...  
-Está en el parque con Pepp y Coulson…- Tony acabó de envolver el regalo de parte de él y Steve- No tardan en volver, pero estamos terminando aun…  
-Bien ayudare…- el afroamericano se dirigió a la sala de estar para ayudar en lo que faltara.  
El hangar de los quinjets había sido ampliado, por lo cual cómodamente entraron los dos que faltaban.  
-Hey hermano…- saludó Bucky a Steve con una palmada en la espalda- como te sienta el matrimonio? Y donde está mi sobrino?...  
-En el parque, viene ahora…- sonrió el rubio cargando el enorme pastel con dirección a la sala, donde todo ya estaba decorado con temática de súper héroes.  
Scott estaba terminando de inflar el brincolin a un lado de la sala, ayudado por su hija Cassie, que era muy buena amiga de Peter y había sido invitada a la fiesta, al igual que Hope Van Dyne y Hank Pym.  
T`Challa y Bucky ayudaron a conectar debidamente la sección de videojuegos, con todas las consolas que había en la torre. Fury y Hill por su lado organizaron el juego de póngale el brazo al Dum-E.  
Entonces los pequeños hicieron aparición, Mary Jane Watson, Cindy Moon, Norman Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Felicia Hardy, Mat Murdock, Jonny Storm y un niño un poco mayor de nombre Wade Wilson. Todos estaban felices y asombrados de conocer la torre y a los vengadores, traían regalos que depositaron en la canasta y se sentaron a esperar pacientemente en la sala a que el homenajeado llegara.  
-Señor ya viene el joven Peter…- informó Happy entrando por las escaleras de emergencia y tratando de respirar. El ascensor se abrió.  
-Sorpresa Feliz Cumpleaños Peter…- el pequeño abrió los ojos asombrado.  
-Todos están aquí…- el pequeño brincó feliz saltando a abrazar en primer lugar a sus padres que lo recibieron en un apretado abrazo.  
-Tus Tíos Ben y May vendrán un poco más tarde…- le informó Steve besando la pequeña frente y bajándole para que fuera a jugar con sus amiguitos. Tony arrugó la mirada al ver que el tal Wade había abrazado demasiado cariñosamente a su retoño sin ganas de soltarlo y no quería dejar que los demás le felicitaran. Cuando hizo amago de meterse el rubio le tomo del hombro señalándole de nuevo- Peter sabe manejarlo mira…- se había zafado del abrazo diplomáticamente, logrando saludar al resto de sus amigos, sin causar discordias- confía un poco más en el…  
-Bien, bien, pero mantendré vigilado a ese Wade…- gruñó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero adorable.  
Del otro lado de la habitación Wanda sentada al lado de Visión, reía ante la escena.  
-Es hermoso no crees?...- le preguntó ladeando la cabeza, mientras le tomaba la mano.  
-El que?...- el androide no comprendía del todo a lo que la joven se refería.  
-La tranquilidad y la belleza de este mundo, soy tan feliz aquí…- su sonrisa se borró un poco- sabes?... a veces tengo pesadillas, sobre un mundo diferente, con muertes y peleas, donde Tony y Steve están en bandos contrarios y Bucky es un criminal, donde yo cause una cantidad de muertes terribles, donde Pietro está muerto y todo el mundo es infeliz, eso me asusta…  
-Bueno, he escuchado al capitán decirle al señor Stark que esos solo son sueños, que hay que fijarse en esta hermosa realidad que tenemos y no darles importancia porque no son reales…- la sonrisa volvió a las facciones finas de la bruja, recostando la cabeza en el hombro del hombre escarlata.  
En un rincón oscuro del salón, una anciana con el pelo encanecido miraba la concurrencia con una sonrisa.  
-Te dije que eras la correcta para arreglar la historia…- dicho esto se retiró en la oscuridad, seguida de su gato negro.  
FIN DEL FINAL XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprendiendo con Goddes_of_fix:
> 
> Como ya dije reitero este fic fue terminado en 2016 cuando ni siquiera había salido la película de Dr Strange, por eso no sale nada mas allá.
> 
> La creación de Visión en mi fic fue distinta así que tuve que cambiar la biografía :3  
> Con ayuda del fandom de multiverse stony me enteré que Wade le lleva entre 10 a 15 años a Peter, gracias a Chesire Di Vongola por la info me fue muy útil :3

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me dejaron un lindo comentario:  
> Naname, missxx, alia-chan324, RyuuAnguis, NatLunna, Haru, D.Jackson, lavida134, Narusempai, ShirayGaunt, danitha.ayame, himeko sohma, LSW8059, Sineadhdz, Askarsha, kro, Emma, Imber23, Ms.Cerisier, moamoa2, Guest, Kanade Uchiha, Lunaleero, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, SakunoRyusaki10, CinthyaFarrera, noemig89, kikaL.G, Kae Richa, Aliza Any, dominae1, Vupxy, Roko-Tan, Mary Renbo, Tisha S.U, FenixSly, yenlin, Linne-`Malfoy, fourtris.malec46, ambu780, YINARI-UCHIHA, osito.polar lector, hitsu-sasuke, Cerezo de Luna, Alexander Malfoy Black, Lahya, Moka Paulina que sigue mi fic por face XD, a mi beta gotenka, y a todos aquellos que aunque no dejaron comment, se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi humilde fic.  
> Este epilogo está dedicado a todos y cada uno de ustedes por hacerme tan feliz con sus hermosos coments, este regalo es para uds, los quiero mucho nos leeremos en otra historia.  
> Mi siguiente fanfic será un scorrose del universo de Harry potter, si, la verdad alguien me pregunto hace poco si tengo obsesión por arreglar las historias cuyos finales no me agradan y es una completa verdad, paso aquí paso con el hobbit y el ultimo “libro” que salió me dejo deseando hacer una historia desde mi perspectiva con la nueva generación.


End file.
